


Final Fantasy VII: Reunion

by Kobayashi Alternative (KobayashiAlternative)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 117,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiAlternative/pseuds/Kobayashi%20Alternative
Summary: Outside in the heated night air, Cloud downed the dregs of his drink and set the cup on the top stair. Sighing unto the stars he looked up into the abyss, perhaps contemplating what lay out there. Much had been brought from the stars down upon them; enough to change all their lives, their world, forever.As he turned to mount Fenrir, something caught his eye. Just two miles distant, deep within the forgotten neighboring city, the fossil remains of ShinRa Power and Electric Company still loomed. Its broken carapace hardly hung together. But there, at the heart of the abandoned shell, a single window flowed with yellow light.Cloud’s expression darkened like a coming storm. Shoulders weighted down with foreboding, he switched on his bike. Turning it away from its original heading, he rode off down the main highway—right towards the dark streets of Midgar.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 26
Kudos: 49





	1. Intro

_To Those Who Loved This World,_

_And Knew Friendly Company Therein,_

_This Reunion Is For You._


	2. DISC ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISC I  
> Part One of Three  
>   
> 

  
  


#  **DISC I**

####  _Please Insert Disc One To Continue..._

**_04.10.2020_ **

Today is an exciting day-the day that the Final Fantasy VII Remake launches worldwide!

_Final Fantasy VII_ is an amazing adventure, one that has been my favorite game for many years. In celebration of the incredible Remake, I will be uploading a recent Fan Work of mine. It has been exciting to write and design for, and so I hope it can be as enjoyable for others to read as it has been to create. This story is based upon the events of the entire Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, from the original game to Advent Children, and everything in between. True to PS1 format, it will be a long venture split up into three large parts, sentimentally dubbed: 'Disc I', 'Disc II', and 'Disc III'. Starting today alongside the release of the first Remake installment, I will be gradually uploading the chapters contained within 'Disc I' of this story, with parts II and III to follow later on. If you have found yourself here, either because the 1997 version holds a special place in your heart, or as a new fan getting introduced Midgar, mako Reactors and materia for the first time ever this year, thank you for stopping by, and please enjoy **_Final Fantasy VII: Reunion._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.**   
>  **Please note before continuing: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.**   
> 


	3. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  _**CHAPTER I** _

####  _**ファイナルファンタジーVII** _

The chorus of glass meeting hardwood was unearthly yet sonorous; beautiful, yet splittingly sharp in the way only glass can be. The shards glimmered painfully beneath the grim, wee-hour ambience of New Seventh Heaven. A man seated at the bar whistled softly. “That boy o’ yers doin’ alright, Tifa?” he whispered to the youthful bartender now serving him. She had stopped pouring halfway, ice left uncovered.

Tifa surveyed the remnants of two-score shot glasses unflinchingly, slowly moved her eyes to the man responsible without a word.

For a man as beautiful as the one standing there, frozen like a marble statue, he was somehow equally as cold and vacant of life; as though beneath his rigid muscles and trenchant edges, the very soul had been tortured out of him, and all that remained of it hid fearfully behind his sky-blue eyes.

“Cloud...?” the woman murmured, yet scarcely loud enough to be heard by anyone, even in the silence. Disconcerted, she shifted her focus to whatever it was the young eros had been felled by.

A patron had just entered the bar—an occurrence which happened countless times in countless days to the effect of which the event was rendered wholly inane. Who could be brought to be bothered over one more revolving door and yet another nameless face?

Yet the newcomer stood out against the bleak of the ordinary night. He stood out in the way of his gaze, a rainswept cast as rapt as Cloud's; his hair just as sharp, his presence just as unmistakable. Above all, he emanated the aura of loss and hard misfortune, dressed as a uniform that was strikingly archaic in recent years. The stranger said nothing to anyone in the room, no indication as to his purpose or his destination, but his eyes were locked with the man named Cloud.

The moment was soon shattered, scattered like the shards on the floor, when Cloud slowly began shaking his head. A gloved hand matted his honeyed hair to his forehead as he finally broke eye contact. And then he spun on his heel and was out the side exit in a blink, mess abandoned and with an apron still tied about his hips.

For a long moment the newcomer stared after the young man, until finally hubbub returned to the crowd, and he tore his gaze away to approach the bar.

“We...thought you were dead,” Tifa murmured, having filled the previous patron’s drink so full that surface tension was threatening to give out on it. Abandoning it, she moved to the newest guest's portion of the counter without hesitation.

“Yeah,” the strange man ran a hand through his wild, jet-black hair. “So did I.”

She mopped a spill on the counter out of the way and set down a glass for him, readily pouring it tall. “What happened?” she dared, hushed.

He closed his intent ash eyes for the briefest of moments, shaking his head against some unknown within his thoughts. “It was Her,” he said finally, his voice roughened by memories. “Somehow...”

A moment passed. “Look,” Tifa fixed him with a stern eye even while it held no malice. “If you go looking for Cloud, you need to be careful with him. He’s...been through more than you can know...”

The guest considered this, eyes glacing like ice, before nodding emphatically. He took a look at the glass, slid it away in polite decline, and then was out the exit perhaps even faster the young man who left before him.

“Honestly...” the bartender murmured to herself, wringing the washcloth in her hands, “what is happening?”

  
  



	4. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER II_ **

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

He dropped down into the barstool as though the weight of the world were on his shoulders. Like a man haunted, a soul worn of living. Seventh Heaven was empty, abandoned. He slumped over the counter until his forehead rest upon the polished steel.

“Hey.” It was soft, gently spoken, as a sole occupant stepped forth to greet the lonely patron. “What can I get you?”

Slowly Cloud raised his ice-chip eyes to Tifa’s hesitant face, and the innocence there did not belong on a weathered soldier. “Somethin' hard,” he said quietly, reminiscent.

She nodded. “Coming right up.” A few deft shakes and pours later Cloud had a drink in hand, and it took an edge of the terror out of his eyes.

“Did he find you?” she asked finally, having come around to take the seat next to him.

Cloud massaged the juncture of his brows with a shaking hand. His soft voice was still laced with a cagey bite as he asked, “so you saw him too? It wasn’t just...in my head.” His eyes closed tightly, as though he were bracing against something occurring behind them.

“Of course I did,” she put a hand on his back. “That kind of thing hasn’t happened in a long time,” she soothed.

“How is this possible?” His whisper was raw, anguished.

“...I don’t know,” she said at last. “Only he knows the answer to that.”

“He didn’t find me,” Cloud finally gave answer to her earlier question. “How could he? We used to know one another but now? We’re strangers, and...”

Tifa watched him carefully. “and...?” she prompted.

“And it may not really be him. Just like Kadaj, and the others, or...somethin' else.”

Tifa’s eyes widened, taking a chair to sit back and mull the implications. After consideration, she turned back to him. “If anyone could know, it would be you Cloud. In the end you were closer to him than anyone, right?”

“Another problem that’s come knockin' down my door?” Cloud took a gulp from his beverage without a flinch, one more testament to how hard he had become in so few years on Gaia.

_“Mm..._ maybe.” She said finally. Then, brightly, “but is it so unwanted? You’ve said often how indebted you feel to him."

Cloud shied away, seeming in some way smaller, frailer, at the idea. He sighed heavily. “We’ll see. I don't owe anything to a remnant.”

Lifting the drink with him, Cloud stood and made to take his leave without formality. But in the doorway he hesitated, turning just enough to say, “goodnight Tifa.” She smiled, an intimate warmth in her eyes as she tucked her hair behind one ear. “You could always stay, you know,” she ventured, expression soft, “instead of being along all the time. It's a nice night.”

He returned a shadow of a smile. But his eyes were on the floor. The warm silence of the night lingered between them as the invitation waited in the air.

“...Thanks for the drink,” he told her at last. With a soft nod the conversation was closed and he disappeared from sight.

_“—Goodnight!”_ she called after in just the nick of time.

In his absence she sighed, jaw coming to rest on her glove as she gazed unseeingly to the counter, fingers spreading around stray droplets left behind from sweating ice.

Outside in the heated night air, Cloud downed the dregs of his drink and set the cup on the top stair. Sighing unto the stars he looked up into the abyss, perhaps contemplating what lay out there. Much had been brought from the stars down upon them; enough to change all their lives, their world, forever.

As he turned to mount Fenrir, something caught his eye. Just 2 miles distant, deep within the forgotten neighboring city, the fossil remains of ShinRa Power and Electric Company still loomed. Its broken carapace hardly hung together. But there, at the heart of the abandoned shell, a single window flowed with yellow light.

Cloud’s expression darkened like a coming storm. Shoulders weighted down with foreboding, he switched on his bike. Turning it away from its original heading, he rode off down the main highway—right towards the dark streets of Midgar.

  



	5. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER III_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

Without precedence, a quarter-ton metal grate, chunks of debris, and scaffolding toppled aside, revealing the small-statured man behind who, at first observation did not appear capable of such feats of strength.

With the rubble out of the way, the wall before him revealed double doors. The dull gleam of the relic was the only remaining artifact bearing testimony to just how grandiose the lobby had once been.

Cloud took a moment to pat the dust from himself. Then, wedging the great blade he wielded between the uncompromising metal, he pried it open.

Inside the interior stood an old terminal. Brushing away ashen filth that had collected on the surface uncovered a keypad beneath.

From within a lower vest pouch he produced a card. Though polished, the polyvinyl key appeared sorely out of date, for it was garnished with the very logo of the dilapidated skyscraper in which he stood. As he studied the thin pass in his gloved hand, perhaps the soldier had misgivings. The bold label: _KEYCARD 65_ , had cast a shadow over his manner. Still, whatever the case, he took a shallow breath and slid the it through the mechanism.

All was quiet. Then, ever so gradual, a deep hum began to rise around him. Somewhere within the tomb of a fallen empire, the last residual reserve power flowed from vast, unseen storage cells into the terminal.

Miraculously the panel and keys lit just as they had in the days of splendor and lucre. Yet there was something portent about the way the long-dead facility reverberated around him, like mummified remains resurrecting to breath new life once again. With all the ill-tidings of an executioner bringing down the axe, Cloud pressed the key that would send him upwards. A rumble and shake of the metal cell caused him to look about as dust scattered down from the ceiling. The doors shut of their own accord, and with a surge the unit was in motion.

Though the exhumed elevator was clearly moving skyward, its rate and location were indiscernible, the floor indicator flickering through numbers at random. But Cloud did not appear perturbed by the wild electronic display nor the shaking chamber.

Eventually the lift came to a shuddering, scraping halt. Emergency systems blared their malfunction alert codes and the display finally ceased its sporadic roulette, now reading: _Floor 59._

The young man stared hard at it for some moments, and it left one to wonder if any meaning lay there for him. But he finally shook it off, keying open the doors and continuing on.

He proceeded up the dark steps to a new floor. The metal of the wall was twisted and scarred, with a frightening residue of what looked to be blood staining the full scale-label: _Level 63._ Somewhere beyond, slight noises of scuffling and rummaging could be heard.

Soundlessly Cloud stalked towards the source.

The space held several libraries. Some of the walls were mangled, their media scattered across the floor. Perhaps there had been more to the room once. But now a huge, gaping hole made up the greater half of the outside wall, exposing the open night beyond and the minutia over 60 stories below.

Cloud approached one of the four library rooms, listening for another presence in the emptiness. His sharp senses brought him to a ruined door, the engraved plate outside reading: _Scientific Research Library._ Steady, soundless, he stepped across the threshold.

The moon illuminated the twisted ribs of infrastructure that jutted out into open sky. The collection still housed within was broken and scattered at best, and it was remarkable that large portions had remained intact. There, in the soft breeze of the night, was the man with black hair.

Standing by one of the far shelves, he was pouring over a tome in-hand. Several other choice volumes were stacked haphazardly on the shelf beside him. So engrossed was he, that he failed to notice Cloud’s arrival at all. Thus—

“—Wondered what I’d find.”

The sound of Cloud’s voice made him start, nearly losing the book in his possession as he spun around.

“I don’t know if I’m better or worse off now, knowin' it’s you.” Cloud spoke the observation more to himself than anyone else.

But the stranger's smile was immediate, brilliant and sunny in defiance of the midnight. “Cloud!” The book was relinquished in an instant, snapped closed and flung onto the shelf haplessly. “Boy, am I glad to see you—”

“—What're you doin' here?” Cloud ignored in monotone, raising his sword in the man's direction.

That caused the stranger's smile to wane, eyes flicking between the weapon and Cloud in confusion. But it lasted only a moment. In a heartbeat he was grinning again. “I’ve seen a lot’s happened while I was gone. I'm trying to piece something together—figured this was a good place to start. But hey, this is perfect! Maybe you could help me.” He clapped his hands together before himself with a smile and tilted his head, a silent askance of ‘please’. His enthusiasm however, was not shared. As he stepped forward again he was met with cold blue eyes, not a smile, nor an offer of assistance.

“That’s enough.” This time the broad sword was angled to bar his path.

That finally stole the cheer from his manner. “I don’t understand.” His eyes searched Cloud over. He looked as though he was attempting another smile, but it failed to become one. “I mean, you do remember me—right?”

The soldier inclined his head. “I know who you are, Zack.”

Zack relaxed then. “Good!” He shrugged, gently pushing the heavy blade aside as though it were just another stack of books in his path. “Then there’s no problem—” He stopped once more as the sword jutted back in his direction; a clear, delineated threat.

“—Y’see there is a problem, though. I knew Zack.” Cloud raised his eyes to look into Zack’s grayish irises. “And you’re not him.”

The man claiming to be Zack scratched at the back of his neck thoughtfully, shaking his mane of dark hair. “I get that things are kinda strange, but I can guarantee I’m the one and only Zack Fair—”

“—You don’t even have mako eyes,” Cloud interrupted dully, stepping forward. And the impostor backed up, away from the sharp edge. “You’re a good imitation, I’ll give you that. Close, but no cigar. I'm through with you Remnants and shadows of memories.”

“'Remnants'?” Zack asked, only to yank back as sharp steel swung a centimeter from his face.

“But what really gets to me outta all this,” Cloud continued, “is that to top it all off, you’re a walkin' reminder of the dead.”

 _“Cloud!_ I don’t know what you’re talking about but—I’ll explain!” Another close swipe shattered a nearby desk to splinters and Zack stumbled to the floor. He sidled backwards to create space between them. “You remember the ShinRa desertion, the Genesis copies? I think they made—”

He stopped as his fingers met nothing but shredded metal, and turned to see empty air behind him. But if he was frightened by the sudden skyscraper drop, he did not show it. Levelly, he brought his ashy eyes back to where Cloud stood above him. “I guess all that doesn’t matter. But, you’re having trouble trusting me right? Ask me anything then,” he challenged earnestly, “and I’ll prove it to you!” He gestured at himself with a jerk of his thumb, as though it were a perfect suggestion, one that could entirely solve their dilemma.

“You can’t prove it,” Cloud informed with frightening neutrality, and Zack’s confidence fell. “Memories are corruptible. I’ve learned that well enough.” Without remorse, Cloud swung his blade down.

Zack rolled out of the way by a hair’s breadth, so close a scrap of fabric was ripped from his shirt, a gaping hole left behind. By the time he had scrambled up, Cloud was already tearing his fusion blade out of the steel floor plating, hot blue eyes glaring like lightning.

The Remnant leapt over the remains of a shelf in a heartbeat, books scattering in his wake—and then he was out the door, a fraction of a moment before Cloud could seize him.

Cloud vaulted out after him. With the distance already between them, it seemed the man might escape him after all. But he hefted his fusion weapon over one shoulder, the blade shimmering with with an odd bluish heat. Then, like a powersurge overcoming circuits, he brought it back down to collide with steel plating.

A sharp arc of energy rushed forth from the impact, tearing through the precarious infrastructure and uprooting the titanium floor like lose soil.

The hot, slicing energy missed Zack by scarce margin, singeing his hair and skimming past his nose as he turned to watch it sear by with wide eyes. His instinct to draw back in evasion mixed poorly with the quaking platform, pitching him to the floor hard.

Though Zack had hardly staggered to his feet, Cloud was nimble on the unsteady terrain, dashing towards his opponent without hesitation.

As the Remnant raised his head, a familiar fierceness lit his features—a determination the true Zack had only ever shown in battle; gaze hot, and visage sharp.

Already Cloud was in the air, sword drawn back to bring and end to his enemy when—

Zack's eyes seared a piercing green as he brought his hands together with the sharp command of: _“stop!”_

Out of nowhere, a coalesion of sparking, white-hot lights surrounded the space between them, filling Cloud's vision with scintillating brightness. Thunderstruck, he stared in disbelief, entirely suspended mid-air.

All at once, Cloud dropped to the ground, feet thudding like a dead weight as he stood in a daze. Sword hanging useless at his side, the young man was frozen still as a statue, as though he could no longer comprehend how to move.

Time was impossible to gauge. Perhaps seconds, perhaps minutes, he remained transfixed.

Finally, as the lights began to fade he shook off the blinding petrification, rubbing a glove over his eyes and reorienting to look about the room.

The 59th floor was empty. Zack was gone. Instead a rickety lift to the far side was currently in operation.

Swearing, Cloud ran to the elevator and slammed a fist on the down key, plummeting to the first floor.

At ground level, he burst out of the front doors of ShinRa headquarters—just in time to see a helmeted figure rev a motorbike to maximum capacity and pull out of the compound spitting gravel. In no time Cloud swung into his seat, ignited Fenrir to life, and split after his target at breakneck pace.

Rather than attempt to disappear within the ghost city, the Remnant made fast work of the 2 mile highway, pulling out of Midgar and dashing right into the thick of Edge's streets.

The city had seen a bloom of new growth in the past year. Not what Midgar had been at its peak, but no longer an empty shell of humanity. As a result, the roads were busy, full of vehicles, people, and product, even in the night. Each time Cloud nearly caught up, the Remnant would weave through the hubbub in the nick of time, letting their surroundings cut Cloud off.

After the fifth time of being forced to find a work-around, Cloud abandoned the pursuit, laying down rubber and veering wildly off the streets up a ramp.

Zipping through the speedway with perilous precision, Cloud wove the vehicles like a shark through water until an exit further ahead gave him the opportunity he was searching for. Delving right back into the main strip, he cut it at a cross section just as—the elusive shadow flashed past ahead, speeding out of reach. Yet the distance would not be enough to deter the chase.

Cloud’s body glowed with an ethereal aura as he held out his hand, engulfed in the bluish glow of materia. Suddenly a splitting crackle, lightning without a storm, jolted the other bike. It shivering over rider and machine alike, tumbling both to the asphalt.

Immediately Cloud dismounted.

Slowly the Remnant picked himself up off the ground, shedding the sparking helmet and shaking off the impact of the fall. A rail train sounded beneath the overpass. Warning lights flashed red below them. At Cloud’s approach, he eyed the edge with consideration. And then, without time to debate it, he leapt over.

He landed hard upon the metal shell of the train, jostled but whole. It was hardly an instant however, before Cloud thudded down right after him—unflinching, boots denting the hull, and dark garments whipping in the passing rush like the flutter of an avenging seraph.

As the wind gusted past them, the Remnant backed away on unsteady feet. Yet every step he put between them, Cloud easily closed.

“Cloud...”

“I don’t care what form you take, or what you think you are.” The soldier's eyes were unforgiving.

Zack was forced to stop as he ran out of rail car, nowhere left to retreat to. He eyed the moving ground uneasily before looking back to Cloud.

“Hold on—”

A swift boot knocked Zack’s feet from under him, and he hit the metal hard, breathless.

“I’ll end this now, rid the world of everything like you, before it brings another calamity.”

Zack stared. “You’re serious...” he breathed in disbelief. “You're really...going to kill me?” He looked between the blade and the young man standing over him. “But, I...” Grey eyes met blue, and the hurt in them was unspeakable. “I thought—we’re friends, aren’t we?”

Cloud flinched at something unseen, as though it were devouring him from the inside out. _“He_ and I. Not you.”

“I’m telling you—!” But Zack stopped himself and sighed. “Look, if you don’t understand, then okay. But I don’t believe...after all we’ve been through together, you’d really...” His porcelain face was entirely innocent, and yet Cloud’s eyes burned with the bitter union of hatred and grief.

Suddenly Zack’s chest was pinned under Cloud's boot, stopping his breath and forcing all the fight out of him. _“We_ haven't been through anything!” It came out in a pained snarl, while anger finally showed on Cloud’s face. “You’re just a leftover monster. Just when I thought I could leave it all behind me...”

Zack winced against the weight on his chest, hand gripping the leather in a futile attempt to remove it. When he stared up at Cloud, there lay in his eyes the hue of a long ago rainy day, when something precious had been sacrificed, and lost forever. “The Cloud _I_ know wouldn’t do this,” he lamented. He seemed so certain, even while the soldier's actions evidenced everything to the contrary.

He glared with conviction until Cloud drew back to strike, and then he shut his eyes.

Yet there, lain still, lashes fallen shut—the sight appeared to stir something behind Cloud’s gaze. A shadow, a memory, perhaps. Something unbearable and haunting and all at once. With eyes like breaking glass, he drove his sword down with all his strength.

The mournful cry of metal against metal rent the whipping night air, more jarring than a gunshot. All went dark.

A moment passed before the world returned. Having exited the long overpass it disappeared under, the train was once again reacquainted with the city.

The stark industrial light of Edge cast Cloud in hues of cold phosphorescence. Slowly the soldier raised his head from where he knelt over his adversary, having dropped to evade the low tunnel.

The hilt of his weapon creaked under the strength of his grip upon it. Further down, the blade had sunk impossibly deep in the train's steel plating—to the side of the Remnant's body, but not through it.

“How dare you take advantage of my debt...” Cloud's voice was a hollow murmur, soft but empty.

Zack opened his eyes, looking to the young man steadily; with familiarity. “I’m not taking advantage of anything—I swear,” he ventured. “I...don’t know everything that’s happened, but. Aeris sent me back for _something_. I can’t remember it all—not yet. But I need your help Cloud. That’s why I came to you.”

Cloud lowered until light hair pressed into black. _“Zack...”_ he whispered.

Zack ruffled Cloud’s wild locks, the young man resting upon his shoulder looking devoid of all strength. “It’s been a long time, hasn't it Cloud?” Without bidding he surrounded the solider with his embrace. “It's good to see you again.”


	6. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER IV_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

Zack grinned at the colossal burger set down in front of him. “Don’t hold back here, do they?” his teeth shone like the sun on Costa Del Sol.

It seemed Cloud could not help the smile that spread on his face in return, eyes softening even while he glanced away. “Get whatever you want. It’s on me.”

Zack's brows raised. “You sure?” he smiled, already crunching on fries.

Cloud picked up his silverware to start into his own barbecue plate. “It’s the least I can do after the greeting I gave you,” he murmured.

“So you _do_ believe me then?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Cloud toyed with his dish, stalling. “I believe you mean well. For now, at least.”

“Seriously?” Zack’s face fell. “That’s all?”

Cloud humored the man, returning his attention and resting his jaw on a fist. “Why don’t you tell me more, then,” he offered generously. He gestured with his fork in a small circle. “Take it from the top.”

“Alright.” Zack chewed thoughtfully for a moment. Gathering his bearings he started right into it, using a fry for emphasis as he spoke. “You think I’m just a copy right?”

“That’s right,” Cloud supplied.

“I guess I’d have to say that’s true, sort of. I remember the Genesis copies back in Soldier, and there were more—of my mentor Angeal too. The Genesis copies were pretty much a failure, dying and degrading. So they aren't the best example, but...”

“'Degrading'?” Cloud echoed.

“They had flaws in their DNA. So after a while they’d start to fall apart. Angeal was closer. Not like Sephiroth, but almost. Even after Angeal died, his copies still kept going. And they weren’t just his genetic material either, they actually kept some part of _him.”_ Zack shook his head at the memory. “I couldn’t understand how, but just a little bit of his will lived on. He was a real hero...”

“And you?” Cloud prompted, drawing Zack from his thoughts.

Zack leaned back in the booth and scratched his neck. “Me? Well, that’s where it gets a little strange...there were copies of me too, in the lab where I woke up. I don’t even wanna know what for.” He shook his head vigorously. “But whatever the point was, they didn’t amount to much. There were only three. The one I’m using was the only one still alive. Not in a human way,” he added. “It didn't have a soul before me. That's what the notes said. Maybe that means it was a failure too,” he added, puzzled.

Cloud studied him. “What d'you mean the one you’re ‘using’?” His lips were a thin line, his muscles rigid.

“Everything with a body has a soul, right? Life energy. When you die, both go back to the planet.” Zack spread around his ketchup absently, face casual. “My life energy stayed in the Lifestream. But my body returned to the planet a long time ago. So I needed another one.”

“I thought you didn't remember?” Cloud challenged.

Zack blinked at the tabletop. “Yeah. But I know that much at least. I needed to get back here. And when I woke up, I knew that it worked.”

“What worked?”

“I don't know.” By Zack's expression, it looked to be true.

Cloud sighed. “Bits an' pieces,” he murmured into his knuckles. “Now we really are gettin' into somethin' dangerous...” Looking to Zack thoughtfully he spoke up again, “and you think Aeris did this. Why? How d'you know you’re different from those Angeal copies, or anything else ShinRa's made?” He looked to the bright sun outside the window. What he searched for there was a mystery, face blank. “It sounds good,” he allowed. “But mixed-up daydreams don't prove anything.” It was spoken quietly, as though he were a thousand miles away.

Zack frowned. “It's not a dream,” he insisted. “The things I feel can’t be copied. I remember everything right up until I left the world. And then, there’s something more than that, from beyond.” In his downcast eyes, something strange happened. The color shifted, a slight flicker between grey and green.

Studying him closely, Cloud opened his mouth to speak—

But as soon as Zack looked up, his gaze was a clear, steady hue. As if nothing had occurred. And his features had brightened to his cheerful self. “I can remember Aeris, and Gaia—even a little bit of you, whatever that means—but above all, it’s Her. And she’s _telling_ me something, something _important_ but...” his brow furrowed. “It’s like being underwater. I can’t hear what’s she’s saying...

“Still, there’s a reason for all this and I _have_ to find out what it is! I’m probably the only one who can. I mean, I’m the only person to ever come back from that side, right? There has to be something to it, don't you think?”

It was a moment before Cloud found it within himself to speak. But as he did, he made no mention of the oddities he had seen. “At least a copy wouldn’t have the real Zack’s memories from after it was made,” he reasoned. “And they lost Zack as a test subject when we escaped the lab. So if your memories afterwards stack up with mine, then that should prove somethin'.”

“Yeah?” Zack watched him intently.

Cloud relinquished his fork altogether, perhaps no longer possessing an appetite. He seemed as though he would rather be in anywhere else in the world as he posed, “why did you die?”

Zack blinked, apparently not anticipating the question. He abandoned his food as well then, picking at a napkin. “If I answer that, you’re saying you’ll take me at my word from now on?”

Cloud nodded, no question. “It's a promise.”

“Alright. Well...ShinRa was chasing us.”

“You’ll have to do better,” Cloud shook his head. “That kinda report is easy to dig up and you were just in the records.”

Zack scratched his head. "Yeah, okay..." he seemed to settle on a memory. "We were in the back of the truck, headed to Midgar. It was nice that day, clear sky in every direction. I never felt so free. I hadn't made any plans, so I decided we were gonna open up a business that does everything," he laughed. "You couldn't answer, but I think you were excited." He smiled. "Does that clear it up for you?"

Cloud looked aside. "...All that's hazy for me," he admitted at last. His eyes were distant. "But there's one thing I could never forget. I made him a promise." Only then did he look up, face neutral, but with a gaze like never-ending rain. "He's the only one that would know."

"...I understand now." Zack leaned back, looking Cloud over. He seemed suddenly older, as the man always did in the rare moments his playfulness gave way to something more serious. He looked to be weighing his words carefully, gauging whether or not to give them voice. "You'll live for the both of us," he said at last, and Cloud's reaction was immediate, eyes round and vulnerable. “You’ll be...my living legacy. That’s what you’re needing to hear, right Cloud?”

Taking in the familiar words Cloud winced, clenching his fists so tightly the leather groaned.

“Hey.” Suddenly Zack’s gloves were atop Cloud’s. “I only told you because you asked. You know for sure now, right?” he wondered, hopeful. Already his typical manner had returned to him.

“Yeah, now I know,” Cloud finally relented. “Sorry...” he added. But as he searched the tabletop, face troubled, there was a melancholy in his eyes that was well beyond his years. It was as though he had never once in his life enjoyed a day of peace. “Now I get the chance I never thought I’d have. All this time I've wanted to tell you you made a mistake.”

Zack cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

Cloud looked him in the eye again, his gaze piercing in its sincerity. “You wasted your life on me.”

Disbelief, sorrow, filled Zack’s eyes at the words. “No, Cloud. That’s not true—”

“—Everything I did, every step I’ve taken since then, you could've done. And not only that, you would've done it better. Aeris would've been alright, 'cause _you_ would've been there. Been everyone's strength, the leader they needed. But all they had was me, 'cause the real hero died instead of leavin' his weak friend behind. That’s the truth of it.” He did not so much as flinch. “I can finally have some sorta peace of mind, 'cause somehow you’re back. But to be honest? You should've left me—to die, or get picked apart by ShinRa—it wouldn’t have mattered which.”

It was impressive how fast the no longer mako-infused SOLDIER could move, but in a heartbeat Zack had set money on the table—gill enough to cover their entire meal despite Cloud's offer—and abandoned his half-eaten burger to grab Cloud’s hand and pull him along after. “Come with me,” was all the explanation he gave, and then they were out the door.

“Mind if I drive?” Zack asked even while he already worked the ignition and settled into the seat.

“Yeah, sure...” Cloud simply swung a leg over the thick metal beast and took the space behind him.

“Hang on,” was all Zack ordered, the split instant before taking off, gravel and dust scattering.

The wind whipped fast through their hair, rushed alongside them. Cloud gingerly brought his arms around the man’s waist and gripped tightly, chest resting flush against Zack’s back. It was almost as though they had traveled back 4 years, when his friend had still been alive, with ShinRa and SOLDIER still doggedly on their trail. Yet the contact appeared to relax him and so he closed his eyes, head between broad shoulder blades and not appearing to have a passing interest in wherever they were headed.


	7. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER V_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

A solid ride of indeterminable time had them slowing, coming to a stall, the scorching metal beneath them releasing heat in waves. And the air seemed oddly textured, now that it was no longer rushing by at all haste.

Zack tipped the kickstand and dismounted. Moving to stand by a peculiar crop of rock, his hands rested on his hips as he turned away. The mesas were rusty, the sky clear. The skittering scrape of dust at their feet, like granules on sandpaper, was all that accompanied the hot wind.

Cloud followed him over, studying his friend, but when he took note of the location his eyes widened in recognition.

“That day.” Zack did not face him, muscles tense and arms crossed. “You don't understand why I left you here, do you?”

Cloud regarded him cooly, offhanded. “You were doin' what you always do,” he decided. “Playin' the hero, savin' somebody that needed savin'.”

Zack shook his head, turning back. There was steel in his grey eyes. “Wrong,” he asserted. “Sure, being a hero meant a lot to me. But that had nothing to do with it.”

“...What then?” Cloud asked, looking almost afraid of the answer.

“I wanted to you live your life,” Zack replied easily. “To be happy. You know you could've gotten married, had kids?”

At that Cloud scoffed, looking away. “As if...”

“I'm serious!” Zack stepped around, chasing Cloud's gaze. “You could've passed the time in some backwater part of the country, lived the most boring existence in _history_ for all I cared.” His voice had risen, not in anger but with feeling.

Cloud grimaced, gritting his teeth. “And what good would all that've done?” he bit.

“It doesn't matter! If you enjoyed it, that would've been good enough.”

“That was never gonna happen.” It was bitter, absolute. “Not for me. That's why it was a waste.”

“You're gonna tell me, on this whole planet, there's nothing you think is worth living for—that all of it’s bad?” Zack crowded the soldier's space, staring hard down into his eyes as if challenging him to argue.

“That's a good question,” Cloud glared right back, the fact that he had to lift his jaw to meet the man's height doing nothing to quell the fire that had kindled within him. “Every time I think that things are alright, somethin' comes along. The world has a habit of fallin' apart and pullin' me right into it. Of stealin' away whatever I hold on to. So you tell me.”

Zack frowned, nothing about his stern manner relenting. But after a moment of consideration he looked around them. “Well, it looks to me like the word's in one piece right now. And it might stay that way—but your still not happy, right? So what's stopping you now?” It was a genuine question, the concern of a comrade beneath it.

Cloud looked aside, features sharp. “It was always everyone else givin' up everything,” he admitted. “I’m no legacy. Just a survivor who got lucky 'cause of the pity of the strong. It just happened to turn out that the planet needed me...”

“Is that really what you think?” Zack grasped Cloud's shoulders, claiming his gaze. “I'm gonna make this clear. And I want you to remember it just as well as our goodbyes, understand?” His eyes were intent, compassionate. “I gave it my all to protect you because you were my friend. It wasn’t because I thought you had a hero's talent to fight, or some amount of _usefulness_ to the world. It was because you were _you_ —and I cherished that. You couldn’t be replaced, Cloud. And no price was too steep to pay if it meant you’d get to go on.” Suddenly, there was a trim of water rising in Zack’s eyes that Cloud had never witnessed. “So don’t you ever, _ever_ think that’s a waste!”

Cloud stared as though the sentiment was foreign to him, and perhaps it was. “You thought...I was irreplaceable?” One look in his eyes was enough to see the words stung right through his heart.

Zack pulled him into a tight embrace. “In my position, I think you would've believed the same. So, is it really so hard to understand, Cloud?”

Cloud furtively blinked the emotion from his visage, cleared his throat, even though Zack could not presently see his face. “...No, I guess not,” he managed at last. “I’ve been feelin' it ever since that day—the hole you left behind that couldn’t be filled. I just thought...”

Zack stepped back to look at him, hands on Cloud’s shoulders. “What, that somebody couldn’t care about you just as much as you care about everybody else?” He appeared amused by that.

A slight pinkness came into Cloud’s face as he looked away. “It sounds silly when you put it that way,” he muttered.

“That’s because it _is_ silly,” Zack chastised. And then without warning, he had pulled the brooding young man down into a headlock, thoroughly mussing the pale blonde hair with his free hand. Just as quickly as he had grabbed Cloud, Zack let him go, already headed back to the bike.

“If you understand now, then let’s go,” he called back to the soldier, who was still staggering to right himself and looking dazed.

In an instant Cloud’s typical scowl returned. “Get off the front. It’s my bike, you’re not drivin’,” he growled after his friend, and Zack laughed.

  



	8. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER VI_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

As Fenrir came sliding to a smooth, swift halt within the remains of the city, Zack was pitched forward. He clutched Cloud tightly to steady himself, causing the soldier’s grip on the steering to constrict and his face to tint.

“Easy there, buddy,” Zack chuckled, releasing his grasp around Cloud’s middle.

“...Sorry,” Cloud murmured, turning his attention to their surroundings. Debris and wreckage were everywhere. But a small, humble park still stood unscathed, albeit abandoned. “While we’re passin' through I realized...it’s been a long time since I’ve been here.”

Zack looked about. “Same. It’s definitely seen better days,” he provided. Dismounting, he stretched his cramped limbs. “I used to come here with Aeris, once upon a time. I convinced her she should sell her flowers. Never did get much business around here, but the park was her favorite so we kept coming back.” He chuckled.

Cloud stared after Zack as the man climbed the large, plaster moogle with familiarity and sat atop it. Dismounting as well, he came to stand at the base of the childish slide, looking up while Zack looked down.

“What?” his comrade asked cheerily.

“I came here with her once. The second time we met. She told me I reminded her of her first love; a Soldier First Class,” Cloud remarked absently.

“Oh? You told her all good things, I hope?” Zack mused, while Cloud walked around and climbed up to join him, sitting down with a long-suffered sigh.

“Actually, I didn’t remember you.” He stared out at nothing while Zack looked to him quizzically. When Cloud spoke, it was as though he were recalling another lifetime. “It was 'cause of the mako sickness...and prob’ly the grief, too,” he murmured. “Everything got mixed up. For a long time I didn’t know which were the memories you shared with me, and which were mine. In my head I was Soldier, First Class. There wasn't a Zack Fair. So I told her I’d never met you.”

Zack stared, completely taken aback. “But that’s...” he seemed, for once, at a loss of words.

“There were a lotta inconsistencies; I pieced it all back together, eventually. Along with plenty of memories that would've been better off forgotten. The loved ones I lost, my mistakes; Soldier, ShinRa, and Sephiroth...” At that he fell silent, having in a way returned to all of it once again.

“Cloud...I’m sorry,” Zack consoled.

The soldier shrugged slowly, hollowly. “It’s not your fault, Zack. And it’s behind me now. There’s a strange sorta peace in knowin' the only thing left of it all is in my memories. It can’t do the planet harm anymore. And that’s somethin' to be grateful for.”

Zack brought a fist down into his open palm, resolute. “Well, I’m here now,” he proclaimed. “So you don’t have to suffer that loneliness anymore.”

Cloud exhaled slowly, looking at the sky before turning his eyes to Zack. “Don’t I?” His gaze was like the arctic sea—thin, cold, washing empty upon a far away snowshore. “I wanna let myself believe it, but Zack...” he winced against an invisible wound. “You’re still usin' a genetic copy. Just like all the others, won’t...won’t you eventually degrade?” The words were forced out, as though each one were slicing his tongue. He looked away dejectedly. “So I...I don’t wanna pretend this happiness is somethin' that'll last. Not if I’m just gonna to watch you die all over again.”

Zack’s eyes widened a fraction, and he brought his knuckles to his chin in consideration. “I hadn’t thought about that,” he admitted. “I don’t know yet if this body'll degrade or not.”

At Cloud’s stilled silence, Zack bumped his young friend's shoulder with his own playfully. “But if you’re worried about it, I think I can ease your mind,” he offered.

That stirred Cloud to look at him. “How?” he asked quietly.

“It was S cells that could stop the degrading,” he explained. “So if we can find some of that, no problem.”

Cloud seemed to rise from his melancholy. As though, after a lifetime of tribulation, the last bit of him that dared to hope was bravely rising to the surface. “I carry the S cell,” he considered thoughtfully. Yet then he shook his head. “But we don’t have workin' ShinRa labs, or the scientists that created it to run those kinds of tests.”

“Well I _could_ just eat your hair,” Zack remarked offhandedly.

As Cloud turned to him, the look upon his features was so blankly bewildered that Zack threw back his head and laughed. “Sorry, it’s— _hah!_ —it’s something a Genesis copy did with mine,” he pointed at his wild black locks. “Bottom line is; it’ll work as long as I take in some of your genetics. But yeah that’s pretty disgusting, I’d really prefer something else.”

“I see...” Cloud was markedly pensive despite the oddity of the information. “Think a blood sample would work? That seems pretty simple.”

“Most likely,” Zack shrugged. And then looked up at the sky, the feeble breeze moving his hair. “Feeling better now?” he asked with a smile.

Cloud nodded beside him, allowing the contact between their shoulders easily. “We should get it done soon,” he decided. “When we head to the bar I’ll see if Tifa has anything in the med kit.”

“Alright.” Zack shifted his attention back down to Cloud. For a rare moment the cloudcover shifted in the breeze and parted, warming them in a soft shaft of yellow sunlight. Resting there, with their gazes meeting in the middle, Zack smiled. “They really are the color of the sky,” he mused.

Cloud looked to have forgotten himself as he stared back. “What?” he questioned softly.

“Mako eyes,” Zack elaborated, features fond. “The sky’s such a rare sight in Midgar that it really brings the color out.”

“Oh. Yeah. I don’t really think about it much anymore...” Cloud trailed off shyly, looking at his hands as if the attention drawn to his unusual eyes warranted turning them away.

“Well, I’m not much for needles,” Zack sighed aloud, and then once again Cloud looked up just as the man looked down. The fondness had not left Zack's face, and he had leaned more closely. “We could ixnay all that and just, y’know, 'swap spit'?”

Emotionlessly Cloud stared into his friend's eyes for a long moment, until Zack finally looked away scratching the back of his neck.

 _“Uh,_ forget it...” Zack murmured.

“Alright.”

Zack blinked, turning back. _“Huh?”_

“I said that’s fine,” Cloud told him and it was neutral, his visage blank.

“Oh. Right...well, should we just...? _Uh...”_

Cloud leaned into the lack of space between them and tilted his head, a clear offer of what was asked for. His gaze lingered around the vicinity of Zack’s shoulder as he waited.

“Okay, sure. Yeah...” Zack mumbled. Carefully he leaned down to close the distance between their mouths, lips coming to rest ever so lightly on Cloud’s. And then he drew away. “Think that’ll do it?” he posed, rapid pulse just visible in his neck.

“I doubt it,” Cloud presumed, toneless.

 _“Huh._ Okay, we’ll just try the blood thing late—”

Before Zack could complete his sentence, a hand grasped the hair on his nape and pulled him in, jamming their lips together.

Zack gave a muffled _gaff_ of surprise as a tongue pushed past his lips, sliding along the roof of his mouth thrice before withdrawing. As Cloud pulled away his grip remained, and he returned Zack’s gaze with a look like scorched glass. “That oughtta be enough.”

Zack stared back voicelessly, face colored and breath caught. _“Y_ -yeah,” he managed weakly. And then Cloud was slipping off the edge of the slide, leaving Zack shaking his head to clear it.

“Let’s get to Seventh Heaven,” the soldier called over his shoulder, scarcely raising his voice beyond his normal soft volume. “Tifa’s makin' dinner tonight. She’ll be upset if we’re late and it gets cold.”

Zack had already leapt down to the dirt, quickening after him. “Never polite to keep a lady waiting,” he advised, returning to his typical upbeat nature.

Cloud did not look at him while he checked the bike over, and then switched it on.

Zack considered him for a moment before taking his place as the passenger. As they pulled off into the depths of Sector 7, he carefully set his arms around Cloud’s middle. After a hesitant moment, a leather-clad hand came to rest atop his own, and Zack held on tighter.


	9. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER VII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“I thought we had a schedule to keep?” Zack joked, arms folded where he leaned against Fenrir.

“We do,” Cloud muttered. “But this is on the way. I wanna make sure everything’s underway.”

“It’s fine, you know. I can do without the bike for a while,” Zack waved him off. Then at seeing the young man’s sour expression, he sighed. “But, do what you want.”

“It’ll only take a minute.” Cloud made his way to a welded-together mish-mash of a shop surrounded by scrap.

 _“Yo, Cloudy-boy!”_ a voice shouted from within.

Cloud gave an impartial wave to the interior. “Heya,” drawled his answer as he disappeared inside, “could you find the parts or. . .”

As the voices trailed off Zack looked around, inhaling the air deeply. “Good to be back,” he breathed. The sun was beginning its set somewhere unseen beyond the smog and scatter of Edge. But the color of the sky was changing into a brilliant blood-orange that, alongside the ebb in temperature, only came with sunset.

Yet suddenly his smile fell and he spun about, looking towards a scrap heap of a cliff as surely as if someone had called him by name. Brow knit, he trotted to the edge and peered below. In the depths of the ravine, a rig was churning out an unnatural solution, thick and neon, into a well. Steam coughed up around the split earth, while machinery churned.

“Oh no...” Zack took a step back and looked about. Catching sight of a worker engineering one of the pieces of equipment, he called out over the roar of gears and metal. _“Hey!_ Turn it off. Hey—you hear me? _Turn it off!”_ He brought a hand to his temple as if fending off a headache, glaring at the operator. _“Hey!”_ he shouted again, “if you can hear me, stop the—”

“—Zack!”

He turned at the urgent call to see Cloud jogging up to him, soft features sharpened by focus.

“What’s wrong?”

“They have to stop the rig; somebody’s injured down there!”

In an instant Cloud took to action, materia burning as he examined the ravine. “Where are they?” he asked, scanning the site.

“I’m not sure but—”

“—I’ll shut off the power,” Cloud decided quickly, already drawing his fusion blade. Holding the sword aloft, the keen weapon ignited in a blaze of blueish energy and he brought it down hard. Just as it had in the library, the earth cracked beneath his feet. A wave of light pulsed across the dirt and collided with a control unit. Like a crack of thunder, ropes of electricity sparked around the device as it abruptly powered down. Machinery stuttered and halted all throughout the compound while the workers shouted to one another in bewilderment.

As Zack made to step forward, Cloud halted him with a palm on his chest. “You can’t go down there. That mako's hazardous, left over from the reactors.”

“But Cloud—”

“—Whoever’s down there’ll have to be rescued by an equipped team,” Cloud fixed him with a severe blue eye. “Trust me, I’ve fallen into concentrated mako. You don’t wanna risk that much exposure.” As Zack growled in agitation, Cloud turned back to the pour site. “What did they look like? I’ll try to spot them.”

“Couldn’t tell you, I didn’t see.”

Cloud looked to him in confusion. “Then how d’you know somebody’s in trouble?”

Zack eyed his friend as though the young man were blind. “Who wouldn’t with all that screaming?”

Cloud stared at him, his sky-tinted eyes slowly widening. “Zack.” He looked frozen. “What screaming?”

Zack’s brow furrowed as he winced. “You didn’t— _didn’t hear that?”_ he managed incredulously, pressing his temples. “It was— _urrk!—horrible!”_

“Zack?” Cloud questioned, concern burning in his eyes. His attention was torn away as the equipment groaned, humming back to life. At once, the ravine began filling again.

 _“Aagh!”_ Zack dropped to his knees, fingers twisted in his hair and eyes shut tight.

“Zack!” Cloud called sharply, crouching down beside him. “What’s happening? Talk to me!”

Zack’s breath was ragged as he held his head in shaking hands. “It burns— _they’re killing—!”_

As the man collapsed Cloud caught him, holding him gently in his arms. Looking down at his friend, the soldier paled like paraffin. In an instant he was flipping open his PHS. But there was no time to press for a call as suddenly the device blitzed out, screen flickering wildly between light and static.

He looked down to see Zack’s eyes had taken on a jade glow, distant and unseeing, hands clasped over his chest as though some injury lay beneath. _“Zack Fair!”_ Cloud tried again, turning the man’s face towards him with a careful, gloved hand.

Zack looked to him then, and a sudden sereneness seemed to overtake the pain. He blinked away the fog. When he spoke to Cloud he seemed to know what he was saying, even though his errant behavior was anything outside the norm. His strangely-hued irises were bright with clarity as brought a hand to the young man’s anxious face. “There’s still so much pain inside you...I can feel it here,” his thumb brushed over Cloud’s cheekbone. Then his hand descended, coming to rest over Cloud’s heart. “...And here.”

Cloud stared, wide-eyed and speechless.

“The scars of your suffering. How’ve you endured so much?” Zack sat up smoothly, closing all but the slightest space between them. “Don’t worry, I’ll heal the wounds inside you. That’s _my_ promise.” In a moment he leaned back again, turning away to look at the ravine. “Don’t be afraid Cloud. It’s time for a lot of old scars to heal, this is just the start. I’ll be counting on you.”

An otherworldly aura seemed to flow from the man now. And although he looked every bit the Zack Fair of long-forgotten days, his presence now commanded something else entirely; something familiar, and yet unknown.

As he reached out to lay his palm upon the ground, a pale light surged from the point of contact brighter than the sun, and the world around them whited out completely.  
  



	10. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER VIII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

When Zack’s bright grey eyes opened the world was a blur. Yet one thing had him grounded, and that was his arm held secure over Cloud’s shoulder. He stirred when the motorbike pulled into the gravel lot of Seventh Heaven and sat up as Fenrir was parked around the side; beneath an awning and out of main sight. _“Nnn...”_

The moment he moved, Cloud dismounted in an instant, his hands on Zack’s shoulders to steady him. “Are you okay?” came the immediate question. “Are you hurting?” Zack startled when Cloud abruptly pushed up his chin and leaned in, scrutinizing him closely. Finally, “your eyes are normal again.” The delicate hold on Zack’s jaw was relinquished.

“'Normal'?” Zack asked in a haze.

“You’re sure you’re not in any pain?” Cloud ignored, questioning him again.

“I don’t think so..?” came the perplexed reply.

Cloud’s glove came up to press gently upon Zack’s chest, testing. “Not here either?” he asked quietly.

“No.” Zack shook his head. “Cloud, what’s going on?” His eyes followed his friend as the young man sighed.

Cloud leaned against the bike, expression fallen dark like approaching rain. “I don’t know,” he said quietly. Seeming to think better of himself then, Cloud straightened up, bracing himself with a breath. “I think it’d be best to let the others know about this. I don’t think I can figure it out on my own. D'you trust me with that?”

Zack nodded, not needing time to think about it. “I trust you with anything, Cloud.”

Cloud seemed satisfied with that. Deep in his thoughts, he nodded his assent, perhaps to noone but himself. “Okay. Since you’re alright for now, we’ll talk more inside.” He jerked his head towards the bar and lead the way, Zack trailing after.

O

_“There_ he is,” Tifa chimed as Cloud stepped in, coming to throw her arms around his neck. “Glad to see you!”

Cloud chuckled. “That’s what you tell me every week.”

“And it never stops being true!” She didn’t miss a beat. Then seeing Zack behind, she hugged him as well. “It’s good to have you, too,” she told him, even more sincere for the man who had not been seen in years.

“The gang’s all here, right?” Cloud asked quietly.

“You bet!” She set her hand on her hip, a playfulness coming into her eyes. “They’d never miss Family Night.”

“'Family night'?” Zack raised a brow, looking between the two in a new light. “Didn’t know you two were that type of item.”

Tifa laughed softly behind her hand, glancing aside. Cloud smirked a touch, shaking his head. “That’s just what Tifa likes to call all our old friends gettin' together. The ones we tried to save the planet with—more or less.”

“Not all of them show up each and every time. But they all know Saturday evenings are for family,” Tifa explained.

“I see,” Zack laughed good-naturedly, looking fond of the concept. “Sounds nice!”

“Now that you’re here, we have one more addition,” Cloud gave his shoulder a friendly nudge, causing Zack to color a bit. “C’mon and get to the table.” Stepping to the far wall, he pressed a combination of keys on a broken arcade stall, and intriguingly the floor opened to reveal a platform. “Tifa’s the best cook in Edge, you won’t wanna miss it.”

 _“Oh,_ you—!” Lightly she swatted Cloud with the dishrag in hand, seeming to have yet to recover from her bout of bashfulness.

Meanwhile, Zack looked ecstatic as he ventured over and let the platform carry him down. As he went he called up to them animatedly, something of which ended in, _“—secret base!”_ before he descended too low to be heard.

As he departed, Cloud’s eyes hardened. “Tifa, when dinner’s done I need to talk with all of you. Can you get Vincent and Nanaki on the Hensei if they aren’t here?”

She sobered at that. “Nanaki went out—elixirs for the Elders, he said. But he should be back by now. Vincent, well. I never know if he’s planning to show,” she admitted, and it seemed to be what they both expected. “I’ll give him a ring though.”

“Thanks.”

“Cloud,” her eyes were round; imploring and uneasy. “It’s not...Jenova, is it? Or Sephiroth?”

He was quiet. “I don’t really know yet,” he decided finally. “But some strange things've been happenin' that I've got a bad feelin' about.”

“No kidding,” she agreed, thoughtful, looking the way Zack had gone and no doubt pondering his miraculous return. But only a moment. Relenting the shadow that had entered her thoughts, she rest her hands on Cloud's shoulders, a reassuring grip. “Whatever it is we’ll get through it,” she asserted. “Together there’s nothing we can’t beat, right?”

“Yeah.” He gave a small smile and nod in return. “Guess you're right.” Their worries abated, he hit the switches again. As soon as he entered the base below, however, he froze in his tracks.

Zack was leaning down, enthusiastically scratching the head of a lion-esque sabertooth beast seated on the floor in front of him. “Hey buddy, who’re you?” At Cloud’s arrival, he looked up at his friend with a grin. “Hey Cloud, is this yours?”

Cloud grimaced, snatching Zack’s shoulder. “Zack, cut that out! He’s not a pet, that’s Nanaki...”

“It is quite alright,” Nanaki chuckled, and Zack jumped back like he had been singed.

 _“Whoa-kay,_ wasn’t expecting that,” he balked.

“You have a strong sense of character, Cloud,” Nanaki remarked, leaning to sniff at Zack. “This one is unusually loyal, and compassionate of life.”

“Wow, hey thanks!” Zack brightened immediately. “I think that’s the nicest thing anybody’s said to me.” He had recovered at once, as though talking lupines had always been a normal occurrence in his everyday life.

A sentimental smile shaped Cloud’s lips. “Yeah, you can’t go wrong with Zack. He’s quite the guy.”

Zack looked to his friend with a fond hue in his eyes. Then his attention was drawn away as the fire-tailed guest spoke again.

“Besides, it does feel rather nice having someone pet my head again,” Nanaki allowed. “I did not realize how much I have missed it since Grandpa passed on.”

With a genial smile, Zack began scratching his mane again, until Tifa entered with a large pot of food. Cloud helped to carry the dishes on the lift around her to the table. “Alright, poker’s over,” Tifa announced to the duo already gathered there, deeply engrossed in their cards.

At the interruption a burly man swore and threw down his hand, chips and cards alike scattering as he did so. “Ain’t nothin’ but shit anyway—Yuffie’s cheatin’!” he groused sorely.

“Naturally? You’re supposed to be sharp enough to notice old man!” His opponent—a young girl in a headband no older than 18—leaned over her mountain of winnings to pull faces behind the agitated man’s back, while he looked up to finally notice the newcomers to the gathering. When his eyes fell on Zack, he frowned. “Thought we already had one pretty boy. The hell’s this guy?” he wondered.

“Barret!” Tifa swatted him with the towel, much harder than she had Cloud. “Manners! This is Zack, Cloud’s friend.”

“Zack? Ain’t he dead?”

Another swat. “Honestly!” Tifa scowled.

Zack smiled good-naturedly, coming forward and extending a hand.

The mountain of a man took it, giving a friendly shake. “Like she said, th' name’s Barret. If yore a friend o’ Cloud’s that makes ya a friend o’ mine. Welcome t’ the base.”

 _“Ex_ -base,” Yuffie supplied with a roll of her eyes. Then, “hey wait a minute!” She snapped to her feet, pointing accusatorially at Zack. “I know you! You’re that ShinRa Soldier! Cloud, don’t you know how to meet people outside of work? Jeez!”

Zack laughed. “He’s not smooth enough for that.”

Instantly Cloud appeared to sour, though it was ignored.

“So, 'ex-base'?” Zack inquired, taking a seat.

“We used to be Avalanche!” Barret touted proudly. “Back when ShinRa tried to take over th’ planet we wus th’ only one’s standin’ up to 'em!” He sombered a bit, then. “Lost a lotta good people for th' planet though...” Shaking it off, he continued. “But Tifa here’s been with us since th’ beginnin’, th’ sweetheart.” He gestured to her and she smiled warmly, setting down plates. “'Course we only made it 'cause Cloud joined our cause. Kid’s the strongest guy I ever met, e’en though he don’ look it,” Barret guffawed.

Cloud smirked, taking a seat next to Zack near the wall. “Oh, that’s right Barret,” Cloud brought his elbow to rest on the table, palm open. “You wanted a rematch didn’t you?”

Barret eyed the invitation uncomfortably, suddenly blanching. _“Uh, erm._ Well y’know. Tifa's got this whole dinner thing goin’, maybe some other time...”

“That’s right, elbow’s off the table,” Tifa shooed with her towel, likely rescuing Barret from another crushing loss.

But then, “no, no,” Zack grinned, standing. _“This_ I’d like to see.” He crossed his arms leaning against the wall behind Cloud.

Cloud smirked and extended his hand tauntingly. “What’s the matter, big guy? Not all talk now, are we?”

 _“Shit_ —course not! I c’n arm wrestle yore scrawny ass like it ain’t nothin’. Just don’t wanna injure ya 's all...”

“How considerate,” Cloud ribbed. “But don’t hold back now. It’d be a real shame if a ‘pretty-boy’ like me kicked your ass.”

“You’re on, Spikey!” Barret growled, gripping Cloud’s hand in his own.

“Looser takes Marlene to school tomorrow.”

Barret gaped. “But that’s th' early day!”

Cloud smirked knowingly.

 _“Rrrr_ —fine!” Barret growled.

“I’ll give the count,” Zack offered from behind Cloud. “Ready?” The playful man caught Barret’s eye and winked, causing a look of confusion to cross the big man’s face. “Three...two...one. . . _match!”_

The moment the competitors’ muscles flexed, Zack leaned around Cloud and dug his fingers into the young man’s sides, just at the highest point of the ribs.

Instantly Cloud burst out laughing, eyes shut tight as his grip fell slack and he doubled over the table. Barret put the young man’s hand down effortlessly.

“Barret wins!” Tifa announced, laced with laughter.

Barret folded his arms, smug. “Well Spikey, looks like my Angel 'll be countin’ on you,” he grinned around a cigarette.

Cloud gasped for air, foot stomping the floor involuntarily. “No way—that’s not even fai— _hah—aha_ —sto—stop it Za— _ahah!”_

 _“Hm_ —can’t hear ya, buddy! What was that?” Zack grinned.

 _“Ahaha—yield!_ I yield!”

Chucking Zack relinquished him, and Cloud dropped his forehead onto the table, red-faced.

“My,” Nanaki mused.

“Holy Gaia!” Yuffie snickered. “I woulda bet real gill if you'd told me you could get Cloud Strife to forfeit.”

Zack threw back his head and laughed. “This one and I go _way_ back! He doesn’t stand a chance against me.” He jabbed a thumb at his chest, cocky.

“Go fuck yourself Zack,” Cloud muttered into the wood.

“Alright, alright! Enough boys.” Tifa began setting the dishes down.

Then the lift rose to ground level above again, all having made such a ruckus that none heard it drop down in the first place. A red-cloaked figure approached their table with a thin smile on his face. “I see everyone’s having a good time.” He pulled out a chair and took a seat.

As Tifa set him a bowl, he opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it, pointing sharply at the dish. _“Un-uh._ You’re eating, don’t even start with me.” And that was the end of that, the man simply nodding.

“You’re the guy who was sleeping in that coffin!” Zack sputtered, staring at the newcomer. The man in question raised his red eyes to settle on the source of the outburst.

“Have we met?” he asked tonelessly.

“No, not really...just happened to be passing through at the time, but—you alright man?”

The man’s lips twitched in amusement. “Vincent. And I’m quite fine, thank you.”

“He used to be a Turk,” Yuffie supplied again.

“A Turk?” Zack’s brows raised, impressed. “Nice! I used to know a lot of them. _Huh._ After all this time, I wonder if they're still around...?”

“I wouldn't doubt it,” Cloud assured, seeming to have recovered from his embarrassment. “They've got an annoying way of stickin' around through just about anything.”

“You got that right,” Zack laughed.

As everyone ladled from the pot, Cloud filled Zack’s bowl before his own.

“I hope you like chowder,” Tifa smiled. “This is the house special.”

“It’s good,” Cloud vouched. “People come to the bar from all over the city for it.”

Tifa pinkened, busying herself with her own dish. “It was my dad’s recipe, so he’s the real chef behind it,” she laughed. “I just make it.”

“Wow,” Zack nodded, having sampled a spoonful. “Taste's great! You’re really skilled, Tifa.”

“People fall in love with her over her cookin' and her charm,” Cloud cautioned, “but when they flirt with her they get their blocks knocked off real fast,” he smirked. “They never learn.”

“Serves 'em right! They should know their place coming into _my_ respectable establishment,” she said hotly, tightening her studded gloves for emphasis and pounding a fist into her palm. But as her indignation cracked into an insuppressible smile, the whole table was overcome with laughter.

It was only after introductions had been exchanged, wild stories shared, and plates emptied that Cloud finally took a breath and rapped his knuckles upon the table. When the long-acquainted team gave him their attention, he spoke. “As much as I love havin' you all here for the company—”

“Family night.” Tifa insisted.

 _“Family night,”_ Cloud amended, smiling a touch even while he shook his head. “I have some things I need t' talk about.”

“It’s okay Cloud, just let all those feelings out,” Yuffie jibed. “Tell us how you really feel.”

He fixed her with look that could oxidize steel, then pointedly ignored her while she cackled unabashedly. “We’re all familiar with the events caused by ShinRa, and Sephiroth. Fortunately, most of that's behind us, even with Meteorfall. But some things've come up now that I can’t ignore.” He looked to Zack and his companion nodded, fortifying the permission that had already been given. With that exchange, Cloud continued. “Zack was in First Class. Like some of the other Soldiers, there were copies made of him as well.”

 _“Oh...”_ A hand over her mouth in sympathy, it seemed Tifa's sharp mind had already made the proper conclusions.

“Zack—the Zack I knew—did die years ago. The Zack here now is one of those copies; only, he's got Zack's original life energy.”

“Hold up now—you’re sayin’ he came back outta th’ Lifestream?” Barret asked incredulously.

Cloud nodded. “We don’t know everything 'cause of what he can’t remember. But it seems like...Aeris sent him back.”

Silence fell. “Not that it isn’t wonderful in its own way but...why?” Tifa asked, bemused. “And how would it even be possible?”

“It may be somethin' only the Ancients know.”

“That’s some freaky shit,” Barret mumbled, wrapping his head around it.

“It’s true though. He doesn’t have Soldier’s eyes anymore,” Tifa observed.

“I’ve already made sure he’s the real deal, not just some copy,” Cloud assured.

“Cloud,” Vincent spoke up. “Why is this a problem?” The ex-Turk had already seen right though to the heart the situation, unhindered by plausibility. Perhaps nothing fazed those who had been firsthand subjects to ShinRa’s experiments.

“He only just came back, and already strange things've been happening,” Cloud darkened. “In the East Crater he heard people cryin' for help when I didn’t sense a thing. And somethin' about the mako pour was hurtin' him, somehow. He cast magic even though he’s not carryin' any materia—that I’ve seen?”

Zack shook his head in confirmation.

“His eyes turned green. Whatever magic he cast irradiated all the mako on-site. Which, I don’t think he remembers.”

Zack’s eyes were wide. “I did that? But, I don’t even know how to do that kind of stuff.”

“Green eyes?” Tifa asked hesitantly. “You mean...like Sephiroth, and the clones?”

Cloud shook his head. “No, not that. More like...Hers.” He raised his head. “Just like Aeris.”

“In similarity to a Cetra,” Nanaki nodded, “not one infected by Jenova. This is good news.”

“Maybe...” Zack scratched his head.

“Then why’re they grey now?” Yuffie pointed. “Is that a copy thing?”

“This is my natural color,” Zack boasted, looking pleased; as though he had hand-picked the hue himself. When he noticed Cloud’s stare, he blinked. “What is it?”

“Nothin',” Cloud looked away. “I just never thought about it before...”

“Handsome, right?” Zack quirked his brow, leaning close, and Cloud shoved him half out of his seat.

“This magic—he can cast it entirely without materia?” Vincent asked, overlooking their roughhousing.

Cloud nodded. “He’s never had those abilities without it.”

Vincent considered that carefully. Slowly he ticked items off on his golden claws. “Magic without materia, abilities non-inherent to his previous form. Power that goes out of control, and lapses in memory when it occurs...” He stood and walked around the table to examine Zack. “You said he was in pain?”

“Yeah.”

Vincent brought his gauntlet to Zack’s chest, sharp tips pricking the fabric and encircling an area. “Here?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Cloud repeated, brows rising. “Exactly. You know what it is?”

“It's familiar.” Vincent stalked back to his seat. “Years ago, Doctor Lucrecia Crescent preserved my life by implanting Protomateria within my body. The result—control over Chaos.” Several around the table nodded. “Before Deepground, I had no knowledge of the materia’s existence...

“At times it would take over completely, and only stop when my body ran out of energy to support it. Back then, I could rarely recall what had happened afterward.” He fixed his bloody eyes upon them. “All things considered it is possible, even probable, that your friend has had materia placed within his body by ShinRa's laboratories.”

“I’ve told you he’s not a copy,” Cloud bit.

Vincent shook he head. “That doesn’t mean they didn’t put something in the body he’s using. They did make it, after all, didn't they? Noone else could have.”

Cloud’s lips pressed thin as his jaw clenched. “I guess that’s true,” he relented.

 _“Goddamn ShinRa fuckers!”_ Barret snarled. “Ruinin’ ev‘rythin’ even when they ain’t around!”

“Then, what now?” Tifa pressed. “If it really was an experiment, what materia would they have used?”

Cloud's eyes were on the table. It seemed he had gone rigid, every inch of him sharp as stone.

Zack glanced to him before adding his piece. “I don't know. I've definitely never heard of anything like it when I was in Soldier.” Fingers drumming on the table, slowly he ventured further. “There’s something else—I don’t know how to explain it but...I feel like something’s _with_ me. Like I’m not alone. Like a presence, or intuition maybe? In the ShinRa building I used that power. It wasn't on purpose, but on instinct. I just... _knew_ I could. I've never seen anything like it before.”

“...Seal evil,” Cloud murmured.

 _“Huh?”_ When Zack turned to him, Cloud lifted his eyes from the table, looking beset with harrowed thoughts.

“What you did in the library—I've seen it. You prob'ly never had a reason to watch Aeris fight; back then she prob'ly never had to.” It seemed unheard of, that someone so young could appear so tired and so hollow as he did now.

“If we were in trouble, she could use her power to trap our enemies at a standstill. I recognized it in the ShinRa building as soon as you used it. I just...don't know what it means.” He looked away again, seeming to have spirited to a place far more distant than the basement table they sat at.

“Heck, don't just stop there!” Yuffie complained. “That just makes it all even more confusing!”

Cloud was quiet, his mind turning. Finally, “at the East Crater, you told me...that it was time for scars to heal. That somethin' is just starting and not to be afraid of what’s comin' next. You said you'd need help, but not what for...”

“Tha’s jus great,” Barret crossed his arms. “A whole lotta hocus pocus from e'ry corner o' crazy: ShinRa, materia, Ancients, alien spooks—so which is it?” he snarled. “Sounds like we got a whole bunch o' wild guesses. Don't we got nothin' solid t' go on?”

“This whole thing got set off at the crater, yeah? So whatever’s goin’ on has gotta be goin’ on there,” Yuffie pitched.

“We could go take a look,” Tifa offered.

Cloud looked Zack over with unease. “I don’t know. Takin' him back there might cause the same thing again.”

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Yuffie piped.

“Then we c'n see it too,” Barret nodded.

“Not if it kills him.” Cloud’s eyes were darker than thunder.

“Cloud, we won’t be able to help until we see what's happening for ourselves,” Vincent told him measuredly.

“They’re right Cloud,” Zack encouraged lightly. “For all we know, this might involve the whole planet. We don’t really have the luxury to wait around,” As Cloud turned away, Zack put a hand on his shoulder. “I may not remember, but I told you it would be alright, didn’t I? So don’t worry.”

Cloud seemed reluctant to so much as acknowledge him. Still, he parsed his friend for some time, before finally—“tomorrow then,” he relented at last. “We’ll check it out.”

“We’ll come with you,” Tifa assured.

“I’ll stick around,” Vincent decided. “But Cloud, there is a problem. He does have the body of a copy, doesn't he? Won't he begin to degrade?”

As trepid looks broke out around the table, Zack only grinned lightheartedly. “Nope, that’s one thing we’ve got on lock. I have the S cell now. Cloud and I just needed to share genes.”

 _“Oh_ gross, _you guys!”_ Yuffie sputtered over her soup. “I’m still eating, y’know!”

Zack crossed his arms, frowning at her. “Not _that;_ we just kissed.”

“Oh. I guess that’s fine.”

 _“Zack didn’t wanna have his blood drawn,”_ Cloud clarified pointedly, louder than was necessary.

“Yeah,” Zack supported. “So it needed to be something of Cloud’s I could swallo—“

 _“—Anyway,”_ Cloud cut in, rubbing his forehead in irritation while swiftly kicking Zack under the table, causing his friend to look at him in confusion. “I think we should all get some rest before tomorrow.”

A chorus of agreement sounded around the table, some more excitable than others, as chairs scraped and dishes clattered.

“Hey, looks like this is a secret base again,” Zack smiled.

“I like this guy,” Barret chuckled, clapping Zack on the back as he passed. “Hafta think ofa name for you too—Spike’s already taken.”

“Perhaps I will speak to the Elders about this as well,” Nanaki considered. “Maybe they can enlighten our situation with their wisdom.”

As they returned to the top floor, Tifa set some of the dishes on the bar. “Does Zack need a place to stay? We have the spare room if he wants it.”

 _“Oh,_ you don’t have to worry about me,” Zack ruffled his hair self-consciously. “I’ll get a room at the inn—“

“—Don’t be thick,” Cloud brushed him as he passed, headed for the door. “You’re stayin' with me.”

Zack’s brows raised as he looked to Tifa. “Guess I’m with him, then,” he grinned, turning to follow the young man out.

“Take care Zack!” Tifa called.

“Sure thing!”

“Thanks for dinner, Tifa. See you tomorrow,” Cloud bid on his way out into the night, Zack waving farewell behind him.

Outside, Zack breathed in the invigorating night air. “Hey,” he smiled, hands at rest on his hips. “Can I drive?”

Cloud all but rolled his eyes. Still, he gestured for him to go ahead and Zack bounded into the seat.

_“Alright!”_

Cloud took the passenger space after him and settled against the man’s back. As he held his friend’s chest tightly Zack smiled, speeding off into the night. Perhaps riding faster than necessary, and causing Cloud cling just a bit tighter.  
  



	11. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER IX_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

Cloud’s place was a small unit above a workshop. In the city, yet out of the way. Quaint, but with its own charm. It was here that he returned with Zack in tow, surprisingly unbothered by another person in his utilitarian home. “Everything’s free to use, don’t worry about askin'.” Cloud dropped down on his bed with a sigh, arms crossed behind his head as he stared tiredly at the ceiling.

“You’re gonna sleep like that?” Zack wondered. He had kicked off his boots, taking the time to shed his outdated uniform for loose pajama pants from a drawer, while Cloud had not so much as bothered with his buckles and armor.

“Might. I’m beat.”

Zack shrugged. “To each their own I guess.” He laid down on the soft sheet as well, rolling away to face the starlit window. After some moments passed, it seemed he may have fallen asleep. But at the unexpected sound of his voice, “Hey, Cloud?” Cloud turned his head.

“Yeah?”

“About today...it’s really great, being back here with you.”

Cloud swallowed, looking back to the ceiling. “...it’s good to have you back,” he replied, voice rough.

“Goodnight, Cloud.”

“Good—” as he began in barely a whisper, he stopped. His eyes glistened with the sheen of water, perhaps remembering the very last time he had bid his friend to sleep. Batting his lashes he forced the emotion away, clearing his throat. “See you in the mornin', Zack,” he said instead, letting his eyes fall closed to the sound of Zack’s soft and steady breaths.

O

For an indistinct time silence dominated the night, broken only by the sounds of the city. Then, in little more than a whisper, “hey _uh..._ Cloud?”

The young man’s eyes flickered back open at the quiet call. “What is it?” he murmured softly, raising up on his elbows.

Zack did not yet turn to face him. “About...today,” he said again, this time with hesitation. “That _was_ a kiss, right?”

Cloud stilled. A tentative moment passed before he resumed breathing, elastic again. “Did you want it to be?” he asked evenly.

This time it was Zack who tensed, rigid like ice atop the mattress. _“...Huh?”_

After a beat of consideration, Cloud reached out and grasped his friend’s shoulder, gently tugging Zack onto his back and leaning over. “I said,” his breath whisked over Zack’s face, “is that what you wanted to make of it?”

Zack’s gaze flickered from Cloud’s eyes to his lips and back, mouth open ever so slight in a way that suggested there were words he intended but forgot them partway. “I _uh...”_ he cleared his throat. _“A-_ actually, I was thinking of getting that med kit after all. Doing the blood sample, y’know, just in case...”

He started to get up, but Cloud pressed him flat with little effort. In a swift moment, their lips were a fraction of a centimeter apart. “Zack?” Cloud murmured.

“Cloud...”

Without bidding, Cloud gave him the full passion of his kiss. Zack hitched beneath the affection, coming to grasp Cloud's shoulders, chest fluttering and eyes closed.

When the soldier finally pulled back, Zack groaned, hands chasing the emptiness the touch left behind.

Rising, Cloud pulled him to the edge of the bed. Looking down at the man's innocent upside-down features, he smiled.

 _“Wha..._ whatcha doin’, Cloud?” Zack managed breathlessly, strewn haphazard across the sheet.

“You’re beautiful.” Everything about Cloud was tender, even while the look in his eye could melt steel. “D'you have any idea how long I’ve been in love with you? How much it killed me when I lost you? That I never got to tell you...”

“In love? With me?” Zack’s voice wavered, gaze soft. “Cloud I...love you too.” His eyes were incredibly deep, profoundly fond, and achingly blue.

A loving hand traced Zack’s jaw, thumb stroking over his lips. “You’re still worried over the S cells, aren't you?” Cloud intoned quietly. “How 'bout I ease your mind?”

Zack reveled in the touch as Cloud's hand moved to brush through his wild hair. With the other, Cloud popped the clasps of his gear with easy flicks, slid down his zipper in one smooth glide. Softly he asked, “d'you know how to swallow?”

O

Cloud jolted awake, eyes snapping open and hands fisting in his clothes. Stifling his panted breaths, he glanced wide-eyed at the man beside him. Zack was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling rhythmically beneath the blanket.

Eyes falling shut in relief, Cloud dragged his hands down his sweat-stained face, leaving his palms at rest over his mouth while he stared at the ceiling.

The minutes ticked by until swiftly he rolled out of bed, retreating to the small bathroom and quietly plashing water on his face. In the minimal glow of the city night, he looked up and caught his reflection in the mirror. Scowling fiercely at the sight, he dashed water at the glass and slipped out the door.

Down the stairs and outside the small unit Cloud revved his bike, no longer concerning himself with the noise, and pealed off down the empty streets.

Midnight shadows and neon lights flickered past as he drove on. Each time tension overcame him he shook his head as if he could chase away the thoughts roiling within, and sped ever faster down the highway.

In what could have been half of an hour or five times as much, he finally pulled to a stop at a dead end—someplace far from Edge and all the way to Midgar's outer city limit. There, the grand plan for an overpass had never been completed, leaving it forever unfinished as a monument to what could have been. In the deserted city, he was alone.

He looked longingly out at the greenish dawn on the horizon that would soon overtake the stars. All at once, a great sigh left him and he collapsed bonelessly upon the vehicle's tank. Draped over the heated metal he closed his eyes, perhaps his mind’s eye inciting thoughts of a different heat pressed against his own.

Seemingly without thought he pushed up his vest, baring his skin. He yanked the glove off one hand with his teeth, impatiently unclipping his belts as he did so. Wincing at the sudden meeting of skin on skin, he stroked himself, gasping with a raw desperation that gave voice to all the turmoil in his heart.

Shaking and shuddering, at long last he stifled an aching cry into his shoulder. Face buried, his muscles went slack, every piece of him looking defeated.

For some time he seemed unwilling to stir, but gradually he rose. As he did so he grimaced at the sticky mess on his leather seat. Features fraught with frustration, he swiftly wiped it away with his glove, throwing that aside afterward as though somehow it were to blame.

He turned on his back and reclined across Fenrir. Gazing up into the stars he watched some fall in showers while others became strangely blurred as he blinked the saltwater from his eyes.  
  



	12. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER X_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

As he entered his room Cloud stepped soundlessly, careful not to disturb his friend sleeping within. Yet as soon as he saw Zack he leaned against the wall, closing his tired eyes. The still moments before the sunrise passed slowly, almost timeless in the prelude to dawn. Finally, with a sigh he stepped over to his nightstand. With a soft _thunk,_ he shed his burdensome gear til he was left with only a smooth sleeveless shirt and shorts, dark against his pale skin.

He pulled back the sheets to slide into bed when a light sound caught his attention. His water-blue gaze lifted. The noise, liken to a whine or a murmur, had surely come from his friend.

Zack shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his back. His brows were furrowed, his fingers tugging at the sheets as if they were constraining him.

Seeing this, Cloud carefully pulled the fabric away. And yet still Zack tossed his head this way and that, sweat soaking his skin and pooling in his shirt.

 _“Zack,”_ Cloud called quietly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 _“Nn,”_ Zack winced. “Please...”

Cloud’s eyes widened when he saw Zack was shivering, hands to his chest. “Please... _hurts_ —!”

“Zack!” Cloud tried again more forcefully. _“Hey.”_ At the deft shake, Zack finally woke. He grabbed Cloud’s hand on impulse, twisting away from the touch and writhing against the mattress.

With only a beat of indecision, Cloud straddled the man’s waist and seized his wrists, pinning him in place with his strength. Even incapacitated, Zack’s eyes were awash with a mix of fear and saltwater as he futility continued struggling.

 _“Hey,”_ Cloud murmured, leaning so they were flush and he could whisper in the man’s ear. “Zack, it’s just me—it’s Cloud...”

As the terror that had invaded Zack's sleep gave way to reality, his body fell slack in Cloud’s grasp. Then all at once, as though he could not help it if he tried, he was sobbing into Cloud's chest.

“Hey, it’s alright... _it’s okay...”_ the young man whispered. He looked to Zack beneath him. “What’s wrong?”

Swiftly pulling himself together, Zack roughly swiped the tears off his face, not meeting Cloud’s eyes. “'S just a nightmare, _'m_ —’m fine...”

Cloud’s jaw worried, as though he did not want to press further. Still, “if it’s related to what’s been goin' on, you need to tell me about it.”

“It’s fine.” It was uncharacteristic of the man to be tight-lipped.

“Hey.” Cloud tilted his friend’s chin towards him and he was taken aback by the anger in the eyes reluctantly staring back. But he recovered quickly enough. “It looked like you were in pain. If it’s happenin’ again—”

“—It’s not.”

Cloud sighed, a heavy sound. “Zack, I already lost you once. I’m not gonna ignore—”

He was interrupted by his comrade's arms wrapping tightly around his neck, pulling him down. “It was that day, alright?” came the breath in his ear. “The day...we said goodbye.” Cloud’s eyes shifted from focus to sorrow in a heartbeat.

“I could...feel the bullets. Smell the blood, knowing it was mine...” Zack clutched him tighter, all his words muffled into his friend’s bare shoulder. “I’m... _such a coward!”_ he hissed.

“What d’you mean?” Cloud asked, embracing him gingerly, unsure how to handle the intimate contact.

“When I remember it I’m still...just as afraid as I was then.” At the admission Zack gasped against his neck, his body trembling uncontrollably. Silence fell between them. But at long last he managed to speak again. “Seeing me like this,” he murmured, “what do you think of your hero now?”

Without hesitation Cloud lay beside him, circled an arm around to pull Zack close, back against his chest. With gentle fingers he swiped away the hot tears and, as if without consideration, spoke with lips pressed against Zack’s wild, dark hair. “I’ll never think any less of you for what you’ve been through. Just like you don’t think any less of me.” The sentiment had invoked something rare within him; confidence, assertiveness. And the tighter he held on, the more Zack fell at ease against him. “Rest,” Cloud whispered, letting his own tired eyes fall closed. “You’re not alone anymore. And...neither am I.”

Before the grey light of dawn could breach the sky for a new day, two weary souls drifted into gracious sleep.

  
  



	13. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XI_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

A small, persistent _beep_ from the Hensei brought Cloud to wakefulness. His eyes opened gradually against the streaming daylight, and then after a moment, widened as round as materia.

So close was Zack’s sleeping face to his own, that the man’s hot breath made his blonde hair shiver. As Cloud began to move he was halted by the tangle of their limbs, his arm still around Zack from the night before. Having shifted in his sleep, Zack was draped over him, hand buried in his hair. Even their hips were flush, Cloud's thigh shoved up between his companion's legs.

As Cloud tensed, face pink, his guest breathed a sleep-laden sigh and stirred into the world of the living. Bright grey irises were a sight for sore eyes to the world which had been so long without them.

 _“Mn..._ shouldn’t you get that?” Zack murmured blearily, harkening to the soft _blip_ that had only just ceased chiming on the nightstand. Unconsciously, the hand in Cloud’s hair stroked the short duck’s feather tufts behind the young man's neck. And as Zack yawned widely, he missed the way this friend’s lashes fluttered and cheekbones burned red.

“...Yeah,” Cloud managed, pulling himself out of Zack’s grip and reaching for his PHS. A few clicks and a message onscreen opened.

**0932: TIFA LOCKHART**

**DON'T WORRY ABOUT MARLENE THIS MORNING.**

**BARRET AND I HAVE IT COVERED.**

**SEE YOU AT SITE A, 1100.**

“Tifa’s takin' Marlene to school,” he informed groggily, dropping back down onto his pillow. “They’ll meet us at East Crater at eleven.”

Zack rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking himself awake. “Looks like we have some time,” he discerned from the pale light.

 _“Mn,”_ was all Cloud gave in acknowledgement, eyes slowly falling closed. But before he shut out the world completely, Zack raised up and leaned over him.

Looking down, Zack studied the soldier’s face, gaze breaking away from blue eyes to linger over his lips, and back again.

“What is it?” Cloud asked, looking as though his breath had stopped short.

“I...was thinking,” Zack started, and slowly he smiled. “Thanks for looking out for me through all this.”

A rare sight, Cloud smiled in return. “Sure. It’s the least I can do, right?” Abandoning sleep, he sat up and headed to the bath instead.

Zack sat up on the edge of the bed, a gloomy cast overcoming his normally sunny features. “But Cloud—you don’t have to,” he added, and Cloud turned to look at him. “You know that right?”

Cloud’s expression was indiscernible.

Zack gestured between them as he delved for the right words. “You know back then, when...I mean. You shouldn’t—" He stopped trying as Cloud came back to stand in front of him.

One of the soldier's hands rested at his hip. He looked down at Zack, studying him. Then, “I owe you my life. But I’m not protectin' you outta obligation. I’m doin' it 'cause you’re important to me. Isn't that what you were just goin' on about not too long ago?” His free hand reached out and roughly tousled Zack’s hair, leaving it a mess. “Don’t think too much. It’s not your strong suit anyway.” He smirked, heading back to the bath.

 _“Hey—!”_ Zack called, yet he was met with nothing but the rush of the shower. With a chuckle, he flopped back down on the bed and sighed. “At least your making jokes,” he murmured out loud. “You’ve really had me worried, seeing you so down...” He rolled on his side, eying a photo of Tifa, Cloud, and two children, all of whom were smiling save the melancholy ex-Soldier. His gaze roved to a chocobo figurine and the PHS beside it. He snatched the device up nonchalantly.

Flipping it open revealed a plain grey background bearing an insignia. Nothing about it was remotely light, or personalized beyond that. “Serious here too, huh?” Zack murmured. A smile quirked his lips as he clicked a few keys and held the device up above him. Flashing a shining grin and a two-fingered ‘v’ sign, he snapped a photo. In a moment the image took the place of the backdrop, a cheeky Zack smiling back at him. “That’s more like it. What else...” while he looked about thoughtfully, his eyes returned to the chocobo. He looked back and forth between the small statuette and the device in hand before suddenly setting about pressing the keys with a grin.

By the time Cloud was finished, the Hensei had been returned to its original place. Pulling on his gear, Cloud then pocketed it, none-the-wiser.

Zack rose and stretched, yawning exuberantly all the while. “Nice threads by the way,” he remarked at Cloud’s formed leather riding gear. “It's a good look for you.”

Cloud looked Zack over head to toe thoughtfully then, taking in the loaned pajama pants. “I didn’t think of it 'til now, but you don’t have anything besides the uniform do you?”

Zack shrugged. “Haven’t really gotten around to it yet.”

Cloud went to the dresser and sorted through the drawers, plucking out an odd item here and there until he had a neatly folded pile, which he handed to his friend. “These should prob'ly fit you.”

 _“Oh,_ thanks!” Zack accepted the hefty bundle and retreated to the shower himself. Some minutes later, time enough for Cloud to adjust his weapons and swap out his materia, Zack re-emerged clothed in the items lent to him.

‘Probably fit’ would not have done the man justice. The leather pants, similar to those Cloud already wore, hung on his hips in a way that would suggest they were made for him, if one did not know anything to the contrary. The article tapered to fit elegantly beneath agile combat boots. The vest, dawn tighter over his more muscular frame, accentuated each shift of his form much in the way a panther moves and ripples beneath sleek fur. A thin weapon harness snaked beneath his arms and over his shoulders. Every bit, like most of Cloud’s possessions, was black as night.

Arms folded and leaning against the doorframe, Zack grinned. “You’ve got good taste—stylish. I like it.”

Cloud stared mutely, having turned pink. Clearing his throat he pulled his eyes away and headed for the door. “C’mon. We've got a couple stops to make before we meet the others.”

O

Cloud pulled up to a broken-down church in the slums as though it were familiar, dismounting and heading up the steps without hesitation.

Zack lingered behind, appearing apprehensive as he stepped up to the entrance. “You _uh,_ know this place?” he asked.

“It’s where Aeris and I met...for the most part.” Cloud did not slow as he responded.

 _“Oh,”_ Zack roughed up his hair. “Yeah, me too actually. Funny, _huh?_ I fell right through the ceiling onto her flowers.”

At that Cloud did pause to turn back to him, perplexed. “That’s a hell of a coincidence...”

“You think so?” Zack cocked his head.

“Yeah.” Cloud shook his head and resumed his walk, pointing a gloved finger to the ceiling. “I fell through the roof too. Knocked down from the reactor by one of President ShinRa’s toy’s. 'Airbuster' or somethin'...”

“No way!” Zack grinned. “What for?”

A small smile shaped Cloud’s lips though the other man couldn’t see it. “For blowin’ up his mako reactors.”

“What! _You?”_ Zack bounded after him, all trepidation for the place they had entered swept away as his eyes brightened. “That you _have_ to tell me about!”

“Later,” Cloud waved him away as the man threw an arm around his shoulders. “We’re here for a reason.”

 _“Aw,”_ Zack sighed, hanging off his friend so heavily it looked like he may drag him down. But Zack lit with interest again as Cloud gestured in front of them.

To the back of the sanctuary, amidst a pool of purest water and imbedded amongst yellow flowers, stood the Buster Sword.

“Figured you might need a weapon,” Cloud supplied.

 _“Oh._ Wow...” Zack stared. “Wasn’t really expecting to see this again.” Glassy-eyed and a bit timid, he slowly stepped up to the broad sword. Reaching out, he gently placed his fingertips upon the hilt.

It was as though he had expected something tragic to happen the moment he made contact, for when nothing occurred he grinned broadly. “Okay,” he breathed. “Let’s do this.”

Grasping the hilt properly now, his muscles flexed and he hefted upward—only to stop, blinking in bemusement.

“What is it?” Cloud looked on with a brow raised.

 _“Uh,”_ Zack grinned sheepishly. “Guess I used to be a lot stronger than I realized. I can’t lift it.”

It took a moment, Cloud simply staring, before suddenly he threw back his head and laughed—an honest, whole-hearted sound that had not been heard in years. When he leaned to support himself, hands on his knees and wheezing, Zack came up beside him to pat a hand on his back.

“You okay there, buddy?”

Cloud straightened up, face colored and brushing water from his eyes. “I just wasn’t— _hah_ —wasn’t expecting to ever be _stronger_ than _you.”_ Still breathless he stepped over and grasped the Buster sword, hefting it easily from its resting place and over his head with one hand.

Zack gaped a moment. But he recovered quickly enough, crossing his arms and snubbing his nose at his friend as the blade was replaced with a _thud. “Uh-huh,_ real funny,” he nodded. “I seem to remember somebody who didn’t even get past the Infantry level.”

 _“Oh,”_ Cloud staggered a step, palm pressed to his chest as though there was a wound there. _“Ow._ To think I’ll never measure up to Soldier! What would Rufus think of me?”

The cheeky, playful shove Zack gave him in return set Cloud floundering, forced to grasp a spare edge as to keep from falling face-first into the spring and kicking up a spray as he did so.

As Cloud looked up from his precarious position, bangs dripping, Zack looked down on him fondly.

“You can dress up however and play it cool all day long, but you can’t hide it from me. _I_ know just how much of a dork you really are.” There was such warmth in the man’s expression that one could not possibly find it within themselves to be angry, and Cloud was no exception. He simply stared, tongue-tied.

“But that’s okay,” Zack grinned, offering the young man a hand and hauling him up. With Cloud drawn into the small space of the ledge, they were nearly chest to chest. “Cause I really like the real you, Cloud.”

Cloud’s face tinted and he hopped off the ledge, flinging water off himself. “Can’t say I know what you’re talkin' about,” he dismissed, tone surly.

 _“Uh-huh._ Sure,” Zack grinned while his ruffled friend sauntered back the way they had come. Shaking his head, he hastened to follow.

But as Cloud continued down the steps, Zack hesitated in the threshold. Turning back to the flowers he smiled softly, and spoke softer still. “It’s been a long time. I’m sorry I never made it back to you. But I did love you—I want you to know that.”

He bent to pick a lone flower by his feet and caressed it in his fingers. “Things have changed, in my heart now. I get the feeling...you know already. So thank you. For this. For everything.”

There, leaning against the doorway, he gave a simple wave goodbye to the empty sanctuary and turned to go.

A sudden, flashing impulse made him shut his eyes, hand to his forehead. Wincing he shook it off, looking down to scrutinize the hand with which he had made his farewell, as though the solution to an unanswered question lay there in his palm. “Have I...been here?” Again he flinched and grit his teeth, irises fading from grey to jade, and back again.

He turned back to the pool of water and green eyes watched Cloud stand there, waist deep in water, looking at him expectantly. But it was not the Cloud of the present, whom had already exited the church. This Cloud seemed hollow, thin in substance, in the way a shadow or a reflection appear in comparison to the living. His clothes differed; a shoulder pad, and a torn sleeve. A vest, and unshakable sadness. Still. Waiting for something unknown.

Slowly, as if on instinct, Zack raised his hand again to give another wave goodbye. With that, the echo of Cloud smiled, gave a nod as though he understood.

Zack grimaced at a pain in his head. When he opened his eyes, the unnatural hue had faded, and the specter was gone.

A hand on his shoulder made Zack turn, searching eyes meeting Cloud’s—the Cloud of the present.

“You okay?” his friend asked.

Zack studied him, thoughts running rapid. “It was...I saw you in the water. For a second...” He trailed off, realizing how it sounded, vague and nonsensical. “Sorry. It just hit me. Like...I was telling you goodbye for the last time.”

Cloud gauged him a moment. “It was a memory,” he said steadily, knowing in his eyes. “From the other side. It’s not easy to explain though. I don’t think you’d understand if I just told you about it. But, if you’re startin' to remember that’s a good sign.”

“I see...” Zack scratched his temple, troubled. “Then...it doesn’t bother you?”

“What?” Cloud wondered.

“All of this,” Zack gestured open-handed. “It’s not putting you off? That I’m—well who _knows_ what stirred up in some lab? With missing pieces and a planet’s worth of questions?” His pewter eyes were touched with sadness, braced for ill tidings.

Yet Cloud did not bat an eyelash as he shrugged. “So what? I can’t imagine anything I wouldn’t fight through if it means gettin' to have you back.” With that Cloud went to his bike, took his place and looked back, waiting. “You comin’?” he called.

Temporarily fixed in time, Zack shook himself into action, bounding down the steps and jogging to meet him. As he settled himself into the passenger position, he reached around and stuck something into Cloud’s breast pocket.

Cloud glanced down to see bright yellow petals blooming from his vest.

“Thought it suited you,” Zack told him, holding fast to his companion.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder but Zack was not looking at him, hidden behind his back. So instead he studied the delicate gift, perhaps considering its meaning, before silently spurring his bike and pulling towards the outskirts.  
  



	14. Chapter XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“Right on time, Spikey!” Barret rumbled, and Tifa waved them over as Cloud parked.

_“Heya!”_ Zack called with a wave in return. Yet despite Tifa’s invitation he waited for Cloud, whom was tending the vehicle.

Running a hand along the underside of the chassis, where his knee would normally align when seated, the soldier must have pressed a switch. For compartments unfurled to either side of Fenrir, an elegant array that housed a variety of blades. Considering them briefly Cloud drew one, flipping the keen edge around with a flourished spin so that the hilt was held outwards.

“Here,” he said to Zack. “This is yours 'til we find you somethin’ better.” With a series of clicks the compartments closed up again.

Zack took the peculiarly-shaped weapon. It was thin and light, but somehow, seemed incomplete.

“It’s part of my fusion blade,” Cloud explained, seeing his curiosity.

Zack looked up. “Don’t you need it then?”

The soldier shrugged. “It’s not vital.” And then he smirked. “We’ll consider it a trade—that for this,” he gently tapped the flower is his pocket.

Zack’s cheeks warmed inexplicably at that. And then he stepped closer, looking down at the young man with sentimental eyes. His voice was all but inaudible as he started, “Cloud, I—”

“—What up, fools!” Barret slapped a heavy hand on Cloud’s shoulder, causing him to twitch in annoyance, and it was impressive the young man was not bowled over by the excessive force of it. “Let’s check this out! We ain’t seen nothin’ unusual yet though.”

Cloud nodded. “Let’s get it done.”

As they went to join Tifa and the rest of the team, Zack looked as though he wished to say something. But whatever it was was dropped as he followed after.

Cloud paused at the east cliff edge and looked into the basin. “They were pourin' over there when it happened. We were all the way up here though, not down in it.” As he turned to Zack, so did the others.

“Do you feel anything?” Vincent asked their newest comrade.

Zack shook his head. “Not a thing.”

“It would be beneficial to go down into the crater...” Nanaki suggested quietly.

“Well, what we waitin’ for?” Barret urged, starting the precarious path down. Tifa and Yuffie were willing enough to follow, Vincent and Nanaki starting after.

Yet Cloud did not move. “I don’t know about this.” It was quiet, perhaps only meant for Zack to hear.

Zack only shrugged, carefree. But as he took a step forward Cloud moved in front of him, just marginally blocking his path with his body. It was done wordlessly, and the soldier kept his gaze averted. At the motion, Zack’s expression softened.

When the two did not immediately follow, Nanaki turned back. He looked between the two of them contemplatively, before finally speaking. “We will watch over your companion, Cloud,” he provided.

“You don’t need to worry,” Vincent added, also having stopped to wait.

“But.” Cloud looked to be considering their words, yet still some misgiving hung about his manner. Rigid from head to toe, he did not move.

Unexpectedly Zack took Cloud’s wrist, leaning close to murmur in his ear, “I’m not going anywhere. I promised, remember?” With that he carried on his way, pulling Cloud behind him. Without objection, the young man let himself be led.

As the ex-Turk and Cosmo warrior slowly trailed along after, a hint of a smile marred pale, nigh-vampiric, lips. “How interesting.”

Nanaki looked up at Vincent. “You have noticed the dynamic between them as well?”

“It would be impossible not to notice. Few things can soften sharp edges, like he is with Cloud. I haven’t seen it since, well.”

“Since She was here,” Nanaki concluded thoughtfully. “Cloud cared for Her dearly as well. But what will it mean for them, in the end?” Nanaki shook his head forlornly.

“It means we’ll do whatever it takes to protect this Zack fellow. After all, if there's one thing we all have in common, it's that we don’t want to see Cloud’s heart break one more time. Kid can’t handle it.” With that he strode to catch up with them, eyes dark, and cape fluttering while Nanaki pattered along beside him.

Down within the ravine left by Meteorfall, they walked through the barren dig site, machinery abandoned and workers out of session for the day.

“Still don’ like it. Don’ feel right,” Barret grumbled as they walked along through the cracked dirt and scrap. “Can’t be no good dumpin’ that poison cocktail right down inta the Lifestream! Didn’t they learn their lesson the first time around?”

“The project is meant to give back to the planet; purify the reactor by-product by letting the lifestream sift through it,” Vincent supplied.

“Yeah, I saw th' news!” Barret snipped. “But tell me, th' hell’s th' planet gone do wi’ all that, huh? If ya ask me it’s just more pollutin’ which istha exact opposite o’ what we should be doin’!”

“And what are regular people gonna do with all the high-toxin mako?” Cloud posed dryly, causing Barret to sputter.

_“Shit,_ how should I know? I ain’t no scientist. Jus’ know it’s gotta be somethin’ different. It ain’t right,” he defended. “'S why I picked up Avalanche, cause I know about this stuff. An I get that same bad feelin’ wi’ this too!”

“Well Barrett, you can always start a city petition,” Tifa offered teasingly, while she hung on his arm.

_“Shit—_ you’re part o’ the problem!” he huffed. She giggled into her hand.

“Wait a minute,” Cloud spoke up, drawing their attention. Stepping up to a nearby piece of idle equipment he wiped his glove against a wine-tinted insignia on the metal surface, swiping the grit away to reveal the rest.

“ShinRa!” Yuffie exclaimed, mirrored by unrest from the others and a gruff noise from Nanaki.

“Didn’t that struttin’ peacock learn nothin’ neither?” Barret graveled. “Thought he fin'ly saw th' light when he got the Stigma.”

“Maybe not,” Cloud seethed darkly.

“What’s the big deal?” Zack shrugged. “ShinRa stuff is everywhere.”

Cloud left the rig to return to the group. “Not anymore,” he explained. “There’s not really anything left of them, except for the Turks that is.”

“Strange...”

“They’re the ones who nearly caused the end of the planet. Aside from Sephiroth, anyway.”

“Sephiroth?” Zack’s eyes went wide. “No way! It went that far...?” He trailed off as his face fell. “That’s horrible.”

Cloud watched him a moment. “There’s a lot you don’t know.” As they started walking again, he fell into step just ahead of Zack. “It all goes back to ShinRa, but it starts with their Jenova experiments. Jenova was an extra-terrestrial ShinRa dug out of the planet thinkin' it was an Ancient. They used it—her?” Cloud shook his head, “—cells for the Soldier projects. Sephiroth was the same.”

It seemed so far distant, if the soldier could speak tiredly of it all now. “He inherited Jenova's drive to dominate the planet. All of us—Aeris, the planet, the Lifestream—we stopped him and the calamity he tried to bring down. We barely made it...”

They finally came to rest at the pour itself. Now, rather than irradiated waste, it was a bright pool of shining mako sealed beneath hard crystal.

Zack shook his head. “Man. I can’t believe he turned into that. That’s so...sad,” he finished finally.

Cloud spun to face him, fire flashing electric in his eyes. “You feel sorry for _him?”_ he snapped.

“Well, of course?” Zack replied adamantly, brows furrowing at the sheer anger that had come over Cloud. A hush fell over the others behind them.

“That _monster_ destroyed my hometown," Cloud snarled. "My mom died when it burned down. He murmured Aeris, nearly killed Tifa, betrayed everybody who trusted him. And—” Cloud ground his teeth against a memory. “And he manipulated me like a puppet!” he added at last, voice having grown louder until it had become a shout.

Zack stared in the wake of his friend’s rage, yet as Cloud glared at him, hackles raised—a sight that would crumble most—Zack softened again. “Yeah, I do,” he said unflinchingly. “I’m sorry for what you suffered—I mean that with every bit of my heart. But you didn’t know him like I did. Sephiroth was a good guy—” As Cloud scoffed and turned his back, Zack grabbed his shoulder and spun him around in an instant. “—No,” Zack asserted. “He _was_ a good guy. He had compassion, and pity. He valued the lives of others, and he was loyal to his friends."

A rare melancholy had come over Zack. “He didn’t have control over those messed up experiments. He didn’t ask to be made into a monster. He was used—just like Genesis and...just like Angeal.” He turned away as remorse sculpted his features. “When it happens there isn't really anything that can be done. I tried to save Angeal but, in the end...” He looked to Cloud. “Do you hate it?” he asked sincerely. “If you do, then we should probably stop all this investigating now. Because honestly, for all we know, I may not even be much different." He faced away with a shrug, then. “ShinRa made this body too, so. I could be a monster just like them. It may be slow like Angeal, or sudden like Sephiroth—but...I wont be able to decide.”

Cloud stared at him, anger having dissipated like smoke in a violent wind. “Zack, I...that doesn’t make you a monster too.”

Zack shuffled, would not meet Cloud's eyes. “You only feel that way because we’re friends. But in time, things might change your mind.” He faced the young man squarely then. “I'll leave the decision to you, Cloud. Whatever you ask me to do, I'll do it. I don't wanna become another enemy to the world. Or to you.”

Cloud shook his head. “That’ll never happen! Let’s _just_ —just...start with what we've got and go from there.” He looked winded, as if he had been struck right in the chest.

“...If I may?” It was Nanaki who spoke up then, looking between them. “Grandpa always taught me that the body and the soul are unique. One part cannot exist unbound to the other.”

“We talkin' magic or science now?” Barret demanded, running out of patience.

Nananki shook his head. “If there is one thing I learned from his studies, the two subjects are not always separable. There is no denying one's genetic signature plays a role in their tether to the planet. But even the Elders will tell you, that the only reason the soul returns to the Lifestream is because the body—the vessel—becomes unable to hold it. What we know as death is simply the end of the vessel. What lies beyond is ever a mystery.”

His deep, amber eyes contemplated the ethereal mako surface beside them. “I have only known one Ancient in my time. But if the Cetra could recreate that vessel, we would not be without miss Aeris,” he observed regretfully. “At the same time, for Zack's spirit energy to be reunited with his only genetic signature—something never recorded in history—that speaks of a power far beyond ShinRa, does it not?”

He sat, torch-like tail sweeping slowly from side to side by Zack's feet. “We must not lose hope in the midst of uncertainty. It is too soon to understand what we are dealing with. What we know of the past may not be reliable for what is to come. I think we should continue as we have been, and search for our own answers.”

Arms crossed, Zack turned to the smooth, blue-green liquid that flowed like a river. “Maybe so...” he allowed.

Cloud looked relieved, ready to resume the search. “Then, d'you feel anything like before?”

It seemed Zack was willing to continue. “It feels...peaceful. Not like whatever it was,” he observed.

“And you are certain this was reactor waste?” Nanaki questioned, perched over the river’s surface.

“Positive,” Cloud nodded.

“It’s just plain old mako now,” Zack crouched on his feet next to Nanaki, arms at rest on his knees. “Hard to believe _I_ did this...”

“You still don't remember anything?” Tifa wondered.

“No. Maybe if I touch it, it’ll jog somethin—"

“Hey!” Cloud stepped up and grabbed his wrist before he made contact with the surface. “You can’t just stick your hand in whatever—it’s pure mako underneath!” he snapped.

“Don’t worry. Really!” Zack smiled. “I’ve always reacted well to mako. In the labs back at HQ, I was the only one who could walk right out of the mako shower while everybody else was sick for days. Their bodies rejected it, but I always felt stronger. This stuff won’t hurt me.” With that said he reached forward and lightly touched the surface.

At the moment of contact, the stream beneath thrummed against the shallow crystal, pulsing softly as if with a life of its own.

Zack was meditatively still, eyes closed as the others watched him carefully. After a moment he smiled. “Hey, it’s no big deal. You’re welcome.” he murmured.

“For what?” Cloud asked.

Zack seemed to pull out of a daze. “Didn’t you just thank me?” he asked.

Slowly Cloud shook his head. “Noone said anything.”

_“Oh._ But I heard—well I _thought_ I heard...” He turned back to the stream. “I guess, it wasn’t really a voice...When I think about it, that’s what it was like before. Not a sound, more like a feeling.”

Nanaki studied Zack intently. “If you sensed such thing from here, then...”

“Then what?” Cloud pressed.

The warrior looked astounded. “Then it is possible he has heard the cries of the planet.”

“The voice of the planet?” Tifa echoed. “But thats—!”

“The power of the Ancients.” Nanaki concluded with a nod. “Look at him.”

As Zack glanced up to them, once again his irises were the purest green.

Cloud knelt beside Zack, holding the man’s face and scrutinizing his eyes. “What does it mean?” he asked Nanaki with urgency. “Why's it happening? Zack’s not an Ancient, he’s just a normal guy!”

Nanaki shook his mane. “I cannot say for certain. Perhaps the Elders—”

_“—Wo-ow,_ look what the cat drug in. Bunch o’ familiar faces, ey Rude?”

Their party startled, getting to their feet at the arrival of two men in crisp, blue suits.

“Speak of the devil,” Vincent mused. “We were just talking about ShinRa.”

“Oh? Missin' us, were ya?”

“What d’you want, Reno?” Cloud bit sharply.

_“Ooh,”_ Reno winced. “Did y’know I’ve _never_ seen you look happy. Like, did ya forget how to smile, or is your face just stuck like that, man?”

“I thought you and your boss turned a new leaf—helpin' the planet and all that.”

“We still are,” Reno smiled smugly, hip canted.

“Then what’s all this?” Cloud circled a hand in the air about himself, gesturing to their surroundings.

Reno spun his baton nonchalantly, looking around. Then he smiled at Cloud, a wry mischief in his eye. “I think ya know that’s classified info. We ain’t that good o’ pals.”

“After all we’ve all been through together?” Cloud tried his luck.

Reno shook a finger at him, side to side. _“Nn-nn._ No way partner. This goes way beyond you and your little band o' criminals here.”

“Criminals?” Tifa piped indignantly.

“That is t’ say, it doesn’t concern ya,” Reno smoothed over. Then laying eyes on Zack he stiffened, pointing with a sputter. “Hey, hold it! Isn’t he— _uh,_ I mean...he was dea—”

“—That, doesn’t concern _you.”_ Cloud stepped between the Turks and his party, drawing his blade. “If you even think of layin’ a finger on him, then—”

“—Easy there, champ.” Reno held up his hands in a pacifying manner. “We’re here for an item, not some dead guy.”

“Yeah.” Rude crossed his arms and nodded with finality.

“So keep yer shirt on, already. _Yeesh._ Back t' business for us. Rude you watchin’ the tracker? Don’t slack off, now!” He holstered his baton at his hip.

Nodding frantically, Rude held up some sort of radio-like device in his hand as Reno stepped over to him.

With a sigh, Cloud shook his head. “Let’s go look around somewhere else,” he suggested bitterly.

“There’s two other sites in the city. Maybe we should go to one of those?” Tifa suggested.

“I’m game! Let’s do it,” Barret agreed. “Somethin's bound t' turn up at one of 'em.”

With a general consensus in place they set off again, ignoring the Turks at work behind them.

_“Man!”_ Reno sighed, hovering over Rude so far that his hair obscured the tracker’s screen from the other agent's vision. “It finally showed up on the scanner an' now we’re losin’ it again! Do somethin’ Rude!” Yet even while he said this, he snatched the device from his partner in crime, leaving him to flounder.

_“Uh, um...!”_ The fellow Turk appeared flustered again as he and Reno looked about frantically for the object of their search.

“Ya think maybe it floated downstream or somethin'?” Reno ventured, holding up the tracker so that the dowsing beacon followed the movement of the blinking dot on the screen. As he looked up, it was trained in the direction of the retreating party. “Wait a minute,” he muttered. And then jogging after them, he called again louder, _“Oy—wait up!”_

Cloud stopped and turned with the others as Reno and Rude came sliding to a stop in the dirt.

“What are you doin'?” Cloud questioned as the copper-headed Turk moved the device in a wide sweep, side to side in front of them. When his hand finally came to a stop, the blipping radar was pointed at Zack.

“Oh, _man!”_ Reno moaned again, running a hand through his bright hair before flipping open his Hensei. “Yeah, here. That’s right,” he muttered to someone on the other end and snapped it closed. Then motioning to Rude, he straightened and drew his baton. Rude cracked his knuckles, holding up his fists. “Change o' plans,” Reno informed. “Looks like we need t' borrow your friend there.”

Instantly Cloud’s blade was drawn again, barring their path. “That’s not happening.”

“Look Cloud, this ain’t really up to you. Boss man requires his services. Let’s not make things get ugly.” It was then that Elena and Tseng arrived, coming to stand at his back.

“Whatever Rufus is up to, he’s not gettin' anywhere near Zack.” Cloud’s eyes were steel.

“Don’t make it personal Cloud. This goes beyond you and your friends. Please allow him to come with us,” Tseng mediated.

“Over my dead body,” Cloud spat, and he was entirely serious. “And considerin’ how bad I’ve kicked both of their asses before,” he nodded to Reno and Rude, “I’d say things don’t look too promisin' for you lot.”

“Don’t underestimate us!” Reno snapped. “Just 'cause o' the past. You got lucky back then, don’t push it, yo!”

Tension was thick between the two groups, taughter than a bowstring as both sides poised to fight—weapons drawing and fists clenching.

Cloud's fusion blade had just struck the baton, metal ringing out loud across the entire compound, when Zack stepped out from the protection of his friends to the middle of the fray.

“Hold on,” he cocked his head, a hand on his hip and the other held out to stop them. “All this is because you want me to go and see Rufus ShinRa?”

“Zack, get back here!” Cloud growled, the aggression of the conflict in the air having overtaken his manner.

“Please!” Tifa added desperately.

But strangely, Zack folded his arms with a chuckle. “There’s no need for all this. I know Rufus, I’ll go with you.”

Both Cloud and Reno gawked as Zack sauntered right past the Turks and held up a hand. _“Tseng!_ Long time no see, buddy! Up top!”

While Teng shook his head, Zack still trying for a high-five with, “C’mon! Just one! Know you got it in you!” Cloud let his sword down, sharp tip sinking into the dirt, staring dumbly.

“He knows the Director?” Reno blinked. But recovering fast, he eyed Cloud with a hint of distaste. “Great, lemme guess. We gotta bring _this_ circus too? Y’know you’re not all gonna fit in the helicopter.”

“Then send another one,” Cloud growled, shoving past him. “He’s not goin' anywhere without us.”

Behind his back, Reno thought for a moment. Then as something dawned over him he smirked coyly, turning to call after the soldier. “I think ya mean he ain't goin' anywhere without _you...”_

And if Cloud heard the implication, it was thoroughly ignored.

  
  



	15. Chapter XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XIII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

The elevator hummed with power though its movement on the track was smooth as glass. The company Cloud kept was far too extensive for one lift, and so they had split into separate parties. Now, only three comprised the group present.

Tseng was ever his neutral self, though his silence brought an ineludible foreboding into the air. Cloud was taught as tripwire, and looked just as delicately upon the edge of being sprung. His every muscle was rigid, Medusa’s victim, hands fisted and head hung where he stood in the center of the lift. Behind, leaning against the bowed glass, only Zack rested slack and easy. Yet his smokey eyes were sharp as they lingered on Cloud, attentive. It was then that the elevator come to a whining stop.

“The President’s office is on this floor. We may proceed from here,” came Tseng’s cool, collected tone as he continued into the dark hall.

Yet as Cloud stirred from his stony spell, to follow reluctantly after, Zack was already in front of him. His arm blocked Cloud's path as he struck the key to the door. “Give us just a minute, Tseng?” was all he offered before the panel began to shut. The Director was visible just long enough to be seen standing in a blank perplexion, before the two were closed off.

Inside the lift, Zack turned to his equally mystified friend, crossing his arms. “What is it?” Zack asked.

“That’s what I was about to ask you. I thought you wanted to see Rufus, so why’re you stoppin’ now?” Cloud posed.

“Because something’s bothering you.” The blunt observation held no room for deliberation.

“Nothin's botherin' me.”

“You nervous?”

“Can we just get this over with?”

“Or is it being back in one of ShinRa's buildings that’s doing it?”

Cloud glared fire. “Everything that's goin' on, and this is what you wanna focus on?”

“It's hard not to. You look like somebody's gonna throw you in the mako shower. Are you scared?” Zack wondered.

“You’re the one who wants to get mixed up in things you oughtta stay away from!” Cloud snapped. The burst of emotion was one of passion more than enmity. And when it left his lips the young man wilted, knowing at once that his thinly-concealed hand had been folded.

The responding warmth in Zack’s eyes was all the more confirmation of such. “So, you’re worried about me,” he concluded, stepping closer.

“...Why would I bother?” Cloud stepped back, until the glass kept him from retreating any further. “You’re a happy-go-lucky kid who runs into everything head-first and half-cocked,” he muttered, though it had no bite to it whatsoever.

“No big deal,” Zack crossed his arms easily.

“Yeah, well. It’s what got you killed the last time, isn’t it?” That did have a sting, an anger beneath the surface. But rapidly it gave way to shame. Cloud quickly looked away.

Behind them, the night was endless, deepest black nothingness held at bay by only a few centimeters of transparency. Cloud rubbed an arm self-consciously in the silence.

 _“Hmm,_ you’re right.” Zack’s voice was surprisingly agreeable.

Cloud looked up at that, only to startle upon seeing the way Zack had crowded his space. Yet perhaps more surprising was that he allowed it—a proximity much closer than anyone else dared get, was ever permitted to be. The two of them a breath apart, Cloud stared, his face taking on a faint tint. He did not seem able to speak.

“You’ve really been looking out for me, putting up with— _whatever_ all this is,” Zack acknowledged. Then he smiled. “I’d be in a really bad way without you, Cloud. Matter of fact, I’ve been thinking.” He pulled back, pacing a circle around the small space as he spoke, “after all your help, I really ought to repay you _somehow...”_

“No, Zack—” All of Cloud's bashfulness had disappeared. He shook his head, disconsolate. “You don’t owe me anything. I meant what I said about not feelin' obligated. But there’s no way you could _ever_ owe—”

He was effectively cut short by a finger held up in front of his face, silencing him. At the sudden closeness, a scarce centimeter from his nose, his blue eyes widened comically.

“How about one date?” Zack’s smile positively shone, and indeed it was a ‘one’ the man had formed with his index finger.

The color in Cloud’s face deepened. _“W-_ what?” he stammered.

Zack crossed his arms. “To repay you. One date. Sound fair?”

“I— _uh.._.I mean....” Cloud swallowed thickly. And then all at once he was frowning, refusing to look at his friend. “That’s ridiculous. What nonsense is that?”

Zack’s pure smile did not falter, and the fondness had returned to his eyes. “Hey, now—this coming from the one who traded a pretty important sword for a flower just this morning?”

Cloud winced, entirely red. “It’s...not the same,” he murmured.

 _“Hm,”_ Zack hummed thoughtfully. “Let’s put it this way then. Cloud, do you _want_ to go on a date with me?”

“I...” Cloud hesitated a moment, then got no further before shoving past his friend toward the door. He was just reaching for the panel, the silence buzzing when—

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.”

Cloud halted with his hand hovering over he keypad. “What?” he asked softly, turning as much as he dared.

“If you didn’t want to,” Zack stepped up behind him, hand hovering over Cloud's and yet not making contact, “It would be easy to just say ‘no’. That's what I think anyway. But hey, if you change your mind that's fine too, 'kay?”

And then they did connect ever so briefly, as Zack tapped Cloud’s hand, indirectly pressing the button. At once he exited to join Tseng on the other side.

There was a moment in which Cloud was left behind, looking about the empty lift as if searching for something. But finally he collected himself, shaking his head as he followed.  
  



	16. Chapter XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XIV_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

The dimly lit halls were not precisely eerie. Instead they had a quiet about them despite their industrial nature. It was perhaps the precedence of invitation and willing compliance that eased the party’s progression.

“This is the new Headquarters,” Tseng informed them courteously. “After the destruction of the ShinRa building, the President had little desire to rebuild. This is merely a base of operations; the sister unit to the WRO.”

“WRO?” Zack questioned casually.

“That’s right, I suppose you would have missed it. The World Regenesis Organization. It is managed by Reeve, but the President funded the entire project.”

 _“Huh._ Never took President ShinRa for the charitable type.”

That seemed to pique Tseng’s interest. “Rufus ShinRa is President now.”

Zack’s brows raised. “No kidding?”

As they talked idly on, Cloud stared at his friend’s broad back. Zack walked jauntily, hands folded behind his head and fingers laced in his long black hair. By contrast, the young soldier’s gaze was hard; glacial and scrutinizing. It was as though he were studying an enigma and trying to parse its mysteries. Pandora’s box, the secret of fire. That he was perpetually coming back around to the same indecipherable questions was written all over his face. Twice it appeared as though he might speak, only to dip his head down again. It was the third time in which his eyes seared into his companion as they walked that Zack turned his head, surely having sensed the attention.

As Cloud startled, tinting a touch, Zack’s eyes softened and his lips twitched into a smile. “What’s up, friend?”

Immediately Cloud frowned, looking aside. “Nothin’.”

“Nothing ey? Alright then.”

It was taunting, the way he said it. And in an instant Cloud scowled at his back. “How d’you know Rufus?” he supplied, though it felt fabricated on impulse, separate from the thoughts that occupied him.

The demanding inquiry made Zack laugh. “Well, that’s a good one! We go way back— _heesh_. It was when I was in Third. Rufus was sitting in on a skill test for Second and, well. Let’s just say the experimental monsters they were fighting went on the fritz.

“Rufus got dragged right into the thick of it and none of them were strong enough to save him. Y’know how they say nobody’s ever seen a ShinRa bleed or cry? Well, I saw him bleed that day. Just me though.” He shook his head at the memory. “He was in a pretty bad way. But I jumped in and got to him just in time. Not sure if it was gratitude or business, but the very next morning I was handed a Second uniform and relocated.” Zack chuckled.

“I saw him every now and again. I’d wave and try to catch his attention each time, but he’d always pretend not to notice. _Still_ sometimes special materia or equipment would get sent to me. When I’d ask Angeal he’d brush it off and act like he didn’t know where it came from. But I knew,” he grinned.

Cloud’s face had turned to a mixture of confusion and agitation. “Zack, that sounds like he was tryin’ to—”

“—The President’s office,” Tseng informed them neutrally. Indeed they had arrived, and whatever had perturbed Cloud was put on hold.

“Where’re the others?” Cloud asked.

“Waiting in the lobby. The President didn't wish for all of them in his personal quarters.”

If Cloud had any objections to the unannounced arrangement of his friends, there was no time to voice it. For before he could utter a word to the contrary, the door had opened and Zack was already disappearing inside.

Cloud hurried after him, but the moment he reached the other side he stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

The office was wholly different from the building encasing it. A plain, clean space, there was very little occupying it save a wide desk, bookshelves, and two empty leather chairs. Behind the desk, the glass of the windows had been holographically modified to emulate the soft, natural light of the sun, more so than ever truly reached the city on a given day. Cloud appeared stunned, surely taken in by how striking a feeling the room perpetuated.

His eyes settled on the two occupants ahead. Zack stood with an amiable gentleness, silhouetted in the soft light and speaking with a man seated at the desk.

“Same old office huh? Always knew you were a sentimental guy.” There was a smile in Zack’s voice.

Sensing Cloud enter, the man Zack addressed stood. “Cloud. Good to see you.”

The lights dimmed to a more reasonable brightness, and there stood none other than Rufus ShinRa. Geostigma long since gone, he looked ever the strong, youthful man he had been when they had first met; the tailored, sleek-fitting white suit and slicked-back hair made him appear fresh and rejuvenated. Almost like a man born anew.

Rufus smiled slightly, an unfamiliar softness in his eyes as he gestured to one of the seats near the desk. “Please, sit.” he offered.

Perhaps it was the atypical, innocent atmosphere that persuaded Cloud to venture to take a seat; cautiously, as though one wrong motion may trigger some terrible consequence.

“You’ve never visited my office,” Rufus remarked.

“I was a bit busy on the roof, dodgin' your bullets,” Cloud returned. And though it was soft, there was a shadow residing within it that did not suit their surroundings.

At the response something crossed Rufus’ face; a subtle hue of melancholy, or remorse. “Yes well, I suppose that is correct. It was not the best circumstances.”

The President’s tone was unusual. He retained his strong and stable air, yet he lacked the malice which once gave a biting, condescending edge to his smooth words. And without arrogance, there was surprisingly little to find spiteful about the young businessman.

Cloud must have felt it, for rather than reject the man’s newfound hospitality, he slowly withdrew his own sharpness. “But now that I see it, it’s...kinda like back home,” he offered. It was perhaps the most kindness he had ever allowed his once-adversary. And yet somehow, it was not misplaced.

The ease returned to Rufus as he recognized the attempt at congeniality. Perhaps, something he had been waiting for had been signaled. “I’m glad to hear it. This was my predecessor's office before it was mine. It's his kindness that remains to give this place peace.”

“Hey, I know about him,” Zack brightened. “I heard he was quite the guy. Angeal always said him and the President were like night and day though. Crazy how two brothers can turn out so different.”

Rufus turned his attention. “Indeed. One nearly rebuilt the world, while the other nearly destroyed it. Perhaps that is simply the way of things...”

Whatever introspection Rufus was having was interrupted as Cloud spoke up. “Listen, Rufus. You wanted Zack for somethin'. He was willin' to come along, but I don’t like where this is goin'. What d'you need him for?”

“Nothing malignant, I assure you,” Rufus opened his hands as if revealing his secrets.

“I think you’ll understand if I have difficulty believin' that,” Cloud fixed him with a sharp eye.

“I'll clear it up for you, of course,” the young President promised. Turning to the window he faced the false daylight. “No doubt you are aware of two phenomenal sources of power that exist in our world: the Black and the White materia.”

At mention of such Cloud’s eyes widened, attention fixed.

“The Black materia, Meteor, was taken from the temple of the Ancients by Sephiroth and utilized to call the final calamity down upon us—the ultimate destructive power.”

“Whoa, hold on. _That’s_ what’s been going on while I’ve been gone? The whole world was gonna get smashed to pieces?”

 _“Zack,”_ Cloud glared dolefully at his friend for the interruption.

Zack held up his hands. “Okay, sorry,” he hushed himself.

Rufus chuckled lightly at the disruption before continuing. “After Sephiroth’s disappearance into the lifestream, Meteor was recovered at the Northern Crater.”

“Don’t you ShinRa know when to leave well enough alone?” This time Cloud was frigid without restraint.

Rufus let the comment glance off, continuing. “Likewise it’s counterpart was also under search. The White Materia, Holy.”

“Holy is gone,” Cloud asserted. “It was lost when—when...”

“It was in the possession of the Ancient, miss Aeris,” Rufus supplied for him, sparing the more difficult details.

“When she was gone, so was the White Materia,” Cloud informed again, more quietly.

“How so?” Rufus posed. “She may have been the sole remaining person capable of utilizing its power, but that doesn't mean it would simply cease to be as well.”

“Then what? You dug that up too?” Cloud’s patience appeared to be waning for the strenuous topic at hand.

“Curiously, it has been missing ever since Meteorfall.” There was a nigh hint of a smile on Rufus’ lips at the mystery.

“Is that all you needed?” Cloud wondered, looking away with disinterest. “It’s in the Forgotten City. She dropped it when she died. There’s nothin' to find.”

“Except it’s not there.”

At that Cloud’s head snapped up.

“Take a look for yourself if you don’t believe me,” the President offered. “I assure you the Turks scoured every rock and shell.”

“What does this have to do with us?” Cloud pressed, rejecting the painful subject altogether now.

Rufus appeared to ignore the sense of urgency. “It was discovered by ShinRa’s scientists that both Meteor and Holy emit unique energies when activated; frequencies, if you will. Voices of the planet itself. These ‘voices’ can be isolated and tracked.”

“Sounds like you've got it all worked out then.” Cloud stood as if to leave, moving to stand at Zack’s side. “You don’t need us for your scavenger hunt.”

“I would have agreed with you,” the President allowed. “But when my Turks followed the latest signal, it lead them straight to Zack.”

Cloud froze, turning back to him. “...What are you sayin'?”

“It would seem,” Rufus told him passively, “the only explanation that presents itself, is that Holy is somehow tied to Zack.”

“But that’s—”

“That...could be possible.”

When Zack’s pondering voice broke the stillness Cloud stiffened like marble, as though his very blood had petrified. _“Zack,”_ he spoke weakly, yet his friend continued right on.

“Vincent did say something about the Protomateria he had in _his_ body. Maybe he’s right after all. Maybe I _do_ have materia inside me. Whatever this Holy thing is. I did use magi—”

 _“Zack!”_ It was louder this time, silencing him as Cloud grabbed his arm. But now that the information had been given, it could not be taken back.

“So you do have Holy inside you,” Rufus mused with interest. “That does make things easier.”

Immediately Cloud positioned himself between his friend and the former executive like a shield, eying the Turks stationed at the door. “You’re not takin' him,” Cloud bit with venom, fixing Rufus with flashing eyes.

Rufus shook his head. “I merely wished to obtain the White Materia, Cloud. It’s discovery is vital. Zack isn't a part of that goal, but it would be valuable to test whether or not he does possess it.”

“Yeah? And if Holy is inside him—then what? You’re gonna take it out?”

The Turks at the exit were restless as tension hung in the air, but it was warm hands on his shoulders that halted Cloud’s aggression. “Easy Cloud, it’s alright.” The words Zack spoke right into the young man’s ear made him falter. When Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the soldier immediately subdued, the fight all but stolen from him. “I trust Rufus,” Zack continued. “He wouldn’t hurt me.”

Not having missed the intimate contact between them, Rufus’ eyes softened in new understanding. “That’s correct, Cloud. I owe Zack my life, I won't attempt anything that would cause him harm. But it is important that Holy’s location be verified. That is why I wanted him brought to Headquarters.”

Cloud looked between one and the other, finally settling on the businessman with detest. “You swear it?” It was a demand, one that would not be cheated. “You swear you've got good intentions with this—that even if you find what you’re lookin' for, he stays out of it?”

Rufus inclined his head. “On my word.”

It was a long moment before Cloud dropped his gaze, looking away. “...I don’t believe you.” At once he headed for the door, having taken Zack by the hand and pulling him along.

But Zack paused, halting their progress. “I want to do this.”

The soft but kind words reached Cloud’s ears, causing him to turn.

“Something’s going on and I want the answers for it. I wanna know what’s happening to me. And, I think he can help. So, we should give it a try. Will you do this for me, Cloud?”

The young soldier was speechless as he searched his friend. And then as though he could manage nothing else, he hung his head. “If that’s...what you really want.” It was quiet, hardly heard.

But Zack caught it, for in an instant he was embracing Cloud tightly. “Thanks, Cloud.” He turned to the President with a grin. “Alright, you’re on Rufus. Let’s get to the bottom of all this.”

Rufus nodded. “Very well. Arrangements for the tests will be made. In the meantime, please make yourselves at home here.”

“You got it.” Zack was happy-go-lucky as always.

As the two made to leave, the Turks parting for them at the doorway, a call halted Cloud in his tracks.

“Cloud—a moment?” Rufus was watching expectantly, perhaps even hesitantly, for the young man’s reaction.

There was a moment of consideration, then, “go ahead and join the others.” It was directed at Zack. His friend smiled, giving a wave and slipping out after Tseng and the Turks.

Reno remained at attention by the exit, but with a small gesture from Rufus he nodded and left as well. Only former president and former mercenary remained.

As Rufus approached Cloud, for all appearances he was unarmed. That in and of itself was an impressively courageous thing, considering he stood before an ex-Soldier. It was perhaps this very realization that caused Cloud’s guard to ease. Of the two of them, only the president was taking a risk.

“I already gave my consent, didn’t I?” Cloud said, looking tired. “He’s signed up for your experiment, so what could you possibly need from me?”

“I wanted to discuss a personal matter; it doesn’t concern your comrade.”

That drew Cloud’s interest, for better or worse. His blue stare was searching.

From his sleek suit pocket, Rufus drew his hand and extended it. When he opened it to bare his palm, a smooth piece of materia glinted in the light. “Quite some time ago, ShinRa developed technology involving the storage of information within materia. For the most part it was a failure,” he admitted quietly. “But this prototype was a success. It has been in my possession for years. It was only in recent months that I viewed the data.”

Cloud eyed the gray sphere and the executive curiously, if not apprehensively.

“The information I found...it concerns you as well. It is my hope that you’ll take a look at the contents for yourself.”

At the suggestion Cloud appeared to close off. “That’s—I don’t...”

Surely the young man was about to decline. And sensing this Rufus spoke up. “Please.”

Cloud stared. Rufus ShinRa was looking at him with what could only be raw emotion, though what of was indecipherable. Yet there was more vulnerability in Rufus’ eyes that single moment than he had ever shown in the entirety of their encounters prior. “I...beg this of you, Cloud.” That such words had left the proud man’s mouth was unfathomable, and it seemed the young president had to fight a battle within himself just to speak them.

Cloud’s eyes widened, lips parted marginally as he gaped. But Rufus did not revoke the words, nor brush them aside to save face.

Slowly Cloud came to his senses. Gradually, delicately, he took the materia in his hands.

Instantly Rufus’ eyes closed in relief. When they opened again he smiled. “The observation room contains the equipment to view the encrypted data. You won’t require any authorization to access it. Please use it at any time.” With that, Rufus turned away.

Brushing off the odd sense of importance, Cloud headed for the door. But when he had reached the exit, Rufus called out to him one last time.

“And Cloud?”

He turned fractionally to see the man once again by his window. Yet now the lights were replicating the fading sun.

“You and your friends are my guests. If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to request it.”

Nodding silently, Cloud left without a word, odd new materia clasped safely in his hands.  
  



	17. Chapter XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XV_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“Since we're staying a while, the Turks are taking the others back. Nanaki's meeting with some canyon people, and Barret and Tifa need to look after some kids? I’m a little vague on the details but—hey, you alright?” Zack posed.

“Yeah.” Cloud set his sword down upon his designated bed within the room. “Just a lot on my mind.”

Zack flopped back on his own bunk with a smile. “Care to share?”

Cloud shook his head dismissively, sitting down next to Zack. In his hands he showed the materia.

“Rufus gave me this. Said there was data stored in it I should look at. I don’t know what to think of it.”

“There’s a lot of materia going around lately, huh?” Zack looked at the item with interest. Then, “I’ve seen that before,” he said slowly. That’s a one-of-a-kind materia Rufus always keeps with him. He trusted me enough to show it to me once, but...” Zack shook his head.

“What is it?”

“If he gave it to you, it must be for something really important. The guy could buy the planet five times over but—that’s his most treasured possession. He never lets it out of his sight. Well, until now anyway.”

Cloud stared at the orb with wide eyes. “This's...that important to him? Why?”

“Dunno,” Zack shrugged. “He never mentioned it. But if it’s like you said, it must be what’s on it.”

Cloud sighed. “I just don’t get it. What would he have that I need to see? I’m not sure I wanna know.”

“Couldn't tell you.”

Another heavy breath. “He said I can view it in the observation room.”

“Will you?”

“I...don’t think so. I’ve had enough of ShinRa—it’s schemes and it’s people, and above all its experiments.”

Zack laid back on the pillows thoughtfully. After a moment of consideration he spoke. “Y’know, when I said how nobody’s seen him bleed or cry?”

“‘That’s what people say’,” Cloud iterated.

“Yeah, well. I can’t say I’ve seen him cry per se, but. I was around him a few times. And He’d get this look in every once in a while. I can’t explain it but. One of those times was when he’d pull that materia out of his pocket and look at it. It’s this look like, when you see it, you’re sure he’s crying on the inside. You know?”

Cloud simply stared, listening.

Zack shrugged. “In Soldier a lotta people called us monsters. Rufus got it even more than us. But, when I would see that side of him? I just couldn’t ever really believe it was true.” Zack looked at his friend then. “He may be ruthless, but he’s not disloyal. The Turks wouldn’t stick with him otherwise. I don’t think he’s trying to trick you Cloud. If he gave you that, there has to be a reason for it.”

For a long minute Cloud was still, the Thinker, Atlas holding the world. Finally—“you know if there's a map somewhere?”

O

A piercing shaft of light broke through the black room. As Cloud entered and the door closed, he was plunged into midnight. He froze, stock-still. But gradually a dim, bluish hue began to illuminate, until the spherical confines of the room were just tangible.

Relaxing, Cloud strode to the center of the room where a control panel stood dark and unlit. Eying the mechanical pedestal at its center, he withdrew the materia from his pocket and studied it. Perhaps he was having second thoughts.

But slowly, despite any misgiving he may have, he steeled himself and dropped the orb into the metal arrangement.

Instantly the panel activated, causing him to start. He looked about as strangely shaped bars of light, perhaps belonging to machinery, ignited and whirred. A modulated voice, much like that used in Soldier combat simulations, broke the silence.

_“Welcome Strife ShinRa. Would you like to replay records, or record new data?”_

“ShinRa?” Cloud blanched. “That somethin' Rufus set up for me...? Replay,” he decided, staring up at the whirring mechanisms.

_“Voice channel not recognized for Strife ShinRa. Please utilize manual input.”_

Eying the holographic display that appeared before him, Cloud tentatively reached out and pressed the holokey that read: _REPLAY._

_“Processed. Replaying data.”_

The machinery whirred and hummed impressively at the start, much like Bugenhagen’s equipment. But then, without warning the sound powered down and the room went dark.

“Great...” Cloud murmured.

A figure appeared a few paces from him, a man was crouched upon the ground. Though his white suit and slick blond hair was faced away from him, it was unmistakably Rufus. Seeing this Cloud sighed in irritation, shaking his head and striding up to the young president.

“Rufus, I’m sick of your nonsense. Just give it a rest already—”

“—Hey there, Shortcake. What’s got you so down?” Cloud was cut off as Rufus spoke. But it was not to himself. There was another person in the room, a young boy sitting in front of them.

Startling blue eyes glared at Rufus, tears spilling over. The little boy’s bright blonde hair nearly obscured the top half of his face, his folded knees covering the rest.

“Go away!” the boy snarled. In an instant he was on his feet, running off down the polished floor with an arm over his eyes, dress shoes clacking sharply. Cloud watched him go, mystified.

Rufus rose and sighed. “Well, alright then.”

“Rufus,” Cloud started again, becoming angry. “I’m serious. If you think—”

Yet as Rufus turned towards him, Cloud froze. It was much like looking in an odd mirror. The man looking at him was not Rufus at all. He bore a striking resemblance to himself, were he to wear young president’s attire and comb down his hair.

As the man faded into darkness, Cloud shook his head to clear it, backing away. Yet as he did so he stumbled right into another projection being loaded into existence. Startling, he turned to face it, enthralled by what was playing before him.  
  



	18. Chapter XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XVI_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“What did I tell you, Ruthless? How was I unclear?”

The same young boy was standing beside a different man, around the same age as the first. Likewise, the man wore white ShinRa attire.

Ruthless hugged a book close to his chest, cowering, while the livid executive towered over him. In a moment the book was knocked from the his hands.

“Why can’t you live up to your name, _eh?_ At this rate, I should’ve named you ‘Worthless!’ What is this drivel?”

It was then that the man whom had spoken with Ruthless on the first occasion appeared. “Malice, what are you doing?” he asked, stopping to pick up the book and thumb through it.

“Ruthless has his face stuck in that trash all day instead of attending the studies he’s supposed to. Can you believe this?” Malice snarled and lit a cigar, puffing on it lividly.

But the man’s brows raised as he reviewed the pages. “Ruthless, do you understand this when you read it?” Timidly the boy nodded, and the man’s eyes grew wider.

“That’s...nigh impossible.”

“What are you on about now, Strife?” Malice groused, well into a fowl mood.

Strife held up the text with its pages open. “This is the theoretical mechanical-engineering of rockets,” he stated incredulously.

“Rockets?”

 _“Space_ rockets?” Strife emphasized demeaningly, pointing to the sky.

 _“Tch._ He’s not a pilot, he’s the goddamn heir to a company. Apparently the library needs a remodel.” Reaching over and putting out his cigar on the pages, Malice slapped the back of Ruthless' head hard and stalked off, growling _“worthless,”_ once more as he left.

After he had gone, Strife looked down at the boy, who had hung his head and would not raise it. Crouching down to his level, the man still had the open and singed tome on his lap. Yet he didn’t say anything, but simply waited.

 _“I—_ I hate my name!” the boy snarled finally, with misery unbefitting a child. “It’s all he ever tells me! I hate it...”

Strife considered him a moment. Looking down at the book in his lap he flipped to the back, running a hand down a long list of credits. “You don’t like Ruthless, huh? Let’s see now...how about...” He smiled then, his finger stopping over something. “Rufus.”

Blinking, the boy looked up from his lament with wide blue eyes. “'Rufus'...?”

“Sure,” the man shrugged. “Why not? It’s close but you can’t make ‘worthless’ out of it.”

As Strife snapped the book closed and departed, Rufus simply stared after him.

“I’ll keep this in my office, okay?” Strife called after him good-naturedly, waving the text in the air. “Better get everything else you want out of the library before my idiot brother purges it.”  
  


* * *

* * *


	19. Chapter XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XVII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“Rufus, I thought I warned you to throw away that garbage and focus on your lessons,” Malice snapped, his black shoes meeting the launch pad with a hard _cap, cap, cap._

Instantaneously Rufus stiffened, his face paling as Malice approached and looked down the bridge of his nose at the grey materia clutched tightly in his son's white-knuckled hands.

“Give that to me.” It was a command, not a request. When Rufus, frozen, did not immediately comply the order was repeated more bitingly. “Have you gone deaf too, boy? I said hand it over!”

As if robotically programmed, at once Rufus dropped the materia in the man's gold-ringed hand.

Malice held up the bauble, turning it this way and that in the light. “These are the failures from the lab,” he remarked with distaste. “What are you doing still playing with this broken trash? Well, answer me!”

Rufus was shaking. Yet his voice was even when he spoke, and there was the smallest a glint of something like passion in his eye. “Yes, but—there must be a reason it's a failure! I want to study it and chart the malfunctions. If only I could show you—”

“Why did I expect anything better?” Malice spat, causing Rufus to wither instantly, the spark evaporating as if it never were. “Waste your time playing around with failures, and you'll become one! What did you think? That you would end up some kind of genius? You don't have a fraction of the potential. That's what we have those half-loon scientists for. I don't want to see it ever again—and I _will_ monitor it.”

With that he turned, heading for the company helicopter. As he passed a nearby pair of Turks, he snapped his fingers. _“Oh,_ and you two; see that he's properly disciplined for disobeying me.” With a flick, the materia was tossed over his shoulder carelessly, curving in a delicate arc before plummeting to the concrete.

Yet the instant before it made contact, a hand reached out. Lightning fast, Strife snatched it up, features dark.

Likely perplexed by the lack of noise, cause and effect, Malice turned back to his son. Yet by the time he did so, Strife had already shoved his hand casually in the pocket of his suit, face neutral as he stood between father and son.

“Aren't you going to be late?” he asked nonchalantly, eying his wristwatch.

 _“Shit,”_ Malice swore, glancing at his own. Stalking off he made no effort to lower his voice as he raged, _“waste of my money and now my time!”_

As the co-president reached the transport he lit a cigarette and stepped up the rungs, all lean muscle and with pristine suit and blond hair whipping in the propeller's vortex. He took a drag and called out to Strife, smoke billowing as he ordered, “see to the tasks I left for you!”

The man's fierce glare would make a lesser man melt or wither, yet Strife only flashed a white grin. “If I feel like it, old man!”

At that Malice scowled. But his personnel were already ushering him into the aircraft and in no time the dark transport was launched far away, like a bird taking flight.

Strife turned back to see Rufus was staring at him with big blue eyes, and his hint of a smile sobered. “What is it?” he asked.

“How...do you speak to him like that?” Rufus managed.

“How?” Strife quirked a brow in question. “I open my mouth and talk.”

“But _you're_ —you're not afraid of what he'll do to you?” Rufus blurted out at once, face tinted red.

Strife threw back his head and laughed a good long while. “Rufus, let me tell you something. And I want you to remember this well.” He paused, and indeed it looked as though the young successor was hanging on to his every word, so he continued. “Every single person is mortal. They're just people. No matter how big, no matter how loud. Not a one of them can ever control you, unless you let them. The moment you give away control to someone is the moment you need to be scared. Otherwise?” He smirked. “Noone owns you Rufus. Not me, not your father, not the Turks, and certainly not ShinRa.”

The way Rufus gaped at him, it looked as though wonder had stolen the very breath from his lungs.

Strife crossed his arms. “Your father? He parades around demanding everyone bow down to him like a god. But he's just a guy in a suit, like the rest of this building. He just has a bit more money to wave around. If you had more money than him, well. He'd be shit out of luck, wouldn't he?” Strife smirked again, appearing to take pride in the way Rufus' eyes shone.

“I could be...more powerful than...him.”

“That's right Halfpint. Him, or me, or the board. Anyone. You've got everything it takes and more. I'm not sure if it's a compliment considering the competition, but you're certainly the smartest ShinRa I've seen around here.”

The boy laughed at that, a honest and pure sound.

“Sir,” they were interrupted at the approach of the Turks that Malice had flagged.

“Yeah, what is it?” Strife asked.

“We will handle him from here. His behavioral corrective treatment?” they reminded.

“Oh,” Strife tutted. “I've got it covered.” With that he turned back to Rufus, however a hand on his shoulder pulled his attention away.

“Sir, President Malice has instructed expressly that the boy be disciplined by us. You are not involved.”

The Turks were a formidably trained organization. And yet despite this, in and instant Strife had the offending hand off his shoulder, the Turk's wrist bent back in some convoluted, unnatural fashion behind his blue-suited back. His eyes were hard as steel. “I don't recall giving you permission to touch me,” he barked, while the man hissed in pain under the defensive strike. His gaze raised to the both of them, and the severity in it was chilling. “I don't believe I goddamn stuttered when I said it politely the first time. Or has something made you think you're above my authority? I can remedy that for you easily.”

 _“N-_ no Sir,” the man in his grasp ground out through grit teeth. “We understand entirely...our apologies.”

“So long as you understand.” If Strife's words could be as trenchant as they felt coming off his tongue, they could surely slice diamond. “Now, don't you have somewhere else to be?”

As they all but scurried off with their tails between their legs, Strife adjusted his gloves into their proper place, fished in his pocket for the materia, and dropped the orb into Rufus' hands. “Case and point,” he smiled. “Now then—come with me Shortstack.” He strode off at once and Rufus hurried to follow behind, fighting to keep pace with the man's much broader strides.

O

As they entered the company plaza, and Strife slowed to a walk, Rufus finally caught up to his side.

“Why did you do that?” the boy asked.

“Because they thought they could tell me what to do,” Strife chuckled.

“No, I mean,” Rufus stopped beside the central fountain, looking at the materia in his hands self-consciously. “It didn't concern you,” he expounded softly. “Why did you bother helping me?”

At that Strife sobered, and with a tired sigh he took a seat on the fountain's broad, concrete edge. “C'mere.” He patted the space beside him, and Rufus took a seat. The man's gaze was far off and reminiscent as he touched the surface of the water, despite his gloves. “If you want to talk about a fearsome man, that was the Founder,” he began. There was a disquiet in his blue-grey eyes. “Malice and I were his tools, nothing more. We weren't even his sons. He adopted us into his legacy because he couldn't have children of his own, named us what he thought would intimidate his enemies. That's all there was to it. We had thrived in our limited environment and he saw that as power.”

He sighed, rolling his shoulders as if the ill memories would fall off with it. “We were the objects of his orders, and he tortured us if we didn't comply, or didn't succeed.” He chuckled despite the gravity of his words, and the look in Rufus' eyes. _“Hoo-boy,_ well. Needless to say he didn't like me too much. If I didn't want to do something then I damn well didn't and, my twenties is certainly a lot longer than I thought I'd ever see.” He laughed at that.

“I suppose it's something you'll understand with age, but. Let's just say, when there's something you want to protect you don't stand down from it, regardless of the circumstances surrounding it.”

While Rufus looked lost, Strife simply smiled, tousling the boy's slicked-back hair and entirely ruining it. “I like you, Small Fry. And I think you should stay a kid as long as you can. So don't think on it more than that.”

Rufus' cheeks colored with self-consciousness, but his fluster was interrupted as Strife pointed to the unusual materia. “Now, watcha got here, anyway?” the man asked.

“Oh, it's...well it would take a great deal of time to explain.”

“I see. Well, lay it on me.”

Rufus snapped up at that, flustered all over again. “But; _I_ -I mean, don't you have a lot to do?”

 _“Hm,_ you're right about that,” Strife reflected. “Boatloads.” He flipped open his company PHS casually, foot bouncing idly with one leg crossed over the other. “Let's see...board meeting with the Space Development department...” With a flick of his thumb a small _beep_ sounded. “cancelled. Lunch with the Board...” _beep_ “cancelled. Conference with the Urban Development Department...” _beep_ “cancelled. Well then, that covers about six hours—think that's enough?”

“For...?” Rufus stared.

“For you to show me this science stuff. That's what you wanted, wasn't it, when you were talking to Malice?”

“Yes but I—did you really cancel all those appointments? You can't do that!” Rufus stammered.

“I just did,” Strife shrugged.

“But—!” Rufus slouched in on himself, looking ashamed. “Why would you do something like that just for this nonsense? It's irresponsible, there'll be consequences!”

“Nothing earth-shattering is going to occur in my absence, and even if it did I would handle it. What does concern me is that attitude,” he frowned. “This is your passion, isn't it? What makes you think that's nonsense?”

“It's—it's just a childish dream!” Rufus was trembling, looking close to tears. “It's not worth upending an entire day of things that are important!”

“Rufus.” Strife's voice was stern, but soft. “Look at me.”

The boy shook his head slightly, did not turn to face him.

“Come on now, Shortcake.”

Reluctantly the boy turned to him, and Strife put a firm hand on his shoulder. “This,” he gestured to the materia, “is what's important to you, right? I saw the look in your eye back in the hangar—that spark of inspiration. That kind of chemistry doesn't happen often, and it means you've found something that you love. And you would've given anything in that moment for him to stop and listen, wouldn't you?”

Rufus did not speak, but saltwater began falling down his cheeks.

“That kind of spark? It doesn't wait. It wasn't important to you a minute after, a week after, a month—by then it's too late. It's important _right now._ So, for once, all the other things can wait. I've got six hours now and they're all for you. And if all you do is gush scientific formulas without pause then, that's fine. Okay? For god's sake just do me a favor and be selfish for once, Rufus.”

All at once the boy broke into a sob, embracing Strife so tightly the man's bones could have popped, the materia held just as tightly in his hand. _“Thank you, Strife,”_ Rufus manged between shaky breaths, _“thank you—!”_  
  



	20. Chapter XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XVIII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

Cloud stumbled back from the terminal, somehow the materia clutched in his hand just as fiercely as it had been in Rufus' a moment prior. His eyes were wide with bewilderment, as though the man in the recording had surprised him more than any Ancient magic, super experiments, or alien unknowns.

He was out of the observation lab in an instant, striding down the hall with eyes dark, as if his pace were abrupt enough he could refute the existence of the person whom had been constructed before his eyes.

He had traversed a considerable portion of the empty corridor before he slowed to a stop. Noone was present—employee, scientist, comrade, or otherwise. There was nothing to prompt his hesitation save his own volition as he looked to his hands.

The materia there shown pearlesque in the florescent lights, quiet and unassuming—nothing at all threatening about its nature.

Closing his hands around it, the young man exhaled unsteadily, turning to look back the way he had come with misgiving.

Wordlessly, he retraced his steps.

Once again standing before the terminal, Cloud eyed the machine coldly. Still, bringing up his hand, he dropped the glass orb back onto the dais with conviction. Instantly, the equipment reactivated, humming to life as another projection began to load...

O

“What.. _.is_ that?” Strife’s voice was precariously close to trepidation as he stared upon the encased scaffolding before him. The floodlights of the site illuminated the enormous chunk of rock housed within. But above all, what was visible was a twisted, tentacled body. Its purplish skin and contorted limbs were half embedded in the fossilized stone, yet somehow despite its confinement, the anomaly was all the more terrifying.

“They’re calling it _Jenova.”_ The light of excitement in Malice’s eyes was hellishly gleeful as he stared up to the spectacle as well, as though looking upon a prize.

“‘Jenova’?” Strife repeated, and he seemed to have re-collected himself.

“Janiform Evolved New Order Vestigial Ancient. The Founder’s person project.”

“The Founder...” In a moment Strife spun to face his brother. “But he suspended that project! The study of the Ancients with Professor Gast! Don’t tell me you...”

Malice looked flagrantly pleased with himself. “Now that the old fool’s dead, I’ve resurrected what he abandoned. Look! What do you see, Strife?”

Strife was remarkably calm from where he looked up at the creature in the rock. “I see a giant mistake.” He turned back to the co-president with a wisened look in his eyes. “They couldn’t even confirm if what they found was really an Ancient.”

“Nonsense, Strife! Honestly. How many species exist on our planet? We knew of an ancient and mysterious missing race, and now we have a unique, ancient and mysterious creature! The pieces fit.”

“Unless it’s _not_ of this world...” Strife remarked, looking up at the thing which should be dead, and yet somehow gave an aura of anything but.

 _“Bah...”_ Malice chided, reigniting his smoke.

“That could be some kind of monster,” Strife asserted. “And you went and dug it up. Why does that not surprise me?”

“The Founder dug it up, I’m just relocating it.”

“And he left it for a reason! He was a lot of things and he had it coming—but he wasn’t stupid Malice.”

At that Malice stepped up to Strife, staring down at the shorter man who appeared not the least bit intimidated. There was something vivid and burning in Malice’s eyes, cinders of a sinister shadow lurking far beneath. “Why. Don’t. You...” he tapped Strife’s suit idly with his leather gloves. “Go on and play with your pet projects, and leave me to mine. What was it you were doing? Remodeling Midgar?”

As he brushed past and started down the scaffold stairs Strife whirled around, irritation rising in him. “What are you even going to do with it, Malice!?”

“The power of the Ancients. ShinRa Company could use power like that, don’t you think?”

“What does that even mean?” Strife snarled to himself. Leaning over the rail he called down to the man below. _“You’re not keeping that thing in the city!”_

“Of course not. Someone may find it. The middle of nowhere is far better.”

 _“And where is ‘nowhere’!?”_ It was perhaps the last thing that Strife could call at the top of his voice and still be heard.

Humoring him, Malice stopped and looked down at his wristwatch. Tapping the device brought up a holomap which he zoomed in on, reading the notation. “Nibelheim,” came the disinterested reply. And then he was disappearing into a transport.  
  



	21. Chapter XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XIX_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

The inn’s weathered doors creaked open, loud and jarring against the hot summer night and cicada song.

Every occupant within stopped to stare uneasily at the man who entered. Long white coat and smooth hair, he carried the scent of sin and riches about his very person.

Despite the awkward air around him, Strife lit his cigarette and smiled, a cunning light in his blue-grey eyes. “Just got in tonight, and I’m looking for the mayor of this town. Anyone care to point a man in the right direction?”

At the resulting deathly quiet, he sighed lightly, turning a circle with his hands extended imploringly. “I _am_ speaking the correct language, right? Or was something unclear?”

“We heard ya’ Sir,” a maid said nervously. “But _w-_ we don’t rightly have ourselves one.” Her hands shook while her eyes never left the floor.

“Is that so? Odd. I suppose that makes things easier for me.”

“We prefer t’ run things for ourselves here,” a rough looking man at one of the tables cut in coarsely. “Not like you people in the city.” The speaker had a hardened visage, enough to shatter rock and split alloy, and he glared at the ShinRa President with all of that ill tiding.

“—Workin’ yore cityfolk like slaves from yer towers!” One of the man’s numerous cohorts at the table snarled with all the ferocity he could muster.

A general rabble broke out around the group, enough to make any number of men nervous. But Strife simply smiled, taking a drag of smoke and breathing out a twisting, elegant pattern. There was an amused light in his eyes, yet all he said when he finally spoke was, “I see. Goodnight then, gentlemen.”

As he turned to leave, a voice called out to him. “You gotta lotta nerve buildin' that mansion here.”

The inn had fallen silent again. Strife turned back, and there at the very same table, the group had parted to reveal a young woman seated at their center; laid back and looking as though she herself owned the whole town.

If he was at all surprised at the challenging words from their presumable ringleader, it did not show on his face. “Oh, is that so?” he remarked noncommittally, as though someone had mentioned tomorrow’s weather forecast in passing.

“That’s right. You underhanded, marrowless city-snake!” With every word the young woman cut sharper. And in truth everything about her appeared sharp—her ragged-cut, wheat-toned hair, and the weapons strapped haphazard about her body. Even her warm eyes burned like a brand, with a poisonous bite.

Strife flicked his ashes idly, yet surely it was purposeful they flaked in her general direction. “Oh? I get the feeling you must be the ones who were interfering with construction. Would that be an accurate stab in the dark?”

The girl pushed up from the table, stepping closer and flicking a knife between her fingers. “If ya know what’s healthy for ya, city man, ya best turn tail an’ head outta town. Ever since the reactor was built, we haven’t been too fond of you folk meddlin’ here. We know all about your work in Midgar, President. Ya get me?”

“Some of my work,” he murmured, glancing to the side as several of the gang stepped up behind him, crowding his space menacingly. With a snap of the girl's fingers, several odd blades materialized a hairsbreadth from his vulnerable frame. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to accomplish with this, miss. Intimidation perhaps? I’m afraid you don’t want to make an enemy out of me.”

A smirk shaped her lips; cold, spiteful. “Y’all do me a favor and give our guest here a demonstration of what’ll happen if he ever comes back? They say it's a rule ShinRa never bleed or cry. I'm bettin' we can disprove that here an' now.”

“He’ll be crawlin’ on his way out,” the burly man assured from her side, knuckles cracking.

As the ruffians moved to grab hold of him, Strife’s manner had become calculated, his voice hardly audible as he murmured, _“I don’t think so...”_

Where the executive's hand had been kept casually in his suit pocket, a bright green light sudden flashed, causing the assailants around him to startle. When it faded, he was smirking, bringing up his cigarette to take another drag.

The glass-like glisten of materia was just visible as the item was relinquished back into his pocket. All around him, those who had aimed to attack were frozen in place, as if time itself had altogether stopped turning.

Sidestepping the keen weapons and looking altogether far too self-satisfied, Strife moved to stand in front of their hotheaded leader, peering down at her with a mocking smile on his lips.

Her figure trembled ever so slightly, the result of her attempts to strain against the effects of the time-based materia. And yet the efforts were futile. Her expression burned with venom.

“What's the matter? I thought I’d be crawling out of here. Have a sudden change of heart?” Strife made a show of turning around to look at the frozen troublemakers, not bothering to hide his amusement. But then the lightness in the air evaporated as he drew his gun. The maid gasped and held up her tray to cover her eyes.

He pointed the barrel right between the gang leader's eyes. And then with an exaggerated flick, the gun rocked as if it had been shot off, even while no audible ring pierced the air. “Bang.” The word uttered from the businessman’s mouth was endearingly childish, a juvenile smirk on his handsome features. He repeated the gesture to the other statue-esque individuals around him until he had completed the circle. When he had finished, he tucked the weapon back at his belt and crossed his arms mockingly, shaking his head with a click of his tongue. “Six to zero, how embarrassing after _all that_ talk.”

He stepped up to the woman and took her jaw in his hand, leaning close and observing her his way and that. _“Huh._ What honey-colored eyes. Don’t see that often in the city.” He leaned closer, so their noses almost brushed, and there was no missing the open insolence in his smile. “Must be a lowly, country peasant sort of thing.” With that he tapped her cheek demeaningly and headed for the door. “Bye now. Have fun—you know, whenever that wears off.” And then he disappeared out into the night without so much as an ounce of interference.

It was some long minutes later until, like tipping over a bucket of water, suddenly the spell broke and the lot thudded heavily to the floor in an undignified cacophony of curses and noise.

 _“Rrrrah—!”_ With a livid snarl, the girl dashed out the door and into the street. Though noone was in sight she yelled defiantly, _“get back here, ya ShinRa scum!”_

  
  



	22. Chapter XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XX_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

Deep beneath the domestic amenities of the ShinRa mansion, Strife leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

Surly, he cast an eye upon the many open tomes upon his desk, accompanied by notes, notebooks, and an abundance of now ink-dry pens. Swiveling idly, he turned his gaze to the moderate library surrounding him with another weary breath. “For all my efforts I haven't gotten far,” he remarked into the lonely room. He ran a hand over his jaw reflexively. “The decay caused by Reactors is clearly unsustainable. The Plate has done nothing but expand class stratification. And now that _Thing,”_ he gestured vexedly somewhere beyond the walls, “is just sitting up there in Reactor One.” He rubbed his temples in futility. “I'm beginning to think there are more problems in this company than one person can solve...Unfortunately, we only _have_ one.”

He tapped upon the desk in irritation. “Tell me, Malice,” he posed rhetorically, at nothing. “Just how many ways can the world end?” He sat, mind turning, thoroughly put off.

It was not long before he was bringing up a holomap of Gaia on his wristband, turning the three-dimensional world around in contemplation. “There just isn't enough information,” he reflected. “I suppose sometimes, you just have to return to the source of everything to find the right answers.” With a deft flick he honed in on a dry, red wasteland, eyes narrowing. “Cosmo Canyon,” he remarked. “The oldest thriving civilization on the Planet. I suppose it doesn't get much better than that...”  
  


O

“Stay back vermin! Your kind are not wanted here.”

Strife had only just ascended the great stone steps when a fearsome, sabre-like creature barred his path. It was perhaps admirable that the fact it was talking did not long faze him.

“I’m not here to cause any trouble for you,” he spread his hands in an open gesture. “I only need to speak with the Elders here.”

“Go back the way you came, stranger,” the flame-tailed beast growled, claws tearing the earth and looking ready to pounce.

“Nanaki, is that any way to treat a guest?” An old man floated into view, hovering atop some disk-like invention.

“Grandpa!” The beast, Nanaki, exclaimed. “He is with the ShinRa. You know of their desecration of the planet.”

“And yet this young man had come here to learn. Would it not be unwise to turn such an open-minded individual away?”

Nanaki relented to the old man's authority, but even as he turned away he called back a warning over his hackled shoulder. “It is a foolish mistake,” he insisted, stalking away into the canyon village.

 _“Hoo, hoo._ Please excuse my grandson,” the old man chuckled. “He is yet young and still has much to learn of this world. Please come, sit by the fire and find the answers you seek.”

“Thank you.” Strife followed him past the ancient entryway without question, though surely the suggestion was vague at best.

“I am Bugenhagen,” the Elder introduced himself as he floated over sand and stone. “What might I call you, young man?”

“Strife. Strife ShinRa.”

 _“Hoo Hoo._ And what brings you here?” he asked, moving to hover by a great fire at the village center.

Strife steadily took a seat beside him, the sun breaking into late evening and sinking into the vast canyons beyond. “To be honest, I'm not sure if you can help me or not...my brother brought a creature into the facility. He's using it for all kinds of experimentation. _Jenova_ is what they call it. But it’s over two thousand years old, and nothing like anything I’ve ever seen. Unlike the rest of the company, I don’t really believe it’s an Ancient...” As he watched the fire burn, his eyes hardened with determination. “I have to figure out what it is if I’m going to put a stop to this.”

“'Stop it'? _Hoo Hoo.”_

“What’s so funny?”

“I was a scientist for ShinRa once,” the strange old man admitted. Indeed, beneath his eccentricity and behind his glasses, a startlingly sharp intellect shone in his eyes. “Long, long ago. I worked alongside the Founder and Professor Gast. I could not agree with the way ShinRa was destroying the planet—their reactors, their mako, and their one-minded goals. So I left it all behind.”

“So you already knew back then the reactors were killing the planet?” Strife realized.

Bugenhagen nodded. “Oh yes. In any case, I suppose my amusement simply derives from knowing what a difficult place the inside of that company is. You are quite the brave young man to oppose it.”

Strife laughed lightly, more breath than anything. “I don’t know about all that. At the end of the day, I’m still just a ShinRa.”

There was a knowing spark reflecting in the old man’s gaze that had nothing to do with the roaring flame, but he let the matter drop. “The Ancients are the oldest recorded species we know of,” he provided. “But there is one unexplained incidence in their history. An outsider, an affliction, a calamity from the skies. Thousands of years ago, a great Unknown struck the planet and damaged it deeply. The mark left behind is what we refer to now as the Northern Crater. But it is believed something more than just rock and stone came to this planet. It was never confirmed however. But its relation to the Ancients was what Professor Gast was working to achieve."

“A calamity from the sky?” Strife thought about that. “Then, I was right. It really could be some otherworldly creature. An alien.”

“I’m afraid the subject is one even the oldest of us know very little about.”

“I see. Then...if we don’t know what’s out _there_ , could you teach me more about _this_ planet? Maybe the answers lie closer than we think.”

 _“Hoo Hoo._ Goodness, my boy. You are quite wise for your age.” The lightheartedness had returned to the old man. “If you wish to study, very well. Perhaps...it just might help to shape the world in which we live.”  
  
  



	23. Chapter XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXI_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

A rumbling tremor pulsed through the town for the fifth time. Something could certainly not be ignored, and Strife was surely a man of action. As he exited the mansion, he looked surprised to see the hubbub of townsfolk scattered this way and that—shouting to one another, panicked, many looking for all the world as though they were loading up their life’s belongings.

Walking down the short dirt path to the gate, he set down a thin, light briefcase and leaned upon the wrought iron. “Hey, there,” he called to the passers by. “What’s going on?”

“Somethin' up in the mountains!” an older man responded hurriedly, half over his shoulder. “It’s gonna cause an avalanche!”

As the elder bustled off with his family, Strife looked to the wide pass that lead out of Nibelheim and into the sky-scraping mountains. Another rumble shook the earth.

 _“You!_ This 's all _your_ fault!” a remotely familiar voice broke Strife from his reverie and back to the cacophony in the street. The wild young lady from the gang at the inn was traipsing over to his gate in a fury.

“Oh, it’s you. I don’t suppose you’ve come to apologize for that night.”

“How c'n ya act high an' mighty at a time like this? Scores o' people are about to die 'cause of you! Don’t ya have any shame?”

Strife took a drink from a thin, light flask in his breast pocket, rubbing a kink in his neck. “I fail to see the correlation, miss. I only just learned of what’s going on myself.”

There was far too much water in her eyes for her to see him clearly, as she grit her teeth and spat at his feet. “Ever since ShinRa put that reactor here, monsters‘ve been croppin’ up all over the place! Likely them rampagin’ around again is what’s gone an' caused this!”

“Or just natural phenomena,” he remarked idly, brushing wafted dust off his leather gloves.

“That’s jus' like your company t' cause problems an’ look the other way!”

“Look, even if the reactor were part of the problem, I didn’t order it constructed here. I have zero responsibility in this.”

 _“Liar!”_ she hissed. “You cold-blooded, dark-hearted liar!”

The insults were ignored. “Listen miss, if they’re evacuating the town, then it’s all for the better—more than I could’ve hoped for when I came here. This is a dangerous place to live these days. There’re far better places to build a life. They can thank their lucky stars there’s a reason to motivate them now.”

Now the tears did fall from the girl’s eyes as she blinked them away through her anger, daring to do what few would by grabbing the front of his suit. _“Shut your pearly-white mouth!_ Don’t ya understand that they aren’t even gonna make it out in time!?”

At her distress he sobered a bit, now all business as he softly pulled her hands away. “What do you mean?”

“Any time now tons o' rock, an' all the water up there with it, is gonna come pourin’ down through that pass.” She pointed a shaking, glove to the edge of town. “The adults might mosey out alright; but all the older folks, an’ the kids...” she shook her head.

His demeanor had become something of authoritative. “Then go now. Don’t waste what little time you have with me.”

“Must be nice,” she smiled bitterly. “Bein’ a ShinRa. You c’n just fly right outta here. But not us.”

He frowned at that sentiment. But before he could comment, a massive tremor made the very buildings quake, and didn’t cease.

“No,” she murmured, and both looked to Nibel pass. In the distance, the telltale wake of dust and debris could be seen lofted into the sky. _“Jus' run!”_ she shouted into the fray of the town. “Forget your stuff and jus’ run! It’s too late for anythin' else!” But it was lost into the uproar of man and earth alike.

“Move,” Strife demanded, shoving her aside as he opened the gate. In a moment he was standing in the middle of the only empty path, that which connected the mountain to the town.

 _“W—_ what are you doin'!?” she stammered, coming up beside him where he had crouched on the ground and opened up his air-light briefcase. “You suicidal or somethin'!?”

“Every once in a while,” he commented wryly, with a smirk. As the tremors grew more violent, the wall of dust ever nearer, he continued conducting whatever task occupied his attention at a quick yet precise pace. “Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be running?”

“I—” she didn’t seem to have a conscious answer for that, looking wide-eyed between the impending natural disaster and the man by her feet.

“Don’t tell me you’re worried about someone like me?” The amusement glistened in his eyes as he finally selected an item from the case, a ruby-red piece of materia, and shut it again. Standing, he shooed his unwilling company with a wave of his hand. “Back away, you’re too close.”

It must have been the absurdity of the situation that caused her to comply with any order from him. Yet she retreated a few paces, all the while captivated by intrigue.

Taking a breath, he held his arms out levelly before him. In one was the materia. Slowly he opened his hands. Yet instead of the orb falling as was in accordance with the nature of gravity, the glass miraculously floated in mid-air, coming to hover between his outstretched hands. It was as if he were holding it there with some invisible trick. An inexplicable wind kicked up around them, and that seemed to be a cue.

For then, a frighteningly confident smile shaped his lips and a reddish glint sparked in his eyes, began to emanate like an aura around his body. As thousands of pounds of rock tumbled into view in terrifying proximity before them, his shoulders arched and he clasped his palms together.

At once his body became altogether translucent and suddenly, he disappeared from existence as though he had never been there in the first place.

As the first wave of dust washed over the town, a shaft of light pierced the heavens. The girl watched in complete reverie as the air became chill, and a gentle snow began to fall. And then, the seemingly impossible happened.

A being, too lithe and tall for any mortal descended from the sky. Her glacial skin glistened, blue-green hair ebbing and rising like brittle water behind her; an arctic goddess. From her extended palm a torrent of frigid ice rushed to meet the wall of pounding stone, halting its tumultuous decent with a glacial freeze. When the debris cleared, in the place of the falling mountain, was a barricade of ice.

With a clear, sharp snap of her fingers the ice shattered, all that was contained within fragmenting into countless particles, and blown away in a torrential gust like sands in the desert breeze.

The young woman coughed as the humble town was swept with the dust of what had only just been a deadly cascade, staring speechless at the vacant street.

All of the sudden Strife reappeared, from transparency to solid living, breathing man in a matter of moments. So fast in fact, he staggered a moment on his feet before righting himself.

 _“Woooh,”_ he breathed, as if the experience were a rush. “I will _never_ get used to that.”

 _“Wh—_ what in the hell?” the girl called, coming back up to him. She prodded his suit just to be sure he was tangible flesh again. _“What was that!?_ I don’t _ever_ wanna see that again!”

 _“Oh,_ no, please. Don’t thank me,” Strife muttered as he dusted himself off. It was a futile effort, the white suit wholly, and utterly ruined from ankle to collar. Despite his humor, an incredibly uncharacteristic tiredness had come over him as he knelt to return the item to its case. He had only just dropped it into its designated slot, when a rushing roar shook the houses to their very eaves. Freezing mid-motion, his eyes widened. “What. Is that?”

“Oh hell no...” the girl breathed.

“‘No’ what? Talk to me,” he urged, bordering as near to panic as the man ever tread.

“'Member how I told you, all that rock was holding up a _whole_ lotta water...?”

“Oh hell no...” he echoed.

As the pounding rush became louder, she was hovering over his side in an instant. Gripping his shoulder she gave it a shake of urgency. “'Kay, I know what I said but, I changed my mind. I wanna see it again—so _please_ tell me ya got somethin' else in that case, mister!”

Strife had already begun searching the contents. “Yeah, but that’s not really the issue,” he murmured. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head as if in a daze.

“Hey! Mister ShinRa!” another jostle from the gang leader brought him out of his moment of rest, and he grabbed a different red artifact identical to the first, rising to his feet with what looked like difficulty.

A primary rush of water was already gathering around their ankles as, just like the first instance, the orb floated in the air and the wind whipped. With much less controlled finesse as the time prior, and rushed on by their impending demise, Strife brought his hands together and his body faded from existence.

A drop of water splashed to the earth. Yet it was neither brought about by storm nor the natural opposition they faced. It was golden, like a tear fallen from the sun itself, and just as bright.

The rowdy girl backpedalled immediately, and it was just in time. For a moment later the ground gushed into a roar of flames, sizzling away the pooled water with a deafening hiss.

Without warning, a dazzling light burst from the flames and into the sky, unfurling it’s wings into the form of a great scorching bird.

With a mighty, screeching cry the beast took off over the pass, heat from its maw reining down upon the fast-approaching torrent. The instant heat met wet, it hissed and steamed, scorching and boiling away to nothing beneath the onslaught.

High above, the beast unleashed its eerie cry once again. The humidity that had risen into the air cast light and colored bows every way the eye could see. Then, all at once the water hit its peak, raining harmlessly down.

The town was a mess of water and soot, people shouting and struggling to reign in their belongings in the aftermath, babbling in confusion.

All the while the young woman stood beneath the downpour, watched as the mysterious beast dove and descended back into the earth in a plume of flame.

As if on instinct she ran through the ankle-deep flood to the place where it has vanished. There was an odd circle, where by some unnatural means, the ground had been so scorched the water could not recede. She arrived just in time for Strife to reappear among the living.

 _“Haahh...”_ as soon as the man solidified, materia in hand, something was altogether off about him. His proud shoulders were bent. There was no bite to his manner, no challenging smile.

“Hey...” she started, cautious for the first time. “Just what was all that?”

He squinted at her through hazy eyes, looking as though he were fighting some form of dizziness. “You've never seen a summon?”

She blinked. “That some kinda ShinRa tech?”

“What? Not everything is manufactured, you know...” he rubbed his temples. “A summon is a—a natural creature. If the...right materia is present at the right time, and the will is strong enough then—then the consciousness can be absorbed by...by the materia. Activate the materia and it can be called out...at any...time...” He trailed off as he coughed, hands cupping over his face.

She looked as though she were about to inquire when suddenly, faster than the eye could follow, he had straightened. His pistol was drawn in her direction. Yet at the sound of sloshing steps it soon became clear it was not pointed at the girl herself, but behind her, where her gang was approaching.

“Been lookin’ for you, ShinRa. But you’ve been hidin’ in that castle o’ yores.” It was the rough, block of granite from the first encounter, as well as good deal of the rest of the company.

Having removed his hands, Strife’s face was an alarming sight. Copious amounts of blood had dripped from his mouth to his suit, and what still poured from his nose showed no sign of slowing. He grimaced, as if fending off a migraine, but ignored it. “I don’t ‘hide’,” he snapped back. “Not from anything, and certainly not from you lot.”

“Gonna need you t’ come with us, Suit,” the man growled.

A flintiness bordering on fight or flight hardened the businessman’s eyes as the hammer clicked back. “I won’t hesitate,” he promised, barrel in the ruffian’s face.

But then at a slight nod from the adversary holding his attention, someone who had circled around behind moved into position. Before Strife could turn, a heavy set of fists came down upon the arch of his back, driving him to the ground. His knees hit the dirt hard, and he gasped as his breath was knocked away.

A sudden wildness overtook him then, something that did not befit a businessman, but an animal. Snarling, he kicked back at the grunt behind him, sending them to the water with a splash. Two shots rang out from his gun, both hitting wide marks before he was grabbed and wrangled down into the dust, pistol wrenched from his hand. Utterly overwhelmed, and with blood still running down his face, he twisted and lashed.

“The hell?” The second in command laughed as he stood above him, toed the executive's chin up to meet his eyes. “Never seen a Suit like you.”

In accordance with the statement, Strife snapped at his assailant as though he would tear the man’s flesh with his very teeth, if given the opportunity and no other weapon.

The ruffian withdrew his boot in a heartbeat, letting out a low whistle. _“Goddamn._ Tie the fucker up 'fore somebody looses a finger.”

As Strife was wrangled into a mess of rope, the coarse man smiled at him with far too much entertainment. “Lights out, ShinRa.” With a merciless kick to the head, the young president’s world blanked out into blackness.

O

The world was unhinged off its axis, blurred, bright, and tilting precariously. At least, so it seemed.

 _“Unnh...”_ Strife groaned as he fought to open his eyes, half lidded with disorientation. Then suddenly, the light was all the brighter, and a deafening ring cracked like a gunshot right next to his head.

Consciousness returned to him as did his fierceness, when he eyed the point of contact beside him. Metal on metal, a pole had struck the chair he was bound in. His gaze followed the heavy bar to its owner—the very same second in charge—seated in front of him.

The corresponding gang were strewn around, some resting on crates and boxes, others leaning here and there against dirt-and-plank walls. By the whiteish roots breaking through soil, the area appeared to be somewhere underground.

Subtly Strife tensed his wrists behind the back of his chair, yet doing so only verified they were bound so tightly the circulation was nearly severed.

“Let’s get on with it.” Their young leader was present, standing beside the big man with arms crossed and eyes sharp.

The end of the metal pipe pressed under Strife’s chin, shoving his jaw up and his head back in a manner that was surely painful. Yet likely the goal was something psychological, intimidation perhaps, by forcing the proud young man to bare his throat.

“Welcome t’ the underground, ShinRa. Bet ya won’t feel too at home here.” The toying ceased soon enough as the bar was dropped, allowing Strife to dip his head and meet their eyes with the steel in his own.

“Since yore dumb enough to stick in town we’ve got some use for ya.”

Settling back into the hard, bare-bones chair, the businessman eyed them with reproach. “Let me guess, you want money,” he hazarded. There was no question in his tone.

“Ya catch on quick,” the big man sneered. “Glad we're on th' same page.”

“Not really,” Strife snapped in annoyance. “I’m still breathing, and the only worth my life has to people like you is it’s equal in gill. And it’s worth even less to everyone else. I’d be a fool if I expected anything different.”

At that the second in command laughed, a cackle alongside several others. “Good to see ya know yore place, Suit.”

Their ringleader shifted uncomfortably. “Your company’ll pay a hefty sum for ya,” she acknowledged, looking down at him sternly.

“And that’ll help us get an’ upper hand on the bastards,” the big man added with satisfaction. “The weapons we'll get’ll keep 'em the hell outta here. Help with the monsters, too.”

“That’s a nice fantasy you’ve got worked out there.” Strife's humor was bitter, laced with chlorine.

“You’re gonna make it a reality,” the leader held out an old data tablet whereupon a document was loaded, a clear, empty line at the bottom.

Both slate and stylus were dropped in Strife's lap, where he looked down at the contents. Slowly a smirk spread over his lips, and he raised his head to fix them with mocking eyes. “Surely, you must be joking?”

“How so?” she asked.

“These demands are outrageous. You’re out of your mind if you think I’d ever sign off on this.”

The _thunk_ of solid metal against bone was so sudden and jarring that Strife grunted, head snapping to the side. Where the head lackey's impromptu weapon had connected with his upper jaw, a deep, sickly bruise was rapidly blooming. When he looked up again, fresh blood spilled from his mouth, mixing with all that had already dried upon his face and suit in a frightening mess.

His eyes pierced hot as a lightening strike while he glared back, any pretense of propriety in the precarious situation abandoned for unadulterated hostility.

“Sign the form,” she commanded.

Strife bared his red-smeared teeth. “Go fuck yourself.”

Another _crack_ against his skull made his eyes glaze over, a suppressed cry eliciting from his throat.

“Don’t try t’ act tough, Suit. We all know yore kind ’re spineless.” The now blood-soiled metal prodded Strife's chest threateningly.

“Torture me all you like, but you can’t break me,” Strife recovered from the blow and stared the looming man in the eyes challengingly, spat a glob of blood right in his face. “I was bred for this.”

A violent jab to Strife's gut hit something soft, made the young man choke down another cry and vomit clear fluid. “And here—I thought we had an understanding...miss,” he managed, shifting his attention to their leader. “But you’re just like—the scum of the city—after all.”

This time the bar came down on his shoulder, and something cracked.

The young man hunched in on himself and he struggled to steady his breath, fought to keep the whimpers from escaping his mouth with each shuddered gasp of air. Even as he did so, he jolted his knee upwards, deliberately and effectively pitching the data tablet to the floor.

“Ya some kinda stupid?” the man wondered. “Ya value yore life at all, you’ll go along with what we're askin'.”

“Like you’ll have any use for me after I do,” Strife hissed at his tormentor.

Another heavy hit came down on the young man’s shoulder, the very same place that had been struck only moments before. This time the sharp yelp that came from him could not be stifled, heartrendingly loud against the quiet of the cramped space.

The leader winced slightly as she watched him. Head bent, Strife's breath stuttered and his body trembled fiercely.

When the second in charge raised the weapon again, she held out a hand. “Enough, 'Cade. Ya could break his whole body an he ain’t gonna give us what we need.”

 _“Hm,”_ Cade rolled his shoulders. “If ya think so boss. E’ry man’s gotta breakin’ point though.”

“Not some,” she murmured, eyes hard. “Get me the digital.”

At once a second tablet, much thicker than the first, was being handed off to her. It was yet another obsolete model but regardless, she began keying something in. “I don’t expect a ShinRa t’ understand the concept o’ family loyalty. But even t’ you they must have corp’rate value.” Finished with her task she brought the device over to him and held it out for him to see.

There was a video feed playing on the retro screen; staticed, discolored, but viewable nonetheless. An infant played and giggled, running about his room with arms outstretched.

“Your son ’s the heir t’ your company, it’s future. Not even money c'n buy his value in the realm o’ business. Ya cant afford t’ lose an asset like that, now can ya?”

“My son?” Strife’s eyes had widened in surprise, but as understanding of the misconception dawned, he quickly masked it. “What of it?” he posed.

She waved the screen in front of him. “How d’you think we got this clip? We got somebody inside that ShinRa don’t know about.”

Strife stiffened as he understood her direction before she even arrived at it.

“I make one call, and ya loose your most valuable asset. Or, ya can give us what we’re askin’ for. What’ll it be, mister ShinRa?”

His lip curled as he glared at her demeaningly. “You can’t possibly have the resources for something like that. With this rag-tag operation? Someone may have entered the building. But noone unauthorized would have the means to stay stationed there.”

“An’ how can ya be so sure, Suit?” Cade alleged.

That made young businessman smile, cold as death. “Because I manage the security department myself.”

Cade blanched, clearly not expecting that. Their leader, however, was not fazed. “Ya gonna take that chance, mister ShinRa?” There was no response and so she flipped open a PHS.

“Mistake number one is ever doubtin’ miss Freyer,” Cade smiled devilishly, looking wholly satisfied.

And surely enough, miss Freyer was with someone on the line. “Things aren’t goin’ too well on this end. Yeah. Ya got it.” She eyed Strife a moment before finally, “no. Go ahead an' do it.”

“Wait.” Strife stared at her, an uncharacteristic fear in his eyes. “You can’t be serious? That’s just a child!” He struggled against his bonds as if his injuries were nonexistent, while Cade and one other man came forward to assure he was still properly restrained.

“Three minutes?” Freyer asked. “Why the holdup? Alright, we’ll make do.”

“That kid is completely innocent—the most innocent thing to ever exist in that place! Why would you take his life away for something he has nothing to do with?” Strife's words were little more than a snarl as he glared at the young woman in charge. His blue eyes seared like boiling water, frightening alongside the disheveled hair fallen in his face, sticky and matted with congealed blood.

“An’ how many innocent children ’ve suffered at the hands of ShinRa’s leadership?” Cade growled.

“None under my jurisdiction!” Strife snapped.

“You’re ready now? About damn time,” the leader acknowledged.

Strife’s attention snapped back to her, and it appeared involuntary as he commanded, “wait!”

There was a desperation in his voice that caused her to pause and regard him. “Yes?” The question was implicative

A vast range of emotions shifted through his blue-grey eyes, but ultimately he bit coldly, “call your agent off. I’ll give you what you want.” There was a moment she studied him without response, and that seemed to tip him over an edge. _“Now!”_ he shouted into the quiet.

Shrugging, she returned to the call. “Nevermind, it ain't necessary now. Yeah, forget it.” Flipping the device shut, she returned it to her belt. Stepping over, she picked up the fallen tablet. “That wasn’t so hard,” she reasoned as she dropped the device back in his lap. With a nod from her, Strife was untied.

Without prompting, the young man shook some of the numbness from his wrists and took up the pen. Though the tremors of his body rattled the stylus, soon his clear, crisp signature decorated the proper line.

“There we are,” she said with finality.

As she took the device away Strife looked hollow, defeated and empty. It seemed only a beat before a gun was clicked and raised to his head.

“Well, ya were right Suit. Don’t really need ya anymore.” The smirk on Cade’s face was wholly too satisfied.

Yet Strife had not so much as flinched at the action. Even as the cold metal of the weapon pressed into his hair, his blank, unseeing gaze remained trained on the dirt floor. It seemed the young man had expected nothing other than the end he was about to meet. The final moment seemed to last forever.

“Hold on.” The words were soft, distorted through a haze. For the executive's eyelids had begun to fall heavy, all of what little energy he had left entirely spent up over the past minutes.

The hard, cold threat disappeared, and a warmth replaced it. It was a long moment before he comprehended the fearsome leader had leaned down to him, her hands cupping his face and lifting it to meet hers.

“He seems different, don’t ya think?” For for the first time her expression was far less frigid and much more gentle.

“I don’ know, Boss. That’s a pretty big leap for his type.”

“His type?” she repeated softly. “That's right. But nothin' so far really has been, has it?”

 _“Fuck,_ maybe. Who knows?” Cade sounded exasperated and disinterested all at once. “Don' know how we could be wrong 'bout it. There's only one ShinRa ain't there? You seen what's happenin' t' the world out there.”

She did not appear convinced. “It’s this look in his eyes,” she murmured. The eyes in question flitted between comprehension and dark unconsciousness. Delicately she brushed aside the blood-matted locks to reveal them better, the blue-grey nearly white in the bright lamplight. “Ya don't see it often, a softness like that.” Gentle fingers stroked his temple, as if with the hope of soothing the purple-black ache spread along his jaw.

_“I dunno, Skye—”_

Any further exchange was muted as Strife’s body slumped with fatigue. He scarcely registered her touch as his head lolled, and he fell into nothing but vague, all-consuming, whiteness. **  
**

  
  



	24. Chapter XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

A room slowly materialized into being. The soft, bright sun filtered through the window glass and warmed his skin. A thick, handmade quilt was plush beneath his fingers, and wide enough to swallow the broad, wood-plank country bed. If one thing was certain, it was no ShinRa owned establishment.

Strife sat up slowly, taking in the quaint room around him with unease. As he did so his eyes fell to the knitted wool shirt and pants that had replaced his starch suit. For some reason the sight of the downy material made him pale. A slight tremble overtook his hands.

His eyes had only just fallen upon a familiar metal briefcase resting on a chair beside the bed, when the door opened.

“Oh, you’re awake. Fancy that. Guess I shoulda knocked after all...” The last bit was an afterthought.

He looked up to see miss Freyer, dish towel over one shoulder and a bowl in hand.

“Where am I?” He attempted to adopt his usual prestige, yet his voice was thin from disuse.

“This ’s my place,” she supplied, and by her tone she was fond, if not proud, of the dwelling.

“Your home?” The information did little if nothing to put him at ease.

As she stepped up to the bedside, he seemed to shy away from her and did not meet her eyes. “What’ve you done to me? Why did you...remove my clothes?” He faltered a bit as he spoke.

She frowned at him in confusion. Then a flicker of understanding dawned in her eyes, lips parting in a small, soundless, ‘oh’. She took the towel from her shoulder and arranged it under the steaming bowl. “It ain’t nothin’ like that, mister ShinRa. Just cleaned ya up is all.”

As he looked up at her there was an apprehension in his eyes, as though he had to fight with himself to look at her squarely.

“Honest,” she said firmly.

After a moment of scrutiny he looked away, and some of his tension subsided. “So what now?” he inquired softly.

“Nothin’.”

He jolted slightly as she set the bowl in his lap.

“Ya should eat though. Been out for more’n a day.”

He regarded the dish, then set it upon the nightstand and turned his attention to the window. “No thank you,” he said blankly.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You could have laced it with anything. I’m not stupid.”

She huffed in irritation and set a fist on her hip. “There ain’t nothin’ in it. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“There’s nothing ridiculous about it.” He turned back to her and much of the authority had returned to him despite his position. “I don’t know you or what your motives are. I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re planning but I do know I could still be useful to your gang as a puppet, and I’m not up for being manipulated, _miss_. So I’m not interested in your underhanded trickery or whatever this has turned into.”

At that she bristled. “Look, don’t get high an’ mighty with me when I’m tryin’ to right a wrong! Is that how you cityfolk handle honest hospitality?”

His lip curled. “And just what about you is honest, miss? You operate a nefarious gang and run wild. Not two days ago you would’ve killed a child for your goals without hesitation. I don’t see an ounce of honesty in you.”

She looked hurt, but glared regardless. “Ya jus’ don’t like it 'cause everythin’ here scares ya.”

“Me? Scared of you lot?” he scoffed.

“That’s right.” She crossed her arms. “Yesterday ya woke up so fev’rish ya didn’t know up from down. But ya knew me well enough; grabbed my shirt and begged me not t’ hurt ya no more. Said, ‘please miss, I’m scared. I don’t wanna die in a strange place and all alone.’ And in that sorry state ya drank down any and ev'ry medicine I gave ya. So I don’t wanna hear ya complainin’ about it now. If I was gonna do somethin’ more to ya, I woulda done it already.”

In the wake of her tirade, he stared down at his hands, eyes wide. It appeared he had frozen, for he did not so much as twitch or breathe. But most astonishing was the way his face burned. It seemed clear he did not recall the events of which the girl spoke at all.

There was something about seeing the young man so deeply shamed he simply could not function that was heartrending. And in the subsequent silence, her irritation evaporated. _“I._..I mean it’s—” she set her hands at her hips again, looking away. “I’ll leave you be,” she relented. “The bath’s thataway if ya need it.” Without another word she exited the room with a soft click.

Once she was gone Strife, pressed a hand to his mouth, looking unbelievably close to tears. Without a word he slipped under the quilt, curling up close to his knees in a way that did not seem fitting of a ShinRa at all.

O

A sweet scent filled the kitchen from planks to rafters, intermixing with spices, wood, and fresh flowers. The owner of the house wrapped up her task, pan-frying some savory dish. She pulled a fruit pie from the oven and set it upon the counter, steam pouring off it in waves.

At the gentle creak of the stairs, she looked up to see her guest enter the room. As their eyes met, he lingered in the doorway while she stared at the sight of him.

The neutral tones of wool hung loosely off his strongly-built frame, the humble color of it making his eyes all the more shocking. It seemed his hair, having been freshly washed and with nothing to comb it down, naturally fluffed into pale, spiky locks. Wild, and yet fitting. His feet were bare, yet he did not seem bothered. Everything about him was suddenly strikingly natural.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

 _“N-_ nothin’ really.” She shook her head and turned back to the pie, cutting it into thick slices. “I was jus’ thinkin’...ya look a lot like one o’ us townsfolk dressed down like that. Caught me off guard.”

“I see.” He stepped to the sink and began rinsing his empty bowl beneath the soft water. “So, do you often take strangers into your home?” It seemed perhaps he had fully recovered from his embarrassment the last they had spoken, for the air he typically carried had returned to him. “Or is it that I’m still a hostage?”

She sighed heavily, looking to the ceiling. _“Oh for the love o'_...I’m _tryin’_ to get it through to ya that—” when she rounded on him mid lecture she suddenly stopped, as surely as if she had dropped the words upon the floor.

Strife was leaning against the counter as though it were his own. Arms crossed, eyes soft and bright, the barest hint of an amusement edged at his lips. “Yes? Go on.”

A pinkness tinged her cheeks and her hands wrung a dish towel as she looked away. “You ain’t a prisoner no more. That was...a mistake. My mistake.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

She piled two plates with victuals, handing one to her guest. Grabbing a pitcher, she jerked her head towards the back door, signaling him to follow her out.

The back of the property held a lush garden, chock full of edibles and flowers alike. But in a small, unoccupied area, she set down her items and shook out a thick blanket. With a sigh she dropped upon the quilt, pulling her plate and the pitcher close and tucking in while he sat down to join her.

“Things aren’t...like I thought,” she said finally, trying to find the right words. “E’erybody knows the things your company does. Hell, it’s hard-pressed t’ find somebody who _ain’t_ lost somethin’ cause o’ ShinRa...

“People always swore ya were this horrible, irredeemable monster so I...” she raised her eyes to look at him. “So when I came up with a plan o’ what we needed t’ get ShinRa outta here, I didn’t think hurtin’ ya would matter one bit. I thought, ‘he’ll be easy enough. An even if he dies, so what? More people’ll keep livin’ peaceful lives that way'...” She trailed off, and it was her turn to look ashamed.

“I don’t really understand,” he spoke up then, breaking her from her thoughts, “what would make you change your mind. You got what you wanted. Why let me live? Anyone else would’ve put the bullet in my head.”

“But that’s just it, ya _knew_ that—ya knew it an’ ya still chose t’ save your boy anyway. Ya rescued this whole town before that too. Even when ya were threatened ya kept sayin’ you wouldn’t hesitate to kill, but ya did time an time again! And it wasn’t 'cause ya had somethin’ t' gain.”

She shook her head. “I don’t like bein' wrong, but I’ll admit when I am. An' I can’t believe I’m sayin’ it but, it’s really true. Ya...got a heart, mister ShinRa.”

His cheekbones tinged with color at the statement. He cleared his throat to swallow down the fruit he had started eating, and that was distracting enough to prompt the girl to hand over the pitcher.

As soon as he had taken a swallow he coughed and winced. “Alcohol?” he asked incredulously.

“Spiked tea, yeah.” She said it as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Before noon?” he croaked.

“That’s how we do it 'round here.”

With a shake of his head, he grimaced and downed more of the questionable tea.

“I wasn’t really gonna, by the way.” The words were soft, and she wasn’t looking at him. “We did...have somebody in the ShinRa building a couple times recent but. Ya were right, we don’t have the means t' keep 'em there. An' I ain’t about hurtin’ the innocent. I wouldn't've had somebody kill your little boy, I ain’t the kind. It was just a trick. I hope you c’n believe that.” She looked so downcast as she fidgeted with her hair, it was impossible not to take her words to heart.

It seemed she tried to pick herself up then. “So whose the lucky lady?”

“What do you mean?”

She chuckled. “Well, you’ve got a son so I’m guessin’ there must be a miss ShinRa right?”

He laughed at that outright, shaking with mirth.

“What?” she asked, confused.

He shook his head, fighting down a smile. “No, no. He’s my nephew. My brother and I run the company together.“

“So then, there’s two President ShinRa’s?”

Her surprise amused him. “Yes. I suppose this far from Midgar you wouldn’t necessarily know.”

“Well, what kinda guy is he?” she wondered.

He grew quiet a moment before settling on, “the bad kind.” He looked at her evenly. “The kind you really would put a bullet in.”

“You’d say that about your own family?” she stared in surprise.

“We aren’t really family.” He took another sip, with only a slight twitch. “It’s more business than anything. As far as blood goes, I can’t say if we truly are related or not. We look alike, and we were adopted together. But I never really wanted to know for sure.”

“Why’s that?”

Strife’s eyes were somewhere far away. “Every time I look at him I just...hope I don’t have the same cold blood in my veins.”

She hesitated, as if weighing if her words were too improper to voice. “Well, I only know a little bit about ya, but. I don’t think you’d be anything alike.”

When he looked at her, sitting close, there was something oddly intimate about it. He smiled, a soft and gentle thing.

Then as he drank down a full mug of tea, she raised a brow. _“Uh,_ if ya ain’t used to it, ya may not wanna drink all that...”

With a sigh, he laid back on the blanket to watch the clouds pass in the great blue sky above. “You’re an interesting person,” he remarked then.

 _“Er,_ thanks?” she ventured, unsure how to take the comment. Fidgeting again, she seemed to remember something. “Say, ain’t anybody in that mansion gonna come lookin’ for ya? I sorta expected a commotion.”

“No. There’s nobody in it but me.”

“No way!” she gawked.

That amused him again. “It’s just to keep up appearances. I’m the only one staying there.”

“Ya mean ya really don’t live with nobody?”

“I don’t have anybody I can trust. It has to be only me.”

The plainness of the statement incited a particular emotion in her eyes. But when he turned to look at her, his gaze now listless and his cheeks flushed, she sighed. _“Aw_ hell. Ya had too much, didn’t ya? I shoulda warned ya sooner. It’s real sweet so, ya can’t really tell.”

 _“Hmnn,”_ he hummed wistfully. “Doesn’t really matter...”

“Thought ya didn’t wanna be off your guard in this town?” she asked disbelievingly. “If you’re alone I c’n see why.”

“I don’t. But you already swore you wouldn’t harm me. I can take you at your word, can’t I?”

“Well, yeah,” she breathed, looking shocked that he had already taken her promise to heart.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothin', I’m just—su’prised t' hear ya say that. Y’know, after everything. Most folks wouldn’t be so forgivin'.”

“I thought I’d make an exception.”

She blinked. “Why’s that?”

Butterflies fluttered lazily across the nearby garden. Already the sun was hot.

“Because even with everything that’s happened...this is the kindest anyone’s ever treated me.”

At that her lips parted in astonishment. “Now hold on—ya can’t mean that? I’ve been terrible to ya!”

“At first. But you changed your mind—treated my injuries, and watched over me. You extended your home, and now your kindness. My life’s not worth that, to other people.”

Sudden, inexplicable saltwater came into her eyes as she heard the unfiltered words. “Aw hell, mister ShinRa, don’t go talkin’ like that. No wait—that ain’t right. What’s your name? I can’t just keep callin’ ya that.”

“No one ever asks that either...” he admitted. Then, “my name is Strife.”

“Strife?” She repeated, curious.

At the unspoken question in her eyes he added, “it’s supposed to make people afraid. I didn’t choose it, but it works well...”

He yawned then, woozily rolling on his side and curling up atop the blanket beneath the warmth of the sun. It seemed only moments before he was asleep, face serene, innocent as the delicate blooms around them.

Gently, she reached down and brushed the stray hair from his face. “If my opinion counts for somethin’, Strife, I’d say it’s not workin’ well at all.” She wiped the errant wetness from her eyes as though it were a nuisance, sniffling a bit. “Whatever blood ya got, it turns out you’re far too sweet for anythin’ like that.”

As he slept on she continued her soothing words, as though in some way, perhaps in his dreams, he might hear. “My name’s Skye—after the open country. I s’pose I’ll hafta tell ya again later. Maybe...ya should stick around here a while. If ya want to. It’s a lot nicer here than in the city. An' ya seem like ya been through an awful lot, on your own.”

Rather than wake him, she stayed beside him in the garden, listening to the breeze and humming a soft melody.

O

“You broke the rule, you know.” Strife turned away from the scattered country stars. He looked to Skye, shoulder to shoulder beside him.

“Which one?” she asked. “I break a lot of 'em.”

He laughed. “The ShinRa rule.”

 _“Oh._ That one.” She kicked her feet idly in the empty space between them, where they sat perched high upon the water tower. “Do ya gotta bring that up?

He laid back upon the wood, arms folded behind his head as he watched the comets streak and fall. “I was just thinking about how you know what most of the world doesn't.”

She peered down at him reluctantly. “That ya c'n bleed an' cry?”

He looked at her with soft eyes and a smile. “That I'm human.”

She pursed her lips in distaste, turning away. “That ain't hard t' figure out,” she chafed.

“Is that so?”

“Ya been hangin' 'round quite some time now, Strife. I know a helluva lot more about ya than that.”

“Do you now?”

“Sure. You're a dreamer sure enough. A softie that likes t' pretend he owns the whole world. Eventually you'll have t' get back t' the city, but ya really like spendin' your time here. You're sweet as honey too, but ya hate for anybody t' know it.”

As she turned to regard him, it was clear by his stare that he had not expected her to be so observant. And so as if she were winning some sort of challenge, she continued right on. “Ya go way outta your way t' not step on the flowers, like they're real special an' rare. Ya got a sweet tooth like a kid. Ya can't cook t' save your life, or hold your liquor for nothin'. Ya slick your hair down 'cause ya get self-conscious when it poofs up the way it does.”

He looked tongue-tied, as she leaned over him so they were nearly nose to nose. “And ya think I'm pretty, but you're too shy t' say so, so most times ya just stare with those daydreamin' eyes o' yours. If there's one thing I know after all this time, it's that you're real smitten with me.”

Even though the darkness masked the red burning across his cheekbones, surely the heat radiating from his face could be felt a foot away.

Her words dropped to a whisper. “Am I gettin' it right, mister ShinRa?” Gently she brought her lips to his, capturing him by surprise and stealing his breath away.

O

His gentle knock upon the door bade it to open, and when the young woman answered, she brightened like a summer day. “...Strife.”

In his immaculate white suit and finely groomed, he had every bit returned to his usual self. And yet, the boundless bouquet of wildflowers in his arms was new.

“Ya came back.” Her eyes shone. “You've been in the city a while. I was startin' t' think...maybe you wouldn't.”

“Well as it so happens miss Skye,” he stepped nearer, capturing her gaze with the warmth of his own. “I missed you.” With that declaration, he leaned down and kissed her softly, the array of small blossoms all but forgotten as the bouquet fell gently to the porch.  
  



	25. Chapter XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXIII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“What the hell is this?” Strife stared as another wall of the training center was smashed clear through by a horrendous strike.

Beside him, Malice grinned. “Super soldiers. Unstoppable weapons. What do you think?”

Strife watched as one of the ‘soldiers’ suddenly grabbed their head, began tossing this way and that in agitation.

Without precedence the volatile behavior quickly devolved into a fit of rage. The subject began lashing at the surrounding test area with rampant ferocity. Soldiers, trainers, and property alike were set upon wildly; indiscriminate, as though a feral animal had been loosed in their midst.

“Neutralize that one,” Malice spoke into a communication panel. As the team scrambled to comply, he scowled. “What a mess. Holographic training rooms are under development to prevent such heavy damage costs. Running down the budget.”

“What’s happening?” Strife ignored the economic commentary.

“A problem with the Jenova cell. It makes them insanely strong, yet we can’t seem to keep them from going mad. _Fuck.”_

“Jenova cells? Don’t tell me you injected them with that!? I thought you were incrementally testing mako showers.”

Malice shrugged. “We're using both. The results, the power it produces, are undeniable.”

“And the insanity?”

“Semantics.”

 _“‘Semantics’!?_ Those aren’t just lab tests, those are living people!”

Malice glared at his brother. “If you don’t like it, then get back to your own department. Progress was never made without risk, and every one of them down there is expendable.”

Strife gaped as the man stalked out, staring down at the mayhem below caused by a single crazed human experiment. He ground his teeth. “Super soldiers...Jenova— _You don’t even know what that thing is!”_ He shouted after the co-president, but it went unheard.

O

“Mine? You mean...are you sure?” Strife spoke quietly into the PHS, deep in concentration and hanging on every word from the speaker. But suddenly a light laugh broke his features, all the tension falling away. “Well, you never know,” he defended lightly. “You might’ve gotten sick of me.”

A pause and he smiled. His eyes glimmered like spring. “'Never', huh? I’d have to say the same.”

He listened again for some moments, before he spoke. “No, I’m happy. Truly, I don’t think...I’ve ever been happier.” Whatever the words correlated to, they were profoundly genuine. But then his voice grew solemn, and he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “There is a problem, though. We’re still on a project I can’t step away from. If I leave _him_ unattended, there’s no telling what he might do with free reign of the company. But we’re—” he sighed quietly, a distant look in his eyes. “We’re looking at least three years overseas; As much as five.”

The other party must have had a great deal to say in response. But eventually Strife continued, visage clouding. “I _know_ you can, but that’s—!”

His fist thudded against the wall. Though his voice had not raised in the first place, it dropped to nearly a whisper. “But that’s not fair to you—either of you. This isn’t what I want...”

Another minute passed. Eventually his worries must have been eased, for at long last a gentle smile returned to him. “Alright...I’ll be looking forward to it, every day.” And it sounded like a promise.

With a _beep_ and a _click_ the Hensei was shut. His attention shifted then, as he stepped over to a toddler whom was playing with baubles in the middle of the office floor. Arms opening wide, Strife scooped the tiny boy up with an exaggerated huff, as though the three year old were a great weight.

“It looks like we have a new addition to the family,” he breathed, and it seemed the magnitude of such a thing was hitting him. “But...I don’t know when I’ll get to see him.”

His waterdrop eyes trailed to the adjacent room, where Malice paced around a desk. Whatever irate conversation the man was having over his own personal line, his face was boiling red and sinew bulged beneath his suit. Strife’s gaze turned steely at the sight.

“I don’t have much choice, though. Someone has to keep that tyrant on a leash, or the whole world’ll be up in flames.”

Turning back to the toddler he bounced the child playfully, earning a giggle. “Lets keep this between you and me. Don’t tell your daddy about this. I wish you could grow up together, but...well. The last thing we need is you kids at each other’s throats, right?”

The boy giggled nonsensically, oblivious to the weight of what was being divulged.

“I think you two could get along, in time. You and— _gosh_. I'll have to think about a name. Should we make it something to go along with Ruthless?” He nuzzled the infant’s nose, earning another flurry of giggles. “No, that’s a terrible idea, she’d hate that. _Hm..._ she loves the rain on cloudy days; says it’s the exact color of my eyes. Maybe I’ll choose...”

O

The country home remained humble and quaint, but undeniably charming. The warmth of the hearth fire never failed to chase the night away, back out through the heavy wooden door.

Strife dropped his briefcase, arms held wide to the young woman standing at the threshold and giving her a shining smile.

He was puzzled however, when she did not come to meet him. Instead she hid a smile behind her hand, a loving, knowing look in her tawny eyes.

The next moment Strife was glancing down, for a small presence had peeked around the girl's dress. A child of no more than four was clinging to her tightly. His wide blue eyes stared at the stranger who had entered their home, the messiest shocks of blond hair frizzed about his head like a newly hatched chocobo.

In a moment Strife had sunk to his knees, a hand over his mouth in stunned silence as tears wet his face. _“Oh...”_ he whispered, and it was as though he had been shot straight through the heart.

Drawing himself together, he swiped the water from his face and held out his hands in invitation once more. “You must be Cloud,” he said gently. “Would you...come here to me?”

Cloud turned his big eyes up to his mother. Though her gaze was awash with emotion as well, she smiled brightly and nodded. With her confirmation, he made his way over.

Strife gently cupped the child’s face in his hands. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Cloud.” It was all but a whisper, his voice rough.

All at once he pulled his son close, the boy he had waited years to finally embrace. Holding him so tightly, the powerful man broke down into wracking sobs.  
  



	26. Chapter XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXIV_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“This’s the first time you’ve come to my office. Your rocket book is still here, you know.”

The indicated tome was on the shelf of the light, sunny office, a coating of dust suggesting it had sat for months, if not years.

“I...have a question.” When Rufus spoke, the statement sounded more like a question in and of itself.

Strife rearranged his hands where they were folded, his forefingers pressed together and pointed at the young man. “I might just have an answer. Go ahead, I’m listening.”

Rufus stepped forward, tentatively placing a data tablet upon the desk. While Strife raised a brow in inquiry, the boy stood straighter. “I have compiled a course of projects which utilize ShinRa’s extraneous resources for constructive ends. The report is itemized in detail, however it requires presidential authority and...Malice is never going to take an interest.”

At that Strife half smiled in understanding, picking up the digital document and leaning back in his chair. He leafed through casually, it as though he had stumbled upon a new, entertaining magazine. “Now I see. You’re talking about a business partnership. You're not looking for an _answer,_ you want me to _invest_ in you.”

Rufus’ face flushed and he averted his eyes to the wall, yet his voice was even as he replied, “yes.” As though it were as natural as the weather.

 _“Aha-hah!”_ Strife tossed the pad back upon the desk. He picked up a stylus there and flicked it absently. “Now you’re living up to your family name—you only come around when you want something.”

At that Rufus stiffened, all the redder. “I...” he seemed to choke on his words, and nothing else could be coaxed from his throat.

Strife smirked then, a knowing glint in his bright eyes. “This is some expensive stuff you want to play around with,” he added, tapping the screen. “Especially for someone your age. You _are_ aware of how outlandish this is?”

Rufus lowered his gaze to the floor. Though his posture remained stiff, he looked entirely crestfallen. “Yes...I know.”

After an extended silence, the boy turned on his heel to take his leave. Yet Strife’s voice stopped him.

“You know, and yet you asked anyway. That tells me you must’ve thought about the responsibility involved.”

Rufus turned to the co-president. “What?” he asked softly.

But Strife had clicked his pen, already putting virtual ink to digitized paper. By the time Rufus reached the desk, the final page had the sharp signature of Strife ShinRa.

“But—hold on! You didn’t even read it?” He looked to the man in bafflement.

Strife simply smiled. “You have my full confidence, Rufus, as well as my complete trust. I don’t need to read it.” With that he swiveled flippantly in his chair till only the high back faced the ShinRa heir. “It’ll take some time for all your materials and equipment to be ordered in, and you’ll be limited to my development department to keep your father from finding it. But, have fun Halfpint.” He waved a dismissal from behind the chair.

Fists clenching, Rufus frowned. Rounding the desk, he came to stand before the President. Strife looked mildly surprised to see him there, and puzzled by his stern mood.

But then suddenly the boy leaned down and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Strife! I won’t let you down.”

Eyes softening, Strife smiled. “I know, Kiddo.”

Stepping back, Rufus looked as though he was fighting with himself to hold still as he asked, “when can I see the site?”

Strife chuckled and shook his head. Still, with an easy movement he unclipped a keycard from his belt and held it out between his fore and middle finger. “You can go right now. Just make sure you take Tseng with you. He’s the only one of that lot I trust enough.”

“Okay!” It was hushed but excited as Rufus took the card, finally— _finally_ —a childlike grin breaking over his features as his eyes shone. Briefly he dipped his head in respect, and then in a wink he was on his way out.

“You can rearrange whatever you want— _but it’ll be pretty empty till your stuff arrives!”_ Strife called out the last bit just as the boy disappeared through the doorway.

With one hand he covered up a fond smile, the other pressing a key on a communication panel. He crossed his legs atop his desk. “Tseng? Yeah I know you’re far outside my jurisdiction—Malice’s territory and all that. But the little lord of the house is headed your way, and he requires your expertise.”

There was a pause on the other end. Then, _“understood.”_

“Thanks.” With that the communications ended, Strife leaned back in his chair and looked out the window into the wide, blue sky. Flicking open his PHS revealed a snapshot of a certain messy-haired, blue-eyed child.

He sighed, running his hands over his face. “I have to protect you,” he murmured to the screen as he set the device upon his desk. “I can’t just stay abroad. But...this is so hard!”

Dropping his feet, he folded his arms there instead, a makeshift pillow for his head as he let it fall. Suddenly the invincible executive looked entirely dejected, his youth peeking through the cracks of his lowered defenses. Though his gaze was on the clouds, his focus was someplace far away from Midgar; on the wild, vast country and clear skies. His voice was soft, and burdened with sorrow as he murmured, “I just...want to be there, Cloud.”

O

“Why are you visiting Nibelheim so often?”

Strife glanced up from his tablet. Where his head had leant on one hand, the action his fingers empty, flicking nervously. It was the only sign he was caught off guard by the question.

Two leather chairs had been added to his office. Directly across from him, Rufus was studying him intently. Whatever work the boy had been constructing on the holographic model in his lap was abandoned, left to slowly rotate idle.

But in a moment Strife smiled, turning the holopage of whatever he was reading. “What brought this about?”

Rufus looked away. “It just...seems like the place you’re always going.”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” the co-president assured, casually flipping another page.

The minutes passed in silence, yet while Strife read steadily, Rufus turned his holomodel this way and that, making no real progress.

“What’s wrong?” Strife asked, having inevitably noticed.

Rufus shrank a bit, as if debating whether or not to speak. But his familiarity with Strife must have won out, for he went ahead anyway. “It’s just that...well. You...don’t trust me, do you? Not really.” The words were quiet, far more sad than accusatory. Hearing as much, the executive softened.

“No, Rufus, it’s not that.”

“It’s okay, if that’s how it is.”

“No, Kiddo. I don’t want you thinking that.” Strife set the reading material down to focus on the object of his concern. “I’ve told you that you have my complete trust Rufus, and I meant every word of it. The truth is, I have both business and personal concerns in that town. When you’re a bit older I’d love to tell you all about it. But right now, if you had that information, then others—including your father—would want it. And I can’t put you in a situation that dangerous. Can you understand that?”

Rufus pondered that briefly before looking at him with concern. “Then, are _you_ in danger?”

Strife met the boy’s eyes, calculated his response, jaw clenching. Finally, “I don’t know really, but. Most likely.”

The boy's eyes lowered and his shoulders fell. But when he spoke again, there was strength in it. “Thank you, for being honest.” When he looked up again, there was determination in the set of his gaze. “But you will tell me? If you’re ever in trouble and I can help you, you’ll ask for it?”

Strife smiled, a gentle expression. “If that day comes, I’ll count on you, Shortcake.”

Rufus nodded, seeming satisfied with that. “Then, I’ll wait till then.” He straightened, delving back into his project, fingers turning pieces this way and that, rotating and refitting them together with new adjustments. “But I don’t like waiting,” he added churlishly.

“Oh, it’s not all that bad,” Strife tutted. “Your father comes and goes far more often than I.”

“He does.” The boy’s face had returned to its blank slate once more, but a hint of emotion wavered in his eyes. “I like it when he’s gone, though. However...I miss you when you’re away.”

Strife’s cheek rest on idly on his knuckles as he looked to the boy with fondness. “Well, you’re certainly the only thing I miss about this place when I’m gone.”

Rufus looked up then. Eyes wide and startled, he looked every bit the child he was. “Can I—could I—show you what I’ve been working on?” he managed, after a bit of stumbling.

Strife smiled, setting his tablet aside altogether and rising. “'Course you can. Looks like quite the project. Watcha got?” He sat upon the armrest of the other chair, and leaned over to inspect the project.

“This,” Rufus spoke with reverence, “is the first plausible prototype. The ShinRa Rocket number twenty-six.”

“Number twenty-six?” Strife raised a brow.

Rufus flushed at that, rubbing his hair self-consciously. “Well, that’s how many holomodels I’ve gone through figuring it out.”

“I see,” Strife crossed his arms with a smile. “Not one to give up easily, are you? The department would love this,” he added. “This kind of creativity you’ve got is exactly what they strive for. I bet you’d be perfect for helping them reconstruct the city.”

“Me?” The boy’s eyes were huge, and the stars shone in them.

“You,” Strife affirmed, still smiling. “The rocket may be a bit far off to see to fruition. But the city? That can be constructed as soon is been designed. You’re going to own Midgar someday, so why not help upgrade it? Bet you’d like to see your projects in real life— _real_ spaces you can visit and walk in. Pretty cool huh? I’ll net over the plans and you can build upon whatever you like. This’ll be a bit different from your personal projects; we’ll have to work together, and I have to approve each step of the way but—hey, _woah woah!_ Don’t cry, Kiddo!”

Rufus was sobbing and smiling all at once. But when the boy hugged him, Strife’s worry melted away. “Really,” he chuckled, returning the gesture even as he shook his head. “What am I supposed to do with a bleeding heart like you?”  
  



	27. Chapter XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXV_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous,” She smiled at him where he sat, ever pristine, atop the boxes and crates of another hideout.

Some map or plan was rolled up in his hand, and with it he gestured around the place. “Your lot don’t have a lot of resources on their own. But _funded,_ well. They could do some real damage to the ShinRa corporation.”

“And whose gonna foot the bills mister ShinRa? Don’t tell me it’s you—don’t ya think that’s a little counter-intuitive?” she crossed her arms, eyes fond.

“Well y’see, I’m a businessman and I’ve got some interests. My brother’s been getting some wild ideas lately—wildly unethical. I think it’s time I step in and meddle with his plans. And I could use some outside help with that. If you know any types I can trust.”

 _“Oh, ho,”_ Cade guffawed, clapping Skye on the shoulder. “I like how your guy thinks, Skye! When do we get started?”

 _“Hmm,”_ Strife tapped the paper on his lips. “It’ll be about a month to get the supplies under the radar.” He ran a hand through his hair. “But I don’t want to just ruin Malice’s plans, or run the city. I think...the company can be something more. Maybe even heal the world.”

“ShinRa?” Cade snorted. “We talkin bout the same Inc here?”

“That's right,” Strife's confidence did not waver in the least. “For all the damage that's been done, still the company has all the resources to turn the whole planet back around. A world regenesis of sorts. At the rate we’re going now, the planet will decay and die.”

“Yeah well. Sounds nice, but we got some big fish t’ fry before we get anywhere near somethin’ grand like that.”

“Sure,” Strife smiled. “But wouldn’t it be wonderful? No more slums, or killing the planet. A sustainable system.”

Skye wrapped her arms around him. “So what do ya wanna call this planet-savin' organization anyhow? Gotta make a name so bad folks c'n fear it.

“Well, if we're going to bring it all down on ShinRa,” Strife mused, “I’m thinking Avalanche.”

“An' then?” Cade egged, looking excited while Skye shook her head with a smile.

Strife grinned knowingly. “And then we see just how bad we can fuck up ShinRa Inc.”

O

“Imagine that, a rat crawling around in the labs.”

Strife looked up from the data terminal to lock eyes with Malice, the blue glow of the screen all that illuminated him.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice your ragtag riffraff running around and messing with my projects?”

“I’m afraid I don’t take your meaning,” Strife lied smoothly.

“Of course not.” Malice paced around him, glancing over his shoulder at the screen. “You just need all this data for some light reading, _hm?”_

“Coincidental,” Strife continued, both toying with the other.

“Naturally. You know what I think Strife?” Out of line of sight, Malice admired a slim, cylindrical device in his hand. “I think all this time, you’ve been getting in my way. Subtle, easy to overlook. But effective, in a lot of small ways. And now? I’ve realized, when it comes to running this company I just don’t need you anymore.” Without warning, Malice brought the item down on Strife’s shoulder, causing the young man to yelp as it broke the skin, dispensing with a hiss.

Whirling, Strife grabbed at his shoulder, eyes livid. “What the hell did you do, Malice!?”

The president was wholly unperterbed. “You wanted data on the Jenova cell, didn’t you? Well, now you can study it firsthand.”

Strife’s eyes went wide. “That’s— _that’s a lie!_ You can't possibly... _you didn't...”_

Malice flashed his wicked teeth. “Did you know there’s no getting it out of your body once it’s in it? I guess you won’t be running back to your little friends now—you’ve seen what it does to people, after all.”

For perhaps the first time in his life, Strife was stock still, petrified by shock.

Patting Strife's shoulder demeaningly, Malice leaned close and spoke into his ear with contempt. “I can't begin to express how gratifying it'll be to watch you go insane.” He left Strife alone with that hopeless sentiment, the young man still entirely frozen in the darkness.

O

“I’ll be going away for a while.”

Such simple words had Rufus looking heartbroken all at once. “But why?” he asked. “Is it Nibelheim again? Can I help you?”

Strife mussed his hair. “I’m sorry, Shortcake. But...not this time. Someday though. In the meantime, I don’t want you to be all alone.” He set down a small crate and opened the hatch. Reaching in cautiously, he pulled out a dark, catlike creature.

Rufus’ eyes went wide.

“This is a guard beast, best of the breed. With her by your side, you’ll be safe from anything. Well, when she grows up a bit.”

Rufus startled as the hissing thing was dropped into his arms, stiffening. But as the beast calmed, he relaxed.

“She’s already been accustomed to your scent. She knows she can trust you, so don’t be afraid. These things are the most loyal creature you can find.”

Rufus stroked the sleek head, and long lithe tail. “You’re gifting me this as a placeholder while you’re away?”

Strife’s brows drew together, and he knelt so they were level. “I’m sorry,” he offered again, quiet. “It’s the best I can do right now.”

Rufus was silent a moment, contemplative. “It will suffice,” he said finally.

Strife chuckled. But his amusement turned to curiosity as Rufus set the feline down in a heap, and drew the grey materia from his pocket.

“In return, I’d like you keep this. So don’t...forget about me while you’re away.”

Hearing that, Strife drew him into his embrace. “I’m not gonna forget about you, Kiddo. It’s just temporary. Just give me some time.” Sighing, the man took the materia with care. “You sure you want me to have this?”

“It’s impressionable,” Rufus smiled. “You can store data in it while you’re gone, and show me your travels when you get back. It can hold a lot of important things. Feelings, and memories.”

Strife admired the orb. “You fixed all that, did you?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.” He smiled proudly. “Great job, Shortcake. I’ll be sure to use it, alright? Hey—where are you off to?”

Already Rufus had picked up his new pet, carting it off. “I’ve got to think of a name,” he called over his shoulder. “And train it.”

Strife shook his head with a laugh, fond as he watched the child go. “I’ll figure this out and come back,” he determined, far from earshot. “I promise.”

O

“Back again so soon, young one?” Bugenhagen asked.

“It’s been a while,” Strife corrected.

“Has it now? _Hoo Hoo._ That’s how you know you’re getting on in years. Lose track of the time. What brings my most studious pupil back? Still more questions?”

“I...need a cure.” Strife looked away. “I...can’t return home. Not until I find one....”

The Elder regarded him a long moment, perhaps understanding far more than what had been said. “Well, that does sound like quite the conundrum. Why don’t you stay until we figure this out?” he offered kindly. “Tell me all about it.”

O

“You are still here,” Nanaki observed. The great fire cracked in the night to the same rhythm as the beast's flame, as though the two were somehow connected.

“Yes,” Strife affirmed. “I take it you don’t like that?”

The fire-tail was silent for some time. Then, “you have a family, do you not? Why are you not with them?”

The young man looked weary. “Until I can control the onslaught on my mind, somehow, I’m a potential danger to them. The closer I get to that alien thing, the worse it gets. I have to stay away.”

“But your son is growing up without you.”

“It can’t be helped. If you’re ever a father someday, you’ll understand. The last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt him.”

Nanaki rose suddenly, a growl in his throat. “That is the coward’s way. You don’t fight hard enough and because of it, you have abandoned your family. All he will do is grow to hate you. Why don’t you just leave this place? You have brought a shadow upon it.”

As the proud creature abruptly left, Strife sighed, shaking his head. Slowly he blew on his tea.

As if from nowhere, Bugenhagen came to hover beside him, though he said not a word.

“He’s still young, so he wouldn’t really know,” Strife allowed. “The real battle is staying away.”

“For all our studies here, we have seen there is little we can do to force the effects of the cells to wane. You will have to make a decision whether or not to return.”

“But we don’t know what will happen when I do.” Strife sipped the hot tea for some time. “The only way to be sure is to kill Jenova.”

“And if that doesn’t release you from its influence?”

Strife stared into the flame. “Then, at least it can’t be used for any more terrible experiments. Either way, it’s necessary for the world to go on.” He laid back and looked up into the stars. “I just hope by the time I make it back to my son, that he really hasn’t come to hate me after all. Him, or the Kid.” There was comfort in the vast stars of the canyon that night, the world infinite and calm.  
  



	28. Chapter XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXVI_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“That should do it,” Strife stepped back as the terminal powered down, lights shutting off one by one. “Even samples of an alien shouldn’t be able to survive a full-chain system failure.”

Finally, the emergency backup lights flickered on, bathing the laboratory in an eerie reddish light. He was about to leave when a soft tapping on glass made him turn. Slowly, cautiously, he made his way towards the back of the room.

Something moved inside one of the containment units, causing him to still. But after a moment of closer inspection, he suddenly hurried to key open the chamber.

As the door hissed open, a young woman fell to the floor. Gradually she raised herself up, long hair dragging behind her.

He quickly knelt by her side. “Are you alright? What are you doing here?”

“I’m...a specimen,” she managed. Everything about her appeared incredibly fatigued. “Of Dr. Hojo.”

“That goddamn slime,” he growled, helping her up.

“Thank you, _oh—!”_ She looked him over. “But, you’re a ShinRa?” she questioned.

“That's true.” He did not bother to deny it.

Gently she reached out and took his hand in her own. In an instant, clarity overcame her features, as though she understood simply by touching him. Her eyes glimmered with a warm light. “I see now,” she decided.

“Right...” he nodded, though he did not appear to understand her behavior in the slightest. Instead he moved on. “I’m Strife. Who are you, miss?”

“Ifalna,” she smiled sweetly. “Professor Gast has been working to free me from this place, but it seems you’ve managed to do that for him.”

There was something so endearing and earnest about her smile that he found himself smiling back. “Well I’m glad, miss. I’m sorry but I don’t have time to stay. If you head that way, you should be able to get out of the building without anyone noticing, now that I’ve shut everything off. The way I’m going’s a lot more dangerous so, I wouldn’t recommend coming with me.”

She giggled. “Alright, I’ll take your word for it.” Then suddenly her brows drew together in something like sadness. _“Oh...”_ she said softly.

“What’s the matter?”

She took his hand again in both of hers and gazed at him imploringly. Her eyes were alight with a soft greenish glow. “Please, Strife. If you want to leave this place, you must ignore the boy. You have to—” She winced a moment, then shook her head. “...No, but I don’t suppose you will. After all, you wouldn’t be you if you did.”

Her gaze was so deep, he seemed swept up somehow, until she looked away. “I’m sorry,” she said at last.

“I don’t understand. For what?” He searched her for some kind of answer.

Her voice was small, hollow. “Because nothing I do now will make any difference.”

Nothing about the words clarified her meaning for him. But with a sorrowful sigh she straightened, smiling kindly at him once again. “Thank you for what you have done for me. I will never forget this kindness.”

“Of course miss.” As she departed and the strange encounter ended, he shook it off to focus. Heading the opposite way, he returned to the task at hand.

Once another lab was thoroughly deactivated, he made his way down a catwalk and towards the industrial exit of the ShinRa building. “This way, I believe...”

Yet as he nearly reached the threshold, a nigh-invisible field ignited, barring his path. “What is this?” he stared. “We never had this before...” Quickly he set to work upon the the nearest set of controls, searching for the subroutines that could disable the obstacle. “Some sort of barrier...?” he murmured as he searched.

Even as he worked the keys, a voice staticed in his ear. _“Strife, are ya out yet?”_

“Working on it,” he assured.

_“Please be careful. We’re waitin' at the rendezvous.”_

He typed into the control panel at what would have been a frantic pace, had he not been so controlled, systematically running through overrides. Yet at every attempt the panel blared red.

_“Unauthorized....unauthorized...unauthorized...”_

_“Damn.”_ He ran a hand through his hair, reassessing his limited options. But suddenly the panel was flooded with a matrix of numbers. In a moment, it lit green.

 _“Authorized.”_ The barrier in his path flickered and stuttered, evaporating into nothing.

“Alright...” he dropped his hands to his sides. “Sure, I’ll take it...”

Running down the vast, metal infrastructure, each and every obstacle he encountered was given clear access. If he found it highly suspect, there was certainly no time to question the good fortune.

When he eventually cleared the last terminal, the final door was already open, a sure way out.

Yet suddenly something went awry. The mechanisms within the gate shuddered and ground, and the panel lit red. _“Not authorized,”_ came the new message from the automated protocol. The thresholds he had only just crossed hummed to life in moments, their barriers falling back into place one by one. Seeing the inevitable progression, he ran for the exit.

 _“Strife! C’mon hurry!”_ AVALANCHE awaited him outside, waiving him on.

Skye ran to meet him. Yet just as he nearly reached her, the gate's barrier ignited into place, barring his way from ceiling to floor.

 _“Strife!”_ She shouted to him from the other side, distorted by the field. Assessing the situation quickly, she was determined in an instant. _“It's alright!”_ she called. _“I’ll take care o' this side. If ya work on that side, we'll override it together!”_

“You got it, Sugar,” he smiled.

He had only just begun typing upon the control panel, when a familiar voice echoed loudly around the empty innards of the facility.

“Why am I not surprised?”

Strife whirled around as Malice entered the bay, the click of the man's polished boots portent against uneven plating. But he was not alone. A handful of Infantrymen marched along behind him.

“Expecting me, were you?” Strife called, hands never having left the terminal. He flashed his teeth.

“Who else could pull off a stunt like this?” the President granted with distaste.

 _“Alright, go ahead Strife!”_ Skye called out to him.

“Well, looks like you’re a bit late old man,” Strife taunted, already finishing the last sequence, when—

“Are you _sure_ you want to do that, Strife?” The cruel man reached between the guards behind him, pulling forth a thrashing figure. It was Rufus. The boy was struggling bitterly against the hold he lacked the strength to break.

“I picked this up on my way here. When I tried to lock the place down, the worthless little traitor hacked the systems for you,” he sneered. “If you run away now, fine. Just know I’ll take it out on this one.”

Strife turned to the door, his eyes on Skye.

 _“Strife—don’t!”_ Every inch of her was imploring, _“Jus' come on already!”_

At standby on the terminal, the sequence was simply waiting to activate. One press of a single key would open the door to freedom.

“I wonder what his punishment should be?” the President mused, shaking his son by the scruff of his jacket. Rufus only glared in return.

Strife stepped away from the gate. The instant his fingers left interface, the barrier returned full-strength.

 _“Strife!”_ Skye struck the field with all her might, for all the good it would do, pleading at the top of her voice. _“Don’t! Jus' come back!”_

But he was already treading back inside, eyes shut and jaw clenched against the sorrowful timbre in her voice.

He stopped a few paces from the Malice, sizing up the group with sharp eyes. Faster than sight he drew his pistol, aimed at the President’s head.

But it must have been anticipated, for just as quickly Malice drew his own, pressed to his son’s temple. _“Ah-ahn,”_ the man taunted, yanking Rufus by his hair. “I think you ought to behave for once.”

Grinding his teeth, Strife cast the weapon away. “Happy?” he spat.

“And your materia. I know you always carry it.”

Steadily, Strife drew a gray orb from his pocket and set it down. “Alright,” he reasoned. “How about you let go of the kid now?”

 _“Tch._ Ridiculous. What value you see in him, I’ll never know.” Instead of handing his son back to the guards, he flung Rufus over, Strife just barely catching him as the boy stumbled.

“Shoot them both,” Malice ordered, dismissive. Turning away, he lit up a cigar. “I don’t have a use for traitors.”

As the Infantrymen raised their weapons, Rufus bristled, as if daring them to try. But in a moment Strife called out. “Wait—you’re making a bad move!”

Malice sighed, long-suffering, but turned anyway. For when had Strife even been wrong about such things? “Go on, riffraff. Speak your piece.”

Strife had wrapped his arms protectively over the boy, as though the gesture could shield the child from bullets. But seeing that he had Malice’s attention, he shoved Rufus forward.

“You _need_ him,” he persuaded. “Fourteen years you’ve spent on him that you can’t get back. He’s already fit to run this place in a few years’ time. His behavior can be molded to fit your desires, but if you kill him now you’ll have to start all over.” His eyes were steel, his words unarguable.

Malice rolled his cigar, eyeing the pair. “And you?” the President asked.

At that Strife was resignedly silent, though his grip tightened on Rufus’ shoulders.

The President sighed again, wholly finished with the ordeal. “I’ll never understand it,” he repeated. Still, he came forward and grabbed the boy back, dragging him along.

At the gesture Rufus' eyes widened, and he looked back to his protector with scared, blue irises. _“Strife—!”_ At once he was bucking and kicking, but could not break free. _“No! You can’t—stop—Strife!”_

The President and his son were nearly to the door when a shot cracked like thunder. Then a second, and a third. Rufus had frozen as if turned to ice, his terror-stricken gaze glassy.

It was in the terrible silence, the moment of distraction, that he broke free of his father's grasp and ran back to the only person dear to him.

Strife’s fingers brushed the bloody punctures in his chest, coming up red. He looked at the tint as though it were a foreign entity, Rufus reaching him just as he collapsed.

Outside, Avalanche’s leader was pitching a fit. Ferociously she fought the men hauling her back, tooth and nail. _“Ya can't do this, Cade! We gotta do somethin’!”_ she screamed.

The impressive man was fighting down the wetness in his eyes. “Y’know well as I do we can’t get in there, Skye! An' we can’t let ya go an' get yoreself killed for nothin’!”

 _“No! We can’t jus’ leave 'im’! We gotta go home together, like we said we would!”_ Her voice began to break to the point it was scarcely decipherable from her grief. _“What’ll I do when I never see 'is face again? What’s—what’s Cloud gonna do without him? Somebody tell me...”_

“He’s gone, Skye. It’s...jus' too late now.” It was all Cade could tell her as they whisked her into the transport and pulled away, the facility's exterior alarms already calling soldiers to action after them.

Inside the cold, bleak facility, Rufus held Strife’s hand. Without so much as a backward glance, the Soldiers and President had walked away.

Steadily, Strife reached up to brush tears from the boy’s face, even though more immediately took the place of the last. “Don’t...cry...Shortcake. You’re gonna... be...alright.” He smiled weakly, softly, as if he had not a care in the world.

 _“But you won’t!”_ Rufus sobbed, pressing into the comforting hand. _“And there’s nothing I can do!_ I can’t... _I can’t...”_

“Hey, _shh.”_ Strife murmured. “Remember what I...told you? Don’t let...them take your...dreams away.” The young man could scarcely draw breath, had perhaps a moment left, yet the boy had his whole attention. Just as he always had. “I believe in you...Rufus.”

Strife's body trembled, but he took Rufus' hand in return. “Do one thing...for me...Shortcake? When you’re...older...give my son a...message.” He smiled as he looked into the boy’s eyes. “Tell him...I love...him...” the words were the barest whisper as the brightness slowly faded from Strife’s blue-grey eyes.

There was a moment of sheer shock, in which Rufus did not move. It seemed time had ceased. And then, all at once he screamed at the top of his voice—in anguish, in grief, in refusal. He buried his face in the crook of the man’s shoulder, but for once Strife did not pull him into a comforting embrace. The world was cold. Empty. A spring without rain. A city without the sun. Strife ShinRa was no more.

Slowly, the young man's still form glowed with a soft light, blue-green—like a thousand fireflies, a burst of stars—and then he began to fade away, returning to the stream where life began and would always go.

 _“No, please...”_ Rufus picked up the familiar grey orb from its place on the ground, clutching it to his chest as though it could comfort the pain there. _“Please don’t leave me all alone...”_

The bits of light seemed to congregate around him, a gentle warmth to caress his face, through his hair, and swirling around the materia before fading from existence forever.

After moments of eternity, the young heir carefully pocketed the precious sphere. He glared in the direction the President has gone. A cold hatred like no other seared in his eyes, did not belong within the innocent soul of a child. “One day,” came the raw whisper, “not today, but _one day_. I will take _everything_ from you. I swear it.”

O

“Look well, boy.” Malice shoved his son closer to the glass. When the youth refused to look at whatever was contained within, the man grabbed the back of his collar, forcing his head up.

On the other side of the sickly, green container was some sort of specimen. Much like Jenova, it was hung with its head encased in a screening device, chords hooked up to every spare inch of its form. It was some inhuman, alien thing.

“Did you know your mother was a weak and pathetic thing?” Malice said suddenly. “Didn’t start out that way, _oh no._ She came from a family of standing and wealth—the perfect combination with my empire. But she didn’t tell me she was ill, the lying harlot that she was. Because of that my firstborn child was weak, sickly. _Despicable!_ My offspring should have been bred for greatness, but that slinking whore ruined everything. Well, what do you care? You never met her,” he remarked dismissively. And indeed Rufus looked wholly uninterested, averting his eyes from the disgusting creature.

“I gave up the child’s body to the experimentation, but no amount of augmentation could fix the mess that was already made. So I left that mistake for the scientists to play with. That thing in there is all that’s left now.”

As his words dawned over Rufus, and the boy’s eyes steadily widened in horror, the President flashed his teeth in a wicked grin. “You don’t want to be another mistake, do you boy? No, I didn’t think so.” He regarded Rufus’ frozen frame with a cold laugh.

But the humor soon made way for his temper. “That stunt you pulled with Strife better never happen again. You’re my property or your worthless.” He tapped the glass implicatively. “So I suggest you be smart and watch yourself. I don’t want to have to start over from square one.” With that the man simply left him there, his son stiff and chilled to the core.

Slowly, Rufus set a hand upon the glass, perhaps in pity. But when the thing inside suddenly jerked and spasmed he leapt back, snatching his hand away. Shaking.

Stepping quickly away from the containment unit, he paused on his way out for just a moment. Slowly, hesitantly, he turned to the control mainframe. “Never...let them...” he tested the words on his tongue as if remembering them for the first time.

There was a wild hue in his eyes, the dangerous light of a corned animal, as he walked up to the panel and began typing over the keys.

 _“Access not authorized,”_ the screen indicated. _“Development Department Security level S required.”_

The youth was unfazed as he began clacking away again, and in a moment a clear, rewarding _beep_ sounded aloud. _“Access override granted. Welcome professor Hojo.”_

A spiteful grin slowly spread over Rufus’ lips as he began inputting a sequence of commands. When he finally relinquished the console, a series of sparks erupted all around him. Suddenly a valve burst and steam hissed into the air. It was nearly the same instant a station overloaded and caught fire, a cascade of security devices triggering to shut down power and contain the open flame. Sparking electricity, alerts blared and the lab rapidly descended into chaos.

 _“Oops,”_ Rufus murmured, a bitter, amused smile foreign on his gentle face.

The exit door slid open, and the young heir was greeted by the panicked faces of two ShinRa employees. “What the hell’s going on!?” the foremost demanded.

A heartbeat passed. And then suddenly Rufus’ features were positively fear-stricken as he grabbed ahold of the scientist’s cloak. _“Oh, please! Do something!_ The whole place's gone haywire! I’m so scared, I—" The words died off his tongue the moment the employees had rushed out of earshot and into the disaster of the laboratory. Idly he inspected the keycard he had yanked off one of their jackets. “Somebody’s getting fired,” he mused disinterestedly, shoving the card into his pocket. And then he walked down the corridor of the planet's most dangerous building at an easy pace, humming all the while.  
  



	29. Chapter XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXVII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“Did you think you could get away with meddling in my affairs? Really?” Malice glared at the hard-eyed young person standing across from him. Older, no longer a boy, but not quite a man despite his smooth attire.

“What the hell even prompted you to get tied up in this ridiculous Avalanche business? You've got a lot of nerve,” he added, sourly as curdle. “Setting me on a wild goose chase. 'Who could be leaking information' indeed...”

Rufus did not even attempt to deny the charge against him. “What are you going to do about it, old man? Kill me, like you did your brother? Or turn me into some kind of monster like your first born? Maybe something else just as boring? You aren’t creative, after all.”

At that the President smirked, cold, unnerving. “No. It’ll be something different. You’ve crossed me for the last time, you petulant thing. But we both know I still need you as a tool, a public face...” He tapped his pen, watching the color steadily drain from Rufus' face, even while nothing else about the present changed. “I’m promoting you. And with your new rank comes new responsibilities, _Vice President_ Rufus. And as such you’ll be going far, _far_ away from ShinRa, until I see fit to call you back.”

There was no hiding the trepidation in Rufus' eyes at hearing those words.

“You leave tomorrow. Prepare to go abroad.”

O

“Sir.”

“What is it, Tseng?” Rufus leaned against the office window, looking to the Junon streets with distaste.

“The reports, Sir.” The Turk extended a data tablet dutifully.

“Reports,” Rufus sighed in disgust. “What good are reports when I have no real power and no company? I may as well just be a figure on a mantle.”

“Your efforts aren’t in vain,” Tseng assured. As the young man looked to him searchingly, the Turk cleared his throat, handing the Vice President a letter. “Anyhow Sir, a letter. The commemoration of your twenty-fourth birthday. Your father’s sent for you to come home, Sir.”

Once he recovered from his shock he swallowed, turning away. “It’s been five years,” he murmured to the reflection in the hollow glass.

“It is time to put your plans in action, Sir.” Tseng nodded.

That earned a chuckle. “Turks are supposed to be loyal to a fault. You belong to him, so what are you all doing following me around?”

“Ya got charisma, Boss,” Reno chimed in from behind the director, smirking.

“You did save us,” Rude added, not a point to be ignored.

 _“Hmph,”_ Rufus shook his head, giving a sly smile. “Haven’t you all heard by now? ‘Never trust a ShinRa?’”. As they looked to him expectantly he sighed, conceding. “I’ll prepare for it. Everything that’s his...I will take it from him.”

As Rude and Elena filed out, Tseng spoke up. “There is one more thing, Sir.”

Rufus turned, interested.

“We concluded the investigation. She is in Nibelheim. That is all.”

As they left Rufus to his thoughts, Reno lingered behind without invitation, as though he were familiar.

“Lotta things goin’ on at once,” the bright-haired man crossed his arms, pacing casually to the desk. The way he stood next to the Vice President, nearly shoulder to shoulder, was unprecedented compared with now the rest of the agents behaved. “What’re ya gonna do about it?” It was spoken almost as a challenge for the businessman.

Rufus appeared wholly unbothered by his subordinate’s actions. “I don’t know yet.” And then he looked to the Turk, into his eyes and down his face, reached up and brushed a hand along the man’s jaw with refined intimacy. “I don’t want to think about it now. Distract me.”

Reno smirked as their lips drew close. “You got it, Boss...”

O

“What the hell do ya think you’re doin’ here?”

“You know me?” Rufus questioned with mild surprise, choosing to ignore the ill greeting. The woman before him was beautiful, with an equally beautiful voice, yet there was a fire burning in her eyes that looked ready to reduce him to ash.

“Who doesn’t know ya, mister ShinRa? Nobody from here t’ Midgar an’ back. Y’all even used that mansion over there, once upon a time—the man there was the only decent ShinRa I ever knew of. So yeah, I know your name. And as such I don’t wanna get t' know ya more than that.”

It seemed she would slam the rustic door in his face, but the palm of his hand halted its progress. “So you did know him?”

“Of him. Never met 'im.” There was a sadness behind the eyes that looked away from him. “Good day to ya, mister ShinRa.” At once the door was shut.

Tseng and the Turks stepped forward to assist, but Rufus held up a hand. “I'll handle it,” he told them softly. Taking a steadying breath he lightly rapped on the wood, and when there was no response, tried the handle. It was not locked and opened with ease. Cautiously he stepped inside, closing the door behind.

A heavy sigh came from the living area, where the woman was seated and drinking tea. “Don’t ya know it’s rude t’ just come in uninvited?” She sounded weary.

“Sorry,” he offered quietly. For someone who could be at times so brash, he looked like a child, fidgeting his hands and unsure where to rest them. He settled on smoothing his coat.

“Well come sit down then,” she relented, gesturing to the seat beside her.

Slowly he did so, looking suddenly uncomfortable in his thick suit. “I just...needed to speak with you,” he began quietly.

“You’re awful damn polite for a ShinRa. Ya must be Rufus.”

When he looked at her with a jolt, she almost laughed. “My husband thought the world of ya. So if ya turned out alright, ya must be that boy.”

“I see...” at once he was lost in memories. “I wanted to stop it but I...couldn’t do anything. _I-_ I wanted to help him but I—” a sudden hiccup made him clamp a hand over his mouth, but it could not surprise the shivers that made his body tremble, nor the saltwater suddenly spilling down his cheeks.

He screwed his eyes shut and turned away from her.

“Hey now, cryin’ ain’t nothin’ t’ be ashamed about.” Perhaps it was the mother in her nature that compelled her to comfort him, patting his head and rubbing his back as though he were her own son. “Gods ya really are alike. Walk around like ya own the world, when in reality you’re the world’s biggest softie.”

“I have...never talked about this,” he admitted, pulling himself together. “Since that day, I’ve tried not to think of it...” He held a calming breath, exhaled a lifetime of pain.

“It ain’t your fault son,” she reasoned, swirling her tea. “That place was bad from the start.”

He straightened, having recomposed himself. “I’ve returned to the continent with the intention of taking back the company. It is a carefully laid plan that cannot fail. And when that happens, when I become President, I’m going to remake everything it stands for.”

She smiled. “He’d like that. I’m sure with you at the top, this world’ll be a much better place.”

At her genuine support, he looked away. “I’m half of the man who killed him and ruined this world. How can you be so certain?”

She took his hand, making him turn to look at her with vulnerable eyes. “Blood ain’t everything, dear. He believed in that, an he believed in you. An’, well,” she shook her head, “I said this once an’ never thought I’d say it again, but. Even I c’n see it—ya got a heart, mister ShinRa.”

It seemed to warm him, solidify everything he had come for. “There's something else,” he told her. “He said that he had a son. When I take the President’s place, I was hoping that perhaps he—"

He was fast interrupted as she shook her head. “Can’t help ya there, mister ShinRa.”

“But it’s his inheritance, and his right to own half of the corporation. I just—”

“I understand your reasons. They’re good at heart. But I’d never allow no son o’ mine t’ get mixed up in that dangerous place.”

“At least let me speak with him,” he implored. “And let him decide. He’s Strife’s son after all.”

“I’m sorry, son. But ya just can’t, he—” she hesitated, then hung her head. “Our son died when he was just a boy. I’m sorry but, it ain’t possible for ya t’ ask anything.”

The young businessman was frozen like ice. “He’s... but that can’t be. I swore to myself I’d look after him if only I could track him down...”

There was something like guilt in her eyes as she turned away. “...There was an incident, when he was nine. The kids went up into the mountains without us knowin’ about it. They know they ain’t s'posed to go, but...” she crossed her arms tightly and refused to look at him.

“They fell from the bridge. Ask anybody an' they'll tell ya. The little girl Tifa made it back okay but...not my son. I’m sorry mister Rufus, I really wanna help ya but I...just can’t. I’m truly sorry.”

“I...see,” he said at last, crestfallen. “Well then, I suppose I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

She finally turned as he briskly rose and headed to the door. “Mister ShinRa—wait!” She called, halting him in the doorway. She disappeared into the back, and in a moment returned with a bundle of soot-stained material. “I...I don’t rightly know if this can be salvaged but—well you have all kinds of resources don’t ya mister Rufus? I’m sure you can manage somethin’ like cleanin’.” She handed him the bundle of clothing. “It was his from when he first came here. Just got abandoned 'cause he couldn’t be bothered with it. Personally, I think he just liked the memory.” A glint of fondness had come into her eyes, but it faded to sorrow again. “Anyhow, I don’t really have anything much of his, but you c’n have that. And...it’s fine you came by. Just please be careful out there all alone, alright son?”

One would not think a man with everything at his disposal would welcome a ruined suit, yet his face softened. “Thank you,” he told her. He hovered in the doorframe a moment. Then, swiping the last of the water from his lashes, “you broke the rule, you know.”

It was her turn for emotion to well in her eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

He nodded then and departed, returning to the Turks. Somehow he was far less bright than when he had arrived.

“Boss,” Reno came up beside him, worry marring his casual features. “What’s wrong, how’d it go?”

“There’s nothing here,” Rufus replied quietly, barely audible over the helicopter blades beginning to spin. “The son died a long time ago. There’s nothing left to salvage.” The Turks watched as their leader disappeared into the transport, each of them looking uncharacteristically defeated.

O

“There are pieces missing.” It was a passing remark, perhaps neither positive nor negative, yet there was a melancholy to it all the same.

“They can be acquired, Sir,” Tseng assured.

Rufus sighed, looking at the intricate model of Midgar city on the 65th floor. And yet it was unlike the Midgar of the present. “Midgar’s Edge, he called it. Something just over the Horizon. He never was able to build it.”

“So build it now,” Reno shrugged. “It's one o' your dreams, ain't it?”

Rufus lit a cigarette and studied the model thoughtfully. “Perhaps not anymore.” Smoke flooded the scale city.

“Wait, why not?” Elena gawked. “You were so passionate about it!”

“He was altruistic, but...I’m beginning to think the people of this city aren’t worth it.”

“But Rufus...” there was a sadness, a pity in Elena’s voice.

“Inside ShinRa are the worst of the worst. But outside, it’s just more of the same. There’s very little point. Only a small percent of people in this world are heroic and idealistic like him, trying to help their fellow man. That’s just how it is, Elena.” Rufus sighed, nicotine and heartache. “The projects already under development in the labs are far more lucrative and promise much more security than a humanitarian sandbox. They just require someone intelligent to manage them, instead of Malice.”

“Sir?” Tseng prompted.

“I want the funds for the Urban and Space Development Departments redirected to the Scientific and Weapon departments.”

Tseng was quiet for a moment. “I don’t think that is what he would have wanted for you, Sir,” he said at last, then gave a short bow of his head. “But it will be done regardless.”

With that the Turks filed out, Reno lingering behind. It did not escape Rufus' notice and he called, “have all his projects moved to my warehouses. They may no longer be in development, but I don’t want them destroyed.”

“You got it,” Reno confirmed, reluctant, and departed.

Rufus nearly put out the cigarette on the model when he stopped himself, favoring the polished display table instead.

“Sorry Strife,” he murmured. “I just can’t afford to be that bleeding heart anymore. You’d understand, wouldn’t you...?”

His eyes fell on a piece of the model outside of the city limits, and he picked it up. It was a familiar metal design. The side of the rocket read: _ShinRa No. 26._

As he set it back down and shut his eyes, he looked anything but certain.

O

The particular door was unassuming, no different from those around it. And yet, Rufus hesitated over the keypad as though it were a scorpion poised to sting. Slowly, he entered the code.

Inside was pitch darkness. Without light to see by, he must have known the space by heart to be able to reach along the wall and touch the precise dial that would illuminate the space with the holographic afternoon sun.

Strife's office was fundamentally the same as it had always been. But the present state of disuse was unprecedented compared with the rest of the ShinRa building. A thin coating of dust covered every surface, filtered in the air. The simple desk and twin leather chairs looked as if they had lain untouched for years.

It appeared the air had been knocked from Rufus by force as he leaned against the wall. The minutes were long before he dared to proceed any further.

The warmth that flooded the space made it wholly separate from every other room in the building. It did not feel utilitarian and void of life, but something like a home. Strikingly similar, in fact, by comparison to the quaint country house in Nibelheim. How such a thing could be achieved with so little was nothing short of a mystery but there was no denying the space was still welcoming, an oasis within an otherwise cold tower of the city.

All was silence, in the office that had been lost to time. No intricate designs lit the digital display of the desk. No warm presence occupied the empty chair, and never would again.

He paused by the shelf, his eyes roving to a particular book. Just visible beneath the dust of the spine were the words: _Rockets, a Theoretical Study._ It was a long moment before he could tear his gaze away.

Rufus stepped around the desk. Slowly, he sank into the leather chair. He surveyed the desk in the silence, fingers at rest upon his lips and thoughtful. His eyes burned, like a desperate fire fighting against driving rain. “So often, I would see you go about your day,” he reminisced quietly. “Somehow...I truly believed I’d always have you there, protecting me. But then, I had to wake up and realize I’d never see you behind this desk again. That we’d never have another conversation...”

The stylus upon the metal desktop became the focal point of his attention. It sat in the holder, where it had rest since the last time it had been placed there, never to be picked up again.

He reached towards it, yet the shake in his fingers tipped it from its perch. As it hit the desk, the embedded screen activated, bringing up the last project developed there. Rufus looked to the outdated display.

A model of the ShinRa building was illuminated there. The design was sleek and new. A complete overhaul that—while still undoubtedly ShinRa—breathed a new essence into the company. Rather than an imposing power, it looked to be the strength that upheld the world. Noble, grand, it was wholly separate from anything the President had constructed, or ever would.

In the margins of the architectural draft, a penned in note read:

_FOR RUFUS._

_HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY._

Steadily Rufus ran his hands over his face, let them come to rest over his mouth. But it did nothing to stop the saltwater rain that steadily pattered upon the screen, warping the digital display beneath in iridescent droplets.

A shaking sigh heaved from his chest. Jaw worrying, he shut his eyes and took a breath. “Maybe you wouldn't understand it, after all...”

O

“It’s been a while, Rufus.” The President sat behind his colossal desk smoking a cigar. He had grown portly and slothful over the years, thick fingers ringed in heavy gold and jewels, a thinly dressed businesswoman draped at his side. The city lights in the night behind him looked stale, and cheap. “Another drink, Scarlet,” he grumbled.

“Yes, Sir.” As she sauntered off to collect the requested item, Rufus did not miss the way her hand snaked lingeringly down the President’s arm.

“Well now,” the man leaned back in his chair. “I hardly recognize you. Not quite the brat I remember.”

When there was no response, the old man appraised him with a hard eye, spoke through a ghastly amount of smoke. “I pulled you out of exile to give you an offer. You can have your status again, your title and authority. I’ll give them back to you. You might even been a real Vice President, and not just a token mouthpiece. Pretty generous on my part, don’t you think? So what do you say? Are you ready to be the son I bred you to be, or are you still that worthless ingrate I used to know?”

There a long beat in which nothing was said, one eyeing the other. A breath held.

And then suddenly Rufus smiled, a flashy, charming thing, and inclined his head so that his gaze no longer presented a challenge. “Exile has been most illuminating. I am prepared to take up my rightful responsibilities... Father.”

The declaration seemed to satiate whatever the President was looking for, for a compassionless light came into his eyes as he eased back and stroked him chin thoughtfully. “Yes...you aren’t the hothead you used to be. I can see time cut off from here has molded you, made you far more...subservient. Yes, that’s what it is. And it’ll do nicely.”

With that he waved the young man off, more preoccupied with the food and drink Scarlet had only just returned with. “Back to Junon with you, for now. I’ll send for you when I have a use for you. You’re no longer under house arrest.”

Rufus bowed briefly at the waist, a quick movement. “As you wish Father,” came his dutiful response. And then he took his leave.

Tseng, Reno, and Elena formed the entourage that greeted him outside the door. He started down the hall without pause, and with no prompting they fell into step around him.

“So,” Reno began listlessly, arms folded behind his head. “Layin’ it on a bit thick there, huh?” He tapped his earpiece.

A smirk twitched Rufus’ lips. “Many valuable things eluded me when I was younger. The art of manipulation was one of them.”

 _“Uh huh.”_ The rowdy Turk blew a strand of hair out of his face. “An’ just how long are ya plannin’ on playin’ the perfect son?”

Rufus halted at the door to the helipad, a keen and frigid smile spreading across his lips. “Why, just as long as it takes for that imbecile to sign the right documents.” There was a wicked amusement about him that was subtle, but chilling. “I’d give it a week.” With that he pushed open the doors and sauntered to the helicopter as if he already owned the place. And perhaps, in many ways, he did.

Reno whistled low watching him go. _“Yikes,”_ he smacked his gum. “Sometimes he is one scary fucker.”

“But not in the ways that matter,” Tseng allowed on his way out.

“Yeah. About as good as it gets, don’t you think?” Rude added as he followed.

“You picked him,” Elena sighed as she pushed past.

At the last quip Reno blustered, turning five shades. “You know about that!?” he sputtered as he ran to catch up.

“Who doesn’t? You’re not exactly subtle,” she called over her shoulder.

 _“Aw man,”_ Reno ran a hand through his wild hair. Then, almost as an afterthought, _“aw_ fuck it, who cares?”

In a moment the party was buckled in the helicopter, and fast headed out of the city.

O

“So, that old thing cleaned up nice after all. It’s a bit big on ya though.” Reno commented idly.

Rufus’ brow twitched in irritation where he adjusted his new collar. “As is that mouth on you,” he commented.

“It has its uses,” Reno cocked his head with a grin.

Rufus sighed, long suffering. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to change it.” He set the subject back on its rails.

“Yeah, _yeah,”_ Reno waved him off. “You’re sentimental like that.”

After a moment, Rufus stopped fussing over his appearance and ran a thumb over the material. “She gave it to me to wear, but. Maybe it really is ridiculous after all.”

Reno’s eyes flicked to him. “No, hey it’s not stupid. Just _uh,”_ he surveyed the garments and shifted them this way and that, buttoning the trench and part of the suit. “There ya go. That suits ya, don't ya think? It’s the same threads but, y’know, a little more you.” Indeed the adjustments made it take on a whole new appearance.

“This is the first time I’ve actually...felt like the President.”

Reno slung an arm around his shoulders. “And in no time you’ll be the real deal. Don’t worry so much—you’ve got us lookin' out for ya right?”

Rufus relaxed visibly then. “I suppose you’re right. What...are you doing?” he asked as the Turk's eyes roved over him. The agent met his gaze with a sly grin. “Just countin’ how many buttons I gotta undo.”

Rufus closed his eyes as if conjuring patience, and sighed again.

O

“Palmer called Sir, emergency distress from HQ. If we leave immediately and take the express carrier, we can arrive within an hour,” Tseng reported.

 _“Hmn,”_ Rufus tapped a stylus to his lips thoughtfully, a wry smile forming there. “Take the helicopter. And make it two.”

“Sir, are you sure?” Elena glanced to Tseng questioningly.

“Quite,” Rufus rose and pulled on his coat. “If they’re calling me, the President really is in trouble. This may just be the opportunity I’ve been waiting for.

She nodded resolutely. “Understood, Sir.”

O

“We’re a minute out Sir.” Tseng relayed. “There has been mass murder within the building, however, we have gotten mixed reports. It appears it may be Sephiroth, but there is another group of intruders in the building.”

“Related?” Rufus wondered dismissively.

“Unknown. But there appears to be no correlation .”

“Interesting...it could be the Jenova cells after all, then.”

“Sir, all intruders were last seen heading up the building, and the President has not been reported relocated. Do you want us to perform an emergency evac?”

Rufus did not hesitate. “Send the necessary supplies to evacuate the staff if they haven’t already. Other than that, let him die.”

“Fuck, man.” Reno snickered. “You really do hate the guy.”

“He had it coming. He killed the only loved one I ever had.” The young man looked boredly out the window, wholly unaffected by the catastrophe occurring some stories below.

O

“It’s done, Sir.”

“Good,” Rufus hopped down from the transport.

Over the whipping wind of the propeller, a voice could be heard as a portly man in a dark gold suit came stumbling up. “Rufus! Vice—Vice President Rufus!” He puffed out of breath from running in blind panic.

“Palmer? I got your call.”

“Too late! The President’s dead! Your father’s dead!” Seeing Rufus’ marble expression, he gaped and gawked, grabbing the young man’s suit in his fists. “Don’t you care!? Or are you just in shock? Hey, we need to get he hell out of here right now! Who knows if Sephiroth’s still here killing people!? And on top of that, there’s madmen loose in the building!”

“So...Sephiroth was actually here.”

His attention was unavoidably diverted by an odd group of individuals whom had run out onto the helipad after Palmer.

“By the way...” he looked up to address them, wholly ignoring the terrorized businessman who ran off to the helicopter. Yet as his eyes fell upon the young man to the fore, presumably the leader, the words caught in his throat. His eyes widened at the stranger who, through his rough appearance and wild hair, looked unnervingly familiar. He recovered quickly enough to ask: “just who are you?”

“I’m Cloud, ex-Soldier, First Class!” the young man stated brazenly. The complexities of the introductions were lost on him as Rufus studied the fierce eyes and devil-may-care attitude. Quickly, he shrugged off the ghosts in his mind. “What a crew.”

He flicked his hair back with a smirk, savoring what he was about to say. “Well. I’m Rufus. The President of ShinRa Inc.”

“You’re only President 'cause your old man died!” The man to the side with a gun for an arm growled at him.

“Correct,” he smirked. “I’ll let you hear my inauguration speech,” he offered. “Father tried to control the world with money and that worked for him.”

He approached the girl from Avalanche casually as he spoke, and then flower girl. Yet as he passed from one to the other he pointedly ignored Cloud, perhaps not daring to look further. “The people believed that ShinRa would protect them. Work at ShinRa, get your pay. If terrorists attack, the ShinRa army will help you. It looked perfect on the outside. But, I do things differently.” He made his rounds to the gunman now. “I’ll control the world with fear. It’s too much to do it like my old man. A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There’s no reason to waste good money on them.”

“He likes to make speeches, just like his father,” the Avalanche girl piped in.

Rufus’ eyes grew dangerously sharp at the comment, but it went unnoticed as Cloud spoke up.

“Get Aeris out of the building.”

“What?” The gunman demanded.

“I’ll explain later. Barret, this is the real crisis to the planet!” Cloud insisted.

“The hell's that supposed to mean?” Barret grumbled.

“I’ll explain later. Just take my word for it. I’ll go after I take care of him!” It seemed it was final.

“Alright Cloud!”

As the group ran off it was just the two of them. And yet, despite the absurd circumstances, the nature of Cloud’s declaration, there was no aggression nor fighting impulse in the new President towards this puzzling stranger. Instead Rufus shrugged. “Why do you want to fight me?” he asked.

“You want the promised land, and Sephiroth,” the young man growled.

“That’s right.” He paced towards the soldier, subtly sizing him up as he stepped closer. “Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient?” He drew out the conversation, studying intently everything about this Cloud. But the young man would not be distracted.

“Whatever. I can’t let either you or Sephiroth have the promised land!”

“I see. I guess we won’t be allies.” There was disappointment in his eyes as he said it.

“Why would we be?” Cloud drew his sword.

Seeing no other alternative, Rufus let out a low whistle as he drew his sawed-off. In an instant a shadow flew from within the helicopter, slinked across the ground so quickly it was hardly visible in the night. But as it stopped in the fluorescent light of ShinRa Inc, it’s panther-like body and whipping tail were visible.

“Meet Dark Nation,” Rufus smirked. “The two of us aren’t easy to defeat. You can always back down now.”

“As if,” Cloud snarled. “We’re gonna save this planet.”

“Unfortunate.”

As Rufus fired, the shots were calculatingly wide, a graze here, a burn there—while the rest were skillfully blocked. Each time Cloud attempted to attack, Dark Nation’s barrier shielded Rufus from harm. They seemed to be at a stalemate.

Until the young man suddenly relinquished his sword, and a bright aura emanated around him.

“Materia?” Rufus murmured, just before an electric jolt heated the air. But it was not himself whom was struck. With a high howl, Dark Nation fell to the ground, shivers of blue heat running over the beast.

As the creature shimmered, faded into a shower of blue-green light and disappeared, the first sign of hostility lit in Rufus eyes as he rounded on Cloud. His hand grasped the summon concealed within his pocket, intent to utilize its power when he stopped. Stilling himself, he slowly let it go, masked demeanor returning. He motioned to the helicopter hovering behind them. _“Hmph.._.that’s all for today,” he dismissed.

Grasping onto the lower rung of the transport that had dipped dangerously close, he hoisted himself up with a smirk, giving the barest hint of a mocking wave as he was whisked away. At the sight of Reno flipping him off from the cockpit, Cloud glowered as he watched them go.

In no time the door was opened, and willing hands reached out for the businessman. “Are you okay Sir?”

“So soon? But I was enjoying the view,” he jested dryly from his precarious perch.

“Would ya get in the damn bird?” Reno yelled from the front, and with a hint of a smile Rufus threw his gun inside, grabbing their hands.

“Tseng,” Rufus sighed as he took a seat, flattening his wind-whipped hair. “Pull up some files for me.”

In a beat the Turk was seated next to him with a data pad in hand. “Of what, Sir?”

“The full roster of all Soldier First Class, even temporary. Search for a ‘Cloud’ among them.”

A moment passed. “Nothing, Sir,” Tseng reported.

“Try 'Freyer'.”

Another beat. “Still nothing, Sir. Not in Second or Third either.”

“I see...”

Reno eyed the man in sympathy a moment before speaking. “What’s up, Boss?”

“Just chasing ghosts,” Rufus stared out at the night. “I won’t be such a fool again.”  
  



	30. Chapter XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXVIII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

_“...You must be...Cloud. It’s nice to...finally meet you...”_

A sudden burst of light, searing in intensity, drowned out all else.

_“...oud..._ Cloud!”

Cloud shook his head as steadying hands gripped his shoulders. Where he knelt upon the ground, the hold was likely the only thing that kept him from falling to the floor. Looking up at the person beside him revealed a familiar face.

_“Strife...?”_ he murmured. Machinery popped and sparked around them. Then his daze cleared, as did his vision.

“Cloud! Are you alright?”

“...Rufus.” It was growled in distaste as Cloud yanked away.

“I saw an alert that the system was in danger of overloading. What’s going on?”

“You tell me,” Cloud bit, not meeting his eyes. “You’re the one that wanted me to see all your damn memories.”

“My...memories?” Rufus was quiet. He seemed somehow more human, without his trench coat and suit, in only slacks and a deep shirt. “But, the data? Didn’t you see _his...?”_

“Yeah, his and yours,” Cloud spat. “So what?”

“But, you shouldn’t have been able to access...mine.”

Cloud stared, studying the impervious man who suddenly had the the most open, vulnerable expression.

The moment was broken as Cloud’s eyes grew hard. “What, you didn’t want me to see your thoughts and feelings?” He took a step forward and Rufus took a step back. “Didn’t want me to see all your dark history? Your undying admiration for my father? A father I don't even remember.”

As Rufus’ retreat was halted by the central terminal, Cloud crowded his space, eyes dangerous. “Or is it that you didn’t want me to know yet you think of me like a brother to you now? That we could run all this together like its some sorta birthright of mine?”

The man was atypically voiceless as Cloud stared him down.

“Just what were you plannin’ if all this hadn't happened with Zack? One day your Turks were gonna track me down and bring me in?”

“Cloud, I—”

“Let me clear it up for you real fast, Rufus.” Cloud gripped the young businessman’s sweater. And though such a hold would not hurt the man, the ex-Soldier's fist wrung the fabric so tight that the knuckles trembled as he glared face-to-face. His voice was frighteningly quiet. “Seein' this reminded me all over again—I've lost everybody I ever loved and everything I ever dreamed about 'cause of ShinRa. Your company? You? You’re the last things on the planet I wanna even look at.”

In a moment Rufus was released and Cloud was gone, leaving the man alone on the lightless, empty room. “Cloud—!” But the words died on Rufus' tongue as he slowly sank to the floor. And there he sat, not looking at all like the illustrious figure the world was so accustomed to. “You did as I asked,” he murmured. “I suppose I can’t expect any more than that from you. But...” Slowly he cast his gaze to the floor. Even while he stared at nothing, showed nothing as a life of long practice sanctioned, still his blue-grey eyes bore a certain devastation. “Clearly, I was wrong to ask...”

O

“I’m sensing some issues here.”

Cloud fixated pointedly on the window overlooking the black night sea.

“You wanna talk?”

Silence still. His face was neutral, eyes searching the crashing waves when finally, “I need to leave this place.” As if that were the precise moment of epiphany, rather than simply the divulgence of it, Cloud immediately got up from the bed with the intention of just that.

_“Whoa, whoa—_ you’re just gonna go right now?” Zack balked.

“You don’t need to worry. I know now Ruthless isn’t a threat.”

“Who..?”

_“—Rufus.”_ Cloud amended quickly, shaking his head. “You'll be fine here with Rufus.” It seemed the young man was not planning to so much as slow down or pause from gathering his few belongings, had gotten so far as shouldering a travel bag, when Zack stepped in front to halt his progress.

“Cloud.” Zack held the young man’s shoulders, searched his eyes. And then he looked away, as though suddenly he had lost his confidence. “I know I don’t get what’s going on, but—I mean. I know once you feel you need to do something, then you have to do it. Just...”

“...‘Just’?” Cloud encouraged him, mellow, halting his rush.

Zack looked back. “Can it wait until tomorrow? Can't you at least just stay the night?”

Cloud eased, set a reassuring hand behind the man’s neck. “Noone’s gonna hurt you. The Turks and him, they're alright. For once.”

“Cloud, I’m not worried about me.” Zack frowned. “I’m worried about you! I don’t want you to go off alone into the night for something I don’t understand. If you do that then—I won’t be able to sleep at all.” He shook his head forlornly.

Cloud stared in subtle surprise. “Why?”

It was Zack who looked surprised then, black locks quivering as his head darted up. “I don't want you to get hurt." He said it as though it were a given. And perhaps it ought have been. "Usually people worry more over stuff like this. Don't your friends stop you from running off into danger?”

Cloud faltered, looking aside. “One,” he said quietly. “Aeris was like that. And so were you,” he added. His eyes narrowed at the memory. “But both of you kept protectin’ me and...well, you know what happened. I don't need that, from my friends...”

A hand on his shoulder brought Cloud out of it. “Look, I really care about you.” Zack started. “I...well, maybe this isn’t the best time.” He sighed, Cloud watching him with puzzlement. “But you’ll stay? At least until morning?”

With a soft huff and a smile, Cloud nodded.

“Alright!” Zack clenched his fists. “Thank you.” And it was so direct, so gentle and sincere that a pinkness bloomed over Cloud’s cheekbones.

“Sure...it’s nothin'.”

Zack grinned and mussed the young man’s hair. Flinging down on his own bed he stretched out, at ease the moment his head pressed into the pillow. It seemed he would take his friend at his word in a heartbeat.

Slowly, Cloud returned his bag to his own bedside and laid down. Hesitant, as if comfort were entirely foreign to him. As if relenting defied his every impulse. As he settled in, he gripped a spare pillow close.

“Goodnight Cloud.”

Though the words caught him off guard, they did not appear as difficult as before. “See you in the mornin', Zack.”

Upon the sheet Cloud opened his fist, studying the glossy grey orb there thoughtfully. It must have been taken from the observation lab.

Though both the room’s occupants were faced away from one another, it was as if one could somehow sense the other’s distress. “Hey Cloud?”

The young man turned a fraction at the unexpected call.

“Whatever’s bothering you, I'll help you figure it out. Okay?”

It was a minute before the weary soldier could respond. Finally, “...okay.” He stuffed the curious materia under his pillow and closed his eyes, letting his troubles be swept away into the vast unknown.

  
  



	31. Chapter XXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXIX_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

The sun had yet to rise as Cloud stood at the ready inside the lift, small pack once again over his shoulder. With some reluctance, he pressed the proper key on the panel.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Zack rubbed his nape self-consciously, a hand on his hip.

“I have somethin' to work out. You’ll be okay 'till then?”

“Yeah I’ll be alright,” Zack assured. “You?”

Cloud shrugged. “Yeah. Prob'ly.”

“You’ll be back then?”

“...I don’t know if I’ll be back here,” Cloud thought about that. “But if not, I’ll be waiting for you,” he decided, more resolute than was normal. That made Zack smile.

“Good. I’ve still gotta repay you, remember.”

As recollection caught up to him, Cloud’s visage tinted. “You still—? I mean, I don’t...”

“I think,” Zack cut in, stepping closely. “It’s best when you’re not thinking sometimes. You know?”

Cloud looked incapable of just that, as his friend leaned so near to him that his gaze was unavoidable. And it was a warm thing, full of fondness, and promise. Cloud’s breath stilled, a moment suspended in which he was completely frozen.

So distracted was he, that when Zack gave him a playful shove he stumbled backwards, floundering to balance himself. He stared up at his friend red-faced.

Zack’s heartfelt laughter could rejuvenate a fading blossom, breath a freshness into the stillest swelter. “Hurry up,” he smiled fondly. “Patience has never been one of my good points.”

Suddenly, a dark blankness interrupted Cloud’s vision as the elevator doors clicked closed. It sealed him off from his friend completely, and was likely the reason for the shove in the first place.

Sighing he let his back fall against the metal wall, eyes shut and jaw clenched. A gloved fist cinched tight enough to snap leather, while the other ghosted over his lips. _“Damn,”_ he hissed in irritation.

Slowly he pulled himself together, complete with his neutrality, as the doors reopened and he stepped into the rising sunlight.

O

“It’s gettin’ to me already. Promised m’self I wouldn’ leave Marlene all by ‘erself like b’fore.” Barret groused in his seat, arms crossed.

“Denzel is with her,” Tifa assuaged beside him.

“Yeah, I know. Still feel like we ne’er shoulda left. Don’t want her t’ worry 'bout that stuff no more.”

Nanaki slept soundly upon the floor, ears flicking instinctively at their chatter. Vincent was seated far in the back, and Yuffie was nowhere to be found since they had taken to the air.

“She’ll be alright. It’s only been one night, we’ll be back in no time,” Tifa reminded, hand on Barret's shoulder. “Speaking of leaving though,” she looked to where Cloud was standing by the cabin window, the ex-Soldier watching the ocean shimmer by below. “Do you really think we should’ve left Zack there all alone?” she wondered. “He seemed like he needed your help, Cloud.”

Cloud blinked out of his reverie, though he did not move from where he leaned. “He’s fine for now. Rufus is lookin' after him.”

“Cloud.” Her brow furrowed sternly. “You can’t just push it off on someone else.”

At that he did turn. “I’m not,” he returned. “He has everything he needs to help him where he is. Only time will tell if Rufus'll be able to figure out the connection with Holy.”

“Was pretty decent o’ the guy, lettin’ use this high-class bird however we want...ne'ver woulda thought. Hell, I don' know. Still don't trust it, but...maybe he really did turn a new leaf,” Barret mumbled grudgingly.

“All of us have changed a lot,” Cloud observed neutrally. “So, whose to say he can't either.”

Tifa’s expression turned stormy, like gathering hail. “I wouldn’t bet on it,” she cautioned. “Don't forget who we're dealing with. He tried to have us executed once, remember? He must have some agenda for stepping in.” She turned back to Cloud. “Which is why you should be there. Don’t you have any sense of responsibility to your friend? Rufus is good at talking his way out of things, but he's still a ShinRa. When it comes to them, it's like bad runs in their blood.”

Something about that made Cloud's eyes heat, and he pushed away from the wall. “I’m not a scientist, Tifa.” The anger in his voice was tempered and controlled, but the assertiveness in his manner was altogether new, commanding his companions’ attention. _“I_ can’t do anything for Zack right now. I have to put my trust in the ones who can. And Rufus' is a lotta things, but he’s not a bad person.”

As Barret gawked open-jawed, Tifa’s surprise was overridden by indignation. _“'Not a bad person'?_ Have you forgotten what destroyed all of Sector 7? What put the world in the state it’s in? Maybe most of that was put into motion by his father, and the Company. But he's never exactly shown that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. He had no regrets about using everything he inherited to get whatever he wanted. A lot of people died for that."

“Yeah. And d'you see him doin' any of that now?” Cloud challenged.

“I don't have to,” she frowned. “He's already proven time and time over that he's heartless.”

“So that's it then? The past is just the past?” The soldier's mystifying vexation only continued to build. “Nobody could've stopped Sephiroth or Jenova in the end, not even _us._ I hate ShinRa more than anybody, but he tried just as much as we did. He’s turned his entire company into a tool to resurrect the planet. Nobody's denyin’ his mistakes, but he’s givin’ his all to fix them. Isn’t that at least worth somethin'?” The heated volume of Cloud’s voice was unprecedented for his nature, hovered in the thick, silent air. It seemed he all at once noticed as much, for his face pinkened.

“Damn, Spike. Never seen you so worked up,” Barret remarked.

“Cloud, we made this trip to get some answers and placate the Turks. But Rufus is a snake, all of ShinRa are. We've known that a long time, so what's gotten into you?”

“Just forget it,” Cloud dismissed, turning quickly away. “...Maybe it is bad blood.” In a moment he left the cabin altogether, head down, the door slamming behind.

O

The bunk of the ex-ShinRa airship was small and quaint, but effective. Every fraction of space was used to its full potential. The utilitarian storage compartments fit precisely into the framework around the cot, leaving room enough for a few spare utilities in the remaining square feet.

Cloud sat on the narrow mattress in silence, fingers tapping the sheet and gaze distant. Restless, he flipped open his PHS only to stop. Only now did he discover the cheeky snapshot that occupied the screen. A smile he could not fight down softened his lips. “Of course,” he muttered, with a small shake of his head. But after a moment he looked past Zack's gaudy victory ‘v’ and to the flashing white grin beside it. Suddenly he sighed, a forlorn breath.

“You’re so handsome,” he admitted, scarcely a sound. “How d'you always manage to be so warm, and kind? It’s really pushin’ my limit...”

He flicked the device closed, tossing it lightly aside.  


A long minute passed in the solitude before idly he ran a slow, gloved thumb along the rim of his belt. He had only just flicked open the clasp, when a knock against metal caused him to still. Hand returning to the sheet, he called out disinterestedly. “What is it?”

As the door opened Tifa hovered a beat, then entered, closing it behind her without ceremony. “Cloud I— _oh,_ you didn’t unpack anything?” Whatever she had come to discuss was momentarily halted as she noticed the complete lack of personal items in the space.

“It’s all on Fenrir,” he supplied. “What d’you need?”

Her determination returned, hands coming to rest on her hips while her sneaker toed at the floor. “Look, I’m sorry for upsetting you.” By her expression, she surely meant it. “I don't know what you and Rufus talked about. But...if you're really set on it that he's changed, then...alright,” she relented. Her lips pressed thin at her thoughts. “We've all lost a lot to ShinRa. Precious things that can never be replaced, but—so have you. And I should've thought about that.”

“It's fine,” he told her. “Barret's right...I was gettin' worked up over nothin'.”

With some of the air cleared, she relaxed. Still, her brows drew plaintively as she saw how downcast he appeared. “Is something else wrong?”

He glanced up, blinking. Quietly he shook his head, though he looked far beyond troubled.

Unconvinced, she tried again. “Are you sure? It isn't like you to get so irritable...” she trailed off then, her attention drawn by something.

Cloud followed her gaze down, only to suddenly pinken in the face. It seemed before allowing anyone entry, he had neglected to notice the overt, implicative tightness of the leather across his lap. He did not move, seeming to have gone stiffer than the area in question.

But the tension relaxed from Tifa's shoulders, her expression fond. “Is _that_ all?” she posed warmly.

With intimate familiarity, she stepped over to him. As he looked up she met his gaze for a moment, then ran her hands through his hair with sureness.

He closed his eyes at the gentle sensation, as though he had not been touched in the longest time. Perhaps he had not.

He watched her, was transfixed as she brought them so close together their noses brushed.

 _“Tifa...”_ It was a quiet whisper, one that suggested more thoughts lay behind it. Still, he did not draw away when she kissed him.

With her hands against his face and along his hair, he gasped against her lips, open-mouthed and breathless.

“It's been such a long time,” she murmured against his skin, “since you haven't been far away. I've missed you, you know.”

In a smooth motion she settled upon his lap, fingers running along his jaw, down his neck. “Why don't you stop all this empty wandering,” she implored, “and just come home already?” The words were soft, and by the intimacy of them surely it could not be the sole occasion she had spoken to him in such a way.

Leisurely her hips rolled against his groin. Head back, he moaned, wanton and loud.

As he collected some semblance of his senses, he spoke to her in a dry whisper. “Tifa, I...”

The sentiment faltered beneath her touch, fingertips meandering delicately along his lips as she looked into his hazy eyes. “You remember that night on the Highwind, don't you?” she reminisced. “I know just what you like...” like ice in the midday sun, the implication chipped away at his reluctance.

As her fingers moved to his belt, pulling at the already loose clasps, his hand came to rest atop hers. It was a gentle touch, but it firmly stayed her. Wine-tinted eyes flicked up to him.

“Tifa...I can't,” he murmured.

Her gaze was full of disappointment, of sadness, as the fragile connection between them was broken. “But...why?” she murmured, looking just shy of tears. “Why are you...always running?”

Seeing her disheartened, he worried his jaw, swallowing past a pain in his throat. Yet it seemed no words could find their way to his tongue.

The cold, hard shell of his abandoned PHS bumped his fingertips, the device having slid along the dip in the sheet. He grasped it tightly, and perhaps it was recollection of the image contained within that solidified his resolve.

Finally, his other hand moved to her shoulder as he pressed her back. _“I can't...”_ he repeated.

She was forced to rise in a moment as he rose to his feet. Zipper replaced in an instant, and Hensei in hand, the was out the door in the blink of an eye.

 _“Cloud!”_ She called after him, but by then it was perhaps too late to catch him, and surely too late for him to hear, for around the transport the automated systems began reporting: _“Landing sequence initiated. Destination Edge City, arrived.”_

O

“Where’s Cloud gone?” Tifa ventured. Arms folded against a nonexistent chill, the wine of her eyes had gone cold.

“I dunno. You seen 'im?” Barret asked their quadruped companion on the landing pad.

“I have not,” the beast shook his mane. “Why, has something happened?” he asked with concern.

“Nothing. That’s what happened,” she replied in a tone like empty frost, looking around the landing pad. “Just like always...”

Barret scratched his head, missing the correlation. “Well, he wuz pretty bent outta shape about ShinRa back there. Think we oughtta look for ‘im?”

“It won't do any good,” she murmured. “He'll just always keep—”

Their quandary was interrupted as the opening transport bay suddenly roared with a rumble. The group had just time enough to see Cloud adjust his riding goggles and rev the engine, before Fenrir sped off in a jet-and-metal blur, fast as lightening and deep into the core of the city where none could hope to follow.

“—running.” She finished, her dolefulness far from lifted.  
  



	32. Chapter XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXX_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

A far stretch from Edge and outside the ruined Midgar church, Cloud leaned against his stalwart motorcycle. He stared down at his PHS, once again looking to the cheerful photo on the screen. “I wanna tell you,” he spoke aloud. “How I feel, but...what would you think if I told you I loved you? That I always have?”

His shoulders fell. “Sure you’ll flirt, but that's just how you are. This is different. I’ve never actually seen you mad. Or let down...” There was such worry in his deep, blue eyes, it seemed he feared the Hensei itself. With a sigh, he clicked it closed and clipped it to the bike.

Beginning a quiet, steady walk up the familiar stone steps he seemed thoughtful. “‘Runnin' away,’ she says. It that what it is?” he wondered, yet his silence was inconclusive. Stepping inside seemed to ease him as his boots met the worn wood. The warmth of the sun streamed down through the broken roof.

Reaching the pool at the back of the church, he set himself down heavily on a spare stone with a sigh. Looking at an enduring yellow flower, his gaze softened. “I bet you’d understand it all,” he digressed, a murmur into the stillness as though a particular presence integral to place could hear him. How often had he come to the worn church, voiced his thoughts to the quiet as he did now? “Somehow, you were always one step wiser and one moment further than everybody else. I envy you,” he smiled a touch.

From his pocket he drew the grey materia, rolling it this way and that in the sun. “Me? I always seem to end up lost, no matter how hard I try.” The orb shone like glass in the pure light. A bird chirped from somewhere in the overgrown city.

“I just wish...I had somebody to guide me, for once. Most everybody seems fit to tell me what I should do, or how I should live. But I’ve never had somebody to...” he trailed off, letting the thought fall unspoken. Slowly his gaze grew cold as he eyed the materia he had taken. Then, “I never should've listened to Rufus,” he decided. “All these memories...I was fine enough back then. But now? Now I know everything I missed out on.”

His voice was bitter. Jaw clenched he gripped the orb and, in a moment of conviction, threw it into the water.

It hit the pure pool with a splash, and then a treasure of life and memories sank to the bottom, vanishing from sight.

Cloud dropped his head into his knees, arms wrapped tight about his shoulders. As he had so oft, perhaps he sought peace in the small comfort of silence.

The sunlight finally cleared a cloud, grew bright as it shown warm and white upon him. It made him stir from his hiding place behind his arms, and sit up.

But his eyes widened as he saw the light did not originate from the sun at all, but from the water. A whiteness permeated the surface, making it mirror-like. In a moment, the orb that had only just been discarded ascended to hover over the pool. Suspended like a summon, it was glowing.

Something scintillated, as if evaporating from the materia’s surface, before the item suddenly dropped again. Yet it did not fall back into the water. Rather, impossibly, it slowly rolled across the pool and upon the bank—much like an item accidentally kicked—where it settled into the dirt and went dark.

After a moment Cloud eyed the sphere with distaste, reaching forward to pick it back up. “Damn him,” he murmured. “Does this have more functions he didn’t tell me about?”

He studied the thing for a time, made to throw it back into the water again, when suddenly—

“I’d prefer you hang onto that, if you don’t mind.”

A familiar, humorous voice made Cloud whirl in his seat. His blue eyes were wide as the materia in his hand as he stared at a figure resting upon a stone behind him.

The person sat with legs crossed, giving off an air that he somehow owned everything around him, though such was far from the truth. His polished black dress shoes cut a sharp edge against his pressed white slacks. His trench hung open about him as did his suit, and how such formal dress could ever be perceived as casual was a mystery. His slicked down hair was ever immaculate.

“You must be Cloud,” his smile was as familiar as his voice, dredging up a flicker of a memory; a glimmer of a reunion long lost to the years. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
  



	33. Chapter XXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXXI_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“Everything’s functioning properly?” Rufus asked, and there was no room for error in the expectant question.

“Perfectly, Sir,” one of the scientists responded. “Exactly as projected.”

“Good,” he nodded, then turned to the subject on the other side of the glass. “Are you ready, Zack?”

Where someone else may have been intimidated by the multitude of monitors and impulse captures pasted all about their person, Zack looked entirely unperturbed, if not ecstatic.

“Sure thing!” he called exuberantly, with a thumbs up. “Feels just like the old days. I could definitely go for a mako shower!” he grinned, jogging in place.

Chucking, Rufus shook his head, a wry smile pulling at his lips. “You won’t be needing any physical warmups for this test,” he informed.

The energetic subject had already moved on from jogging to squats. _“Aw,”_ Zack looked entirely put off as he stood and crossed his arms, sensors and wires shivering as he did so. “So what then?”

“Go ahead and lay on the table,” Rufus motioned, and Zack complied, hopping onto the padded surface. An assistant came forth to check him over, and began fastening various straps about his person.

“What’s all this for?” Zack asked with curiosity, as the scientist checked and adjusted the restraints.

“To keep you stable,” Rufus informed. “We don’t know precisely what the results of the tests will be until we’ve tested it.”

The young businessman watched Zack, perhaps waiting for any sign of refusal. But—“right on,” came the ready reply, and Rufus relaxed. “Alright, let’s begin,” he told his scientists. At once they busied themselves at their stations. “Zack, you’re going to be exposed to a variety of frequencies—sounds if you will,” he amended, as if remembering whom he was speaking to. “Let me know at once if you have a reaction to any of them.”

“You got it,” Zack gave another thumbs up, though he could no longer raise his arm.

With that Rufus slowly raised a dial a small fraction, and observed carefully.

The frequency permeated the lab; an expansive, echoing verberation. “Anything?” Rufus asked the assistant nearest, and observing her station, she shook her head.

“That’s outer space,” Zack commented, causing Rufus to turn back to him with a start.

“You’re familiar?” he asked in surprise.

“No...” Zack had his eyes closed, listening. “But I can feel it...Yeah. Something far, and dark. It goes endless in every direction, but it’s not empty. It’s filled with so many things...” he opened his eyes, blinking, and turned toward the observation area with a smile. “So it’s space, right? Did I get it?”

“Thats...” Rufus huffed a breath, shaking his head incredulously. “That’s incredible. But yes, you are correct.”

 _“Huh._ I’ve never been able to notice stuff like that before. Must be new.” Zack mused.

“It must be the presence of Holy,” Rufus observed, “increasing your awareness of the planet.” He adjusted the dial to the next frequency.

Ethereal fluidity; long and low, light and dense. Almost immediately, Zack smiled peacefully. “That's the Lifestream,” he said without hesitation.

Again Rufus looked impressed, but the attendant shook her head once more, and he tried again.

This time Zack’s expression darkened. “That’s dangerous,” he spat at once. “Whatever that is, it causes death.”

“That’s the frequency emitted by Meteor,” Rufus told him, switching the channel yet again. “Just as this is the one we use to track Holy.”

“You’re playing that now?” Zack asked. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Interesting,” Rufus murmured.

“That only confirms our suspicions, Sir,” the nearest attendant supplied. “If he can sense everything but Holy then he may already be—“

“—synchronized with it, I understand,” Rufus waved her off dismissively. “Zack,” he addressed more loudly, so the man could hear. “It’s very possible that, if you are immune to Holy’s signature, you may indeed have been fused with it. We’re going to continue with one more test to determine just that. How are you holding up?”

“Great as ever,” Zack supplied readily.

“Good. Your feedback will be imperative this time.”

“'Imperative',” Zack repeated. “Count on me!”

As Rufus engaged the final setting, a plaintive sound filled the lab. It was insistent, but sharp. Echoed, like a distortion under the water. Empty, like the ocean. It was cold, and demanding.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Zack jerked against the restraints, skin turning pale and jaw clenched.

 _“Sir!”_ the attendant at the scanner cried, “you were right! The cries of the planet, from the Cosmo Canyon lab—it's the one! We have the reading here!”

Rufus was over her shoulder in a heartbeat, scanning the information on display. Seeing the scan of the subject’s body, his eyes widened. “But that’s...”

“Holy isn’t in its crystallized form anymore. It’s completely diffused within his body. But it responded immediately to the planet, beginning to congregate.”

It seemed Rufus had put together what she was implying before she finished, and did not like the implications. “It only begins to reform when its in use...”

“Yes, but look,” as she increased the strength of the frequency, the greenish pigment of the scan surged brighter.

Rufus watched as Zack winced and tossed his head to the side, but pulled his eyes back to the display in front of him.

“If the frequency is powerful enough, we may be able to cause Holy to re-coalesce back into its natural state.” As it was turned up again there was a clear reaction on the panel. The green light began to gather at the center of the body. Yet the more it occurred, the more the subject writhed on the table.

“Rufus,” Zack spoke up. His muscles were tense, strained. His skin was pale as ice and broken with sweat. “I can’t...take this much longer—!”

The young executive's jaw clenched. Still he focused his attention back to the screen at hand. “How is his body handling it?”

“At current projections,” another assistant assessed the accumulating data. “The tissues appear to be at risk of degradation. Ninety-six percent chance the subject will not survive the extraction process.”

 _“Damn...”_ Rufus’ fingers dig into the back of one of their chairs. He appeared to be considering something hard.

“Sir,” another scientist cut into his thoughts, glasses glaring under the fluorescent lights. “You agree yourself we _have_ to have Holy. Since it _is_ present, further delay risks jeopardizing success of extraction.”

When he did not reply, she leaned to increase the frequency by the next margin. “Cohesion successful, thirty percent.”

Rufus’ eyes wandered to where Zack lay. The subject grimaced, eyes shut and brows drawn. His chest heaved, and a pained cry escaped him.

“Cut it,” Rufus sliced the air with his hand.

“But Sir, as I said, we'll miss the chance—”

“I said discontinue!” he barked. Immediately they hurried to comply. The sound faded then, leaving only silence.

A resounding _crack_ made them jump as the former president brought his fist down hard on one of the panels, causing it to malfunction, his head hung low. _“Fuck,”_ he murmured under his breath, and in a moment he was out of the observation room.

Undoing the clasps of the lab table he shooed the assistant away and leaned over Zack’s form.

Zack's eyes were closed, and he appeared motionless as the dead.

“Zack,” Rufus asserted, with a shake to his shoulder. When there was no response, he moved his hand to the man’s face. “Come on Zack! You’re Soldier, you’ve been through a hundred times worse than this! _So help me,_ if a moment of indecision ruined everything, I’ll never forgive myse—”

His exclamation was halted as Zack’s eyes fluttered open. But more than anything, what made him startle was Zack’s vivid, green eyes.

With a fluid role Zack sat up, legs hanging over the edge of the table and smiling brightly.

“Rufus,” he remarked, looking at the young businessman with a winning smile. “I just knew we could count on you, and I was right. After everything? You still made the right decision.” He looked so proud of the ShinRa heir he was staring at.

“‘We'....?” Rufus ventured, mouth dry.

“Aeris and I,” Zack cocked his head lightheartedly. “Y’see the planet’s dying again. But you already knew, didn’t you? You’re a smart guy like that.” At the lack of response, Zack looked to Rufus with a knowing glint in his eye. “You know what’s causing it all too, don’t you? But you don’t want anyone to know. Why is that?”

Rufus was speechless, yet Zack only looked amused. He shrugged. “It’s your decision, but. Whatever it is, I’ll bet they need to know. At least Cloud.”

Rufus looked away, uncertain. Still, “I don’t understand what’s going on,” he admitted.

“This?” Zack pointed to himself. “Well it’s a long story. But Aeris sent me back to the planet to help stop what’s happening.”

“Why?” Rufus did not miss a beat.

“You won’t be able to stop it without Holy.”

“I’ve gathered as much. But why not come herself?”

“Well you can’t exist on the planet without a body,” Zack shook his head as though it were the silliest thing he had heard in a while. Then he jabbed a thumb at his chest. “Only I had copies made of me. We lucked out.”

“But only an Ancient can use Holy.” Rufus attempted to follow. “Are you saying you’re an Ancient?”

 _“Mnn,”_ Zack thought about that. “Yes and no,” he decided finally. His eyes began to change then, the color flickering in and out of them, and he shook his head. That seemed to stabilize the transition, if only for the moment.

“What does that mean? How do I help you?” Rufus seemed to recognize the brevity of the situation, even if he did not understand it.

“ShinRa used to have Ifalna in their labs right? That would be a good place to start.”

Rufus shook his head. “But what about Holy? We can’t remove it.”

“I know,” Zack smiled, and it was a fragile thing. “You were never going to be able to. But that’s the burden I chose, to come back. I had someone that needed me, you know?”

Rufus simply looked to him helplessly.

“It’s hard to remember the other side. I may not know everything I need to, so help me look after him, 'kay?”

“... I will,” Rufus promised.

“I knew I could count on you,” Zack grinned. “Just don’t let anybody doubt you. Like I always say, it’s what’s in here that counts,” Zack tapped the area over Rufus' heart. “Which reminds me...” Zack closed his eyes, fighting through the fading haze to remember. “Something I wanted to tell you, from the other side...” Suddenly he brightened. “That’s right! In the Lifestream.” He smiled knowingly. “Someone important to you is nowhere to be found. You should look into it.”

As Rufus stared, eyes widening with meaning, slowly Zack’s energy faded and his body fell slack. Rufus hurried to steady him, but his concerns were soon abated as Zack stirred.

“ ’M tired...” the once-Soldier murmured quietly, his head falling on the man’s shoulder.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rufus held him upright. “It’s fine, we’re done with testing,” he determined. “We found what we needed to know.”  
  



	34. Chapter XXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXXII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

Cloud was on his feet in a heartbeat, his fusion blade drawn just as readily.

“Hey, now.” The man’s expression fell a touch at the sight. “What's all this? You know who I am, don’t you?”

Cloud’s visage vied between anger and sadness, grimacing as he found words. “Strife.” He managed. “...You’re my father.”

The man smiled at his son. “That’s right.”

“What is this?” Cloud shook his head. “Some kinda illusion? Get outta my head!” he snapped.

“I’m not in you’re head?” Strife raised a brow, and gestured where he sat. “I’m here.”

“You’re dead!” Cloud insisted. “What is it with everybody comin' back from beyond?” He faltered, looking suddenly ready to break as he stepped back. His gaze searched the floor frantically, anywhere but at the specter he was seeing. “Or am I losin' my mind and none of this is real...”

At the young man's distress, Strife followed a step forward. But in a moment Cloud’s eyes were hard as steel, his blade alongside the apparition’s throat.

 _“Easy.”_ Strife raised his hands complacently, subduing the threat of his presence. “I’m not truly dead _or_ alive, if we’re being honest. But you can still hurt me with that.”

That caused Cloud to hesitate, consider the being before him with something other than aggression for the moment. “I...can hurt you?”

“Yes.” The answer was brazen in its honesty.

Mistrustful eyes seared into the man at length. But at long last Cloud slowly lowered his blade, though he appeared ready to utilize it in a flash. “What... _are you_ then?” he demanded. “I need to understand right now, _if_ you want me to believe you.”

Whatever this apparition was, its mind seemed to be turning. Surely there were only moments to mitigate the situation. Thusly, “of course,” the being decided at last. “I'll do my best to make it clear to you. But my intention is not to harm you, you have my word.”

The barest, doubtful breath puffed from Cloud's lips. “We'll see about that. I've been proven wrong before,” he allowed. His grip never left his sword as he began pacing the humble wood beneath his feet. “Start talking.”

Strife folded his arms. “How well do you understand the functionality of materia?”

“Entirely. Until this,” Cloud held up the grey orb between them.

“Well,” Strife nodded to the artifact in question. “That sample has very much in common with Summon materia. Do you follow?”

“Not really,” Cloud shut him down. “Sounds like a lot of implication. Are you wantin' me to believe you safeguarded your spirit energy in this? Rufus told me he made it to store data.” He tossed and caught the glass in his hand as he paced.

Strife shook his head. “He's likely unaware of the result. But a summon is simply the union of creature and materia, no matter precisely how. So long as the will is strong enough, and the right materia is present at the right time, then the creature’s consciousness can be absorbed and housed within the crystal mako.” He seemed to be reflecting on the concept himself. Still, he continued to elaborate. “The entity’s life force can react with the spirit energy of any living creature and be drawn out at any moment. If you’ve ever used a summon, then surely you’ve felt this exchange—”

“—I know how it works,” Cloud cut in. Though his exterior remained hard, his mind seemed to be turning something over. “'If the will is strong enough...'” he repeated. His blue eyes were distant. “I saw it in his memories. When you were fadin' away, he begged you with all his heart not to go. Now that I think on it more clearly,” he looked to the toneless glass. “It was Rufus, wasn't it? Your soul wasn't drawn back to the planet, it was...”

As he stared at the fragile thing in his possession, his throat appeared choked, a raw redness rimming his eyes. “After all this time...you're...” the words came out in a whisper. “Are you really him?”

With a certainty that could not be refuted, Strife nodded. And while perhaps such did not precisely prove anything, somehow it was all that was needed.

All at once Cloud’s diamond-edge defenses shattered to dust. His fusion blade was clattering to the floor, and he had the man in his embrace in an instant. And he seemed a child all over again, gripping him tightly with his face buried in his collar.

Stunned, Strife blinked away his surprise only to chuckle, venturing to hold Cloud in return. “I’m sorry, Kiddo. I should have been there for you, all this time.”

Face still averted, perhaps to hide the emotion gathering there, Cloud simply shook his head. “...Not your fault,” he managed, a muffled sound.

Strife patted his boy’s wild hair to sooth him, as though he had traveled back to their first meeting at four years old. But Cloud seemed to remember himself, a stoic Soldier, not the youth whom had gone so long without a father. And he stepped back, hurrying to shake the rising sentiment from his visage as though it had never overwhelmed him in the first place.

“Well, this is quite the surprise,” Strife admitted as he looked the young man over. “I remember a shy little boy who hid from every tiny thing. The man I see now looks like quite the warrior. What brought all that about?”

Receiving no rebuke for his emotional display seemed to put Cloud at ease. He regained his composure soon enough. “You can’t tell?” he wondered. Meeting Strife's gaze dead on, he pointed to his bright blue eyes. “The mako glow?”

Strife did not still possess the appearance of the living. There was something otherworldly that ghosted over him and gave away his true nature. Yet for all the world he seemed to have paled, gone so suddenly still.

 _“...No._ You...”

“I was part of the Soldier project.” Cloud looked away, taking his seat by the water once more. “A long time ago.”

If anyone were the sort to mask his pain flawlessly, surely it was the former executive. Yet at Cloud’s admission he appeared lanced through the heart. He knelt beside his son. “I...don’t understand,” he began. “Cloud—why? I... made for certain noone ever knew about you and your moth—”

“—It wasn’t you.” Cloud stopped him there. “It was me.” He looked into the calm pool. “Soldier became somethin' different than you remember. The strongest Soldiers were heroes and, well. I wanted to be one.” He shrugged and sighed. “Nobody knew what it really was...

“Lookin' back, now I can see why Mom was so upset when I told her I was gonna join Soldier. I’d never seen her so angry, and so sad, all at once.” He looked lost in the memory.

“'He died when you were young.' 'He was a great man.' 'You look so much alike.' Those were the kinds of things she'd say, when I asked. A piece of me was angry she'd never say more. But she knew better than I did—if she'd told me the truth I would've gone lookin' for things I shouldn't. Prob'ly wouldn't have made it past 16...”

He looked to his hands, fingers idling as he reminisced. “Guess I should've known, back then. Some of the town must have, even if nobody dared to mention it. But there always seemed to be this stigma around me; they way they'd look at me and act. Somethin' they didn't like. And they passed it off to their kids—none of them wanted anything to do with me. If I hadn't been so young, maybe I would've realized there was a bigger connection. But back then...I just wanted to be more than some lonely kid. So I went to Midgar.

“'Cloud Strife.' It's funny—growin' up, Mom was sentimental enough to keep your name, but clever not to keep the one that mattered; not even hers. I walked right into the Infantry and nobody had any idea...”

Strife shook his head, rapidly processing the weighty history. “But you made it out. Despite everything, I'm grateful for that much. And getting the chance to see you again now is more than I ever could have hoped for.”

Cloud looked away then, closing off in a moment. “Don't be so sure about that. You would've been better off, not knowin'.”

He frowned in consideration. “What do you mean?”

“I'm...not the son you would've wanted,” Cloud managed. “If you knew everything, you'd be ashamed of me.” The water reflected the patterns of the sky in his eyes. He looked into the pool with an empty desperation. “....I wasn’t actually cut out to be in Soldier. I never made it. There was a guy who did—he was strong and brave; like the sun on a rainy day. He was everything a hero should be. Everything I wanted to be.

“He kept me by his side, was the first real friend I ever had. When ShinRa started to show its true colors, he protected me. Zack, he...He was the only reason I made it out alive.” Cloud rolled the materia in his hands abstractly as he thought about it all. “Jenova nearly destroyed the world. And...Nibelheim. Most of the town died back then. And...so did...Mom.” He did not dare look at the image of his father. “I was there the night it happened, but I didn't manage to save anybody. The survivors were used for Hojo's tests, and I was one of them. That's how I got this power. Not 'cause I earned it, but 'cause I was another one of ShinRa's playthings.

“Zack got himself killed gettin' me out of there. And without him, I...” Something rigid came into his gaze. “That’s when I went back to Midgar. It’s ironic, I guess. Of all things I joined Avalanche, the organization _you_ created. We gave it our all to fight ShinRa, save the planet. Guess there was some of you in me after all, but not enough...in the end the planet had to stop what was coming.” He was still as stone, a statue of melancholy. “Everybody I loved—I lost them all. That's your son,” he finished at last, hardly spoken aloud. “A nobody who was never strong enough to save anybody, not even himself. So I really doubt you're glad...we got the chance to meet.” Only now, with great effort, did Cloud look at the man beside him. Yet when he did, his eyes widened.

Tears, not of the living breathing flesh, but something more akin to light than water ran down Strife's face openly. Perhaps for his form, it was the only way sentiment could manifest. And though his visage was serene, there was such pain in his eyes it looked as though he could very well be breaking. Gingerly he took Cloud’s hand, placed a kiss upon the knuckles as he shook his head. “No, Cloud,” he whispered. “You’re a great deal stronger than you think you are—and I am very, _very,_ proud of who you've become.” Cloud was pulled into another embrace. But this time, the apparition disappeared partway through him, as though it had no substance.

Strife drew back and looked at his hands, which were becoming increasingly transparent. “I'm sorry,” he told Cloud. “Without a body, this form is limited. It requires so much energy, I can only hold it for so long.”

Reaching up he cupped his hands to either side of Cloud’s face, a tender motion that would have held it were he not fading. “Call on me if you need me again. I promise that from now on, I’ll be there for you. Even if this is all I can do.”

Cloud reached up to grasp the man’s hand—just as the image shattered to dust and scattered, receding back into the materia with a shimmer until the orb glowed quietly with a soft light.

Cloud stared at the glass for a long moment. But finally he folded against his knees, artifact held tight to his chest as quiet tears wet his face in the lonely stillness, the soft gasps of his long-held grief all that broke the now empty silence.  
  



	35. Chapter XXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXXIII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“You’re going...already? But, we just got back!”

Outside the bar Cloud threw back the rest of his drink and set it in the usual spot, adjacent two others. Yet somehow there was only the barest wobble in his step as he rose. Barret and Nanaki, Vincent and Yuffie, were enthralled in their own conversations beneath the awning. They did not appear to take note of the two as she trailed after him all the way to Fenrir.

Cloud seemed wholly unperturbed by her proximity despite the parting of their last encounter, yet he did not slow his pace as he mounted his motorcycle. “You thought yourself I should be there," he reminded in his ever soft tone. "All that about responsibility, right?”

“That was different,” she fwipped a bar towel over her shoulder to rest her hands at her hips. “If it's like this, you’re just going away again. Is this because of the other day?”

“No, it’s not—because of that. I just...” He looked into her confused and searching eyes. “I'm not goin' away,” he told her.

“Alright,” she rummaged the gravel aimlessly with her sneaker. “You need to figure something out, sure. But then, I’m going too.”

He shook his head. “It’s somethin' I have to do.”

That must have been enough. For then, for the first time she seemed unwilling to continue beating around the conversation. A resignation to the subject at hand filled her eyes. “Are we...ever going to get past this?” she asked forthright.

“'We'?” he repeated quietly.

“We. Are we...ever going to reach a point where I'm _beside_ you, not just kept running along after and wondering when you'll come around?”

He flinched suddenly, as if he had been cut more thoroughly than any weapon could manage. But surely not from her softly spoken words. No, it must have been the lonely pain in her eyes.

He turned toward the monotone horizon. As he looked, the silence stretched. His fingers twitched ever so slight where they already rest upon the throttle. Surely in a fraction of a blink he could be a mile away. Perhaps it was what they both expected.

And yet, something changed. His gaze set with conviction, the leather of his gloves tightening on the grips with resolve. In a rare moment, his thoughts took voice. “‘There are more ways than just words to express how you feel,’” he reminisced. “That's what you told me back at the Highwind that night. Do you remember?”

“Of course I do,” she nodded at once. “How could I forget?”

"That night was somethin' we consented to share together 'cause it held meaning for us. But we never decided what that meaning was. We just acted, without words, and without promises.” He looked back to her, eyes meeting hers. “You know I cherish everybody who fought together, that I cherish you. And I know in a lot of ways you’ve been waitin' for somethin' to change. But sometimes, wantin' the change to happen isn't enough, no matter how bad we want it. Tifa, I'm not the hero you've been waitin' on. I think that's why...I keep lettin' you down."

Mako eyes looked hollow, and empty. “I thought I'd see it come around too, if I went lookin' long enough. I'd get there and it'd all fall into place. I didn't really think about time at all.” He shook his head. “But I should've thought about how it'd make you feel. I was selfish, not thinkin' it all the way through. Thinkin' time would work out what I couldn't. But now I know better. Now I know...it was never goin' to. Tifa,” when he looked to her, there was a heartrending brightness to her gaze, an intrinsic knowing that wet her eyes as she felt what he would say before he said it.

“I was never gonna be the one that made you happy,” he conceded. And there was not a single part of it lacking in compassion, or regret. “So I have to be the one to let this go. You've been by my side all this time, back since that first mission in Midgar. I want to be there for you. If you're ever in trouble? My promise still stands; any fight, any dark day—if you need me, call and I'll come running. But the rest?” Unconsciously he placed a hand to his chest as though it might settle the torrent of sentiment, both old and new, that raged there. “...I love Zack. More than anything.”

If all of Gaia could have been spun from glass, could have all at once shattered in that moment, such was the look in her eyes.

Held in place, her tears did not fall. No words left her lips. Head lowering, her determined energy had all but abandoned her, leaving her oddly devoid. Powerless, without it.

For her, heartbreak was not delivered in a word or a sound, but etched into her silence. Perhaps never once had the young woman been so out of sorts. Seeing her as such, there was nothing short of torment in the soldier's eyes as he slowly shut them, and righted himself in his seat. “I'm sorry,” he asserted, with more meaning than he had ever allowed anyone.

But there was nothing more to say or be said, nothing but the inevitable silence. And so slowly he started up the bike, and set out on his way alone.  
  


O

Cloud stared out the cabin window, yet the ocean flying by beneath offered little to abate his restlessness. He shifted in his seat four times in the silence before finally breaking down and grabbing something from his pocket.

The grey materia shone in his hands, still with its soft, pulsing glow—like a heartbeat, the thrum of life. Cupping his hands around it, he closed his eyes in concentration. A breathless moment passed, and then—

“Something I can help you with, Kiddo?”

Cloud startled, eyes opening, fumbling the materia. In the seat across from him sat none other than Strife, legs crossed and looking at ease in the ShinRa transport.

 _“Oh,_ I _uh..._ well...” Cloud took a moment to set the materia aside, smooth the leather of his jacket and pants. Perhaps he had not expected the apparition to reappear at all as promised.

As seemed to be his nature, Strife waited patiently. But when no elaboration was forthcoming he smiled softly, turning to the window. “So, where are you headed?” he asked brightly. “By the look of it this is a company vessel; must be somewhere important.”

With the ice broken Cloud seemed to relax. “I’m goin' to see Rufus,” he replied at last.

 _“Oh,_ and how is my favorite nephew?” Strife turned back to him with the warmest smile, though perhaps a hint of his amusement came from the fact that 'favorite' was likewise in this instance synonymous with 'only'.

“I don’t know,” Cloud told him honestly, not without a hint of shame. “I...haven’t treated him very well,” he admitted.

“I’m listening,” Strife laced his fingers and settled back in the chair, giving Cloud his full attention.

Cloud shrugged. “Thing is, he used to be our enemy...sort of. He took over the company when Jenova killed the President, and with it he inherited all its questionable assets.”

“He continued his father’s projects,” Strife concluded, though there was no anger in it.

Cloud looked up with eyes wide. “You knew he would?”

“No,” Strife sighed, looking for the first time a touch melancholy. “But it’s what most adults in his position would do. And when I knew him he was a child. Sometimes, things change.”

Cloud nodded at that. “Still, in a lot of ways he wasn’t much of a threat to us, compared with everything else...I didn’t want to admit it at first, but I think he really regretted not following in your footsteps sooner. After Jenova nearly destroyed the planet, he's been givin' his all to clean up the mess.”

“So what’s the problem then?” Strife wondered. “He’s found his way again. You two must be on good terms or he wouldn’t let you use this,” he motioned to the cabin around them.

“That’s the thing...” Cloud looked to the side. “He’s been lookin’ for me a long time—your son that is. He just didn’t realize I was the one back then. Now that he knows, he feels it’s my right to own half that empire with him. Or whatever he'll be rebuilding. Somehow, he wants us to be brothers of all things, and I...”

Strife's jaw rest on his knuckles as he listened. “You can’t picture it?” he offered, and Cloud eased.

“That's exactly it. I’ve spent my life driftin' from place to place, a loner. Technically I'm an escaped experiment from _his_ company...I’m the type he’d have locked up as a threat under normal circumstances.” Cloud sighed, the weight of it all sinking in as he spoke it aloud for the first time. “I can’t imagine fillin' that role. I know next to nothin' about him or that kinda life. But for some reason when I go back there...I don’t know what I’m gonna tell him.”

The vastness of Gaia drifted by, an incredible display almost as overwhelming as the thoughts the young man was lost in.

“Anyone can be groomed for that type of role,” Strife provided neutrally. “Rufus excelled at it because of natural talent, but also because he was quite literally bred for it. If you decided to take him up on his offer, he would help you become fit for it in time.” When no reply was forthcoming, he considered the young man carefully. “So, if you have yet to reach a decision, then why are you going?”

“You’re a big part of it. I need to tell him about all _this_. But also...I need to talk with Zack.”

That caused a bit of confusion to cross the man’s features. “I thought he was your comrade who passed away?” he questioned gently.

“Yeah, well. Turns out there’s a lot of people comin' back from the dead lately.” Cloud rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation, looking tired for so early in the day. “We don’t know all the details yet, but his spirit energy is in a genetic copy, or so it seems. Rufus is figurin' it out.”

“Interesting. It must be incredible to have him back,” the apparition ventured.

“Yeah, that’s not the problem though,” Cloud murmured.

“Then, what is the problem?”

Cloud looked to the man, went pink in the face, then averted his gaze.

 _“Oh,_ now I understand,” a wisened smile spread over Strife’s lips. “Congratulations,” he nodded. “Love is a wonderful thing to experience.”

Cloud’s cheekbones darkened further still. It seemed he all at once had forgotten the more demanding troubles of the present. “But I—I don’t know how he’ll take knowin' the truth. I...just know I can’t keep keepin’ it to myself. If I do that, it feels like my chest is gonna burst. I mean—what would you do?” The last bit was rushed, as though he were shy to ask for a second opinion. Perhaps he was, after a lifetime without that luxury.

“Well,” Strife thought a moment. “In what little you’ve told me, he’s clearly important in your life. You looked up to him, he looked out for you and protected you. That kind of camaraderie can be a lot of things; amiable, brotherly, familial—even lover-ly. I can’t tell you what it is in his eyes, but you told me that he died to protect you. If you’ve come to care for him just a little too much, well,” he shrugged, “then he’d simply say so, wouldn’t he? I can’t imagine someone like that being upset with you over genuine love.”

Cloud softened then, looking more at ease than he had in memory. “It really does help, talkin’ to you...” he murmured in realization.

Strife laughed at that, shaking with good humor. “Well, I should hope so! It should have been this way all along.” It was bittersweet, but Cloud smiled slightly.

“Well, you’re here now. And so is Zack. It’s been a long time since I haven’t felt alone...I’m not gonna be too picky about the details.”

Strife smiled, letting the subject rest. An intrigue kindled in his eyes. “From what you’ve told me, it’ll be interesting to see that kid again,” he considered.

Hearing that, Cloud unclipped his PHS, idling with it. “I should’ve told him I was comin'. But...I was so mad when I walked out that I didn’t get any way to contact him...”

Strife chuckled. “That doesn't mean it's impossible.” He moved to the seat adjacent Cloud, and gestured to the PHS. However the moment Cloud flipped it open, Strife pressed his knuckles to his lips, as though fighting back a smile. “I’m guessing this must be Zack,” he remarked, eyes shining with amusement.

Cloud’s face burned in an instant, and he made to snap the device shut again, but Strife stayed him.

“Relax Kiddo, I’m not going to dwell on it,” he assured, already moving on. “I gave Rufus his first Hensei. No guarantees here, but if he’s sentimental enough to have kept it, or at least the ID, then he’ll get our message.” It seemed the specter could not influence anything of his own accord. Instead he instructed Cloud as to the proper address, and once the alphanumeric code was entered a peculiar message soon followed.

“Now keep in mind that everything inside ShinRa is very different from what you’re accustomed to. You’re a low-key type, so you don’t have to concern yourself with covering your steps and encrypting your tech. Rufus does. So if you _do_ contact him, the messages will need to be encoded as we've done here. And I can teach you how to do that for the future,” he added.

“Right...” Cloud looked over the device in a new light. “I never considered all that. Was too busy breakin’ in and blowin’ up their shit.” He smirked, a tentative thing and yet, how long had it been since the young man joked about anything?

Strife laughed aloud. “No, I suppose the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. But there’s a whole other side of ShinRa than just the breaking and entering part.”

Cloud thought about that. “There’s...still some time before we reach the new HQ,” he began hesitantly. He looked up at Strife with bright blue eyes, looking timid over whatever he was about to say. “I’d...actually like to learn about it from you...if you wouldn’t mind teachin' me, that is.”

Strife looked to him with such fondness it seemed the sun had broken through a storm. “Of course Cloud,” he promised. “Ask away, and I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

O

“What’s up, friend?” Zack flung down in the cushioned seat of the office as though he visited all the time.

Rufus rose from his desk. “I wanted to speak with you about something, if you don’t mind.” Stepping to a small counter he poured two drinks on ice.

“Sure,” Zack encouraged. “I don’t have anything planned.”

That made Rufus smirk as he settled down into the chair opposite Zack. He handed over one of the glasses, but Zack shook his head. “Thanks, but I don’t really drink,” he said brightly.

With a nod, Rufus set the glass on the small table adjacent them and took a drink from his own. “It’s of a personal nature,” he elaborated, and his eyes flicked to Zack, calculating, waiting for an answer.

Zack shrugged, crossing his arms. “Okay,” he assented.

Rufus sighed, swirling his drink in his glass as he chose the proper angle to begin. “There’s...no easy way to breach the topic,” he concluded at last, and met his guest’s eyes.

“When you were on the run from ShinRa's militia, I caught word and assigned the Turks to collect you. But they didn’t arrive in time...” his gaze was distant as he delved through the years. “Back then...you died because you were protecting Cloud, didn’t you?”

Much of the chipper quality had left Zack’s nature, leaving him far more solemn. But he nodded all the same. “Yeah. I couldn’t leave him behind.”

“I see. I thought as much.” The young executive swallowed, cleared his throat. “Why...did you do it?” he asked, and the question somehow sounded so innocent.

“”Why?’” Zack repeated. “Well, Cloud needed me. He couldn’t make it on his own. If he was gonna survive he needed my strength.”

“You pitied him?” Rufus determined.

Zack shook his head, wild black hair shaking. “No, it wasn’t that. That’s something Cloud didn't really get either. I never saw him as weaker than me; I didn’t do it because I thought he was pitiful or hopeless. It was just the time where he wasn’t strong enough to fight _yet_ , and I was...

“But life is beautiful. And I knew that if he survived he'd go on to have that whole, beautiful life ahead of him. That was in my hands. And I...when I thought about it like that, nothing else seemed as important. Not my dreams, my goals, or even my life. There wasn’t really time to think it over, so I guess that’s what made it so clear.”

“I see.” Rufus had averted his gaze, mouth shielded behind his knuckles as he leant on the armrest. Yet there was no masking the sudden quaver in his voice. “...and then?” he managed.

Zack considered his memories. Then he took up the glass he had only just denied and after a beat of hesitation, drank half and put it back.

“It hurt,” he said at last. His eyes were on his lap, his face blank. “Being Soldier made it a lot easier, because danger was always everywhere, but. Still I never could've been ready for something that sudden. It took a lot to look into what seemed impossible and not be too scared to face it. I never give up on anything, but at the same time...I knew I was gonna die and there was no way around it. That was something really different for me...”

Suddenly the remaining half of the drink was empty. Perhaps its affect was what prompted him to continue and divulge so much. “I was scared but...I had to smile, 'cause I wanted Cloud to believe everything was okay. I couldn’t leave knowing I left him feeling lost.

“Sure I wanted to keep living, wanted to see through my plans; watch the sky and smell the city again. I had someone waiting for me, I didn’t want it all to end, but...still. The last thing I knew was that I didn’t regret it. I just felt...love.”

With a heavy sigh Zack finally shook his head. “That’s really all there is to tell.” Yet as he looked up to Rufus he cocked his head in puzzlement.

The man had turned away, his face hidden behind his hand and glass, but there was no mistaking the way his shoulders trembled. “Why're you asking all this?” Zack had to wonder.

And Rufus must have been fine after all, for when he faced Zack again there was a redness to his eyes, and that was all.

“My apologies,” he said sincerely. “It’s been on my mind lately, someone who did the same for me. I was a child when it happened, so I never truly comprehended what he went through. Thank you for enlightening me.”

“Sure,” Zack assured. Then, _“wooh,”_ he set the glass down, rubbing his eyes. _“That_ was a bad idea.”

“Lightweight?” Rufus smirked, finishing his own glass and seeming to have returned to his normal spirits.

“Yeah I guess so. Hey, wait a minute. You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?” Zack scoffed.

Rufus chuckled, then smoothed his suit. “On to other business,” he reasoned. “There is one other matter I wanted to discuss. I’m rather confident you can help me in this area.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Zack’s interest piqued, excitement already beginning to escalate.

“I want Cloud to see me as...family,” he ventured, and the word seemed difficult to find for someone whom had never had one. “In light of certain circumstances, it turns out we have a family connection. I want him to feel at home here. What’s mine is his,” he elaborated.

“Oh, interesting,” Zack nodded. “I suppose you do look alike in a lot of ways. I can see it now.”

“Yes well, that’s where I require your assistance. Cloud and I haven’t gotten off to the best start, I seem to have only made matters worse—to which I’d like to make amends.”

“Oh, I get it,” Zack grinned, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in the chair. “You wanna get on his good side.”

“Yes. After all the two of you seem quite...” Rufus' eyes flicked over Zack briefly, as if assessing him. “Close,” he finally settled on, hands clasped in his lap and with a slight, coy smile.

Zack crossed his arms, ever restless. “Yeah, we’re _best_ friends,” he gloated, entirely missing the implication. Kicking his feet up on the table that was likely intended for no such thing, he continued. “Well Cloud’s a tricky guy to get along with. He’s been through a lot so, he can be on the defensive. And if he _is_ in a good mood, it’s hard to get him to show it. It’s sorta like he’s afraid if he’s happy, that something’s gonna come and take it away, you know?”

Rather than to mock it, Rufus seemed to consider the information seriously. “Yes, I believe I understand that.” He looked back to Zack. “And so your suggestion would be?”

Zack grinned. “Easy. You just gotta know what he likes. It’s not easy to figure out what makes him tick, so if you show him you put in the effort to do that, he’ll open up to you for sure.”

“I see.” Rufus folded his hands and leaned forward attentively, looking for all the world as though he were engaged in a vital business meeting. “So, what is he passionate about?”

“I have some ideas for you. But,” Zack grinned like a nibelwolf. “There’s something you gotta help me out with in exchange—I've got a bargain with Cloud I gotta keep my end of.”

Rufus’ lips quirked in a hint of a smile. “I think we can come to an arrangement.” A small flicker of light interrupted their meeting and Rufus held up a hand for Zack to hold as he checked his Hensei. Seeing the screen his eyes widened and he stilled at the message there.

**CLASS S. 13:10. COMPANY: 2.**

**PHOENIX, CHOCOBO.**

**REQUEST: GREEN.**

“Chocobo...?” Rufus murmured incredulously. Looking austere, he input a message and clipped it closed.

“What is it?” Zack asked.

“Something impossible, it would seem...” with a shake of his head he pushed his thoughts aside. “Nevermind it. Let us continue.”

O

“...That was the plan for Midgar’s Edge.”

“It's amazing. Sounds like that's what Rufus used as the base for Edge City after Meteorfall—”

Suddenly, bizzarly, their conversation was interrupted by a sharp _“wark!”._

Cloud paused, looking around blankly. But as the chirp repeated, another _“wark!”_ accompanied by a small blue flash, he comprehended the source.

Scowling, he picked up his PHS. _“Damnit Zack...”_ he murmured, flipping the Hensei open. “Must've messed with more than just the screen,” he muttered. “But why _that_ of all things...” Ignoring the tampering for the present, he directed his attentions to the new message of his inbox. “Looks like Rufus actually answered,” he relayed with mild surprise. Then he frowned. “He sent back ‘red’. Is that good or bad?”

Strife laughed warmly at that. “It means he doesn’t trust it,” he mused.

“What should I do?”

Strife came to sit beside him. “You’ll address the next message like this: Phoenix to Zolom, code blue this time.” Cloud complied and sent the response. “So what are all these codes then?”

“Well, admittedly it may be outdated now, but the colors were standard within ShinRa operations. Green means something has been granted and red denied. Yellow that you must wait for further instruction. Blue however, is used much less frequently. Only a few trusted individuals within the building know that code, and it verifies we’re an ally. Not that it isn’t a given when you arrive—but it’s a learning exercise, after all.”

“And these creatures?”

“Those are the codenames for specific people. Phoenix was mine, which means this message is directly from me. Zolom used to be Rufus’, though I couldn’t tell you if he still uses it after all this time.”

“I see...wait a minute.” Cloud looked back over the original message, he blanched. “That means—you didn’t,” he muttered, stricken. _“‘Chocobo’?_ Really? You couldn’t give me anything better than that?” Cloud glared at his father with contempt, yet it only made the man laugh harder. “Oh, you don’t see the resemblance?” He chuckled. “Clearly Zack did.”

“Fuck you.”

 _“Ouch,_ I felt that in my heart.”

“Oh, you've got one of those?” Cloud ribbed, crossed his arms even as the man beside him began fading to transparency.

“You know, I’ve heard chocobos have terrible dispositions,” Strife smirked, but as Cloud turned to retort the man was already vanishing into fading sparks, leaving nothing but laughter behind.

Grabbing the grey materia, Cloud scowled at its soft glow. “Your hair's just as wild when you don’t grease it down!” he bit at the thing. Yet as to be expected, it did nothing but pulse with its steady thrum of light.

With a sigh he held the orb in his lap as he looked out the window, as if afraid to be parted from the comfort of its presence. Despite everything, the smallest hint of a smile formed on his lips. And overhead, the automated system sounded: _“entry code blue approved. Arrival in one hour.”_  
  



	36. Chapter XXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXXIV_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“Back t' see the boss already, huh?” Reno tossed over one shoulder, baton at rest on the other.

“Among other things,” Cloud replied, not missing a beat.

“That uh, _friend_ of yours is doin' well. We took good care of 'im.”

“Oh? Not as good o' care as you take of your boss, I hope.” Cloud smirked in self-satisfaction as he walked right past his blustering guide, leaving him far behind.

 _“H-_ hey! Do ya even know where you’re goin'?” Reno managed, but as Cloud waved and disappeared around a left, he relaxed.

 _“Tch,_ you’re one to talk.” Reno tutted. Flipping open his Hensei he spoke to someone on the other end. “Yeah, he’s on his way to the boss now. _Huh,_ why alone? 'Cause—reasons, alright! Fuck you, man.”

O

“There’s both good and bad news,” Rufus began, hands folded on his desk.

“What's the bad?” Cloud cut straight to the heart of it without hesitation.

“Depends how you want to look at it, however... Zack’s new body is indeed a vessel for Holy.”

Cloud’s eyes widened a fraction, but it faded soon enough as his shoulders fell. “I see. Guess I didn’t really expect much different...but what happens now?”

If Rufus was in any way overwhelmed by all that was occurring in the world, he masked it well. Still, something made him hesitate. “We...can’t remove it.”

“Why not?”

“Materia naturally forms from the lifestream, as you know. Crystallized from the liquid mako to become its solid form. It would appear that Zack came to possess Holy _from_ the lifestream, before he was returned to a body. In a moment of clarity he relayed that his Cetra friend is allegedly the one who did it. The result is that Holy is completely diffused within his body, practically inseparable from his spirit energy.” There was a reluctance in his manner at bearing the news. “For all intents and purposes, he essentially _is_ Holy. They are no longer two separate entities.”

Cloud considered it. “Is it dangerous, for it to be this way?”

Rufus inclined his head. “Potentially yes, very much so. But he told me he knew what he was getting into when he chose to take it into his body. Somehow it was necessary for his return here.”

Cloud thought fast. “ShinRa used to manufacture it’s own materia, with machines,” he posed. “Inferior to the real thing, but still possible. If you have the tech to crystallize it, why not use it on Zack?”

Rufus laced his fingers, letting them rest against his lips and seeming troubled. “We used the planet’s cries to activate Holy, which facilitated a similar process. And it was successful, but...”

“'But'?” Cloud prompted.

For all the world, Rufus looked nearly afraid to meet the young man’s eyes even as he did so. “His body wasn’t able to withstand it. We were forced to cease the experiment.”

“...You’re sayin' if you hadn’t stopped, you would've killed him. Is that it?”

Rufus’ subsequent silence was damning.

As Cloud stepped around the desk, perhaps the young executive was unsure of what lay in store for him. He took a steadying breath. “Cloud, I’m sorry. I know I should have—”

Whatever he was bracing himself for could not have prepared him for the tight embrace that Cloud drew him into.

Rufus' blue eyes widened. “I...” for once he was at a loss for words.

“Thank you.” Cloud murmured. “You could've, but you didn’t. I’m...glad I put my trust in you.”

For perhaps the first time in recent memory, the ShinRa heir looked unsure what to do with himself as Cloud pulled away, not meeting the young soldier's gaze. “I...yes. Well...we did have an agreement, you and I...” he managed quietly.

“He really was right about you.” Cloud smiled just a bit.

“‘He’?” Only now did Rufus look up.

Cloud exhaled a tired breath, stepping away to pace a few steps. “There’s another reason I came back, besides checkin' on Zack,” he admitted.

Rufus waited attentively.

“There’s somethin' about that grey materia. I think...somethin' more than you realize.” Turning back to the man, he asked, “what was that materia originally made for? It was one of ShinRa's projects wasn’t it?”

Rufus’ stare was bright with curiosity, but he responded without prompting. “It was originally designed as artificial summon materia. They were hoping to weaponize creatures for the general militia, but it failed. This sample is one I modified, using its storage capabilities to house data and memories.”

“Then it makes a lotta sense now,” Cloud shook his head. “Rufus, you must know how summons work—how they can capture life energy that’s left behind?” He held up the orb he had taken for Rufus to see. “This was with _him_ when he died,” he said, and it was laden with meaning. Rufus’ eyes slowly widened.

“No,” he slowly shook his head with disbelief. “No, that can’t be. After all this time, you can’t be saying—”

“I am.” There was no arguing it. Rigid. Set in stone. Cloud looked aside. “I thought I was seein' things at first. But I’ve spoken with him twice. If I wanted, I could call him out right now.”

As Cloud held up the materia in his grasp Rufus bolted upright from his chair, nearly upending it, hand outstretched and eyes wide with what could only be bare trepidation. _“Stop!”_ he all but shouted.

In the silence that followed, Cloud slowly dropped his hand.

Gathering himself together Rufus averted his eyes, ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t—” he stopped short, and then perhaps having nowhere to go with that statement, sank back into his chair with his head at rest in his hand. “...I can’t,” he finished in a whisper.

Cloud stared, at a loss from the open display of weakness, when suddenly a soft knock at the door drew their attention.

“Enter,” Rufus called, snapping back into a diplomatic manner.

Slowly the door opened and a familiar head of wild black hair came into view, followed by a shining grin. “Hey! You _are_ back!”

Without hesitance Zack strode in and seized his friend in a tight embrace, enough to raise the shorter man on his toes without effort. “It’s been—a couple days—Zack,” Cloud managed grudgingly, through the crushing hold.

“Yeah, well. It felt longer. Hey! So Rufus and I made a lot of progress!” He continued with enthusiasm. “Isn’t that right?” Hands on his hips he turned to the heir expectantly.

Rufus nodded. “Yes, we were just deliberating as much. Cloud, I’ll compile the complete files for you to view later.”

Cloud nodded. “Thanks. I’ll look it over.”

 _“And...?"_ Zack prompted, looking impatiently in the president’s direction.

Rufus cleared his throat, all business. “Yes, there is another matter Zack and I discussed. We’re still looking into the origins of his new body, but we were able to verify that it is ShinRa engineering. With that in mind, considering the taxation the copy has already endured, we agree a period of rest would be wise until I’ve looked into the records further.”

“He says I can go on vacation!” Zack keyed up.

Cloud looked to Rufus. The man opened his hands as though he were relinquishing any agency in the matter. “He is welcome to stay here, of course. But he expressed an interest in Costa Del Sol. I was hoping you might accompany him for the duration of the trip.”

“You’ll come, right?” Zack looked to Cloud expectantly, all but shivering with enthusiasm.

“I...” Cloud wavered. “Costa Del Sol?” he shook his head. “Zack, don’t you think it’d be best if you stayed here, near the lab?”

“Nothing’s gonna go wrong,” Zack insisted, a bit dispirited. “It’s only a couple days.”

Rufus passed his gaze between them, Cloud looking as though he would surely decline, when the businessman spoke up. “He stressed that he very much misses that type of environment...” It was a small contribution, yet it held incredible weight in its wake. After all, it was Zack whom had long been separated from the material sensations of the living world.

“Fresh air, the sun,” Zack prompted. “It’d be good for the both of us, don’t you think?”

If it came to the man in question, it seemed the ex-Soldier could not deny him. “...Alright.” Cloud said at last. “If that’s what you want...we’ll go. But only for a few days. We've gotta be careful.”

“You got it!” Zack assured. “This'll be the best!”

“Cloud,” Rufus addressed, while Zack was preoccupied with his own excitement, “if you wish to leave that materia here for me to...analyze,” he chose the word carefully in present company, “then I will attempt to do so. Of course, it will be safe here.”

Cloud looked to the grey orb in his hands, and surely it was difficult to consider parting with what was now so invaluable. But he nodded, setting the artifact on the desk with care. “I think you should,” he decided.

Turning to his friend, Cloud reeled in the man's attention. “If you really wanna leave Zack, I can be ready tonight.”  
  



	37. Chapter XXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXXV_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“Here we are,” Zack set a duffel bag on the table. Resting his hands on his hips, there was a serenity to the way he gazed out the many windows. Side by side, together the array of glass painted a breathtaking panoramic of white clouds and gold sands. “Wow.” The murmur was almost inaudible. His smile was one of pure contentment.

Cloud only watched for that moment, more taken by the man in his company than by the view itself.

When Zack finally turned he did not question the attention, he simply smiled. “Place is ours,” he touted.

Only then did Cloud come back to the present in real time, huffing a whisper of a laugh as he did so. “An expensive spot like this?” He looked away with a hint of a smile. “Who made that awful decision?”

“Rufus.” Zack laughed.

“Right. Now I know how the company went under.”

“Hey!” Zack tossed a watch that, while aimed right at Cloud’s head, was caught with the ease of Soldier impulse just as intended. “That's a gift from him too,” he explained as Cloud inspected it. “It’s got an account for you on it. He says 'you can use it to get or do whatever you want'.”

Cloud shook his head, not yet moving to put the device on. “I don’t believe this.”

“What?” Zack asked, strapping his own to his wrist.

“First I’m fightin' the guy at the end of the world, and now he’s givin’ me royal treatment. It’s just strange.”

Zack shrugged. “Not really. He wants you guys to be family, right?”

“He told you about that?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

Cloud crossed his arms lightly as he reflected. “No amount of money in the world is gonna make that happen.”

Zack studied his friend. His rare trace of a frown contrasted the endless shine of the coast. “I don’t think that’s it,” he offered.

“Then what would you call it?”

“Well, think about it. What does the guy really have for family?”

Cloud looked up.

“He’s been alone a lot, just like you right? He’s the smartest guy I’ve met, but I’m willing to bet he doesn’t know how to earn love from anybody. I think it's just his best effort to do something nice for you.”

“You...really think so?” Cloud looked back to the watch. “I guess I hadn’t really thought of it...that way.”

Zack looped an arm around Cloud's shoulders, grinning. “You travel a lot but when’s the last time you took an actual trip? Time to relax, and feel like new again.”

“I can't say I’ve...ever felt like that,” the young man admitted.

“Right!” Zack decided. “I'm sure that's all he's going for.”

“But this' for you—healin' and all that. He doesn’t have do it for me too.” Seeing Zack’s expression made Cloud's darken. “This _is_ for you, isn’t it?”

“‘Course it is!” Zack dropped down in to the dining chair with too easy a smile. “What else would it be?”

“Dammit Zack.” Cloud glowered at the device in his hand. “I don’t need to be anybody’s burden, especially not his. He already feels obligated. Somethin' like this is...too much.” His glare was enough to burn a hole in the wood floor as he turned away.

The sudden arms wrapping around him made Cloud freeze, the soft voice in his ear taking him by surprise. “You think too much. It was my choice, so just enjoy it. 'Kay friend?”

Cloud’s cheekbones burned, the tension all at once seeming to evaporate from his body as he simply nodded without words.

With that Zack appeared satisfied. He stretched with a yawn. “I miss the Solider mods. I can't believe this much travel's got me beat already.” As he began perusing the rooms, Cloud picked up the bag and followed.

“Shower...living room—kinda cute,” Zack remarked. “Here it is.” Trying the last door rewarded him with the master bedroom.

Cloud relinquished the duffel on the far mattress, while Zack leaned in the doorframe.

“Reminds me of our Soldier days.” He considered the room with curiosity. “Two beds; I wonder who Rufus brings here with him?”

“Who knows,” Cloud shrugged.

With a snap of realization, Zack decided. “Must be the Turks, he takes them everywhere. It's hard to picture but, I guess even _they_ need a place of their own to crash too, _huh.”_ He laughed.

“Dependin' on which one he's bringin',” Cloud remarked without thought.

 _“Huh?_ What d'you mean?” The implication was wholly lost on Zack.

 _“Uh._ Nothin',” Cloud dismissed.

“If you say so.” Zack flopped down on the adjacent mattress with a sigh, drawing his companion's eye as he tugged at his vest. “Boy it's hot here...hey! We should go shopping tomorrow. Knowing you, I bet you didn’t come prepared for the weather at all.” He laughed brightly.

Cloud's gaze flicked over his friend sidelong. Zack's soft white grin was ever-present, the leather of his fitted vest sweat-clung, and his tired gaze making his lashes whisk low over the amiable warmth in his eyes.

Cloud set his attention back on rifling through the bag. “Yeah, that sounds...sure.” He cleared his throat quietly. “I’m gonna go sleep on the couch. Less...hot,” he managed. Already he was leaving, a sparse change of clothes in hand all he bothered to grab.

 _“Uh._ Alright,” Zack called after. “Whatever you want—don't forget that watch.”

Cloud nodded mutely on his way, offering a thumb's up from the fist holding the very accessory. Swiftly he dipped out.

 _“Huh.”_ Zack raised a brow in his friend's absence. “Doesn't seem _that_ hot. Oh well.” Yawning loudly he stretched out and buried his face in the pillows.

O

The slight sound of the door had Cloud on alert in a snap, hand a mere blur as he grasped the hilt of his fusion blade where it lay beside the sofa. Yet at the brush of steps going out and not in, he sat up, fierce eyes softening. Soundlessly, he walked to the door.

The back opened to a deck over the water, and there Zack sat, watching the waves crash against the pier.

“Somethin’ wrong?” The soldier’s voice was quiet, blended with the night. Yet it was clear in the way Zack turned that the man had not expected to hear it.

 _“Oh,_ Cloud. Did I wake you?”

The young man gave a shrug, not committing to an answer. But that alone was enough.

“Sorry,” Zack told him quietly. “I just _uh_...had extra energy, I guess.”

Cloud’s eyes roved over his companion's pale skin, the way his hair and sleep clothes clung to his form as if he had been soaked and left out to dry. “You had nightmares again,” he observed.

Zack’s back stiffened, then went slack as his shoulders fell. “That obvious, _huh?”_ he murmured.

“Everything about you is obvious.” That made Zack flinch slightly, but Cloud walked to him without hesitation. Coming to stand beside him he looked out over the sea, arms crossed against the buffet of the wind. “Wanna talk about it?”

Zack would not face him. “There’s...nothing more to say than before.”

Expressionless as he was, still Cloud's eyes were ever perceptive. “Was it like this, when I was gone?”

There was no answer, becoming one in and of itself. The sea breeze blew, running through dark and light hair with the heat of an approaching storm. Far in the distance, lightning flashed. Thunder roiled, taking its time to meet them. Zack flinched at the sound of coming rain.

“Y’know, there was somethin’ else I never got to tell you that day.”

Zack ventured to glance up to him, eyes fragile as a lone flower in the sand.

Cloud held the gaze evenly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you in time. That I wasn’t strong enough, in time.”

As the first drops fell, splashed against Zack’s face, he shut his eyes tight against the burn. Perhaps the last memory he held beneath the rain would never leave him.

“Here.”

Zack looked to see Cloud’s hand hovering in front him. No glove, no shyness, no hesitation.

“Let’s go.”

It seemed on impulse the way Zack grasped his friend’s hand with both his own, like a life ring at sea, and allowing himself to be hauled up.

In moments the porch was shut and locked, the fusion blade plucked from its place beside the couch—only to be tossed aside a minute later on the bedroom floor.

Without pretense Cloud spoke first. “Take off your clothes.”

Zack turned to him with a start, as though the words were an entirely foreign language. _“Huh?”_

“You can’t stay in wet clothes. That body’s not as durable. Remember?”

The perplexity vanished. _“Oh._ Yeah. Compared with what I had with Soldier I guess it’s pretty different.” Zack laughed, tugging off his sleep shirt and pants until he was in nothing but his shorts, toeing the soaked cloth aside.

He paused again, smile turning to bemusement as he noticed Cloud’s attention. The soldier’s gaze was electric, searing in the way lightning meets shore to create glass. “Something wrong, Cloud?”

The static charge diffused as Cloud blinked and averted his eyes. “Nothin',” he dismissed.

“You sure?” Zack wondered, lost.

“Yeah.” As the young man folded his arms, it was clear the matter was decided.

“Alright,” Zack shrugged, albeit unconvinced, flopping down upon his mattress and rolling on his side.

In no time Cloud's drenched clothes _tumped_ to the floor amongst the rest. But then unexpectedly, a heavy weight sank into the bed as he settled flush alongside Zack on the sheet.

 _“Uh,_ what're you...doing?” Zack had to wonder, the faintest color tinting his cheekbones, as a pale arm and leg circled his frame to hold him tightly.

Cloud’s breath was warm in his ear. “You’ll sleep better if I'm here, won’t you? Like back home.” The words were whispered, hushed, but not timid. His lips lingered at his friend’s jaw in the wake of it.

 _“Oh,”_ Zack realized. “Yeah, I will. But, you don’t have to.”

A moment passed that Cloud settled into the quiet, perhaps thinking. Looking tired, his eyes closed, his hold tightening reflexively. “Zack, I don’t care if things're different. This time around, I’ll protect you with everything I've got.”

Zack eased in his friend's arms, looking finally peaceful. “Thanks, Cloud.” In the strong embrace he stayed that way, falling heavily into sleep.  
  



	38. Chapter XXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXXVI_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

It was a numb rain which fell from a hollow sky.

Numb clouds passed by quickly through the storm.

The dirt had no substance, the stone and brush were altogether non-existent.

But the man lain upon the ground was something different. With his body torn, with so much of his lifeblood drifting from him in the gathering rain—the man was real.

He reached up to pull something close to his chest. And the last bit of warmth the dying body had left, breaking through the numbness, was real.

The light leaving the man’s ever-bright eyes, causing them to close, his smile to fade forever—was more real than all else.

Pain like no other shattered the world.

Someone screamed.

O

Cloud opened his eyes to the morning sun, face buried against the sheet. Yet the unwavering light of the coast could do nothing to chase away the saltwater lingering on his cheeks. There was something tragically hollow in the way his soft features were blank, even while stained with tears. As though they had come so oft in his life that their presence no longer stirred any meaning.

Slowly Cloud sat himself up—careful, as though it were his own body full of wounds, and not a fragment of a dream. Yet in an instant, tension tightened the sinew of his body like wire. The bed beside him was vacant, pillow and sheet empty as though noone had ever been there at all. Perhaps noone had.

In a heartbeat Cloud was on his feet, reaching for the door, voice painfully soft as he tried to use it. _“...Zack.”_

The door to the living area was open. As he stepped into the room, only then did he ease. The tv was alight, a familiar head of black hair sticking up over the top of the couch. Seeing as much, Cloud's breath left him as he leaned heavily upon the doorframe. It was a long moment before he could collect himself.

Finally pushing away from the wood, he turned to leave. But, hand running over his face as it was, he knocked right into the small table of the foyer. He winced as a tin drinking glass clattered to the floor, spilling the two yellow flowers that were its temporary contents.

 _“Oh,_ 'morning Cloud,” Zack peered up over the back of the couch, visible through the open door.

“'Mornin', Zack.” Cloud hastened to collect the fallen blossoms, replacing them gently like they were more precious than diamond. Stepping to the bathroom, he softly refilled the cup at the sink, the water quivering from the tremble in his hands.

“You okay?”

It must have come from a great deal of practice, that the shake of his body did not reach his voice. “Yeah...just clumsy. Sorry.”

Zack chuckled at that. “No big deal.”

The easygoing manner made Cloud smile as he replaced the flowers on the table. Rather than depart as intended, he ventured to lean against the back of the sofa. “Anything good?” he prompted quietly.

“I’m watching the news,” Zack informed. “Some interesting stuff going on in the world these days.”

Cloud came around to sit beside him.

“I saw everything about what happened after Meteorfall. They even mentioned when the Sector Seven plate fell, something about coming down on Avalanche. That was you guys right? Boy, you must’ve had some crazy adventures. This stuff's wild.”

“Yeah, it was...somethin’,” Cloud murmured. He sighed as he saw the familiar images on-screen, laying across the two free cushions with the armrest for a pillow. “Seems like a lifetime ago.”

“I feel you on that.” Zack was clothed in different pajamas, contentedly eating some some brightly-colored fruit. “Thisis reallygood,” he garbled, swallowing down a cheek full of food. But as he turned he sobered, setting the dish aside. _“Oh,_ Cloud...”

The sound was unusually melancholy, and it pulled Cloud from his engrossment in the screen, to cease chewing his nail. “What is it?” His face pinkened instantly as Zack knelt on the couch between his open knees. The man’s eyes wandered his bare body, Cloud still clothed in nothing but his shorts. “...What?” he managed again, eyes widening round as materia, delicate as glass, when Zack reached out and touched his chest tenderly.

“You have _so many_ scars.” His friend had never looked so sad. “And there’s so much _pain_ behind each one. I can...feel it somehow. Maybe it’s that Cetra stuff again...” Zack winced as his fingers followed the pale marks. “These are from really deep wounds. What happened to you?”

Cloud gently grasped the man’s hand to cease its roving. And yet he did not remove it, allowing the warmth to stay pressed close over his heart. “...A lotta things,” he murmured.

A sorrowful sympathy overcame Zack. It did not seem fit for a man who was always so happy, and perhaps Cloud felt as much.

He gripped his friend’s hand a bit tighter, pressing Zack's palm against the errant beat pounding under his sternum as he held his gaze. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Not since I’m with you.”

The moment was frozen in time. Zack simply stared back, looking all so incredibly youthful once again by the sheer naivety on his face. It was as though he had not the slightest idea what to make of his companion's behavior, but was fixated all the same. And then—

_“—Reports are showing a heat wave coming in. These shining sands and rolling waves are really going to feel that fire today! An updated forecast to follow at four...”_

_“Oh,_ that’s right! We need to go shopping,” Zack recalled, distracted by the flash bulletin. He turned back to his friend. “You wanna go? We can’t really doing any of the fun stuff 'til we do.”

“Sure...” Cloud murmured, thought the voltage had not left his eyes.

Zack began to rise when he was forced to pause. _“Uh_ Cloud, you’ll have to let go buddy.”

Cloud glanced to the hand he held, took note of the way his legs had locked lightly around Zack’s waist. As though it were comfortable for them to be positioned in such a way.

 _“Oh,”_ Cloud mumbled, still distant. He looked back up. “And...what'll you do if I don’t?”

It happened again. Where he hovered over him, Zack looked to Cloud trying to parse the strange behavior. But then suddenly his face brightened in a grin and he flopped down atop Cloud’s chest, his body a deadweight. “Then I guess I’ll just have to lay here crushing you until you get tired and move,” he threatened. And he sounded as though he thought himself clever for it. “Pretty boring if you ask me—but, the sound of your heart is nice.”

With that addition, Cloud’s eyes went wide. He was up in an instant, pitching the other man off him onto the floor. “Get off, you’re heavy.”

Zack laughed in a heap on the rug as Cloud left, the young man returning with pants in hand and tugging a shirt over his wild hair.

“You could probably just go out like that,” Zack observed.

Standing in a sleeveless turtleneck and his under shorts, Cloud fixed him with a doubtful eye.

“Hey, people are really relaxed here. I even saw somebody walking around naked once.”

Cloud blanched. “I think you were in the wrong part of town,” he muttered, pulling on his pants.

“Whatever.” Zack shrugged easily. “I’m good to go.”

Cloud looked over Zack’s sleepwear with a face so blank it towed the line of disappointment. “Zack, go put on some damn clothes.”

  
  



	39. Chapter XXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXXVII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“Did you pick something?”

Cloud nodded in front of the dressing room, a small pile of cloth folded in his hands.

“Great! I finished too.” Grasping his friend’s wrist, Zack led them to the counter. “Heya, miss. We’d like these please.” He leaned on the counter, looking deep into the attendant’s eyes.

Hiding her laugh behind her hand, she turned pink in the face as she took their items. “Your total is five hundred and seventy-five gil. Will that be all today?”

 _“Hmn._ Well, that depends.” Zack made a show of dragging his gaze from the counter up to hers. “Anything else available that I should know about?”

As she giggled shyly again, Cloud abruptly turned away to take up their bag. He had ventured all of one step towards door when a firm hand gripped his shoulder, hauling him right back. His cheekbones burned as suddenly he was pressed up against his friend in a casual hold, Zack pointing to him fondly.

“Y’see, my buddy here’s got a opening in his schedule tonight.” The words were cheerful, but still thick with implication. Cloud's lips parted in surprise as he simply stared.

The young saleswoman bashfully covered her face in her palm, and daintily she held out a hand for them to see. On her delicate finger was a shimmering metal band.

 _“Oh,_ I see.” Zack smiled. “My apologies, miss! Just the clothes then.” He readily scanned his wristband for payment. And without lingering further, he headed out with Cloud in tow.

 _“Come again!”_ She called after them with a friendly wave.

As though nothing at all had transpired, already the enthusiastic man had Cloud by the shoulders, pressing him through the shop's door. “Next is the bar!” He seemed to have already decided. Still dumbstruck, Cloud followed without protest into the bleeding, white sun.

O

“...What was with that?” Cloud finally asked as he trailed his friend down the sandstone street.

“I was being your wingman!” Zack grinned. And already he was heading them straight through the driftwood doors of the bustling bar.

“Zack...” Cloud frowned as he shadowed all the way to the counter.

“Yeah, I’ll have a case of Choco-Chic _._ It’s still popular right?”

“Not as much as Mako-Mog,” the bartender told him, “but it’s a classic.”

“Fair enough!” As Zack paid her and she handed over the spirits, Cloud hovered at his shoulder.

 _“Zack,”_ he insisted.

Zack turned to him with a smile, expression softening at his friend’s hesitance. “I gotcha,” he assured. “Just not your type right?” Throwing an arm around the shorter man he hugged him close, leaned into Cloud's lower line of sight as he pointed down the bar. “That guy’s pretty cute. How 'bout giving it a try?” he encouraged.

Closing his eyes in irritation, Cloud quickly shook his head. “I’d rather just go around the town with you.”

“Yeah. Guess you could probably do better,” Zack laughed, hopping off the barstool and heading them out.

“Why’re you tryin’ so hard to hook me up with somebody?” Cloud asked as they continued walking the pier.

“I'm helping you relax,” Zack supplied. “Lose some stress. And you’re too shy to do it on your own,” he teased lightly.

Cloud sighed. “I...don’t really like messin' around with strangers,” he replied softly. “A day, or a night, together...it doesn't have a lot of meanin' for me. It’s too lonely.”

That stopped Zack in his tracks, like a gear clunking in the perpetual machine that was his energy. _“Oh,_ I didn’t realize...”

They reached the center of town, smiling and carefree faces meandering about them. Yet Cloud looked distant and removed, something that had not occurred since his friend’s return.

Zack reached out on impulse, taking the young man’s wrist and halting him from going any further. “Wait, Cloud—” As the soldier turned, Zack scratched the back of his neck self-consciously, a giveaway tick. “Hey, I’m really sorry. I guess...I shoulda known better. I didn’t mean to make you feel worse.” Zack studied mako eyes intently, as if looking to the sea and holding his breath for the tide.

Seeing the apprehension Cloud smiled a bit, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, Zack. 'No big deal.'” He echoed the kind words from the morning. Leaning down he slid a _Choco-Chic_ from the case and fixed Zack with a wry smirk. “Just consider it a complement I’d rather be dickin’ around with you than sexin’ hot strangers.” With that, he popped the cap and headed for the beach without another word.

“Yeah. Right...” Zack affirmed, running a hand through his hair. After a moment of thought, he hurried down the driftwood steps after his friend.

O

“Just change there.”

Cloud looked over the foliage with distaste. “I don’t know...”

“You wanna wait for that whole line?” Zack jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the shack-like changing stations, which had a trail of beach goers and tourists all the way to the waterline. “Noone’s gonna see. I’ll stand lookout for you even,” he chuckled, facing away and planting his boots in the sand.

Cloud shook his head, conceding to pick up their bag. “I guess.”

He shed his clothes behind the trees and looked out over the crashing ocean. The breeze was fresh as he breathed it in. For the first time a sense of renewal washed over him. Sighing, he plucked out his own items from the tote and pulled them over his scarred body.

Zack startled as the much fuller cloth bag _thumped_ right into the back of his head.

“Your turn,” came Cloud’s monotone as he stepped onto the sand.

Zack appraised the sneakers and shorts, the bleached shirt and half jacket with a raised brow. “That’s all you wanted?” he asked. “You’re usually kinda flashy.”

Cloud looked aside, self conscious to have his tendencies brought to the fore. “Figured I'd try somethin' new,” he dismissed. “Hurry an' get dressed already.”

“Alright, alright.” Zack only took a moment, and perhaps such was due to the quantity he was wearing. When he stepped out in sandals and trunks, with only a few thick-banded bracelets to garnish the rest of him, Cloud appeared to choke.

“What’s the matter? You didn’t try the saltwater, did you?” Zack crossed his arms.

 _“Of course_ not.” Cloud looked him over with a scathing eye. “You aren’t wearin' much,” he commented.

“Well yeah, it’s the beach.” Zack looked as though it were a given.

“...Right.”

“Let’s go stake a claim on some umbrellas, before they're all taken!”

“Yeah _..._ sure,” Cloud muttered, taking a heavy drink of the spirits before daring to follow after.

O

“Two adults on vacation and you’re playin' in the sand. Why am I not surprised?” Cloud smirked around his drink, all the while Zack packed more silt onto his creation.

Looking up, he blinked at Cloud. “What do you mean?” he asked honestly.

There was something about the sheer innocence of it that made Cloud throw back his head and laugh. A rare sight, and perhaps the drink in his hand facilitated it. “You’re just...somethin’ else, you know that?”

Zack grinned. “Yeah, I’m pretty great,” he touted. “Check it out, it's Midgar.”

Cloud cast an eye over the sandcastle. Surprisingly, it did indeed look like the city for something so simple. As though salt had spilt to make a model of what was now only a memory. Bits of glass and shell over the surface glittered in the sinking sunlight, so painfully reminiscent of the old city lit at night.

Mako eyes lingered for some time, before Cloud took another drink. “I miss it,” he admitted. “Even though I didn’t grow up there. For a while I thought maybe I could belong in it. Even if it was all only in my head...”

“I miss it too,” Zack agreed, coming to sit beside him. “But I bet someday, Edge is gonna be just as great. Better even.” He held up a can of his own to toast with Cloud’s.

The young man obliged, but chided him all the same. “I thought you didn’t drink?”

Zack shrugged. “Not really. But we’re having fun, aren’t we?”

Cloud paused at the notion. “Yeah...” he said slowly, a fraction of a smile lighting his lips. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

Zack shoved him playfully, sloshing Cloud's drink and spilling it over his new clothing.

“Hey, watch it,” Cloud warned, still smiling, “or I’ll get even.”

 _“Oh,_ how?”

“Layin’ you flat.”

Zack snorted. “Yeah, right! I taught you everything you know.”

Cloud's smirk was nothing short of confident. “That was a long time ago.”

Zack laughed. “I remember winning every training exercise _I_ ran you through,” he challenged.

“Times've changed. I’m a lot stronger now, or haven’t you noticed?”

Zack stood, finishing his drink and casting it off into the sand. “Big words for such a small guy,” he grinned.

 _“Oh,_ that’s _it.”_ Cloud was on his feet at once, poised to fight. And that was all it took for his challenge to be accepted.

Zack moved first. The man was a true soldier. He fell into combat more easily than night falls into day. Just like the past he moved fast, eager to jump into the fray.

Zack snapped out, yet quick as the strike was it was easily dodged, Cloud moving only so much as necessary to marginally evade.

Rolling with the movement, the young man responded with a fast-spun kick, just to have his retaliation cleverly deflected by a deft block of Zack's leg. “You'll have to be faster than that!” came the cheerful taunt.

Cloud smiled. “Yeah? I'll show you how fast I can be.” Hardly had the words finished before he lunged forward, grasping Zack in a decisive hold that would have incapacitated most opponents.

But Zack flowed with the bind. Leaning into it, he grasped Cloud's arm and threw his weight down, flipping the young man over his back.

Yet rather than be tumbled by the upside-down throw, Cloud planted his feet perfectly in the sand. Still, tethered as he was by Zack's grip, it was a precarious position. Surely not ideal to gain a vantage from.

Zack grinned, easily grabbing Cloud's other wrist and pinning both at his sides.

Balanced in bridge-like fashion, the young man was trapped, back arched and nothing but his sneakers in the sand.

 _“Uh-oh,_ looks like you're stuck already,” Zack teased.

But Cloud only smirked up at him. “That's what you think.” Certainly the center of his gravity was far too off balance for recovery. But still, impossibly, he kicked off the ground. The height of the move pulled him easily from Zack's grip. And with vicarious flourish, he flipped in the air to stick the landing a few feet away.

It was only then that Zack reconsidered what had been said more seriously. “Damn, that is new,” he admitted in surprise.

Cloud paced around his opponent. For someone who had once been a meek cadet, he now moved with unprecedented strength and grace, cheated gravity like it was a nonexistent entity. A true mark of First Class, if not something far beyond it. “Wanna throw in the towel while you're ahead?” he taunted with confidence.

Zack was not one to be intimidated. He threw a fist into his palm, smiling. “Are you kidding? I like a good challenge.”

Cloud huffed a laugh. “Suit yourself,” he smiled. Without precedence he obliged Zack, returning to the fight so swiftly his movement was nearly a blur, nigh faster than the eye could comprehend. He grabbed Zack in another hold at once, swung him around, and tossed him the opposite way.

Yet rather than be knocked off his feet, Zack staggered through the weight of the throw. He recovered with an immediate stance, dropping into a stinging kick so fast that surely it must have outright defied the stamina of the body he was utilizing.

Cloud rolled back, resorted to outright catching the strike to block it. And the moment he attempted to off-balance the man again, they were in tempo. More smoothly than the roll of the waves—block to kick to strike—every dodge, seize, and tussle. Back and forth, ebb and flow.

For the two whom had once combat one another often, it seemed more a familiar exercise than a true contention. But as they moved in rhythm, Cloud's speed began to pick up, the gap between them becoming quickly apparent.

Zack's pace began to falter, his breath harder, and the sweat of exertion forming over his skin. Cloud meanwhile, was entirely unchanged.

Zack must have sensed the vast difference in their strength. For with a cheeky smile, he suddenly shifted from the smooth exercise back into an aggressive offensive.

And perhaps the cheerful man was far more attentive than he seemed, must have been observing his friend's movements—relearning the old and acclimating to the new. For as he struck it was blocked, but he seemed to anticipate as much, throwing Cloud off his guard. Recovering from the feint faster than sight, he wove behind Cloud's back to snare him in a binding hold.

Zack's strength couldn't possibly be enough to keep the super-soldier trapped there. But he only needed a moment, a split instant of Cloud's surprise, to suddenly grasp the young man's sides. To once again run his fingers up the sensitive nerves in the particular place of weakness.

All at once Cloud burst out laughing, suddenly collapsing in a heap to the sand. Zack took the upper hand in no time, while the ex-Soldier writhed helplessly under the attack. _“You—goddamn—cheat!”_ Cloud managed through his stuttered laughter.

“Gotta get you to laugh somehow!” Zack justified. It was a fight-or-die struggle wrestling his friend face down into the silt, but Zack relented soon enough to pause atop Cloud’s back. “Alright,” he reasoned jovially. “I’ll let you up, _if_ you admit I can still lay you out flat.” He grinned.

 _“As if.”_ Despite his predicament, a cocksure smile shaped Cloud's lips. Suddenly, he pushed up from the sand with half his strength, yet that was more than enough to throw the man back. And surely he was planning to turn around, knock him the rest of the way off—

But before that, Zack had grabbed him around the chest. And surely it was unintentional, the way he embraced him tightly. Pressed skin to skin, jaw to jaw with his comrade, Zack's proclamation was thoughtless. He was innocent to know the consequence of his words as they poured down his friend's ear in a throaty, heated breath of, _“give it up, Cloud.”_

At once Cloud faltered, limbs weak. The moment was his undoing, as he was readily wrestled back down into the scorching silt before he could blink. And at the unexpected heat of Zack's weight pinning him down, an untempered, velvet cry groaned from his lips.

At once the pressure was off him.

“Cloud.” The voice that had only just been playful was now tense. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Wincing in embarrassment, Cloud suddenly rolled them over, sitting on his friend’s stomach as he pressed him to the sand. The man went willingly, as if afraid to touch anything lest it break.

“...Of course not,” Cloud answered at last. Already his blank visage had fallen into place, suppressing all save the heat in his eyes. “...It's nothin'.”

“You've been saying that a lot lately. Are you sure everything's fine?” When Cloud nodded, he relented. “...Alright. Hey! Anything else you wanna do today?”

Cloud breathed a weary breath, letting himself slide off into the sand. “Not really. I’m beat.”

“Okay... _oh_ wait!” Zack sat up, and surely the man never ran out of spark. “It’s almost sundown. There’s something I wanna show you!”

Cloud looked to his friend from where he lay, long-suffering. “You really want to?” he asked.

Zack clenched his hands into fists in his excitement. “You bet!” he nodded.

“...A lot?”

“More than anything!”

Despite his mood, a shadow of a smile broke through Cloud’s lips. “Fine. Go on, lead the way.”  
  



	40. Chapter XXXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXXVIII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“All that and you just wanted to go back to the house?”

“No,” Zack chastised with a smile. “It’s more than _that.”_

Down on the private sands and past the summer-home’s pier, the grey water lapped at the silt and pebbles. Zack came to a stop at the water’s edge, and Cloud toed at the murky surf.

“It’s _uh._ Interesting. Real...up close,” Cloud reached for something to give his friend.

 _“Huh?_ It’s not this!” Zack blanched. “This is just a bunch of muddy saltwater. That wouldn’t be exciting at all!” As Zack grinned, patting Cloud’s back fondly, the young man sighed. But already Zack was stepping into the water. “You coming?” he asked, pushing off into the gentle waves.

Cloud cocked a brow. But much like he had the rest of the day, he resigned himself to following.

Zack swam at a leisurely pace, clearly enjoying the evening. His smile never faltered, even as the sun sank low beside them. And he chatted all the while, though his words were paused by each gentle swell that rocked them.

“So, what _do_ you want me to see then?”

“It’s a surprise! But—you’re definitely going to like it! _Probably...”_ It was the first time Zack seemed to consider to himself if the venture was a good idea. But as with presumably most of the man’s passing negative thoughts, it vanished at once. And he was smiling again. “Yup!”

Cloud looked everything but convinced. Still, he could not help but smile at the sight of his friend turning over to back-float beside him. “You’re gonna wear yourself out,” he pointed out.

“Me? Never.”

“That might be true,” Cloud granted. “So what made you think of this mystery thing anyway?”

Making little headway floating as he was, Zack turned to start swimming again. “There’s a reason the condo's built there—they own the island too—the one you can see from the deck—they built the coast house—just for this.”

Cloud looked to the plot of sand ahead of them, beginning to appear interested in whatever they were moving towards. “Somethin' on the island, _huh?_ I guess...surprises can be alright. If it’s from you.”

Zack brightened at once. “You bet!” With a crow he splashed the water in his excitement. _“Oh,_ we’re getting close. I can reach the bottom.” He steadied himself, coming to stand somewhere on the sandy floor. Cloud staggered to find his own footing, given his height.

“This way,” Zack motioned, heading curiously around the island shore rather than to the small lodge at its center. Cloud settled for half stepping, half floundering along after him.

But suddenly they reached an area where the water blackened, darker than the night falling around them. Jet as the pitch of space. At the same time they could stand steady, no longer wobbling on sifting seabed.

“The ground feels unnatural...what is this?” As Cloud looked to Zack the last dredges of sunset faded, submerging them in darkness. The island was no longer visible, it’s distance impossible to gauge. And the ocean around them was an endless expanse in all directions, black as the sky.

Though the water was warm from the scorching day, Cloud hung by his friend as if it were frigid. Rarely did the young man show trepidation, yet in the midst of the dark void, undeniable fear edged into blue eyes. “Zack, I...don’t really like places where I can’t get my bearings.”

“Don’t worry, this part of the coast is blocked off. Nothing can get in the water.” The information seemed to do little to quell Cloud’s nerves, his contentment long gone. He appeared to withdraw altogether. His hand came to rest on his opposite arm, as if doing so would protect himself. For one whom had witnessed unforgettable horrors, surely the void was the worst place he could find himself.

“Cloud.” Zack spoke softly, taking his friend’s hands between his own to reassure him, and this time Cloud met his eyes. “You trust me, right?”

The young man nodded.

“Yeah, I know you do.” Zack smiled fondly. He glanced at the device on his wrist and his eyes brightened. “It’s almost time, will you do something for me?”

Cloud waited attentively, as though his whole world were anchored to his companion. And perhaps in that moment it was, for all else had been swallowed up by the night.

“Close your eyes?”

The tremor in Cloud’s gaze was beyond apprehensive, yet gingerly he dipped his head, tightening his hold and shutting his eyes. So closely he hovered to the man, that his breath brushed over Zack’s bare shoulder.

Time could have been suspended into eternity, but at some point it resumed again; the moment Zack smiled against Cloud’s cheek. Just when they had touched was impossible to know. “Okay.” Zack murmured in his friend's ear. “You can look now.”

Cloud was brave enough to open his eyes, and when he did they widened in awe.

Everything was green, the green of life. Bright, soft light poured out from the water, bathing them in the very essence of the planet.

“Is this...”

“Mako? Yeah something like that.” Zack’s grey irises were lit with the same jade hue he had taken on so oft since his return, and yet it was not due to some form of unknown. On this occasion, it was simply cast up into his eyes from the the glow beneath them. Zack looked down at their feet and Cloud followed his gaze.

“A natural event here crystallized mako into this glass-like stuff. It’s super thick but, deep down below it there’s a lifestream current. You can see it most nights. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Cloud watched the shimmering, otherworldly flow far beneath them, amazingly peaceful despite its ethereal origins.

“...Wow.” Cloud murmured. At long last he managed to take his eyes away from the sight. “But...how'd you know? That I’d like somethin’ like this...” He looked as though his very breath had been stolen.

“Well, you’ve got a lot of appreciation for beauty,” Zack told him without having to think about it. “Even the small stuff, like flowers. It’s like there isn't a thing you don’t cherish. So I just knew you’d just _have_ to see _this_. _And,”_ with an easy movement Zack tipped Cloud in the water. The soldier rested in his arms, weightless while they were off land. “...The stars are great too.”

Floating on his back, Cloud turned to the sky. And indeed it was something to behold. Clear and bright, distant, and yet so much closer than they usually appeared. Fathomless lights reflected in Cloud’s eyes as he looked up at the comrade-in-arms who held him. “Why'd you do this for me?” So simply asked, clean as the gentle night.

Hearing that Zack smiled. Even so, he tipped his head back with a heavy sigh of exasperation, turning them in a playful circle. _“Ahh,_ Cloud— _because!”_ He looked back down at the young man in his arms. “I wanted you to see the world isn’t as dark as you think it is. There’s so much beauty and light in the world, Cloud! I know you don’t really see it anymore, but you used to. I just know you’ll come around! You remember the promise I made you? ” As Zack smiled softly, Cloud’s stare widened. “I’ll heal the wounds inside you. You don’t have to be in pain anymore.”

There was saltwater awash in Cloud’s eyes that had little to do with the surrounding sea. “You...remember that? But I thought...”

“It's hard to. Everything else is hazy at best. But a promise is a promise. I could never forget something like that.”

Cloud stared up at him. Then slowly he looked back to the stars, thinking. “As kids...Tifa and I hardly knew each other. But one night we were up on the water tower. It was the first I told anybody I was gonna leave for Soldier. She had me promise I’d always come rescue her, if I ever became a hero. She really admired the whole hero idea, but back then I didn’t understand it at all, not that part anyway...” He was pensive as he drifted there, before looking to his friend. “But now I understand. What a promise like that means. When you wanna protect someone. And Zack, I wanna protect you.” It was genuine, earnest. Perhaps naive.

Zack smiled with warm eyes. “I guess, you’ll be my hero then.”

Anything more he might have wished to add was interrupted as a particularly rough swell of water buffeted them.

 _“Whoops,_ looks like it’s high tide. Better head to the beach.” Zack relinquished Cloud and they waded to shore. Yet when they had nearly trudged their way out of the unsteady pool, another tumultuous swell broke over, pitching them under.

When the wash receded it left them beached, spilled over one another on the sand.

Expressionlessly Cloud sat up, looking down at the man beneath him, hair dripping.

After a measure of consideration he leaned over his friend, resting his arms to either side of the man’s dark hair as he dipped down to be heard over the roll of the waves.

“Zack,” he said thoughtfully, peering into grey eyes. “D'you ever feel like there’s so much left undone and unsaid? I’ve lost so much...and it seems each time it happens I’m left thinkin’ about it. About what I should've done, or been. Even now. I keep tellin’ you things I think I should’ve said, before you were gone. And the things that could've made a difference so maybe you’d never left.”

“Regrets?” Zack offered quietly, helpfully.

“I wouldn’t call it that. More like...wishes. Wishful thinkin', maybe...” His gaze had fallen as he thought back through his pain, and now he raised it again. “There’s a hundred things I wanted to tell you before the end. 'Cause I never thought there’d _be_ an end. I really thought...we’d be fine. I thought our friendship would have years, not days. Maybe there were more like a thousand things—I don’t know. But ever since you’ve come back, I realized it’s not so many. Actually, I can...put them all into one.” He looked worn thin to nothingness, yet he stared deep into grey eyes. “Zack, I love you.”

Painfully gentle, he leant down the last fraction and touched his lips to Zack’s. Soft and flighty. The pureness of his undying affection.

The moment passed like the beat of a heart, and slowly Cloud pulled away. Yet in doing so, he stilled.

Zack was looking to him with something akin to mild surprise, and just shy of neutrality. Not excitement, nor anger, nor love.

Like a great sea succumbing to nothing but desert granules and dry bone, Cloud seemed returned to his senses. At once he appeared much like the young cadet he had so long left to his past—lost, blinking back the tide rising in his eyes. He shut them tight, dropping his head, fingers grasping fistfuls of sopping sand. Another wave crashed over them.

By the time the water receded Cloud was out of reach, already dragging himself up and heading up the sandy path, for the first time in a rush to separate from his longtime comrade.

“...Cloud.” Zack watched his friend go from the mire of sand and saltwater. _“—Cloud!”_ Hauling himself to his feet he hurried after, the mako glow of the sea illuminating the night.  
  



	41. Chapter XXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XXXIX_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

The grey and creme bleakness of the materia fusion lab was a hush broken only the hymn of machinery and high-gloss shine of a polished floor.

Noone found solace in a room such as this. Not between the chorded viscerals of circuited components, during the most silent, aching hours of night.

Yet one man dared occupy the gaunt and hollow space without trepidation, as though he were used to nothing but machines, mechanisms, and monitors serving as his only company.

Rufus’ pale blue eyes scanned the equivocally blue monitor, processing the complex figures there faster than most comprehended casual literature, typing his own adjustments into the data sheet at quiet intervals. Before him, the grey materia sat at rest within the main analysis grid, housed in the midst of the substantial fusion intermix chamber. Held aloft on its mechanical dais, it emitted its soft, continual _thrum_ of energy.

Perhaps the young businessman was already wholly immune to the odd, pulsing sight, for he ignored it entirely as he continued down the cascade of information on the screen. “If it is true,” he murmured quietly to himself, deep in thought, “then, why now? What have you been hiding, all this time...?”

Soon enough his attention piqued and he honed in on a particular piece of data, fished it from the river of code. “There; could that be...?” Running a short diagnostic came up with the same result. “The presence of Jenova contamination is gone...but how?” The man’s surprise soon leveled out like the receding tide, leaving him remote as ever.

“Well, the facts are irrefutable,” he reasoned to himself, casual as noonday weather. “Be that as it may, clearly Cloud and I have much to discuss...”

Powering down the equipment in use, Rufus eyed the relic behind glass with keen interest sparking in his eyes. “Still, how intriguing. It seems it wasn’t a mistake after all, giving him this materia...”

Entering the proper keys caused the small glass case to open, and reaching into the chamber with delicate fingers, Rufus took the orb from its resting place. He looked to the nigh-living crystal in his hands with familiarity, with fondness and ambition at once. A self-satisfied smile traced his lips.

“So,” he addressed at last, “don’t be shy, old friend. If you’re still here, then come forth and meet me. I’d like to show you what I’ve become.” Lifting a hand into the air, Rufus let go of the materia. And moving his hand aside, the orb hovered in the air just like the summon it was originally meant to be. There, it turned a slow circle, bright. Surely it would not disappoint his anticipation.

But then the materia sank, falling to the floor with a _clack_ —dark, and cold as marble. Brow knitting with surprise, Rufus dipped to his knees and picked up the fallen artifact, turning it over in his hands. No longer did it hum with a comforting aura.

“What? But...it should function fundamentally the same.” A melancholy chipped its way through his cool manner. “Why would it...work for him and not for me? I don’t understand it.” He stared at the materia searchingly, as though the answer were written in its data. “What could Cloud possibly have in his possession that I—” The thought stopped him as he looked to the computer. Subconsciously holding his artifact close, lest anything else damage it, Rufus rose and moved to the terminal.

Setting the crystal down, his fingers clacked over the keys at an impressive pace naturally. In moments files had been brought up on screen; the documented data sets of those whom had come before him: Strife and Malice, former Presidents of the ShinRa empire. Rufus scanned over the juxtaposition between the two, only to frown in irritation. “...It’s not here,” he murmured.

Pushing away from the desk he paced a moment, deep in consideration. “Getting the data from Cloud is out of the question. Most likely he would never allow—” He stopped short, straightening in realization. “But _Solider_ would have mandated it!” He turned back, typing away again where he stood. “He _couldn’t_ have been registered without the tests.” Another file opened on the screen as he located the item of his search: _Cloud Strife, SOLDIER Infantry._ Subsequently, Rufus' own records were pulled up alongside it, and once again he began to analyze.

Yet gradually, his eyes widened. And then all the spark seemed to extinguish in him as he dropped heavily into the terminal chair, head lowered in a way that did not suit his pride. “...So it’s true.”

Taking up the failed experiment in his hands, he looked at it in the bluish, digital light. A foreboding melancholy had settled over him. “Now I finally know,” he decided softly. And there he stayed for countless minutes, looking to screen without really seeing it.  
  



	42. Chapter XL

#  **_CHAPTER XL_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

_“Hey—_ hold on!” Zack hastened down the path and yet it was not enough to keep up with a former Soldier.

He caught up only as he reached the lodge. Cloud was halted outside the door, not realizing in his haste that he would have no way of opening it. And here, on an island, there was nowhere else to go.

At Zack’s approach he made to leave again, yet his friend reached out to take hold of his wrist.

Instantly Cloud pulled out of the grip, only now turning face Zack and glaring at him with eyes of a thunderstorm.

Yet despite his hostility, the unsettling fierceness of blue mako in his eyes, Zack was not intimidated in the least. “That won't work on me." He shook his head. “I know you’re not really mad. Even without all this Cetra stuff, I'd know that much.”

As Cloud spun away, this time Zack grabbed his shoulder, only for the young man to tear free again. Impossibly strong as he was, there was no way someone like Zack would ever be able to keep him there.

And yet, as was his nature, it seemed Zack would not give up. In a desperate effort he wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him in his embrace.

Only then did Cloud stop short, at a loss to handle such a relentless man.

Seeing he had settled, Zack eased his grip and rest his jaw on the young man's shoulder. “Cloud, it’s okay,” he murmured.

Though Cloud had his back to his comrade it was soon clear in the sharp gasps from his lips, the way his body shook, that he was fully crying—something his friend had not seen since that fated day in the rain.

 _“Oh,_ Cloud,” Zack’s voice was gentle in his ear. “Why're you so upset?”

 _“...'Cause.”_ It was little more than a raw whisper, spoken into the brightly-hued night. _“What's gonna happen now?”_

Zack remained as he was, eyes softening in understanding. “I get it, now.” He spoke quietly, not having relinquished his comforting embrace. “You think I won't wanna be buddies anymore, if I know how you feel. Don't you?” He breathed a long sigh, and the years returned to him, looking his age when he became serious. “If you're this upset, you must've been in love with me for a long time, _huh?”_ He relinquished his hold, stepping around so they were face to face.

Cloud's tears had ceased, his face neutral once again. But still he was somber, would not meet Zack's eyes.

Crossing his arms, Zack shook his head. “That'd never happen, Cloud. I wouldn't just abandon you because of something like that.”

Slowly Cloud lifted his gaze. It was heavy with resignation. “Guess it's more than you bargained for,” he managed softly.

Zack ran a hand through his hair, the weight of it all sinking in. “Yeah. I really didn't know,” he admitted. “But, hey. Listen. Cloud I—”

“—You don't have to say anything, Zack. I know you didn't...have any feelin's back in Soldier, so...” He trailed off there, looking quietly away. “You have a key or somethin', right? Can you...open it? Please.” He nodded to the door.

 _“Huh?”_ Zack seemed blindsided by the change of subject.

“Or I can...just go back the way we came,” Cloud amended, already turning around.

“What? No—I got it.” Zack quickly scanned his wristband, granting access. “No problem.”

Cloud nodded wordlessly and stepped inside, Zack watching with uncertainty as he went.

The lodge was smaller than the house, but perhaps all the more luxurious for it. Yet many if its deluxe qualities were hidden by the night. For the time, only the natural phenomena of the ocean and the frequent shift of the storm illuminated the space.

The tempest over the sea was distant, despite its seeming proximity. Like an exhibit behind glass, yet the heat of which was close enough to touch, a marvel of a juxtaposition. Outside the sea churned and roiled, lightning pirouetting sporadically through the deep turmoil, and thunder breaking over the high surface of the water. Yet the lodge was a haven from all of this. And Cloud had come to stand in the middle of the lounge, watching the faraway storm through the large windows.

He was soaked to the skin, dripping on wood and rug alike, but he did not move to do or say anything.

“Cloud?” Zack studied his friend. It was the only time he had ever looked hesitant to speak, lips pale and jaw set, something like compassion in his eyes.

The young soldier turned a fraction, listening, but did not face him. “What is it, Zack?” It was hushed and tired.

“I'm sorry.”

The connotation was lost on Cloud. “For what?” he wondered.

Embroiled in his thoughts, Zack had cast himself somewhere far away. “I didn't _have_ to come back, from the other side,” he began. “Yeah the planet needs me, but, I still had a choice. But I could sense it...before I remembered. That it's what I wanted. The truth is, I realized something at the end. Something I couldn't believe I didn't get it 'till I was already gone.”

Cloud followed the man's sentiments. “Somethin' you needed to come back for?” he concluded. Despite whatever maelstrom still howled within, he lent Zack his attention. “What is it?”

“Promise...you won't be mad?”

The plea caught Cloud off guard. But his surprise was quickly overridden by impatience. Perhaps such was due to the cold of being soaked. Eyes closing, he shook his head. _“Zack,_ just tell me what you wanna say—”

The sudden embrace of arms enveloping him chased away the freeze of the ocean with heat tenfold. “I realized I loved you.”

Wide mako eyes froze in time.

“It's stupid, isn't it?” Zack's piece of a laugh was oddly humorless. He held tighter. “That when I wanted to reach you, I couldn't anymore.” He dipped his head, wet black locks resting against Cloud's back. “And I can't show you like I would with anybody else. Be forward like that. When it's you, I feel like—I have to love you softly. So I just...wanted to make you happy. That's what I was thinking, but...”

He seemed unsure what to do with himself, beside himself with his boundless energy. Desperately, he buried his face against the jacket of Cloud's shoulder. Breathless, fervent, his voice was as close as it ever came to being a whisper. _“Cloud._ Since things are like this—is it okay...if I stop holding back?”

Cloud stared unseeing at the ocean, emotion rising within him once again. His voice scarcely made sound. “You—love...me?”

“Yeah,” Zack breathed, somewhere between tension and hope. “Yeah, I do.”

Cloud had gone silent. Zack waited in the span of time, could not see the droplets trailing down the young man's face. “Cloud...?” he prompted, unsure.

But Cloud finally turned then, threw his arms around his companion, wrapping the man so tight in his embrace. His soaked hair smeared sand along Zack's jaw as he pressed close, face hidden from sight.

Zack steadied himself, staggered by the sudden affection and yet all at once locked in place by Soldier strength. Only then did his ease renew, a shining smile breaking over his face as he held Cloud in return. “I'll take that as a 'yes',” he chuckled.

It was then that he took notice of the young man's disheveled state—ran his hands over the sod-soaked clothing, tentatively stroked sand-caked hair. “You should get cleaned up,” he mused. Yet even as he said it, still he stayed where he was, smiling as he held his companion a little while longer.


	43. Chapter XLI

#  **_CHAPTER XLI_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“So, how long _have_ you been in love with me?”

Cloud paused in the midst of toweling his hair, isolated in his own corner of the couch, the nightwear borrowed from the lodge looking big on him. Perhaps it would fit Rufus.

After a beat he sighed, letting the plush white material fall around his neck. “Does it matter?” he asked, looking to the glowing TV screen rather than the present company.

Zack was not dissuaded in the least. “I’m curious,” he said brightly. “I wanna know!”

Cloud’s face was ever-neutral as he watched the screen, yet something in his eyes indicated he may be put off with the entire world for any number of reasons. “Since Soldier,” he said at last.

It was stiff enough to close the matter definitively, and yet Zack took to it in an instant. “What—really?” He grinned, leaning forward in interest. “You mean like _way_ back? Like when we used to train, and go on missions together—”

 _“—Zack,"_ Cloud headed him off.

 _“Oh,_ come on! That’s so sweet.” Zack flopped back in his own corner, crossing his arms behind his head with all but arrogant confidence. “What did you like about me?” he goaded.

“For the love of Gaia, _Zack.”_ Cloud finally relinquished his blank aversion to glare at the happy-go-lucky man beside him. “Don’t you think it's strange to think about all that now?”

 _“Oh,_ you’re just shy, _huh?_ You haven’t changed a bit from sixteen!” Zack laughed, bright as a spark. “No need to be embarrassed—come on, tell me!” When Cloud remained reserved as ever, he added, “I won’t let it go—”

 _“—Alright.”_ Cloud vexed. _“You’re_ the kid though,” he added, for all the good it would do. He pierced the man with a scorching stare that would have no affect. And seeing as much, he moved his eyes to his lap, focusing on his hands as he spoke.

“It was how you acted—always smiling, all energy. You’d find a way to be everywhere at once—and even though it was stupid and reckless, it worked for you. Like some kinda magic.

“You were strong and brave, could fight so fierce, but you weren’t like a Soldier at all. You were way too gentle and kind to be a fighter. It never made any sense, 'till I started to understand what a hero really was. And nothin’ could ever get you down.” He seemed to soften at the memories.

“At first I wasn't even sure about you. But after we met in the mountains, I got the kinda charm everybody talked about, the positivity. Those relentless heroics. After that, I admired you. But...each time we crossed ways later, I realized it was becomin' a lot more than that...”

“How come you never said anything?” Zack looked like he had won all the GP of the Gold Saucer in a single stroke of luck.

Cloud frowned, coloring a touch. “I couldn’t. I've told you already, I—” He fidgeted his fingers. “You were Soldier. Way ahead of me. And I was just a nobody.”

“I didn’t think you were a nobody.” Zack leaned close with a playful glint in his eyes, and in the light of the screen they almost looked blue again. Cloud, it seemed, skipped a breath or three. 

Slowly, Zack smiled. “You know, it's pretty funny now.”

“What is?” Cloud ventured.

“Thinking back. You were so on edge! Especially when I moved up to First.” Cross legged in his pajamas, Zack suddenly sat up ramrod straight, bringing a hand to his brow in rigid salute. _“‘Sir!’_ —that was you. _Oh, man!”_ He fell back against the cushions as he shook with mirth. Zack’s laughter could melt ice, meanwhile Cloud contained all the freeze of a Northern avalanche.

“D'you ever know when to shut up?”

“So were you really just nervous all the time, or was it 'cause you had the hots for me?”

_“Son of a bitch...”_

Zack tumbled deep into more laughter, made worse not better, by the damp towel that smacked him square in the face. _“So both then,”_ came the muffled, cheeky response from beneath the cloth.

Cloud sighed long suffering, dialing up the volume on the TV louder than necessary to dampen out some of Zack’s noise.

But after a few moments of gazing in the direction of the device, scenic imagery of Gaia sliding by in the nondescript documentary there, he lowered it again. Hesitation and then, “so why're you in love with me?”

In the span of quiet that followed, Cloud looked back to his hands, the dullness in his bright eyes only affirming the melancholy thoughts behind them. Wordlessly he lifted the remote to restore the volume, when the light touch of Zack’s hand stayed him.

“You’re wrong,” Zack told him.

Cloud glanced to him with bluest eyes, their fierce, unnatural glow tempered by his timid confusion.

“You think there isn’t a reason.” It was not a question.

Dropping his eyes, Cloud turned away. “Shouldn’t you tone down that Cetra stuff?” he murmured.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with that,” Zack said gently. “I just know you. You’re sad—no, it's more than that. Disappointed. Because—you think there’s nothing for me to love about you. Isn’t that right?”

Cloud’s brow drew and he stiffened, the small sign of distress more a giveaway to his inner workings than anything. He relinquished the remote to the cushion. Where he lay, searching for somewhere to rest his gaze, he looked like a man turned around in the desert with no compass nor guiding star.

With a soft sigh and arms crossed, Zack shook his head. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Moving closer he leaned over Cloud, forearms sinking into the armrest on either side of honey hair, effectively pinning his companion in such a way that his attention was un-evadable. “I didn’t hesitate because I couldn’t come up with anything. There’s a lot of reasons. I had to pick where to start.”

Cloud stared at him, wide eyed and tongue-tied.

“You’ve always been strong—but not just in the Soldier way. No matter what comes at you, you find a way to keep going, even if you don’t really even believe there’s a way out—and that’s true strength. You’re clever and level-headed, think things through before you jump into them."

Zack smiled down at him. “You’re sweet, and shy. Fun and funny, even though you’re not trying to be." He laughed. "You put on this tough, prickly act, when the truth is you cherish everything around you like it's the last time you’ll ever see it. You’ll give every piece of yourself to protect what's important to you. And a heart like that, well. I just can’t help but think it's beautiful.”

At Cloud’s stunned silence, Zack chuckled, dipping his head as a tinge of red colored his cheeks. But recovering from the bout of bashfulness he smiled, lightening the atmosphere. “Besides,” he ran a thumb along Cloud’s jaw. “It’s icing on the cake, but—you’re really, _really_ pretty.”

Cloud turned away, red as materia. “I...have a lotta scars.” An echo of Zack’s own words, it was as if that would put the compliment to rest. Perhaps, for the first time he was conscious of the thick pale marks that raked him from nape to shoulder, from collar to rib—errant, deep, some surely piercing clear through his breast. Apprehensive tension rippled the muscles beneath ruined skin.

“They don’t make you any less beautiful though. Even the ones that can't be seen with the eyes.”

It was genuine, and Cloud stared as he laid there, bared from flesh to soul. “I...you can’t really mean that...” The weary soldier looked stricken straight through, more sure than any bullet or blade.

“Sure I do. You know I’m always honest with you.” Zack smiled easily. “Don’t even get me started on those eyes,” he flirted. “That glow is something else—it even makes the lightshow outside totally boring.”

“Come off it...” Finally, a quirk of a smile pulled at Cloud's lips.

“It’s true!” Zack swore.

In a moment they were flipped in reverse, Cloud having rolled them, and he gazed down at the object of his affection with fondness. In a rarest instance, he smiled freely, a soft and genuine thing. “You think all that, _huh?”_ he murmured.

 _“Oh_ yeah. Y'know, the list goes on if you wanna hear—”

Zack was gently silenced by Cloud’s lips, soft and sure. He melted into the affection in an instant, arms circling the soldier’s neck.

In return Cloud's hand roved the man’s body so smoothly, it was a marvel how someone possessing such incredible power could be capable of such tender gentleness.

Sighing, Cloud rest his brow against Zack’s. After a long moment filled by the sounds of the seastorm, he finally spoke. “Are you afraid?”

“Of you?” Zack questioned, quirking a brow.

Cloud shook his head lightly. “You've got Holy inside of you.” He rest a hand over Zack’s heart. “It’s inseparable now. I can’t even guess what tie Ancients 've got to you. And the planet's dyin' all over again. I’m sure somethin’s comin', but I don’t know what or when. For all the answers we’ve gotten, you still don’t really know what’s happenin’ to you. You must be...really scared.”

Zack was quiet before taking Cloud’s hand in his own. “I’m not scared,” he said at last. “No matter what happens to me now...it’s just the price of living. And everybody has to face that, in their own way.”

Cloud raised enough to look at him. “But, _Zack—”_ His expression darkened as his eyes grew distant. “I...each time I think everything’s gonna be alright, somethin’ comes along and takes it away. I loved you, even back then, and I watched you die. I...thought maybe, I could love Aeris. But she's gone. My family—it’s all the same. I'm always pushed to the limit and left there." He shook his head, eyes shut against his quiet anger. “Havin’ you back...is just too good to be true. I feel like I’m gonna lose you somehow. And if I do...I’ll finally break.” Everything within the resilient young man seemed to crumble at once, like soft sand. “To be honest? I’m scared, Zack. Good things—they don’t happen in my life. If anything, you oughtta be far away from me.”

Gentle fingers quieted Cloud’s lips. Zack looked up at him with soft eyes. “If anything, haven’t I proven I can make my way back to you? If good things didn't happen before, then, they do now.” A promise, irrefutable as the sun. “I wanna be here with you—that’s all that matters. So, whatever happens, just love me. And that’ll be enough. Okay?”

Slowly Cloud nodded. “...Alright.”

Zack smiled then, serene. “Cloud,” he looked to the young man searchingly. “I know now is too soon, so I won't ask for that. But, sometime...I wanna be your lover. Would you like that? With me?”

Cloud studied him, his gentle nature, his earnest grey eyes. Slowly he leaned closer, his composure returned. “Yeah,” he agreed, and acquainted their lips in another soft show of affection.

When he drew away, Zack blinked a moment. “‘Yeah’...” Zack repeated. A beautiful grin lit the man’s features like a sun at night, and surely no living thing had ever been more radiant. His warm eyes held Cloud’s a moment, before a heartfelt, youthful laugh bubbled from his lips.

Cloud’s stoicism could not mask his smile. “What're you so excited about?” he wondered.

“You said _‘yeah’!”_ Zack smiled, looking weightless.

Cloud shook his head, though there was no true reproach in it. “I already told you I loved you, didn’t I?”

Grey eyes shone, even without their once mako glow. “But it's the first time I've heard you say it. Now I know you wanna be mine. I'm happy.” He yanked Cloud close, surrounding the young man in his embrace as he settled into the sofa. “It's fine if I stay out here with you this time, right?”

Cloud laughed ever so lightly, letting himself be held. “Yeah,” he murmured. “It's fine.”  
  



	44. Chapter XLII

#  **_CHAPTER XLII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

The tentative morning sun fading from the windows was the first thing that made Cloud stir, slowly blinking back into the waking world. He raised his head from the warmth of Zack’s chest, looking out to the still, overcast seas. 

“…What is it?” At his movement Zack had woken, eyes already bright and clear despite the gloss of leftover dreams. 

Cloud continued to stare at the thunderous skies with misgiving. “Nothin'...” he murmured at last, though it was only after a lengthy silence that he turned back to his companion. “Just an uneasy feelin' I used to get. I guess...old habits are hard to shake—”

The words had scarcely left his lips when the planet itself fell off its axis. Or so it felt, by the sheer gravity of the tremendous rumble that shook the ground around them. Small items—the remote, a spare dish, a cup—clattered to the floor along with other interior novelties.

“What _was_ that?” Zack ventured first.

Cloud was on his feet in a moment, only to stumble as another quake nearly pitched him to the floor. Zack was in a better state, for having remained seated.

Cloud took Zack’s hand and pulled him up. “I don’t know what’s goin’ on, but we should get outta here,” he decided quickly, slipping on his jacket and shoes. Already seawater was crashing against the windows.

“Right! The best way's through there, I think.” Zack indicated a subtle exit at the left of the room and hurried after Cloud.

They were halted, however, the moment they reached the metal doorframe. _“Uh,_ no good,” Zack blinked at the wristband he had used to open the front door. “Guess the power’s out.”

Another earth-rending shake threatened to split the very rafters, and Cloud hugged Zack to the wall to keep them steady.

“Alright,” Cloud acknowledged after it had passed. “Move back a little.” Zack obliged while the young soldier landed a kick on the door so forceful the metal screamed, as the fortified plate was torn from its very hinges and sent clattering to the other side.

As they hastened out, Zack let out a low whistle at the sight of the inches-thick hatch that was dented in like scrap metal. Hand on his hips, he shook his head. “It's gonna take me a _while_ to get used to seeing you do this stuff.”

“Zack, _come on.”_ Cloud ignored the man's admiration. Zack had indeed led them to the right location. Already Cloud was in the water, stationing a recreational vehicle.

 _“Oh._ Right!” Zack hopped on back just before the ocean itself shook, yet Cloud was already revving the waterbike and pealing out onto the open ocean.

The sea looked even worse than it felt. Great waves came from nowhere, rising high and flooding the beach. Already the lodge itself was four feet under, the island nowhere to be seen.

 _“Is this normal?”_ Zack called over the rush of water and whine of the engine. _“I don’t remember Costa Del Sol having seasons like this!”_

 _“Of course not!”_ Cloud shouted back, pushing the vehicle faster than its already whiplike speed. _“I can’t see anything over the waves, I’m headin' back!”_ Turning them in a wide arch he wove through the mountainous swells towards the house-side cliffs.

The landing was rough. The best that could be managed resulted in being washed up within high rocks. As the wave receded Cloud hurried to pull the bike to higher ground, a deep gouge in the sand churning up behind it as he went.

“I don’t think there’s any signal,” Zack regarded his device, and Cloud his PHS.

“It’s alright,” Cloud appeared unperturbed. “But what’s causin’ this...?”

They looked out over the ocean for some sense of the anomaly, but nothing lay in sight save a storm gathering so low and water rising so high, the two seemed to clash in the middle.

But then with another great shake, a swell continued to rise ever higher, waves falling off the wake of a giant dome of water. Impossible as the feat seemed, it looked as though it may swallow the whole shore.

And then the dome shattered, ocean thundering down in waterfalls as something unknown, something colossal, rose up out of the ocean.

The giant titan dwarfed all around it, throwing what must be its head back, screeching an earth-shattering roar into the turbulent skies.

“What—is _that?”_ Zack breathed, looking winded.

“That’s...a Weapon.” Disbelief eclipsed Cloud's features.

Instantly Cloud was shoving Zack toward the cliff face, ushering him inside a weather-hollowed cavern there. “Wait here, don’t move.” In a blink Cloud vaulted into the air, bounding up the cliffside from rock to rock in impossible, elegant leaps; weightless, wholly separate from gravity.

Zack watched him go with something like awe, despite the monstrosity so near them. “Amazing. After all this time, it’s hard to believe that’s really Cloud.” Shaking his head, he turned back to the titan in the water. “So what’re you?” he wondered. Assessing the creature with sharp eyes, much of his playful light was tempered in the wake of danger.

Yet the beast did not advance to the shore as it seemed it might. Turning its attention to the ocean, it unhinged its maw and unleashed a white-hot blast straight into the depths. Steam rose and hissed so rapidly that the air itself was wet as a monsoon.

It seemed no time at all before Cloud was dropping back down, looking far more at ease now that he had his fusion blade in-hand.

“Looks like it’s stopped moving for now,” Zack pointed out to the fiery energy pouring into the ocean. “So, what’s a Weapon?”

Despite the time spent relieving them, all the hard-edges had returned to Cloud now. “It’s...a creature made by the planet. It’s not the only one, but they only show up when the planet’s in danger. They destroy anything they think's a threat. I haven’t seen one since Sephiroth, and Jenova. It shouldn’t be here...”

“If that’s the case, it’s kinda odd.”

Cloud’s fierce stare was broken as he looked away from the beast to Zack.

“I mean, doesn’t it sorta look like it’s _attacking_ the planet?”

Cloud turned back to the sight of the blast churning into the dark waters. “I...guess it—”

A tremendous noise split into the air, like the groan of mighty glaciers breaking apart. For a beat it seemed as though nothing had occurred—and then like receding waters, all seemed to happen at once.

Great heaps of iridescent green gushed from the depths into the open ocean, churning out faster than blood from a deep wound and just as alarming.

Zack yelped as he fell to his knees in the sand, scarcely missing the sharp shale scattered on the ground around him.

 _“Zack!”_ Cloud held him close as the man quivered.

 _“It's—like before—!”_ Zack managed, shaking with pain.

Cloud’s brow furrowed while his eyes held a pain of their own. “It's alright, I’m here.” If any of the young soldier’s companions still doubted him capable of something like affection, he could have disproved it all easily now in the way he tenderly stroked Zack’s face. “It has to be _that_. Whatever it's doin', I’ll stop it.”

At another sudden crack, Zack reacted instantly. Back arching, he cried out. It was as though it were his own bones breaking, rather than the pieces of the planet; his own wound opening, rather than the scorching stream.

Yet suddenly, everything ceased. Another piercing cry from the beast echoed out over the sea. When Cloud looked, the titan had turned to the shore, stepped towards it, shaking the earth.

His eyes widened as he looked between the approaching Weapon and Zack. His partner sat up panting, broken with perspiration, squinting through burning green irises.

“...Holy,” Cloud murmured in realization.

Zack winced, a hand pressed gingerly to his chest. “What?” he panted.

“I think it’s after Holy.”

As that sank in Zack looked to the approaching titan, yet Cloud was already on his feet.

 _“What_ —what are you gonna do?” Zack struggled to stand, unsteady.

“I’m gonna stop it.”

Zack looked Cloud over from head to toe. Dressed in sneakers and shorts, a jacket and tee, he cut a charming sight for the beach. Yet he was sorely equipped for battle, save the sword in his hand. “Cloud, you can’t just go out there!”

“We’ve beat Weapons before. They’re not invincible.”

“Yeah, did you do it alone?” Zack watched Cloud’s back while the young man did not answer, instead clicking and sliding the various pieces of his blade into preferred order.

“Not alone.” Zack concluded for himself. “Cloud. Let me—”

“—You can’t.”

Zack stopped as Cloud turned back to him. “You can’t Zack. You’re not Soldier anymore. And you know I can’t protect you and fight at the same time.”

The words were gentle, but still Zack’s fists clenched as he looked aside. “But—!”

Cloud stepped close, eyes hard with determination, although his height forced him to look up. “You can’t tell me you don’t know exactly how I’m feelin’ with this.”

The truth of their history could not be denied. Reluctantly Zack nodded. “Yeah...I know.”

“Zack.”

Zack looked up just in time for Cloud to bring their lips together. Pale hands grasping his black mane of hair deepened the kiss.

When Cloud pulled away, the shyness he typically possessed was not present. Only determination sparked in his eyes. “Stay back as far as you can so it doesn’t see you.” He left one last kiss on Zack’s palm before turning away and hurrying out. By the time Zack could follow, the once-soldier had already revved up the waterbike and sped out onto the tide.

 _“Damn this,”_ Zack swore, hands pressed to his chest. “Did I really make the right choice? I wish...I could remember the rest.” With a heavy sigh, he retreated to the shelter of the cliff.

O

As Cloud maneuvered around the gargantuan creature, it seemed altogether oblivious to his presence. And perhaps it was not only Cloud whom it was sightless to.

The piercing glow of its eyes stared hollowly ahead as it moved, an unnatural, burning red. It’s body was consumed with a pale, purplish hue—like the unspoken depths of the sea, or the unknown reaches of space. A sinewy, fleshy covering twisted around its sky-scraping form, pulsing in odd places like a living organism. Misshapen, disconnected tendrils of tentacles trailed behind it, some reaching all the way to the water.

Taking in the grotesque sight, Cloud grimaced. “What the hell is this?” he murmured. Still, without hesitation he took advantage of the creature’s hypnotic draw to shore and killed the engine. Standing atop the stalled machine, he waited for a swell to raise him ever higher, and at its apex, leapt onto the beast.

His sneakers slid across the slimy surface of its lower leg for the briefest moment. And then he leapt up and slashed deep into sinew.

That pulled the giant from its trance. The whole ocean swayed as it came grinding to a halt. Yet as a great claw swiped over the vicinity, Cloud was already flashing to his next target.

Again and again, from perch to purchase he tore into any weak-looking joint and part. In a flurry, huge chunks of the strange flesh tumbled into the ocean far below.

The Weapon reared back and shrieked, throwing him high into the sky in its anger. Yet with a deft flip he corrected, landed upon its forearm and running the length with all the speed of Soldier. Climbing ever higher, he hurried to close in on its more vulnerable core.

Yet his goal would not be so easily reached. With a sudden, mighty tremble, the limb slowly dropped out from under his feet and he free fell, catching himself on a strand of sinew at the last moment. Any less of a maneuver and he would have been pitched back into the ocean.

Hefting his weight he swung himself back up, jumping from one boney projection to the next until with a final leap, he was landing upon its shoulder. It was then that the beast came to a shuddering halt. Already it had reached the shore.

Seeing its progress, for the first time worry shadowed Cloud's eyes. “Zack.”

O

Zack paced the sand, looking wholly provoked. _“Come on!”_ he cried into the emptiness, “Cetra have special powers right? There must be _something_ I can do! I did last time, didn’t I?...Did I?”

His fretting was halted as the cave rumbled and quaked. Suddenly, something thundered down upon the mouth of the cavern, shattering rock and causing him to leap back. The dust cleared to reveal a massive set of claws.

Yet just as instantaneously something else flashed by, the glimmer of metal, and the threat pulled away. Only the claws were left behind, severed, embedded in stone. Another shriek rent the air.

"Nice going, Cloud!” Zack called with a grin. Yet he abruptly backed up as more stone began clattering down. _“Uh-oh.”_ He retreated further into the cavern. “Guess I better head this way.” He took off at a jog down the winding inner maze.

O

Cloud ran sideways along the edge of the cliff, leaping into the air the moment a massive limb came crashing into it. Sprinting his way back up the gargantuan beast, at its shoulder once more he fixed the titan with piercing eyes. _“You’re not gettin' to him.”_ Drawing back, he swung his blade right into the creature’s jaw, a ricochet crack echoing though the wind.

Chunks of whatever the monster was made of rained down, and with a howl the Weapon actually stumbled from the impact of the blow, falling heavily against the cliff face with a rumble that formed new waves. Again and again Cloud reigned down strikes to its crown with unbridled power, no end to his strength with something to protect on the line.

O

Zack had traveled as far as he could go when a splitting _crackle_ ran through the full length of the enclosure above him, tearing right between his feet on the ground below.

“That doesn’t look good.” In seconds seawater began pouring in, rushing around Zack’s legs and rising fast. “Alright, _up_ it is,” he reasoned, sloshing to the rocks nearest him. “I just hope you’re doing okay out there...”

O

Out of nowhere a whiplike sinew blindsided Cloud, sending him crashing into the cliff, the impact hard enough to crumble the rock around him. He coughed and sputtered the wake of the blunt force, and without delay, the giant opened its maw to unleash its piercing beam.

Cloud threw up his blade just in time to split the laser-like energy in half, melting the stone a mere foot to either side of him. Without so much as a glance to the scorching lava remains dripping down into the distant water, he was leaping from the cliff to empty air in a flash, setting upon the Weapon with new ferocity.

O

Zack looked to the rising water level in the chasm below, and the broad gap in the narrow rock path before him. _“Ffwooh,_ okay.” He rubbed his hands together, retreated a few steps. “I wasn’t First for nothing!” Taking a running start, he leapt over the precipice.

With a heavy thud that knocked the breath from his lungs, he barely made it, clinging to the far side with his feet kicking at nothing but empty air.

 _“Arrrgh,_ this body's so weak!” he moaned grudgingly, slowly managing to haul himself up over the edge. Collapsing on his back on safe ground he huffed for breath. _“I miss Soldier!”_

Groaning, he rolled to his feet, hurrying up the last few stones and out onto the open daylight.

O

Knee deep in the ocean, Cloud smirked up at the screeching Weapon that was sinking down to sand level in the wake of his onslaught. “Not a chance,” he told it. He leapt out the way as another broad beam hissed through the water, vaporizing it in an instant. Flipping in the air, he splashed back down into the steam left behind. New sea rushed in to replace the old.

But suddenly he staggered, as though he were weak in the knees. Glancing down at the water, his eyes widened. _“Oh no...”_

A thick surge of the unearthed mako swirled all around him, polluting the ocean. Without escape, everywhere he looked was glowing an otherworldly green.

So distracted was he, that he failed to see the whipping tendrils slashing toward him until their shadow cast him in darkness. The moment he spun about-face, he was struck dead-on, beaten down beneath the surface.

O

_“Cloud!”_

Despite instruction to the contrary, Zack slid down the loose shale towards the battle and what was left of the shore. He hovered by the water's edge. “Come on, get up! Hey!” Still his companion did not appear. _“Oh no..."_

Running his fingers through his hair, he turned in a circle searching for something—anything—that could help the situation. “Do I have to be hurting for it to work? But—the planet’s not in danger right now! _Arrgh!_ What did that wolf guy say? Think Zack!”

He knocked his fists against his temples. “The lifestream contains...all the knowledge of the Cetra! That’s right, isn’t it?” He turned to the water gathering at his feet. “Worth a shot!” he decided, kneeling down and dipping his fingers in the iridescent flow.

Eyes closed he ignored the monstrosity so near to him and already stirring, brown furrowing in concentration. “I can’t tell...but it seems like...” A wash of pure mako drifted past his fingers. In an instant his eyes snapped open, piercing green. _“That’s_ it!”

Jumping to his feet, a new aura flowed about him—a strange and powerful energy, invisible to the eye but tangible in the air. He set his palms out before him, a knowing in his eyes and rally in his tone as he commanded: _“unleash your fury!”_

Above, electricity sparked from the aether. It shivered into lightning, coalesced and pealed down into the water so bright, it was as though it were branding the very air with its heat.

Under its strike, Cloud rose up from beneath the mako mire, swaying on his feet. Blue voltage sparked around him. His very skin burned with energy so powerful it shimmered off the surface in heat waves, warping the air. Drawing back his blade, he relinquished it altogether, hurtling it toward the rising Weapon. Yet before it even made contact the fusion sword split into fragments, suspended inexplicably in the air.

In a flash the soldier dashed forth, scarcely a blur as one by one he collected the pieces, slashing into the monster’s head with each pass. 15 assaults of unbridled power flickered by like nothing, the last shattering blow sending the titan crashing to the sand.

As the monstrous form began to dissipate into flakes of dying light, Cloud staggered on his feet. Zack splashed up to him to catch him just before he fell.

“Zack...” Cloud’s voice was far too slight. “Thanks.”

“Hey, it's nothing. _Man,_ we gotta get you outta this.” Leaning down he hefted Cloud into his arms, carrying him out of the tainted waters and onto a dry patch of shore.

“...Bet you never thought I’d be able...t' do that back then.” Cloud smiled on the way.

“I sure would’ve been surprised,” Zack smiled down at him in return. “Still, be more careful next time, 'kay?”

They had only just reached the sand when Zack’s socks met with something solid. Looking down, pieces of drift were everywhere—washed in from the sea, and broken down from the town above.

The item at his feet was a torn piece of metal, a bit of crate or storage rolled in from the tide. He cocked his head to identify the slanted, purplish logo, somehow so familiar. “...'ShinRa'?” He read aloud. “What’s that doing here?”

A _bleep_ from his wristband brought his attention back to the present. Zack repositioned the device as best he could with Cloud still in his arms, and a familiar voice came over the line in static: _“Hey! Wherever you’re at yo, head to the gate!”_

“Got it!” Zack wasted no time, jogging up the path from beach to town, now that sea level had once again receded.

The coast above was in a panic. Skies still dark, wind high, it was full of debris. A few establishments must have been caught in one of the Weapon’s blasts, wrecked to bits. Vacationers and locals scurried in every direction, only adding to the chaos.

Zack looked through the crowd towards the gate. Sure enough, the heavy _thrum_ of a helicopter reached their ears. As the craft descended, kicking up their hair, Zack made his way over to meet the Turks. Gently he set Cloud on his feet.

Despite the hell broken loose around them, a familiar sly face smiled. _“Yo!”_ Reno called over the _wub_ of the transport. “Your big bro's lookin’ out for you man. Sent us _asap_ the second somethin' weird came up on the radar. You wouldn’t believe the time we had gettin’ here through that storm! Ain’t that right, Rude?”

The quiet Turk nodded behind him from the cockpit, catching the agent's words through his earpiece.

Seeing Cloud's state Reno smirked, looking smug. _“Wow,_ you really did a number on him, Slick. He can't even walk straight.”

Zack’s brow knit. _“I_ didn’t do this—it's mako sickness.”

At that Reno’s humor dropped. _“Oh, man._ Hurry up an' load him in. Bossman ’ll have'ta sort that out.”

Nodding, Zack helped Cloud the rest of the way, the young man hanging on him heavily.

“Hey, _uh,_ Slick?” The odd hesitation in Reno’s tone would set even a Turk on edge.

Zack followed his gaze down. At his side, Cloud’s eyes were a blank haze, mako-bright and vacant.

“Cloud!”

The young man raised his head to look him in the eyes, but there was no recognition behind his stare. And then his lashes fluttered as he fell slack, unresponsive, as sudden as flicking off a light.

 _“Cloud.”_ Zack grabbed hold of him, held him near.

 _“Elena,”_ Reno called as he ducked back into the transport “Get a Heal if we've got it—worth a shot. Were gonna have'ta hightail it back.”

Brows drawing plaintively, Zack shut his eyes. But it seemed he could not chase away whatever memory lay behind them. Steeling himself he pulled Cloud inside, and with that the door shut them in, the transport lifting them far away from the flurry of the Coast.

High into the thick of the thunderous skies, Zack looked at the young man in his arms with more foreboding than ever belonged on his bright features. “Hang in there, Cloud...”  
  



	45. Chapter XLIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XLIII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

Cloud flitted into consciousness, vision fading into focus upon the hand beside his own. Zack was hovering over the cot of the lab, looking anxious in a way only someone with his energy could.

“...Hey.” There was an odd timbre in Zack’s tone, an uncertainty reflected in his eyes. He looked down at the white sheet. “Do you...know me?”

“What d'you mean?” The young man's questioning look, the blankness of his features, was wrenching.

Zack shut his eyes, fists cinching up in the sheets so tightly his muscles quivered. “I never should've let you fight that thing!”

It was a moment before a steady sigh escaped Cloud. His hand came to rest on the back of Zack's neck, pulling the man from his turmoil. He looked into grey eyes intently. “You mean 'cause of the Mako.” His gaze was clear with understanding now. “Take it easy. I won't forget about you again, Zack.” With ease he sat up, his lips meeting Zack's in steadfast affection.

When Cloud pulled away, there was a delay before comprehension caught up with Zack. But finally his breath left him all at once—in part relief, in part a laugh. “Yeah?” he affirmed breathlessly. His hands cupped his companion's face as a grin broke over his own. “Good to hear it.”

Cloud smiled. “I’ll be fine, I’ve made it through worse. I’m not the same person anymore, remember?”

Zack did relax, returning to his usual self as he grasped Cloud's hand in his, linking their arms in brother-in-arms fashion. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He flashed white teeth. “You really went all out for me back there.”

Cloud smirked. “Yeah. How 'bout you make it up to me?”

Zack cocked a brow. “How?”

Cloud glanced aside, attempting for all the world to fein disinterest. “How 'bout with that date you promised?”

Zack grinned bright as day, scarcely needing to answer. Still he said, “you bet.” His eyes were full of a different excitement—tempered and passionate. The spark of love. He was leaning forward to kiss the young man when a knock at the door announced someone’s arrival. He drew back just as a familiar wildcard sauntered in.

Noting the way Zack was leaned over Cloud, Reno pointed his baton between the two of them accusingly. “Hey, yeah this ain't a _private_ room, _yo,”_ he taunted, making the ex-Soldier frown and sour.

“Somebody send you an invite?” More stale than salt.

Reno opened his mouth with a ready retort, yet it was a more polished voice which answered: “I wasn't aware I needed one for the things I own.”

The wry anecdote was all that announced Rufus' arrival. Stopping at the foot of Cloud’s cot he crossed his arms, looking amused. “Welcome back. Leave it to the two of you to land yourselves in the single most dangerous place on the planet.” He shook his head.

“Hey, it's not like it was on purpose!” Zack jumped to their defense.

“Nevertheless, you Soldiers seem magnetic to disaster—above all, one in particular.” He shifted his gaze to fall upon Cloud.

“I hate to say, but there’s not much left of your vacation house,” Cloud smirked, pointedly ignoring him. Then, “...but I don’t know if there’s any coincidence about it.”

 _“Oh?”_ Rufus seated himself on the edge of the cot.

Cloud sat up fully, bright-eyed and cross-legged, and looking ill-suited for bed rest at all now. “That was no normal Weapon. There was somthin' strange about it. Somethin'...hollow. It started attackin’ the planet, not protectin’ it. Broke open that lifestream current on the coast and tore it to pieces.”

“Cloud thinks it wanted Holy,” Zack offered.

Rufus' interest stirred at once. “Do you think it reacted to the White Materia when it appeared, or that the attack was with the intention of finding it?”

“I don’t know,” Cloud reflected. He fixed Rufus with sharp eyes. “But you know more than you’re tellin’ us, don't you? That's a bad habit of yours.”

Rufus simply smiled coolly, unperturbed as he met Cloud’s challenging eyes.

“Hey, that’s right,” Zack pitched in. “I saw stuff there that had ShinRa's brand on it. That shouldn't have been in Del Sol.”

“That makes the second time,” Cloud ruled. “The first was down in the East crater back in Edge. So what’s goin’ on? You said you weren't aimin' to rebuild, Rufus. How long are you gonna keep stringin’ us along? Anytime somethin’ strange happens lately, ShinRa crops up right along with it.”

Behind them Reno let out a cheeky whistle, clucking his tongue. _“Uh-oh_ Boss. Looks like ya better come clean. _'Brotherly love_ ' an’ all that.” The agent's jackal of a smile was enough to start a riot or a bar fight either the one. But Rufus only exhaled a light breath of irritation, shaking his head at the operative's juvenile behavior.

“There’s not a lot to tell, which is why I haven’t bothered. It would seem that someone has been attempting to exhume the ShinRa Corporation. But who and why are unknowns to us.”

“We’ve been investigatin’ it a while,” Reno gloated, as though his role of being in-the-know was newsworthy.

“But the scale of this event changes everything,” Rufus continued serenely. “If the mystery organization we've been searching for somehow has any connection to a Weapon of all things, then that speaks of a power far beyond anything we projected. And raises a great deal more questions.”

“If it's not you and your scientists, then who could pull off somethin’ like that?” Cloud posed. "And how?"

“I know of only one being to grace this planet with the power of such unnatural feats,” Rufus supplied smoothly.

Cloud eyed him darkly, bitterly. “Jenova is dead.”

“One would think,” Rufus agreed.

“—Jenova’s long gone, and so is Sephiroth, so there’s really no telling _what_ it could be! After all this time we still have _no_ idea. That’s what makes it so exciting!” Leaning in through the doorway, Elena tossed her two cents into their conversation, an enthused grin on her face and a precariously unbalanced tray of coffee in one arm.

 _“Elena,_ that’s class-i-fied info! Stop spoutin’ like a fountain, _huh?”_ Reno chastised, yet he ceased the moment a cup was shoved into his hands.

 _“Regardless,”_ Rufus looked suddenly tired after mere minutes with his subordinates. “It requires further investigation. Perhaps with things as they are, you'd like to assist in that?”

“Well...” Cloud thought it over, nearly unconscious of the extraneous drink a smiling Zack placed in his hands. “I guess it'd be for the best. Who knows how much time the planet really has, with the way things are goin’...”

“Maybe you should get your friends to help too, Cloud,” Zack bolstered. “If the whole planet’s at stake, it involves them too. And they seem like they'd wanna be a part of this.”

Cloud frowned, appearing unsettled. Perhaps the present was far too reminiscent of the past. Still, at long last he nodded once.

“Very well.” Rufus rose, gathering his Turks at the door. “Arrangements can be made for them to join us. There's a site similar to that Del Sol stream near the Gold Saucer. And a trip to Corel aligns suitably with some pre-ordained business I have there. We can continue the investigations cross-continent.” With no objections forthcoming, he made his way out.

Cloud started in his wake, perhaps with more questions, but the man was already gone.

“You nervous?” Zack wondered in the silence.

Were it anyone else surely the young man would have been offended by the mere suggestion. As it was, he simply frowned, eyes hardened by his own thoughts. “Are you? Hard tellin' what we could turn up now.”

“Are you kidding?” Zack grinned. “The _Gold Saucer?_ I wouldn't miss this for anything!”  
  



	46. Chapter XLIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XLIV_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

The soft rumble of the ShinRa transport seemed atypically uplifting as they neared the sky-scraping theme park. Seated to the other side of Zack, Rufus appeared at ease. And despite the unknowns all around them, surely a sullen mood was a challenge given the high spirits of their destination hanging in the very air.

“You’re excited about this trip, I take it?” Rufus regarded Zack with the barest smile, the man in question having been bouncing his leg in his seat and tapping his foot upon the deck for the past hour.

“You bet!” Zack grinned.

“Why?” Cloud, whom had spoken very little during their journey, was moved to curiosity.

Zack looked to him with sparkling eyes. “Growing up, I always heard about the Gold Saucer when people passed through Gongaga on their way up North. And I’ve always, _always_ wanted to go, but I never got to.”

Hearing as much, Cloud softened. “I’ve been there before,” he cautioned. “It may not be like what you’re thinkin'.”

“That’s okay! I’m sure it’ll be great no matter what. I love being surprised.”

Cloud smiled, shaking his head. As Zack put a hand over his, he did not pull away.

They looked up as Reno approached and handed Rufus a tablet. “Here ya go, Boss.”

Rufus took it with the barest nod of gratitude. “We have several orders of business to address before we arrive,” he informed them as he scrolled through the data. “Firstly. Zack. The origins of his copy are still being researched. However, I was surprised to find the presence of the S cell in his DNA. That may change how we need to go about our investigation, considering it's a limited trait...”

 _“Oh,_ nah I already know about that. Cloud and I shared genes,” Zack offered helpfully.

 _“Oh?”_ Rufus raised a brow, while Reno turned away, snicking behind his hand.

“Zack, would you _stop_ sayin' that,” Cloud groaned under his breath.

“What, why?” Zack wondered, while behind him Rufus’ lips quirked as he continued scrolling.

“Very well, moving right along. Your friends should be arriving before us, with Tseng and Elena, and be briefed by the time we meet them. They’ll all be conducting an investigation in the background. As for us,” he smiled, “things are going to be a bit more involved.”

Handing the tablet back he crossed a leg over his knee, folding his hands. “I’ve already arranged an event that will serve as a suitable purpose for our presence. As the host of a new Square, I'll be announcing some of my more recent enterprises to the world.”

“But, everybody thinks you died, don’t they?” Cloud stared.

“Precisely. And while that _is_ supremely convenient, it’s my hope that learning of my living, breathing status may draw out whoever is intending to capitalize on the ShinRa legacy.”

“You’re using yourself as bait? That’s pretty gutsy,” Zack complemented with a grin. “But not as fun as what Cloud and I get to do.”

“You already know?” Cloud blanched at his partner, looking ill at ease already.

“You two will be the star attractions of the event I’m hosting. Which gives you all the reason you need to be among my company. It’s Zack’s intention that I leave the rest in the dark for you.”

“It’s gonna be great!” Zack assured, wrapping an arm around Cloud. “You’re gonna love it.”

Perhaps knowing any further interrogation would prove futile, Cloud sighed lightly and settled into his seat to look out at the passing sky. “How long 'till all this goes down?” he asked.

“A few hours. Rest assured, you’ll be up to the task. Zack insists it is your—'area of expertise'.” His smile was not assuaging to the soldier in the least.

 _“Oh_ man!” Zack balled his fists in excitement, the Corel Desert coming into view. “Cloud, you've definitely got the best brother _ever!”_

O

_“Cloud!”_ Yuffie waved excitedly the moment the soldier's entourage entered the private room. Already quite the party was gathered inside. Barret and Tifa, Vincent and Nanaki, Yuffie and now Cid stood together—fully equipped and looking ready for anything.

“Heya.” Cloud nodded to them cordially, Rude, Reno, Tseng, and Elena spreading out to either side of Rufus.

“Good to see you all again.” Rufus greeted them, yet whether or not such was actually true was a mystery. But it was smooth enough to be believed regardless. “As you know, the lot of you will be stationed around the park looking for any sign of unusual activity. Choose a party of three among you to report to Tseng, and the other three Elena. They'll be your contacts should you find anything.” He motioned, and the Turks mentioned stepped forward to give the party earpieces. “Communicate with these only. Consider no other device secure.”

“You got it,” Barret affirmed, looking more ready than anyone to step up once again in the planet's defense.

As the group acclimated to their devices, Rufus continued. “Cloud and Zack, you two can rely on Reno, Rude, or myself. But you will be more limited, so use discretion.”

 _“Hey—_ but what if we wanna talk to Cloud too?” Yuffie piped up. “All these old geezers are boring!”

“Who you callin’ old?” Barret groused.

“I didn’t specify, but way to call yourself out, _old man.”_

_“Goddamnit—”_

“—Quit yer bitchin’,” Cid managed to speak even louder over the two of them. “We got work t’ do. Planet’s dependin’ on it so get goin’! We’ll argue bout it later!”

With varying exclamations and utterances, some positive some surly, the group made their way out following their designated guides.

“Good luck, Spikey!” Barret clapped him on the shoulder as he passed.

“Cloud. Zack.” Vincent nodded mellowly as he walked by them.

 _“Hey,_ nice! Technically we get _two_ Turks. The other team's gonna eat dust,” Yuffie proclaimed to Elena and Vincent on the way out the door, making the chipper young woman laugh while the reticent ex-agent smiled just a bit.

At the end the of the group, Tifa alone hung back, lingering at Cloud’s shoulder. “Cloud, can we...talk?” she asked, catching his eye sidelong.

Turning to his designated Turks and their host, Cloud nodded at them. “We’ll see you at the event.” Rufus seemed satisfied with that, heading out with Rude. Only Reno lingered behind, waiting for them all at the door.

“Cloud, I...” Tifa flicked her gaze between him and Zack a few paces behind. “I wanted to discuss things with you. Things from last time...” she finished uneasily.

Cloud searched her eyes. Then, “I already did a lot of talkin’. So, if you have things you still need to say about everything, then I’ll listen,” he promised gently. “But, if it's more than that, if you’re wantin’ to debate what we talked about then—I’m sorry, but that conversation's over.”

He waited for her response, which was a long moment in coming. Finally, her eyes dropped to the floor. “I see...” she said at last. When she looked back at him there was a thin sheen to her eyes, like she was fighting back more bitter tears. With a last glance at Zack she stepped out, following after the others.

In her absence, Cloud breathed a heavy sigh.

“What was all that about?” Zack wondered, coming to stand beside him.

“...Nothin’,” Cloud said at last, glancing aside at his companion. “An old scar...that’s my fault, I think. But I’m doin’ my best to fix it.”

Cloud was pulled from his thoughts as Zack rest a hand on his shoulder. “Well, if that’s the case, I’m sure whatever it is'll be okay.” He smiled.

Cloud smiled thinly back. “Thanks, Zack.”

After a moment of them staring into each other’s eyes, Reno cleared his throat form the doorway. _“Anytime_ this millennia you two are ready. Not like I got a life to live or anything.”

“Sorry,” Zack laughed, coming along. “Lead the way, friend. I can’t wait to show Cloud what Rufus set up!”

O

_“Man,_ I can’t believe he’s making us wait!” Zack groaned from his side of the table. Despite the nigh-fluorescent treat he was eating, he looked completely downtrodden.

“It’s not much longer,” Cloud reminded him.

 _“Ahhh,"_ Zack sighed, “I was _so_ stoked though!”

His lament was interrupted by the return of the server. The desert set in front of Cloud was in such stark contrast to the young man himself, that Cloud simply stared at it with as much confusion as the waiter who had left it on the table.

Not once looking up from the frills of runaway whipped cream and pink chocobo feathers, he said flatly, “what...is this?”

Zack looked up brightly from his own yellow sundae creation at the pink disaster. “That’s Cherry-Pink-Chocobo,” he supplied helpfully.

“How d’you expect me to eat this?” Cloud posed, still blinking at it in disbelief.

 _“Oh,_ here,” Zack leaned over the table and stuck a spoon in it with a grin.

“That’s _not_ what I meant,” came his chafed retort.

“Yeah, I know,” Zack winked at him then. “So, what’s the problem? I know you love sweet stuff.”

Cloud’s pale tone turned a touch pinker. “But, this is...” he gestured around the thing with his gloves, falling short of description.

“Pretty?” Zack supplied, “Frivolous? Sweet?” He smiled and jabbed his spoon in the direction of his companion. “You _know_ it's fun.”

Cloud glanced away, slumping in his seat. “I’m still not very good...at that.”

Zack blinked, but instead of being put off, he smiled. “It’s okay. You’re learning how again, and that’s what matters right?” He thought about it for a moment. “Y'know the way you get kinda standffish," he began, "you remind me of this Soldier-grade chocobo. The one I accidentally caught on fire testing out materia. Charred the _whole_ thing, and _boy_ was it mean afterwards. Never quite the same again, kinda twitchy—and it went after me every time I got near the stocks.”

Cloud suddenly sputtered, a soft laugh involuntarily bubbling from his lips at the bizarre account. Unable to suppress his smile he fixed his partner with a dubious look. “That _never_ happened,” he challenged.

As Zack smiled charmingly, he did not deny it. But Cloud took up the spoon and started into his dessert all the same.

“Y’know, I haven’t really had much time to think about it,” Zack considered as he sucked down more of his shake. “But what Rufus said on the way in reminded me. The S cell—d’you think what I got before is enough, or d'you think I need something else?“

Cloud nearly toppled his glass, but recovered it just in time, though a significant puddle was left behind on the table. While Zack cocked his head in perplexity, Cloud’s face was neutral. Yet as his eyes lingered over Zack’s lips, around the plastic straw and drinking the creme with clear enjoyment, something in his gaze and on his cheekbones heated. “What...did you have in mind?” he murmured, voice oddly choked, dragging his eyes away.

“Well, I was thinking maybe that blood sample,” Zack continued right on, “even though I really don’t like that kind of thing.”

As Zack licked the syrup off his spoon, Cloud suddenly tipped his glass back, downing a good portion of the dessert. “It’s hot,” he explained at Zack’s questioning look. “Maybe we should get some air.”

 _“Uh,_ sure?” Zack smiled without wholly understanding. “But didn't you wanna finish—?”

Before the sentence was even out of his mouth Cloud had thrown back the last of the shake and stood.

Zack scarcely had time to laugh at the odd behavior before he was dragged out of the diner.

“You’ll be fine,” Cloud told him at last, as they walked down one of the wide and bustling corridors. “The S cell you already carry doesn’t just wear off over time. It’ll stay with you.”

“I guess I’m just overthinking it.” Zack smiled. He took the young man’s hand. “Thanks Cloud.”

“For what?”

“For being my hero.”

Off to the side, an awning above shielded them from the loud, flashy, razzle of the main strip. Coloring, Cloud dipped his head, looking at their joined hands. “Is that why you put up with it?”

“With what?” Zack tilted his head.

Cloud glanced away. “You’re on this date tryin’ to have fun with me. But—people say I’m way too stiff and distant for things like this. Like...I’ll never make anybody happy.” He looked wholly vulnerable in the silence that followed.

Finally, “your friends?” Zack asked, though it was more a deduction than a question.

Cloud averted his eyes.

Gently Zack turned the young man’s face to look at him. “This isn’t the date I planned, that’s later,” he clarified. “This is just for fun. But beside that—if they think that about you, then, they don’t know you very well at all. Not like I do.”

When he kissed him, he caught the ex-Soldier off guard. And yet, Cloud fell into the embrace as though they had been doing it a lifetime, his tension ebbing.

As they pulled apart, a familiar voice called out over the din of the chattering public, bright music, and clattering rides.

 _“Yoh!”_ Out of earshot, and just visible between the milling crowd, only Cid was brash enough to be heard as he called out to them with a wave.

“Ain’t we supposed t’ be more subtle?” Barret groused as they approached, Tifa alongside. “We even allowed t’ know these two right now?”

“Shit,” Cid growled around his cigarette, “who the hell’s gonna notice? Ain’t nobody cares about a buncha jerk-offs like us.”

The billowing smoke however, did draw attention, as a nearby attendant’s faint voice carried over the noise. “Sir, you can’t smoke in this area—”

 _“Shaddup!”_ Cid called over his shoulder. Taking another drag, he then dropped the stub and ground it out with his heel in the carpet. “Man. I shoulda brought Shera along on this shindig, woulda’ goddamn loved it.”

Barret crossed his arms, nodding in agreement. “Been thinkin’ th’ same thing 'bout Marlene. ‘Course now ain’t the time. Still, I’d love to see 'er runnin’ around havin’ fun in a place like this. She acts way too grown up for 'er age.”

“Bring them again when everything settles down,” Zack reasoned brightly. “I’m gonna bring Cloud back too, you could join us.”

Barett guffawed at that. “This guy? I think you got th' wrong idea. Good luck draggin’ his Spikey ass back here.”

“No way! Nobody’s better company than Cloud,” Zack insisted with a grin. “We’ve been having a ton of fun already.”

He seemed adamant. Perhaps it was in light of the concerns Cloud had only just divulged that made him emphasize the point, wrapping his arms around the young man’s waist to hold him tightly, place kisses upon his neck.

Cloud was hopeless to stop the light laughter that escaped his lips then. “Zack— _cut that out_ —tickles,” he chided in his quiet tone.

As Zack relented, Cid only smiled. But when Cloud caught sight of the way Tifa’s gaze had fallen to the floor, hands clasped tightly at he small of her back, much of his tension returned.

“Zack—” he began, about to draw away when a voice in their earpieces brought them to attention.

 _“Yo team. What’s the latest?”_ Reno faded in through the static.

“Nothin’ yet,” Barret responded, hushed as the man could manage.

“Seems all-clear so far,” Cid added.

“We haven’t met up with Tseng’s team yet,” Tifa informed. “Only Cloud and Zack.”

_“They already gave the all-clear too. Alright, show’s about t’ start so go ahead and get into position. Rude’ll help ya out from there. Zack an’ Cloud, you’re meetin’ up with me behind the new Square.”_

“Got it,” Cloud assured. “See you guys later,” he told his comrades. “Be careful.”

Nodding they hurried off in the opposite direction, while he and Zack began jogging back the way they came.

“You ready?” Zack grinned with shining eyes, not bothering to let go of his partner’s hand. His mood was inevitably infectious.

“With you?” Cloud fought down a smile and failed. “I’m ready for anything.”  
  



	47. Chapter XLV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XLV_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready for _Raceway_ Square!?” The Announcer spread her arms broadly under the glaring light, the roar of the crowd in the stadium rolling like a tidal wave around the podium. Lipstick bright and clothes sparkling, she was just as gaudy as everything the amusement park contained.

“Tell us about it, Mr. Dio,” she chimed over her shoulder enchantingly.

A broadly muscled man stepped forth, his weightlifter’s robe doing little to cover his hulking form, nor his glinting champion belt. “New today, this is like nothing the Saucer's ever seen before! Kindly give a welcome to the man who brought us this shining new attraction!”

As the brawny man gestured behind, Rufus stepped out perfectly on cue. By the ease of his stride, and the shine of his teeth, it was clear the young businessman was well accustomed to putting on a show.

One hand sliding through his hair with smooth grace, he took the microphone Dio offered him. “Welcome,” he intoned, and his voice was oddly alluring, seductive, like a Venus fly trap for those who knew no better. It was all it took to draw another uproar from the populace.

Grinning with far more expression that Rufus ever gave behind closed doors, he addressed them grandly. “Since the loss of my Company after Meteorfall, my previous associates and I have looked upon the world with new eyes. Eyes to rebuild, and reshape these dark times. Create a new light of hope, in a world which has none.”

For all the world, the man was the picture of purity, a saint in white. “Together with the World Regenisis Organization, we have worked to rebuild from the ashes left behind.” He raised up a hand before himself, with all the dramatacism of a god creating nothing from dust. He smirked. “But civilization itself is not enough without heart. Thus, I bring you Raceway Square. For you entertainment, may it be just the beginning to brighten your spirits.”

That set off the crowd again, forcing the announcer beside him to talk above them. _“Wow,_ Mr. ShinRa, you really _are_ a cut above the rest of us!” Her pale curls bounced and her bejeweled shades sparkled. “Won’t you tell us more? What’s next? Do you plan to rebuild ShinRa company from the ashes too?”

“Quite right, boy!” Dio pitched in, coming to stand at his other side. “The world just hasn’t been the same! All these privately owned workarounds aren’t cutting it, we need real quality back!”

Rufus chuckled, shaking his head. “My father’s company was grand, but admittedly flawed. I have no ties to ShinRa Power and Electric anymore. However.” He raised his eyes pointedly to the front camera, a gaze glinting with sharp light. “If anyone were to take up such an endeavor as to rebuild it, I would love to meet with them.” The challenge went entirely unnoticed by the audience, cheering and hollering all over again, mere specks in a mass of grey.

 _“Snake."_ The strikingly vehement word was hissed into the air, sounding more like a growl than anything and making Rufus blink. He looked back to the host beside him with calculating eyes. “Pardon; did you say something?” he ventured.

“'Shame',” she repeated for him, vibrant grin plastered to her face.

“Well, that’s all the time we have with Mister ShinRa here! He’ll be judging the event from up top, so leave your feedback on the way out tonight!” Dio boomed out into the crowd, oblivious to the two beside him.

Turning back Rufus smiled, waving to the audience. “Of course,” he agreed. “Remember, nothing makes this wonderful planet what it is more so than the people in it.”

O

Behind the back partition, Reno snickered loudly. “What a bunch o’ bull,” he snorted. “I can never believe they buy into that garbage.” Abandoning his vantage point he stuck his hands in his pockets. “C’mon losers, your stuff’s this way.”

“It seems so obvious,” Cloud observed, following Reno down the hall. “That he’s just stringin’ them along.”

Reno eyed him with keen amusement over his shoulder, a toothpick between his teeth. “‘Course it is. But the public eats that stuff up. They’re desperate to be fawned over—easy to take advantage of, and the Boss excels at that. Nobody two-times like a ShinRa.”

“You think that?” Cloud wondered. “I thought you were in love with him.”

“He is?” Zack chimed in with curiosity.

Reno grinned around the splinter of wood, but did not comment. “Tell me Pal, what’s _your_ opinion o’ the Boss?”

Cloud thought about that as he walked. “He’s...not as bad as I thought. From before. There’s...a lot more to him than that.”

 _“Aw,_ how sweet,” Reno clucked his tongue. “You are fond o’ him after all.”

Cloud stiffened. “That’s not what I—"

“Listen, man. I’ll tell you what the Boss really is.” He plucked the pick from his lips and flicked in between his fingers as he sauntered down the corridor.

“He’s completely ruthless, a business man through and through. He knows how t’ manipulate and when he wants something, he’ll get it sure as day. He’s one hell of a liar, and his promises don’t mean jack. When he says ‘shake on it,’ ya better be ready to loose a hand. If he doesn’t want someone around, he’ll make sure they're gone. Or let 'em fall off the map right into the bottom of the sea. He’s a no-good, sonofabitch. _But—”_ he held up a finger in the air at the addendum, all the while Zack gaped at the slew of slander.

“That’s only for his enemies. He don’t love easy, but if he loves you? He’s the most loyal sucker you ever seen. That man’ll go a mile and back just 'cause he can; love ya so soft ya can't see straight. The Turks stuck with 'im 'cause, not only did he spare all our lives at the price of his own neck, but he actually gives a shit what happens to us thugs at the end of the day. Gives us his trust. As for me _well.”_ He grinned with a wink. “That’s more of a _special_ case.” Coming to a secure door, he began keying in various codes to unlock it.

“Point bein', that showy trash was necessary. But when the Boss _really_ cares about ya, he ain’t gonna announce it outright like he did out there. He’s gonna do things for ya that ya never dreamed of and never say a damn word.”

He frowned then at the last code waiting to be entered, crossing his arms. _“Motherfucker,_ what was it...” He squinted at a vague smirch of ink on his arm beneath the sleeve and brightened. _“Oh_ yeah! Got it.” Reminded of the final strokes he keyed them in, rewarded with the tell-tale _beep_ of clear access and the heavy _thunk_ of locks sliding away. With a hefty shove he jammed the handle down.

“For instance, Pal. There're a whole lotta things he coulda come up with t’ get ya all in here, but he went to the trouble o’ pickin’ the one thing he thought you’d enjoy. Figured you should know that.” With a smirk Reno kicked open the door and let them in.

The neon lights flicked on in an instant, lighting what looked like some sort of showcase and garage all at once.

In the center floor, two exquisite motorcycles glittered side-by-side. Similar to Fenrir, but with clear ShinRa modification, the sleek designs looked like something out of the next age of technology. In the glass cases behind them, was gear on display to match.

“Hope your Soldier specs’re still accurate enough, 'cause that’s all he had t’ go off of,” Reno jibed as he walked around the room nonchalantly, as if the show outside had already started.

Slowly Cloud stepped around the nearest vehicle, fingers coming to hover hesitantly just over the leather and metal surface, as though afraid to touch it. “You mean, this is...?”

“All your’s Pal. Juiced up with every bell and whistle ya could possibly think of. _And_ ya get to keep it when you’re done here today.”

As Cloud stared at him, Reno pointed his baton accusingly. “An’ before you go thinkin’ this was just a whole lotta money thrown around, let me clue you in on just how much time and effort this took—part o' why he shipped ya off t' Del Sol in the meantime. It’s all custom made for you specifically, my man. Boss designed every part himself.”

“Why...would he do this?” Cloud focused on the thumb he ran along the seam of the seat, as though he dare not look at anything else.

 _“Eh?”_ Reno blanched, ceased twirling his baton. “Those blonde spikes screwin’ with your reception or somethin’, yo? You’re his little bro now—his family! He loves you, man.”

“...Family?” Something in the murmur sounded broken as Cloud spoke it. The back of his glove came to rest against his mouth, like he was attempting to stifle his own sound.

Reno studied him quizzically for a minute before he noticed the soft patter of waterdrops falling onto the leather seat. _“Aw,_ shit man,” he swore, looking near panicked. “You’re just full o’ surprises these days, aren’t ya?” He hurried to sling an arm around Cloud’s shoulders, while the young man would not look at him. “Hey, I meant it as a good thing, y’know?” Reno reasoned. He looked imploringly at Zack. “A little help here, Slick? This ain’t my area of expertise. I only got one job today, and damn if I’m already fuckin’ it up.”

Zack chuckled, crossing his arms. “You didn’t do anything wrong. This one just isn’t used to being loved yet, is all.”

Reno moved aside as Zack embraced his partner. “You’re good, right?” he murmured in Cloud’s ear with a smile. “We've got to get suited up, it’s almost time.”

Still turned away, Cloud straightened, swiping a hand over his face. “...Which one's mine?” he managed at last, looking instead to the gear.

“This’s your getup.” Reno opened up the case as though nothing at all had happened, tossing Cloud the thick leather suit inside. “And the bikes are similar, but the one on the left is yours. The other one’s got Zack’s specs.”

“Right.” Cloud shed to his undergarments and stepped into the gear with all the focus of a soldier armoring up for a mission. Content, Zack followed his lead.

Zipping up the last piece of the suit revealed that it fit Cloud better than any glove, more natural than a second skin.

Reno whistled. “Looks good. How’s it feel?”

Cloud stretched his limbs, rolled his shoulders, testing the fit. “Amazing,” he said.

“Right on.” Reno smirked. “And the bike?” he asked as Cloud mounted.

Settling into the seat his gloves ran over the controls, grip, and gauges smoothly, gaze intent. Already he looked captivated by the design, but as he started the bike and revved the engine, heard it rumble, his eyes positively shone.

“Tell him...it's flawless,” he said quietly.

“Right on,” the Turk repeated, a knowing look in his eye. “Alright, Zack I already know you’re good t' go, so lets get this show on the road. When that timer runs out,” he pointed at a meter above the garage, “you gotta get your asses out there.” He regarded Cloud one last time. “There’s a lotta talented racers comin’ today. Think you’re up to the challenge?”

“Naturally.” It was quiet but confident, though Cloud did not look at him while he adjusted his gear. “If my brother’s gonna go through all this trouble, then I’m gonna win this thing.”

At that Reno smiled softly, then turned and left them to it.

O

In the arena hands clapped and feet pounded the risers. Gaudy lights flashed, only egging on the raucous cheers and hollers. The energy of anticipation was electric.

High up in the observation box, Rufus sat watching the proceedings patiently, any number of things running through his calculative mind.

Softly the door slid open.

“Nice speech out there Boss. Really warmed my heart, ya know?”

Rufus chuckled lightly, drawing the contemplative hand from his chin to rest upon his chair. “Moved, were you?” he entertained.

“Almost don't feel like a criminal no more.”

Reno came to lean against the chair, gazing down at the arena below. “Shit’s exciting. Have to say, I’m interested to see this. Even if it is just a cover an’ all.”

“Is everything going according to plan?” Rufus asked, always business.

“Ya know ya can count on your’s truly,” Reno gloated. “Yeah, the kids’re all set t’ go. Should go off without a hitch, so long as the competition’s any good anyway.”

A pause. “Did he like it..?” Rufus ventured.

Reno smiled knowingly. “He said t' tell ya it's ‘flawless.’”

Rufus smiled, seeming to relax then. “Naturally,” he replied smugly. “I did design it myself, after all.”

Down below the gates opened, and the riders rolled into position. Cloud and Zack were among them, preparing behind the line. While Zack pulled on a helmet, Cloud’s pale spikes were visible for a mile.

Placing a hand on Rufus shoulder, Reno leaned low into his vicinity, watching the two below with smiling eyes. “Ya know, he also told me somethin’ else—said he was gonna win this thing for his brother.”

Rufus’ eyes widened, composure altogether broken as he turned to stare at the Turk.

But then the buzzer sounded, and the race began, the lineup taking off in a flash straight into the arena.

O

The moment tires met the vacant road something began to change. The HUD of the clear visor Cloud wore, along with the rider’s helmets, flashed an abrupt _'warning'_ before just ahead the area scintillated and shifted.

Like the projections of the ShinRa training facilities, digital skyscrapers and roadways—even the intricacies of the city—were suddenly constructed from nothing, towering out over the ground and blocking their path. Cloud swerved sharp down a newly-made street, Zack hot on his tail.

The other competitors adjusted in the nick of time, save one. Loose in the turn, the racer rode straight through one of the buildings. The hard wall deconstructed for the rider to pass through unscathed, yet still the competitor’s bike flashed red, immediately disqualified right out of the gate.

“Gotta be quick off the mark,” Zack grinned, communicating solely with Cloud through their earpieces.

“Focus,” Cloud murmured.

Smirking, Zack edged the throttle and jumped a metal _'Construction Ahead'_ sign like a ramp, falling ahead of Cloud as he cut right on by. _“I remember being the one who taught you how to ride!”_ he called back over his shoulder, laughing brightly.

“That a challenge?” Cloud smiled behind the visor. “You’re on.”

 _“Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like ShinRa’s own racers are pulling into the lead right from the start!”_ A male host now announced out over the sound system.

 _“But can they keep it up? This isn’t your typical race course, that’s for sure!”_ A female commentator responded in turn.

A spontaneous overpass rising up out of nowhere forced the two leading racers to quickly abandon their present route, all the while their competitors close behind had time to evade the new obstacle and continue straight ahead.

 _“Aw_ man, looks like we get the long way around,” Zack moaned.

“Just you.” Cloud smirked, cutting the throttle and revving right off the side of the pass down onto the freeway below, breaking away just instants before the road he had landed on disintegrated under his tires.

“Think you’re hot stuff, _huh?”_ Zack mused. With no choice but to race along the highway, he sped on ahead.

Cloud’s speed had earned him enough leverage to catch a glimpse of the other seven racers up ahead. Yet the instant he was sure to gain on them, a sleek flash of steel slid over the speedway out of nowhere in a spray of sparks, cutting across the front line and pulling into first.

 _“Try to keep up!”_ Zack’s voice chimed over their connection.

“Cocky bastard.” Yet Cloud was grinning with exhilaration as he finessed through the other riders, neck and neck, slowly but unmistakably pulling ahead of them.

 _“Uh-oh.”_ In the lead, Zack braced himself as the terrain around him began to once again shift and change. Narrowly veering at the last moment, his bike scraped the sidewall in a screech of stray embers as he made it into the tunnel that formed ahead of him.

 _“That_ was a close one!” He laughed off the narrow escape as he rode smooth and unhindered through the illuminated underpass. "I must be pretty far off track now," he realized. And indeed it was decidedly odd. The sole rider in this area of the labyrinthian course, he met no opposition. Meanwhile the limelight of the arena focused in on Cloud at the choke, a dark horse as he pushed unrelenting through the wall of dirty air from every side to steadily gain on his competition.

As Zack emerged on the other end of the tunnel, he found himself on a cliff, the road now having a high drop-off to either side. Yet he did not bother to slow pace, winding around the curves with the smooth grace of long practice.

And it seemed he was not the only one off the beaten path after all. Finally, another rider came up on his flank. Gaining beside him, the racer looked like they might pull ahead. But just as they were neck and neck, the opponent suddenly swerved in his direction.

 _“Woah!”_ Zack was quick to dodge, narrowly evading the steep drop. “Fighting dirty, _huh?_ Sorry, but I'm not planning on getting off here. My stop's at the finish line,” he assured.

He evaded the rider's attack again, responding with a cheeky wave. Yet as the glaring lights cleared overhead, and their eyes met, a glowing reddish hue stared back at him.

“What the..?”

 _“Zack, what's wrong?”_ came Cloud’s voice through the link.

Zack evaded another sideswipe. Already the course had resumed shifting, only adding to the dangers of his already precarious vantage. With digitized cityscapes rapidly closing in on both sides, he had nowhere left to maneuver as the aggressive rider veered in closely once more. This time, metal interlocked with metal as the bikes clashed, the hangup forcing them to level out at the same speed. It was in that instant that a gloved hand reached out to grab Zack's jacket. 

The reaction was instantaneous. The moment the grip made contact, a surge of pale green light pulsed between them, Zack's eyes flaring with a viridian glow.

Whatever phenomena had transpired broke the two back apart, the power of the surge repelling both competitor and vehicle off course, sending the aggressor straight into a half-coded pier. In a spray of sparks and scramble of digital framework, the rider was overtaken by the red light of disqualification.

Forcing his focus back to the amalgamated track in flux up ahead, Zack chanced racing right through it. _“C’mon...”_ he focused, weaving around every partly-constructed obstacle, leaning this way and that. It looked as thought he would finally strike out, just like the racer left behind him. But in what could have been an incredible stroke of luck or skill, or both, he just managed to clear it by a hairsbreadth. He let out a breath as he broke through unscathed.

 _“Pheww!”_ Zack grinned.

 _“Zack?”_ Cloud repeated.

“Everything’s good,” Zack told him. “Just something strange. Tell you later—!”

Four of the riders were currently on the winding stretch of new expressway as Zack finally rejoined them, Cloud presently the one in the lead.

Zack maneuvered to his flank, all the while another rider was lost to the increasingly fast-changing course.

Side-by-side, through highway and overpass, turn and curve, they wove in and out without besting the other.

Still with neither gaining over a long flat stretch, suddenly the finish line was fast approaching. Yet already a new partition was forming to block them, virtualizing into construction. To evade it now would mean running the circuit all over again from the start. 

“End of the line Cloud,” Zack taunted with a smile.

“Not a chance.”

Banking so low he nearly brushed the fast-moving ground, Zack just barely slid beneath sunken I-beams that had solidified into place.

Instead of ducking Cloud leapt up and over, allowing the bike to roll on beneath the partition, all the while he flipped in the air and landed back atop his vehicle on the other side.

Having slowed less than Zack with the daredevil maneuver, he flashed past the finish line a second before his comrade.

As Cloud skid to a halt beyond the line, engine humming and metal scorching, the crowd of the arena erupted into hollers and cheers. A moment of hesitation, and then tentatively, Cloud raised a triumphant fist above his head.

“Don’t think they’ve ever seen anything quite like that,” Zack slid up beside him, eyes warm. Playfully he bumped Cloud’s shoulder. “Good job.”

_“Would you believe that Ladies and Gents? You’ll never find a better show than here at the Gold Saucer!”_

As outlandish confetti filtered down and littered the arena, a small gaggle of hosts hurried up to greet them.

 _“Amazing,_ young man—that was just incredible! I hope you plan to be a regular here!” an interviewer told Cloud with genuine elation.

“And who’s our shining new star!?” A young woman asked, beaming while she held her microphone out to him.

As Cloud looked at the camera alight in front of him, his eyes widened in surprise to see his face projected onto the stadium screens in real time, for all the world to see

“I’m...Cloud,” he managed quietly.

“Cloud? _Oh!”_ She exclaimed. “Is there a surname with that? We simply _must_ know!”

Cloud’s gaze drifted to the observation box, where surely Rufus was still watching the event. Quietly he turned to Zack, and his companion nodded with a smile, perhaps already knowing what was on the young man’s mind.

“Yeah,” Cloud told the camera, seeming to have relaxed. “It’s ShinRa.”

The interviewers’ eyes widened like saucers. It was the cheerful girl who spoke first. “You mean—as in relation to _the_ President up there?” She gawked.

Cloud smiled softly then, a small and gentle thing. “Yeah. He’s my older brother.”

Ignoring the commotion that broke loose around them, Cloud coaxed the bike to start and pulled away, Zack riding after. Now that the arena had returned to normal, it was a simple thing to find the exit out.

O

Up in the observation box, Reno smiled as he watched the executive seated at his side. The man’s spotless, white-suited arm was held up over his face, the rest of him unmoving.

Reno looked to the hubbub below, relishing in something a moment before he spoke through shining teeth. “ShinRa never bleed or cry, they say...I wonder how many times I’ve seen it now?” he teased.

“...Shut up, Reno,” came the short reply, choked and raw, from behind Rufus’ sleeve.  
  



	48. Chapter XLVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XLVI_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

They motored along a high, sweeping railway that wound around the Saucer, utilized for the Park’s own maintenance vehicles. But at the present it allowed them quiet access to the glowing, shimmering night.

The passing neon lights reflected in the liquid black of the bikes, intermixing with the sheen of the stars and the pitch-dark of space beyond. The night air was suddenly quiet and subdued compared with the raging crowd, now so far away.

At long last, Cloud slowed to a stall and parked atop a high rise. The utopian branches of Gold Plates rose impossibly high all around, like some mountainous and fanciful tree sprouted from a clinquant dream. He discarded his visor to take a deep breath, shedding the adrenaline of the race along with it.

Zack pulled smoothly beside him, dismounting and setting his helmet down. Grinning, he stepped to Cloud with open arms.

The young man smiled, as though he smiled every day, responding by grasping the man in his embrace.

“You were amazing,” Zack breathed across his nose.

“Yeah?” Cloud seemed taken with their proximity. Unique to this man, he reveled in their closeness. “You were pretty impressive yourself. Gave me a real run for my money.”

Zack smiled. “Has anyone told you yet just how good you look in that gear?” He laced his fingers in the terse tufts of Cloud’s hair.

“No. Tell me about it,” Cloud murmured, eyes salacious. His gaze fell to Zack’s lips a moment before they met, warm and gentle, grasping ahold of the man’s hair to kiss him deeper.

"...Think I'd rather show you," Zack spoke against his neck in a heated breath.

Cloud gasped as Zack’s hands roved over his arms, down his sides and grasped his hips. When the sure, confident touch gripped his ass he moaned aloud, not bridling the sound as he wrapped his arms around his companion’s neck, throwing a leather-clad leg over the man’s hips as his companion dragged him up onto the seat.

Zack unclipped the belts of Cloud’s gear, slid the hem off his pale hips. It was there he ceased, leaning over Cloud and looking down at the young man with adoring eyes. “Have you done this before?” he asked kindly.

Cloud colored a touch as he glanced away. “Of course,” he muttered.

“Cloud..?” Zack prompted gently, with implication.

Cloud’s cheekbones burned as his brow knit. “Look, it was a chocobo stable and it was hot and messy, but I’m not virgin alright?” he hissed.

Zack chuckled. “A _chocobo_ stable?” he repeated, taking notice of the way Cloud did not look at him. “Okay, now I see,” he smiled. “So you’ve had sex, but you’ve never made love before.”

Cloud did look back to him then, his confusion overshadowing any shyness. “What’s the difference?”

Zack stroked his cheek. “It’s kinda hard to explain with words.” There was a shine in his eyes. “But, I think you’ll figure it out.”

Dipping low he kissed along Cloud's bared thigh, the velvet base of his groin _—_ began licking over his intimacy with a sureness that made the young man all at once gasp and shake. Undoing his own belts, Zack spat in his palm to slick himself, ran steady fingers over the tender point of convergence his partner had allowed to be exposed.

Yet moving to press his hardened flesh against the chaste skin only made Cloud stiffen with tension, the young soldier roughly gripping Zack's collar with whitened knuckles.

Zack drew back at the reaction, gently brushing a thumb over Cloud’s knee in reassurance. “...You’ve never had somebody inside you before, have you?” he concluded.

Cloud was neutral as ever, would have appeared cross if not for his eyes giving away his trepidation. “Why would I?” he contended.

Zack shook his head with a smile, leaning to kiss the young man softly. Saying nothing further, he wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him up, setting him back on his feet and dragging the leather back up over his hips.

Cloud looked stricken outright. “You changed your mind?” His voice was drawn, an edge to the whisper, as though afraid he had broken something between them.

Zack only smiled, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it over the front fairing. “No, but. How 'bout I tag you out on this one?” he explained. With composed ease, he leaned down upon on his elbows over the seat in the young man's place.

Cloud stared at him in surprise. “Are...you sure about that?”

Zack glanced over a shoulder at him. “Of course. There’s nobody I want but you, Cloud.” He did not seem to need to think twice about it.

Cloud stepped close to his comrade with shyness. But running a palm along Zack’s back, he eased. “There’s nobody but you, either,” he admitted softly. Brushing Zack’s hair to the side he sucked a mark on his nape, drawing out a throaty sound from the man while his hands roved beneath his shirt.

Slowly he slid the leather off Zack's hips. As he exacted the same careful treatment he had been given, Zack was far more at ease than he had been. Yet he paused as his arousal met delicate flesh, waiting for some sign to continue.

“Go ahead, Cloud...” Zack allowed, an untempered breathiness in his tone.

The young man slowly pressed into him, sliding as deeply as he could past tight resistance. He moaned low at the sensation, resting against Zack’s back, further igniting the warmth between them. Eyes listless, gaze afire, confidence soon overshadowed shyness as he placed his hands on the man's hips, and held him steady as he began to move.

 _“Cloud...”_ The young man's name came out as a moan. Yet as he grew more impulsive, it was repeated. “Cloud.” A gentle touch on his thigh stayed his movements, drawing him from out of the heady trance of passion to regard his lover.

“I’m guessing this is...a little different from...what you’re used to.” Zack panted. He turned to be better heard, but the movement made him wince. “You gotta take this _—nn!—_ a little slower than that, 'kay?” He lay with his chest heaving. “You’re a lot to take and—we’ve got different durabilities here,” he reminded.

Understanding lit Cloud’s features at once. “Right,” he promised. Though his aching flesh still pulsed with desire, the licentious fire of his mind had tempered and cleared as he gave the man time to adjust. He ran his hands over his lover’s back with sure strokes, across warm skin and through coarse hair. Considering something, he voiced his thoughts. “Does my strength...bother you?” he asked quietly. There was a hollow hue in his eyes, his voice no more than a murmur. “We both know how people felt about Soldier, but. In my case it's more complicated than that.”

Zack shook his mane of hair. “Never,” he assured. “Just takes some getting used to. Besides, I’m pretty sure this body is brand new...”

The implications of his words made Cloud’s cheeks color with heat. Unable to hold back any longer he took up a rhythm again, though this time with new gentleness.

Yet the moment he sufficiently worked the man past the burn was palpable. Every fibre of Zack eased the moment he hit the right angle, the man's body going pliant around his hardness as he slid into him with smooth, ardent thrusts.

 _“Cloud—!”_ Zack had never been rendered so single-minded nor breathless as he was now, reduced to calling his lover’s name with every impact of Cloud's hips. Raising, he leaned back into the young man's embrace, moaning through each breath.

Cloud wrapped his arms around him, eyes closed as he held him close in his embrace. Striking chord after chord, he indulged in every groan he aroused from his lover.

“Zack,” Cloud murmured hot against his temple. “I wanna love you,” he realized. “More than anything. Give you—everything. Without holdin' back.” Mako eyes scintillated. He looked as though he were coming to pieces as he dominated the man with open-mouthed kisses over his jaw. _“What's this feelin'?”_ he groaned desperately against his lover's ear.

Head resting back on Cloud’s shoulder, Zack was pushed far beyond words, the only thing holding him upright being the strength of his lover’s arms. Still, he managed a subliminal answer. _“That’s—the difference,_ ” he gasped, before he was taken far beyond rational comprehension.

O

Cloud was still in his riding gear as he strode softly down the hall with his lover in his arms. The man slept soundly against his shoulder, a bit disheveled, but peaceful.

A familiar wild agent was meandering down the hall. Looking up, he greeted them on his way past, followed by Rude. _“Yo_ Pal! Great job out there.” Seeing Zack, his teeth flashed. “That race really wore him out, _huh?”_

Cloud’s lips quirked as he strode past. “Not really,” he said quietly, stopping outside his designated room. “I just—how'd you put it? ‘Really did a number on him.’”

Locks clicking open, Cloud had disappeared within the room before Reno even had the time to whirl around, cherry-faced and sputtering. _“Wh—_ did he just? Rude!” he exclaimed, pointing at his fellow Turk. “You heard that too, right!?”

Chuckling Rude did not answer, silently continuing his surveillance down the corridor.

 _“Right?”_ Reno called after him. _“Aw_ man, now everyone’s messin’ with me!” he complained, hurrying after his partner in crime. “Wait _up,_ Rude!”  
  



	49. Chapter XLVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XLVII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

A light tap on Zack’s shoulder brought him to wakefulness. _“Nnn_...is it morning?” he murmured.

He blinked, the cheerful visage of Elena coming into view. “Sorry to wake you, mister Zack,” she told him brightly. “But it’s been a few hours since you fell asleep, and Reno _insisted_ you had something important planned with mister Cloud tonight.”

At that Zack spurred himself awake. _“Oh_ right, the date!”

Still in his riding gear, he attempted to sit up only to flinch, falling heavily back down upon the sheet. _“Ouch_ —not good...” he muttered, coloring slightly.

“I brought you coffee,” Elena held up a cup cheerfully.

 _“Oh,_ thanks. _Uh,_ I don’t think that’ll really...help with this particular problem,” Zack replied, sheepish, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding her eye.

Without hesitation Elena raised her other hand, which held a shining, green materia. “I also brought a Cura,” she said neutrally, though she looked to be fighting back a smile.

Seeing that, Zack colored a deep shade. _“Oh. Uh,_ thanks..for that,” he managed, though he meant it despite being bashful. “...Sorry,” he tacked on.

“Don’t worry about it mister Zack.” Her voice was chipper. “I do this for mister Reno _all_ the time.”

As Zack gaped at her, there was a positively merciless amusement in her eyes. Unable to help himself, he burst out laughing. Swiping his eyes, he eventually managed to breathe again. _“Oh man!_ Elena, has anybody ever told you you give out _too_ much information?” he chuckled.

“Every day.” She flashed an impervious smile.

O

Cloud was waiting at the entrance to Event Square when Zack arrived.

The young man had not yet seen him and Zack stared a moment, looking at him with fondness. The soldier was leaning quietly against a partition, watching the night sky with round, blue eyes. He had donned casual garments for the occasion, and that in and of itself spoke of a conscious decision to shed all his armor and leave it behind. There—in dark pants and a sleeveless, the watchlike wristband Rufus had given them, he looked like nothing more than an average boy waiting for a date.

“Heya, Hero,” Zack called as he stepped up. His own attire diverted little from simplicity other than that he had bothered with a dress shirt. Plucking the single flower from his breast pocket, he slid it into the pocket of Cloud’s.

“Hey, Soldier.” Cloud smiled easily. “I was startin' to wonder if you changed your mind about tonight.”

Zack shook his head. “And miss this? Not for the world.” Taking Cloud’s hand he led them into the Square.

Brightness was everywhere, but it was not contained only in the attractions. Families laughed alongside one another while children played through the busy walkways. Candies and baubles, banners and colors, were everywhere. Venues were crammed into every nook and corner where lovers strolled.

They caught the tail end of an enactment in the ampitheater—with a princess and knight, a dragon and a wizard—that Cloud adamantly refused to watch, until Zack convinced him to divulge the fiasco of his first trip there that had left a similar version of the show in shambles.

 _“Oh man!”_ Zack nearly fell off his seat in laughter. “You really did all that?”

“I’ve done a lotta things I really shouldn’t have,” Cloud admitted grudgingly, face red. Still he smiled seeing Zack’s entertainment.

“Alright, _alright,”_ Zack relented, taking his hand. “We’ll do something else.”

As they wandered past one stand after another, something caught Zack’s eye. “Hey, hang on.” He went over and hopped into a chair that was only just vacated, giving the jeweler at the stall a winning smile as he pointed to his ear. “A pair for me too, please!”

Laughing, she indicated to a large display case beside her. “Alright, which ones do you want?” she asked.

 _“Hrmm,”_ Zack looked over the trinkets with wide eyes. “Wow, there’s so many! Think I’ll just stick with what I had before...I’ll take those silver ones.” He pointed to a small pair of silver studs and she plucked them out.

“Thought you didn’t like needles?” Cloud jibed, coming to stand beside him.

“This is different,” Zack proclaimed as the first was threaded through his ear. “Can’t even feel it. You want anything?”

Cloud shook his head, tapping the metal wolf adorning his own ears. “I’m good with these.”

“Suit yourself,” Zack shrugged. When all was said and done, he looked into the small mirror with a grin. “Perfect! I definitely missed that.” He rolled the small silver bauble beneath his fingers.

The attendant giggled at his enthusiasm. “That one’s only ten GP,” she told him.

Readily he handed her a chip, and the moment she took it her eyes widened. _“Wow!_ This is one of those infinite GP cards; I’ve never actually seen one!” She scanned the pass and handed it back.

“Yeah, I’m pretty VIP,” Zack touted, and Cloud elbowed him in the ribs.

“Where to now, mister _'VIP',_ ” he asked.

Zack’s eyes sparkled. “There’s one place I _gotta_ take you.”

As they walked through the crowd into Round Square Cloud blinked, realizing he had lost sight of his date, no longer at his shoulder. When he turned back however the man was catching back up to him, grinning brightly and with his hands full, at least fifteen different kabobs between them.

“Zack, what the hell?” Cloud laughed, helping him out by taking some.

“Hey, it's a long walk to where we’re going— _and_ you kinda worked up my appetite earlier, y'know what I’m saying?” The last portion was tossed implicatively over his shoulder as he passed, leaving Cloud red-faced and falling a minute behind before he had the sense to catch up.

A lengthy walk and multitude of venues later they were pitching the empty sticks into the trash bin, Cloud having fallen enough at ease to lick the residual flavor from his fingers. A look at Zack made him smirk. “Zack, come here,” he stepped over.

“What?” The man asked.

Cloud swiped away a smear of sauce from his companion's face with a thumb. “You’re such a disaster,” he laughed lightly.

“Only sometimes.” Zack yanked the young man into his arms. “But that’s why I have my hero looking out for me.”

Cloud glanced aside, still shy at the affection. “...So where’s this special spot you wanted me to see?” 

_“Oh,_ we’re already here.” Zack pointed to the attraction beside them, and as Cloud looked up he stiffened. Reaching high into the sky was the gondola.

“I hear this is the best thing in the entire Park—Cloud? Something wrong?”

Though Cloud still held him, his gaze had fallen. “I’ve...been on a date here once before,” he admitted quietly. For some reason he looked ashamed. “I should’ve told you about it.”

There was no response for a time. Then, “you were with Aeris, right?”

Cloud dipped his head further. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“I’m not upset.”

The assurance made Cloud lift his eyes. “You’re...not? But—”

“—It’s something that made you happy, right? And Aeris too. I’m not angry. But, do you still wanna go with me?” he wondered.

Cloud stared. “...Yeah.” It was as though a sudden realization had come over him. Perhaps the shadows of the past had grown just a bit more distant. “Yeah, I do.”

 _“Get your ticket’s here, please!”_ The attendant smiled as they approached. As the payment pass was handed over, she lit up. _“Ooh,_ an infinite GP pass! Wow!”

Rolling his eyes as the card was returned, Cloud grabbed Zack’s shirt, dragging him along before the man could respond to such a thing all over again.

As the gondola raised into the sky, Cloud looked out into the night. “It’s been a while.” He was held captive by the fireworks popping in the empty air.

“Is it nice?” Zack smiled as Cloud looked to him, fond. “Just letting everything go?”

Cloud’s eyes softened. He nodded. “Do you like it? You’ve never gotten to see this before.”

“It's beautiful,” Zack's grin shone as he looked out the window. “The closer I get to the sky, the freer I always feel. I figured, you’d feel that way too.”

Reaching out Cloud took his hand. “Zack...ever since you’ve come back I haven’t felt the same. I’m really glad you’re here. It’s like...my heart’s not missin’ somethin’ anymore.”

Zack looked to him with warmth, even more shine in his gaze than he had allotted the fireworks. “Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw you?”

Cloud watched him with round eyes.

“I was there when they brought in all the new recruits—part of my training as Second Class. Angeal wanted me to get experience leading others.

“Well, the first day I was watching the rookies spar with each another. It was about what you’d expect, coming up for the infantry. But there was this _one_ kid,” he shook his head at the memory. “No matter what he tried, he got kicked to the dust by every single newbie there. Couldn’t win a single match, and by the end of the day he could barely scrape himself up off the floor. I told Kunsel he’d have his bags packed for the next train outta Midgar.

“But later by the barracks, I saw him out on the grounds. Even at night he was still in his gear running through exercises. I went to see what was going on—nobody’s supposed to be out after hours and all.

“He jumped to attention, saluted right away. Looking ready to fall over—bloody nose and a busted lip—you know what he said to me? _‘I’d like to keep training, Sir!’_ I couldn’t believe it, so I asked why and he said, _‘I wanna be a Hero, Sir! More than anything!’_ "

Zack looked to Cloud with shimmering eyes, smiling tenderly. “I didn’t think I’d be running into you again after that. But that night I thought, “yeah. This guy's gonna make First before I do for sure.”

Cloud was steeped red as he glanced up. “I didn’t make First though,” he reminded

“In a way.” Zack smiled and jerked a thumb at his chest, over his heart. “After all, it’s what’s in here that counts.”

Zack paused then, shaking his head slightly. _“Have I..._ have I told you that before?” he wondered, deja vu striking electric over him. When his fluttering lashes opened, his eyes were a brilliant green. “Yeah,” he said slowly, a grin spreading over his features. “Yeah I did! The last time you got yourself into a tough scrape. I remember now. I asked Aeris to help me out with that. I guess no matter what, I’ll always come back to your side, _huh?”_

A hue of emotion filled Cloud’s eyes over the memory. “Yeah, you did,” he reminisced, voice rough. "You gave me the strength I needed to keep fightin' on..." A flash of the lightshow outside glinted in the metal trinket of Zack’s ear, catching his eye.

Unpinning one of his earrings, Cloud slid out of his seat and lowered onto his knees. “Zack?” He took his companion's hand, placed the jewelry in his palm. “Would you...keep staying by my side? From now on.”

As Cloud looked up to him with baited breath, Zack stared, blindsided. Suddenly saltwater rose in the jade of his eyes, fell down his cheeks. _“Y-_ yeah,” he managed hoarsely, rubbing a hand across his face. “Yeah Cloud, I will.”

Cloud drew him down into a warm embrace, holding him tightly, as though they could never be parted. “I love you, Zack,” he whispered in his ear. “More than anything.”

Eventually pulling away, Zack gathered himself together, removing one of his own earrings to replace it with the one he had been given. He handed Cloud the piece of silver in exchange. “As long as you stay by my side too,” he grinned.

Cloud took the trinket, threading it through his ear. “From now on,” he promised. Rising to sit beside Zack, they leaned on one another, the silence interrupted only by fireworks as they watched the show passing by them outside without a care in the world.

  
  



	50. Chapter XLVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XLVIII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

Zack yawned as they stepped off the ride, hand still in Cloud’s.

“Tired?” Cloud asked.

Zack rolled his shoulders. “Why? More plans?” he asked curiously.

Cloud trailed his fingers along Zack’s chest, bringing them to rest on his cheek. The way his heated mako gaze lingered was overwhelming. “I was thinkin’ that, maybe, tonight I wasn’t wantin’ to let you go,” he said quietly, laden with implication.

Color rose in Zack’s cheeks, but he smiled.The green in his eyes had not faded in the least. _“Oh,_ really?”

“Really,” Cloud murmured, entirely in seventh heaven.

Zack leaned down, kissed him softly. “Head back then. I’m gonna get some more air and then I’ll be there.”

Their touch lingered for a moment more before Cloud departed, looking as weightless as he ever had.

Zack shook his head as he watched him go. “What am I gonna do with you?” he mused. Sighing in contentment, he sauntered into the nearest establishment.

The venue, both a show and café in one, was lit with nighttime lights. All around it was less blaring and more gentle than the Saucer in the afternoon. Looking about, Zack’s face lit with recognition as his gaze settled upon a lone figure in the corner. “Heya!”

Tifa looked up, as Zack thunked down in the seat across from her with a sigh.

“Nice to see a familiar face! How’s the mission going?”

Tifa stared at him a moment, then regained her composure, eyes falling to her drink neutrally. “We’re pretty much done for the night,” she informed. “Everyone’s just relaxing now.”

“Yeah, I feel you on that one.” Zack sighed again. “I’m beat! I never realized how exhausting it was to keep up with a Solider until, y’know, I _wasn’t_ one anymore.” A puzzled look overcame his features, as though he himself never expected to say such a thing as ‘not in Soldier’ in any lifetime.

“You mean Cloud?” she deduced. “He...put on quite the show.” Her tone seemed forlorn despite the complement, but Zack failed to pick up on it.

“Yeah!” he agreed brightly. Then he sighed all over again, smile giddy and eyes distant. “He’s pretty incredible.”

Flinching a bit, Tifa smoothed a napkin, sidestepping the subject. “So...what was all that about Rufus being his brother? Is that part of our cover too?” she wondered.

 _“Huh?”_ Zack pulled back from his dreamlike reverie. _“Oh,_ nah. Seems like their dads were family, so they have a blood relation. In that sense, they decided to consider themselves siblings.”

She looked to him with incredulity. “Since _when?”_

“Pretty much since all this Holy stuff started,” Zack shrugged.

“And he...just _tells_ you all this?” she stared.

Zack blinked at her, cocking his head. “Well of course. We’re lovers. Why wouldn’t he?”

Her eyes fell to the table, looking as though all the wind had been knocked out of her, Zack wholly unaware as to the true detriment of his words.

Yawning sleepily, he watched the stage with a smile, fingers brushing idly over the wolf pendant in his ear.

When Tifa glanced up, the jewelry caught her attention and her eyes widened. “That earring...”

Zack looked over at the observation. Tracing her gaze, he smiled. “This? Cloud gave it to me,” he looked more content that anyone in the world. “It's a love promise.”

Her lips pressed into a fine line, eyes hard as crystal. Only now did Zack notice something was off with her manner.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“Zack, do you know what you’re getting into?” she posed sternly.

“What d’you mean?” His brow rose in confusion.

She sighed in frustration, searching the empty table for something. “Look, back in Nibelheim—if you hadn’t been there things would’ve been a lot worse. Maybe Master Zangan and I wouldn’t have made it out at all if you hadn’t slowed Sephiroth down, so...” She huffed a weary breath. “You’re a good guy Zack, and I feel like I owe you. So I’m just going to give this to you straight: what you have going with Cloud, it just isn’t going to work.” She shook her head.

Zack blinked at her a moment, then laughed lightly. _“Huh?_ What d'you mean? I think it's working just fine.”

She appeared supremely uncomfortable with the conversation at hand, but pressed on. “It just...seems that way. But Cloud doesn’t share himself with people, not really. He’ll entertain intimacy, and then move on. He doesn’t take responsibility for things, and he’d rather mull in the past than face what’s ahead of him. He’s sullen. And he throws in the towel the moment things get tougher.”

Zack’s brow knit. “What are you talking about?” he wondered. “That doesn’t sound like Cloud at all. Not the Cloud I know, anyway.”

“That’s what I’m saying...you _don’t_ know him.”

“To me, it doesn’t sound like _you_ do either.”

“I’ve known him all my life!” she defended.

“Then,” Zack regarded her with stern eyes. “How come you can know him all that time, and only see a person like that?”

“What?” She frowned, shaking her head.

“I guess, with the Cloud I see, I just don’t really understand it. Why don’t you just like him the way he is?”

“The way he _is?”_ Her voice rose a fraction. “I’ve spent years putting up with ‘the way he is’! He can’t even make himself happy, let alone anyone else! He’s the kind to leave without saying a word, and never call! The kind to leave you worrying, without a care in the world?” It looked as though the barbed words hurt her mouth to even speak them, all the while she could not stop them from tumbling out.

“He never picks up the PHS, no matter how many messages his friends leave for him, asking him to come home! He can’t even stand the _idea_ of family. When something’s wrong, he clams up and runs away—show him a good time, and then he may stick around for a while though...” The last bit was tactless, and she looked as though she knew it, but still did not retract the statement. Inflexible as stone, she looked nigh provoked to tears.

A shadow had come into Zack’s eyes, though he said nothing as he looked at her.

 _“What?”_ she contended, standing. “Is the truth making you angry?”

At last he spoke. “Yeah...I am angry,” he said quietly. “But it’s because I’ve heard this stuff before, and now I know where some of it came from.” He stood as well, looking down at her.

Perhaps not expecting as much, she took a half-step back, fists tightening subconsciously. Even a touch of anger in the eyes of someone whom was as easygoing as Zack made it all the more intimidating.

But in a moment, the emotion had softened into something more like sadness. “Look, Tifa.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. “You’re a strong lady. But I think you’re missing something important here.” He sighed, looking suddenly more his age. “I don’t know everything, not about Cloud either. But it sounds like, you already have some idea of what Cloud _should_ be, that you keep comparing to what he actually is. As for me? I wouldn’t change a thing about him. You’re right about one thing—Cloud’s not perfect. And I love everything about that. I think you should find a way to do that too.”

She glared at him, eyes finally filling with the tears of resignation, and indignation. Wordlessly, she brought up her right hand, holding it in front of his face.

Zack’s eyes widened. There was no mistaking the band on her ring finger, that bore the unique insignia of Fenrir. “I'm trying to tell you...things like this,” she managed, “don’t mean a _thing_ to him. Whatever you’re feeling? He doesn’t return it like you think. And that's something you're going to learn the hard way if you don't wise up.”

With that she turned and left, soft long hair trailing behind her.

Under the harsh lights and insistent music of the Gold Saucer, Zack was left alone and looking suddenly lost, a deep-set hurt in his eyes as he touched the pendant in his ear.  
  



	51. Chapter XLIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER XLIX_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“One to go up please.”

 _“Oh_ my, back again already? Where’s your date?” The attendant blinked at Zack with wide eyes, and it seemed even she gathered something was awry.

“Just me this time. Wanna clear my head.” The words were crestfallen, and it appeared all the man’s bright spark had been extinguished, shoulder’s bent and eyes to the floor. “It is still open, right? I thought it was all night.”

“Yes!” she amended quickly. “It is. You can go up as much as you want to, most everybody’s done with it at this hour.” As she unclipped the rope for him he strode past readily.

“Thanks.”

In no time the stall had reached its apex, yet this time there were no fireworks to break the silence of the night. Looking out over the glitzy lights in the darkness, he sighed. Unclipping the ring from his ear, he turned the small, metal wolf over in his fingers. It glinted beneath the passing colors.

“I wish I knew what was going on,” he murmured at last. “We just made a promise, but...am I missing something? Is this all not what I thought it was?” He stared at the trinket a moment more, before closing his fist around it, shaking his head. _“No way!_ I felt it!” he blurted out into the emptiness. “In everything we’ve done together and...he had to have felt it too, right?” Looking to the ring, his eyes saddened again. “...Right?”

He sighed heavily. “But then...why does she have that ring?” The brilliant new hue of his irises seemed pale. “Did he...promise her his heart too?”

As the silence continued, the fresh air warm and light, his green eyes steadied. “He said I was the only one. And if Cloud said it was true, then...the rest doesn’t make any difference to me," he decided.

Nodding resolutely, he clipped the jewelry back in his ear. “From now on,” he repeated. “From now on by your side. I’ll be there, Cloud.”

Stretching, he yawned broadly. “I guess I better get back. He’s waiting on me after all.”

But before he could give any signal to the attendant below, suddenly an overwhelming, low hum filled the air. The sound of machinery powering down. All around, the never ending lights of the Gold Saucer suddenly went out.

“What the..?” Zack breathed into the darkness, instantly on edge. As rain began to fall against the glass and lightning flickered in the distance, an announcement staticed overhead. _“Gold Saucer guests, please excuse the interruption. We appear to be experiencing an electrical storm. Power will be returned shortly. Please stand by.”_ With the roll of thunder, the gondola shivered and rattled.

 _“Man...”_ Zack groaned. Looking out into the much emptier night, two glaring red beacons drew his attention. He pressed to the window to get a better look. “What is that?” he wondered. “Emergency lights?”

Suddenly, a great bolt of lightning split the sky, lighting it up bright as day. The saucer trembled as a mountainous, towering shadow was revealed around the two eerie orbs of light.

 _“Oh no,”_ Zack breathed, going white. “It _can’t_ be! That’s—”

A colossal screech pierced the air, and the unit Zack was in rocked and swayed.

_“Another Weapon...”_

A moment more and the overwhelming lights of the Saucer were back in full force, yet still the whole park quaked.

“This can’t be happening,” Zack choked, as children and patrons looked about in confusion below. “There’s tons of families and people here!” He ran his fingers through his wild hair in a panic. “I _have_ to get outta here,” he decided with conviction. Suddenly he was jostled as the gondola resumed rotating down.

Back on solid ground, Zack dashed to the kiosk.

“Welcome back. Looks like we got quite a storm out there. You should probably call it quits for the night,” the attendant advised him.

“Which way’s the ropeway?” Zack demanded, fingers gripping the ticket booth.

 _“Uhh,”_ the woman blinked at him in surprise, then pointed off to the side.

“Thanks! You should get someplace safe.” Without further explanation he took off in the direction she had indicated.

Sprinting through the Squares and weaving in and out of agitated, confused guests, Zack was out of breath by the time he reached the railway.

“I need to go down please!” He blurted in a rush.

The young man behind the control panel looked up from the paper he was reading in mild surprise. “Down? At this time of night? I don’t even know if we can do that,” he considered. “I'll have to check the manual. Nobody’s asked about that yet...”

“No time! It’s an emergency!”

“Well, gee. I really don’t know Sir,” the attendant shrugged.

Reaching in his pocket, Zack pulled something out and held it up to the operator. “I’ll give you this,” Zack told him earnestly.

The young man’s eyes widened at the infinite GP pass held between Zack’s fingers. _“Wow!_ Really? You’d do that?”

“Sure thing!” Zack urged. “Just get me down as fast as you can.”

“Well, alright. Thanks Sir!” The attendant pocketed the pass as Zack rushed to enter the cable car.

As he took a seat and the car rumbled to life, the monotonous shpeal of the attendant came over the com. _“Thank you for visiting the Gold Saucer, the capital of happiness and joy. Please come again for more happiness and joy.”_

As the rail began to move along the ropeway, out into the open storm, Zack swallowed hard. Pressing his fingers to the glass, he looked out into the infinite blackness, yet only the distancing lights of the amusement park could be seen. All else was nothing but an abysmal blackout.

Settling back down, he swung his feet nervously. Hands coming to rest over his chest, he frowned. “I wonder if there’s any way I can hide this. It feels like my own heart’s a beacon for disaster...”

Taking a steadying breath, he unsheathed the fraction of the fusion blade that Cloud had given him. “Okay,” he reasoned. “Maybe somebody in Corel can help me get outta here while I figure out what to do. I’m sure the others can catch up in no time.”

But before he could plan any further, his eyes burned. Yelping, he tumbled to the cable car floor.

Rolling onto his back his hands gripped his chest as he cried out, writhing and gasping, the heels of his boots scraping against the carpet. His cries were agony, as pain strong enough to bring water to his eyes wracked his body, yet he was helpless to find reprieve from it.

Minutes seemed hours, yet at long last he was released from his torment, left shaking and shuddering as he choked back bitter tears. Breast heaving he huddled in on himself, fighting to catch his breath.

Pulling himself back into the seat he laid down, his breath heavy as he quivered against the cushion harder than one shakes against the freeze of snow. Still the planet quaked with every roll of thunder.

 _“Oh man...”_ he whispered through trembling lips.

Without warning, the rail came to a creaking, grinding stop, rattling perilously where it hung suspended.

Out of nowhere, the blackness of the dropoff beyond the glass burned brighter than the sun, a giant red orb filling the window. Just beyond where his breath stained the glass, Zack stared frozen and wide-eyed at the slit-like pupil that pulsed and contracted within the colossal red eye staring back.

_“Oh no.”_

A deafening shriek split the air just beyond the thin casing of metal.

Zack was pitched out of his seat as the cable car rocked and shook, the screech of metal horrendous, as cables pulled to maximum capacity and snapped like piano string.

When the ground began to thunder at even intervals, Zack raised himself up to look to the one landmark visible in the night. Slowly, but surely, the lights of the Gold Saucer were moving further and further distant.

 _“No—!”_ Zack rushed forward, yanking open a small emergency window. The night air rushed to meet him, whipping his hair. Bracing against the frame as the car shook, he called out into the distance as loud as he could manage. _“Cloud!”_

The metal container rattled, but he held himself steady, shouting out again futilely. _“Cloud—!”_

Another rumble tossed him to the floor, window snapping shut tight behind him by sheer force. Hands balling into fists, Zack stared at the gaudy carpet.

“There’s no way he can hear me,” he murmured softly. Shutting his eyes, he slammed a fist on the mog-printed floor in anger. _“So stupid!_ I should’ve had Rufus run the Soldier tests in the labs—the mako shower maybe—anything! What am I supposed to do when I can’t fight!?”

Bracing against the back wall of the trembling car he wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face behind them and looking defeated. “I said I wasn’t scared but...right now, I kinda am. Cloud...”

O

“What’s goin’ on?” Cloud’s eyes were overcast with unease as he stood breathless in the center plaza. Already Nanaki, Vincent, and Tifa had hurried from around the park to the same place.

“Through the storm, a creature was just sighted. It seems another Weapon was approaching the Gold Saucer,” Nanaki informed levelly.

Cloud’s eyes widened, frame tense. “'Was'? Where is it now?”

“It was last seen retreating back into the ocean,” Vincent provided. “Only minutes ago. It was hard to detect through the desert storm at night.”

Cloud’s thoughts looked to be spinning. Still at once he demanded, “where’s Zack?”

One by one they shook their heads. “I have not seen him,” Nanaki said with concern.

“I thought he was with you?” Vincent wondered.

“Not for the past hour or so,” Cloud shook his head. “He wanted some air.”

“We ran into each other in the café,” Tifa said quietly. “That’s the last place I saw him.”

“That’s by the gondola,” Cloud reasoned. “Maybe he’s still there.”

Hurrying to the Saucer's most famous attraction, Cloud all but ran to the ticket booth to question the attendant.

“The guy that was with you? I don’t know. When the ride was over, he asked how to get to the railway and ran off.”

“The railway?” Cloud echoed in surprise. “Which way did you tell him to go?”

“Over there,” she pointed to an exit. “That’s the fastest way.”

“C’mon, lets hurry,” Cloud urged his friends in frustration. “This is takin' too long.”

When they came to a halt at the front entrance, Cloud did not waste a second. “Have you sent anyone down?” he asked in a rush.

The operator blinked. _“Uh..._ well, I mean a lot of people. Were you looking for somebody?”

Cloud frowned, eyes fierce as the storm outside as he indicated above his head. “Tall guy, lotta black hair. Happy-go-lucky type with a pretty face.”

 _“Hmm._ Oh yeah,” the young man recalled. “I know exactly who you mean! He just went down not that long ago.”

“He did?” Cloud’s eyes widened. “Did he say where he was goin’, or why?”

The operator shook his head. “Nah. He just gave me this and said it was real important he get down there tonight.” He held up the infinite GP pass. “Guess he really wanted to get away from this place or something. Nice guy though.”

Confusion misted the soldier’s eyes at that, but his decision was rapid regardless. “We need to get down too.”

 _“Oh,_ sorry. I can’t help you with that,” the attendant shook his head. “it's no good now, it’s out of order. Think the storm broke it. You’ll have to wait till later. At least tomorrow.”

Cloud left the booth, hands running through his hair in irritation. “I don’t understand! Why would he go down there at a time like this?”

As Reno came running up to join them, panting, Tifa cast her eyes to the floor. “Maybe he wanted to leave,” she said quietly.

“What?” Cloud turned his attention to her beside him. “Why?”

Her hands behind her back clasped tightly in unease. “Because...I spoke with him in the café,” she admitted, though it was hushed.

A shadow came into Cloud’s eyes. “What d'you mean?” he asked.

“...I told him you were fickle. That...what the two of you have won’t last.” There was no bitterness to it, only honesty.

The bewilderment in Cloud’s eyes gave way to anger faster than lightning strikes. “Why would you say that!?” he demanded.

“Because it's true! You’re there and then you go. I figured I was doing him a favor!” she bit.

“That’s what you think?” he snapped.

“Am I wrong?” Glare sharpening, she held up her ring.

When Cloud’s eyes fell on it, they filled up with something akin to grief. “Did you...show him that?” His tone had dropped to nearly a whisper.

“You don’t keep your promises.” She met his stare with a righteous anger, a deep-set pain. “Do you really think that’s fair to someone like Zack?”

 _“That—_ I gave you that 'cause you asked for it!” he shouted, sounding helpless, looking lost. “There weren’t mean’t to _be_ any promises!” A trim of water glistened in his eyes. _“And Zack isn’t gonna understand that!”_

“If that’s all it is— _then he isn’t the only one who didn’t understand!”_ she returned, looking just as close to tears.

In the silence that fell between them, Reno sized them up steadily. “I think we should be focusin’ elsewhere,” he reminded, bring them back to the present.

Tifa’s eyes fell to the floor, and Cloud looked away from the comrades he had all but forgotten were present. Vincent stepped forward. “Zack knows the presence of Holy may draw the Weapon to him.” His deep tone was soft. “It’s possible he only left for everyone's safety, not because of anything to do with us.”

“Man’s got a point,” Reno interjected. “In any case, just 'cause the line is down don’t mean we can’t take a bird out and follow. C’mon.” He waved them on, and without objection they followed him out.

O

In no time at all the air transport was skimming down the rail line. Yet around halfway, Reno slowed. _“Ooh,_ boy,” he muttered, circling the line and shining the searchlights. Within their beam, the mangled chords were clear as day.

“It looks like...it was torn right off,” Tifa murmured, glancing to Vincent beside her.

He nodded silently. “Perhaps the Weapon took it,” he agreed.

“Just peachy...” Reno dove down and searched the ground below, trailed over the torn earth left behind by the titan’s steps, all the way to the water’s edge. “Nothin’,” he said at last, leaning back in the console. “I suppose anything’s better than findin’ it smashed up down there, but...” he sighed and looked to Cloud. “Hate to say it, but look’s like your man’s long gone, Pal. Wherever _it_ went back to.”

Shaking his head, Cloud pointed out over the sea. “Fly over the ocean, then! It has to be somewhere.”

Reno shook his head. “No can do, Pal. That thing was long gone before we even knew to start lookin’. It’s just a wild goose chase from here. Ain’t a thing to track or find unless somthin’ happens t’ come up on our radar. We’d have a better chance waitin’ til then.”

 _“I’m not waiting!”_ Cloud suddenly shouted, stark in contrast to his typically quiet voice. “I said get out there!”

Reno did not budge. “The answer’s no, Pal. That’s final.”

Cloud grabbed the Turk’s collar, yanking with force enough to draw the man up painfully straight in the seat.

 _“Cloud—”_ Tifa began with concern, but Reno stayed her with a hand.

“Look man, I know ya could snap me like a toothpick ya ain’t showin’ off anything new.” As Reno looked to the ex-Soldier, there was something lamenting in his teal eyes. “Whether ya believe it or not doesn’t really matter. But I got a soft spot for Zack. I really do. I can’t even begin t’ tell ya how much it still weighs on me that Rude an I couldn’t find him in time the first go around. I let Zack down, and on top o' _that,_ I hurt the Boss pretty bad too. First time I ever failed at somethin' he tasked me with, and boy was it a heavy loss...”

His manner was always so spiteful, or cheerful, that seeing him aggrieved now was next to heartbreaking. “So this ain’t about neglect. I just know that we got a better chance o’ helping him if we get back t' the Boss and come up with a plan, than we do wastin’ precious time lookin’ around out here. I would know—I already made that mistake once, an' we lost him.”

Stunned, Cloud carefully released his hold, letting Reno slide back into his seat.

“I’m sorry, Cloud.” Reno's eyes fell to where his hands rested on the controls. “I really am. It just ain’t stacked in our favor right now.”

“...I get it,” Cloud murmured. And as Reno reluctantly turned the aircraft around, the young soldier's head fell in defeat as they left the black, empty ocean behind.

O

“It’s certainly not news I’d like to hear,” Rufus sighed, sinking into a chair whilst Cloud, his comrades, and the Turks stood in woeful silence around him. “Not only have we lost a comrade, but also Holy in the process. This could present any number of problems.” He shook his head.

His fingers rest over his lips as he fell deep into contemplation. “I don’t suppose a direct correlation can be drawn yet,” he concluded slowly. “I anticipated my public announcement to draw out a lead to my enemies, and yet no such persons nor organization have made themselves known in response. Meanwhile, no mention was made of Zack’s presence here, yet the Weapon knew where to seek him out. Potentially for the second time. So, what is coincidence, and what isn’t? There are too many variables...”

The group waited patiently.

“Then, you don’t have any suggestions?” Cloud wondered quietly.

“As with any scientific endeavor, one must begin with a hypothesis.” Rufus swiveled his chair thoughtfully. “In the past the Weapons were nigh mindless for their purpose, defending the planet with animal-like intelligence. Yet what we’ve witnessed so far on both occasions speaks of _intent_ —which is what leads me to believe that someone must be in control of or influencing their behavior in some way. While I likewise believe such a thing is _outlandish,”_ he turned idly back around to face them, “it may be key in deciphering all of this.”

Tapping upon his tablet, he brought up a holographic display of the area, turning it around as he pleased. “The satellites show that the Weapon tore into the lifestream vein we intended to investigate here, similar to the destruction on the Coast. While that was likely just to antagonize Holy’s signal, I propose we visit the site where the planet sustained a wound and search for any lead that may shed some light on our predicament. Nothing is guaranteed, but if there were any place to start searching, I’d say it would be there.”

“Sounds pretty solid t’ me,” Reno assented. “Ya can bet if there’s any dirt t’ be found, the Turks’ll sniff it out.”

“Cloud?” Rufus posed.

“I think it's a good place to start,” he agreed softly. He turned to his friends behind him, and they nodded.

“We’re with you, Cloud!” Yuffie assured, clasping a fist in determination.

“Time is still on our side,” Nanaki reasoned.

“If there’s anything there, then together, we should be able to find him,” Vincent decided, and it seemed set in stone.

Cloud looked to Rufus. “When can we go?”

Smirking, Rufus opened his palms genially. “No time like the present.”  
  



	52. Chapter L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER L_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

The night was blue and bright beneath the open moon as the valleys and mountains blurred by far below the Highwind. On the deck, Cloud watched it all pass along, hair tousled by the warm air flying past. Arms folded on the rail, he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, as though the sweet scent of the mountains could lift his woes for the flighty wind to carry away.

“What brings a Soldier out here at this hour?”

A quiet voice made Cloud turn to where Rufus approached. In only a knit sweater and slacks without his suit, despite fine tailoring he appeared strikingly more like a normal man than someone so pivotal to the workings of the world.

As Rufus leaned against the rail beside him, Cloud turned back to the speeding earth. “An old trick Zack taught me back in Soldier. I get motion sickness easy when I’m not at the controls. But if I look at the sky every once in a while, it keeps the feelin’ away.”

“A useful trick,” Rufus agreed, lighthearted. He did not mention the crisis at hand, and likely such was for the best.

“What’re you doin’ out here?” Cloud wondered. “D'you get sick too?”

Rufus smiled, though he appeared tired. “No. I just find that places like these clear my thoughts, help me find my sense of reason again.”

“You?” Cloud asked in mind surprise. “You always seem pretty organized to me.”

“Having lived a life like mine, the choices I’ve made...” his smile was hollow, lonesome even, “It gives me a great deal to think about. And very little rest...”

A silence fell between them in which Rufus looked out over the vast, distant beyond, the planet peaceful and yet surely waiting in the wings for something.

“He’d be proud of you.”

The frequency that natural materia formed was less rare than the instances Rufus let his emotions give him away. Yet in the moment, Cloud’s words blindsided him so thoroughly that he could only stare with wide blue eyes, silver tongue rendered useless.

Looking out to the horizon Cloud nodded to himself, resolute. “I’m sure of it.”

When he finally broken free of the electric shock, a disbelieving breath huffed past the Rufus' lips. The hand that ran through his hair trembled. “No, I—thank you Cloud,” he managed. “But I would say the very opposite is much closer to the truth.”

“Why not?” Cloud turned to him. “You’re not the first person to make mistakes, and you have every reason to just forget about the planet and move on. But you’re not. You’re doin’ everything you can to save it. Don’t you think that’s worth somethin’?”

Rufus did not respond outright, looking far too caught on the breath in his lungs to manage words. But finally, “...perhaps,” he entertained, though he himself did not appear to believe it.

“I used to think like you do,” Cloud faced the rail again. “I felt like, despite tryin’ to make a difference, all I did was let bad things happen. I was lookin’ for forgiveness and I couldn’t find it anywhere.” He looked down at his hands where they rest lightly atop one another. “It took someone reachin’ through and tellin’ me otherwise to realize, the only one I needed forgiveness from was myself. That I didn’t need to drag that burden around with me anymore.”

Rufus nearly laughed then, so soft and light it almost did not exist. “Yes, but you have a very pure heart, Cloud. You aren’t ruthless like me.”

“Don’t say that.” In a beat, Cloud whirled on the man. “I don’t wanna hear that word come outta your mouth, when we both know what it means to you.”

Surprise colored Rufus' features once more. His brow knit and a plaintive hue wavered in his eyes before, wordlessly, he turned away.

After a long moment, the man found his voice. “...While I was analyzing the grey materia, I realized the Jenova contamination was gone from it,” he began softly. “I was wondering how you managed that.”

Cloud's eyes softened knowingly at the change of subject. Still he obliged the man, yet it was his turn to look a bit nervous. “Nothin’ really, I just...I was upset after I left that day, so I threw it into the water at Aeris’ church. I shouldn’t have, but....anyway. We used to call it ‘Great Gospel’, when she used the power of the Ancients to heal like that. It's the same water that cured the Stigma. That’s all it was.”

“I see.” The man did not appear upset by Cloud’s admission to mistreating such an important artifact. “Thank you for satisfying my curiosity.”

Having receiving no backlash, Cloud’s tension eased. “Sure.”

“All things considered, I’m incredibly surprised you haven’t asked for it back by now. It has been a while, after all.”

Cloud was entirely neutral as he considered it. “It’s yours,” he said at last. “And I know how important it is to you. There’s no reason for me to ask somethin' like that.”

Wordlessly Rufus reached into a pocket and from it, drew the unusual materia. Without hesitation he held it out to the young man while Cloud blinked in confusion. “Here,” Rufus prompted.

As Cloud slowly brought up his hands, the orb was dropped into them. In his hold, it thrummed with a soft light.

Cloud stared at the precious item in his palms. “But—”

“—It’s yours,” Rufus told him. “From now on.”

“Hold on, I can’t just take this—”

“—Sure you can,” Rufus deterred him. Leaning upon the rail, he sighed heavily. “Cloud...you’ve come to trust me, and that makes what I’m going to tell you all the more difficult. The truth is, I haven’t been honest with you.”

Cloud only watched in confusion, waiting with apprehension.

“That isn’t to say I’ve lied to you,” Rufus clarified. “But I’ve come across recent information that I should have shared with you, but chose to withhold instead. For that I’m sorry, but I’m going to amend it now.”

It looked as though perhaps the entire weight of Gaia itself was bearing down on the man as his shoulders fell. “That materia is in many ways a failure. The removal of the residual Jenova element is what allowed it to suddenly function, but it can’t truly achieve its intended purpose as a summon supplement. The genetic similarities you share with your father, his genetic signature, enables you to draw out what remains of his life's energy as you've done. But I can’t. And as I delved into our records I discovered that—you and I...we aren’t related at all.”

The words so softly spoken hung in the air. Rufus’ eyes closed as he shook his head. “ShinRa and its history is so deeply shrouded, and I always _assumed_ our fathers shared kindred blood, just like everyone else. But they didn’t...”

His voice had fallen so low it was nearly lost to the rushing wind. “Everything truly _ShinRa_ runs in my veins, not yours. I can see now _why_ he didn’t want to know. And I...” Steel came into his eyes while his fists clenched at his sides, still turned away. “I had wanted us to be brothers, but now I see just how much of a fool’s errand it was...

“I was bred into that empire, but you were never meant to be a part of it. Your father created a whole other life for you, and if not for _me_ —he would have been there to share it with you.”

He raised his head to the racing desert plains, and alarmingly rapid, there was saltwater filling his eyes. “My father’s legacy ruined your life forever. Even your body was material for the progression of the Soldier experiments. And the more I reflect on it, I don’t know who I think I’m kidding by playing at all this...” Tears of shame burned down the man’s face as the silence of the night swallowed his sentiments.

“...Idiot.” Before the word even had time to process, Rufus was yanked into a tight embrace. “I've already decided we're family.”

 _“What?”_ Rufus whispered. He made to tear away, but the young Soldier's unyielding strength held him captive. Unable to retreat, with a choking gasp Rufus ShinRa dropped his head and cried upon Cloud's shoulder. “If I were you,” his whisper was hissing, and sharp enough to slice iron. “I’d want to tear every bone from my body. So how the fuck are you still taking about _family_ of all things..?”

Cloud’s eyes set with determination, though the man could not see it. “You don’t get to choose who loves you, Rufus. It’s just a part of life. I’ve come to understand that, even though it took a while.”

Rufus twisted futilely in his grip. “Let— _go_ of me, _damn you!”_

“No,” Cloud told him resolutely. “I’m not lettin' go. And the more I get to know you, the more I understand why he didn’t either. You’re not the monster you’ve come to think you are. You’re just—that kid with dreams and a bleedin' heart that got a little lost in the world.”

As Rufus dissolved into nothing but breathless grief, Cloud continued. “You’re my brother now. And that’s not gonna damn well change, whether you think you deserve it or not."

The man choked, breath sharp through his teeth. “Damn you Cloud. You’re...too much...like your father!”

“So are you,” Cloud murmured. “Even more like him than me.”

It seemed long minutes before the man finally fell slack with fatigue. Slowly Cloud lowered him to the edge of the deck, and there Rufus sat, hands hiding his face as though he could not bear for anyone to look at him.

“When you're ready, we’ll talk to him together. I know you wanna see him again.” Gently Cloud set a hand upon the top of Rufus’ hair, and the touch appeared to soothe him somehow. “Aside from that: I’m here for you. You’re not alone. Like me, I think...you prob'ly needed to know that.” Relenting, Cloud turned and left quietly, giving the man the respect of the clear night air to find his peace again.

  
  



	53. Chapter LI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER LI_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

_“Urggh,_ I got so much less sick on the ShinRa airship!” Yuffie lamented, bent over the ground outside with the threat of upheaving turning her face a sallow green. “Guess you just can’t substitute quality. ..”

 _“Hoy!”_ Cid riled in an instant, his offense emphasized by his lance pounding the dirt. “There ain’t no quality like this beauty right here! You just can’t stomach real class like the rest of us can!”

“Yeah, I’m sure _that’s_ it...” she groaned.

“This place isn’t far from Lucrecia’s cave,” Vincent observed, looking to the surrounding mountains in consideration while the high breeze swept his hair.

“Doctor Crescent?” Rufus asked, looking his usual self, as though nothing at all had occurred the night prior.

“Her resting place,” Vincent elaborated. “It makes sense. That cave contained a mako spring that ultimately crystallized. The lifestream vein must run through here as well.”

Before them, the planet was torn open—a deep gorge that sank further than the eye could follow through the juts of rock and protruding stone. Yet some of it was melted smooth and it was there that Cloud rest a hand, only a few feet past the entrance into the earth. “It must’ve blasted right through this,” he noted quietly.

Beside him Nanaki observed their surroundings with concern. “It is a deep wound,” he agreed. “Incredible destructive power. “

“Yeah, real impressive,” Reno said loudly as he strut past. Already the Director had started ahead, while Rude and Elena followed after without hesitation.

“We have a ways to go,” Tseng called back. “We may as well get started.”

 _“Yeesh!”_ Yuffie had made her way to join them, hands on her hips. “Wait up for the rest of us, will you? Talk about rude!”

As she hurried to catch up, the rest of the party on her heels, Cloud looked to Vincent.

The ex-Turk nodded encouragingly as he passed by, long, dark cloak flowing behind him.

Everyone was already proceeding down the path ahead while Cloud had yet to take another step. Last in the group, Rufus paused to stand beside him. “Is something the matter, Cloud?”

The young man looked pointedly to the ground. “Not really, I just...I guess now that we’re here I’m kinda afraid of what we'll find. If it’s nothin’ at all then maybe I’ve really lost him. And if we do find somethin’, it could be a repeat of the past. Or worse.” He shook his head in frustration. “I...know we don't have the time to hang around and hesitate, I just...”

As he trailed off, Rufus put a hand on his shoulder. “The world as we know it may very well be upending. But we’ll figure this out. Both of us are far too determined to allow anything to happen to Zack.”

Cloud lifted his head. “Thanks,” he said softly.

“Now come on— _'little brother,'”_ Rufus mocked with a smirk, ruffling Cloud’s hair before he followed his Turks into the unknown.

 _“Hey—!”_ Cloud snapped after him. But Rufus only laughed, leaving Cloud behind to catch up.

Deep inside the cavernous wound, the crystal mako was entirely shattered. Far below the ledge they occupied, a canyon of fluid mako coursed like a river.

With great care the Turks picked their way around the broken geode cavern, searching high and low for any sign of a clue to Zack’s whereabouts.

“Nothin’ around that side,” Reno sighed at long last. “Rude?” he asked.

The quiet man shook his head.

“Yeah I thought not. Elena and the Director are headin’ back from that side, so. I’m guessin’ that’s a negative too.”

Seeing Cloud’s face, Yuffie patted her hands together nervously. _“Uhh._..sometimes, no news is...good news?” she tried. Cloud only shrugged, his spirits far from uplifted.

“Over here.” The soft comment came from Vincent, who was crouched some way away and looking into the gulch below.

Gathering at his shoulder, they looked down to where he pointed. “There,” he indicated. “Where it clawed through. There’s something on the rocks.”

Indeed, on a thin precipice of crystal was some dark mass. Twitching and pulsing, it was unmistakable.

 _“Yuck!_ What the hell?” Yuffie blanched.

“That’s a piece of that Weapon,” Cloud realized, eyes widening. “Whatever it's made of.”

 _“Hah!”_ The young ninja exclaimed, rounding on Reno. _“You_ were so high and mighty about the Turks sniffing out dirt, when it was one of us who found something! Take that!”

Smirking like a hyaena, Reno leaned against a wall, crossing his arms with smug satisfaction. “Not so fast, little lady. He may be one o’ ya now. But your buddy over there used to be one o' us, remember? An ex-Turk's still a Turk.”

 _“Ohh!”_ she fumed at that, stomping a foot. “Damn!”

Ignoring them, Rufus’ eye lit with keen interest. “We should collect a sample. Analyzing it may give us more insight on what we’re dealing with, or where Zack was taken.”

“Right,” Cloud affirmed. Without another word he leapt over the edge, landing on the surface below. A thin stretch of crystal bridged the gap from one side of the ravine to the other, yet as Cloud approached the glowing void to cross, his knees weakened beneath him.

Groaning, he wavered on his feet, leaning heavily against the geodes beside him.

Sliding down a smooth incline, Rufus followed after him, putting a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “Cloud?” He glanced to the flowing stream. “It’s the mako, isn’t it?” he reasoned.

Though Cloud did not answer, Rufus straightened, slipping on a pair of gloves. “I thought as much.”

“What're you doing?” Cloud questioned.

“I’m going to retrieve the sample,” Rufus said simply.

Cloud shook his head adamantly. “You can't do that.”

“Cloud, the effect on you is obvious. It makes you severely ill.”

“Yeah, I may get sick. But outta everybody here I’ve got the most modifications. I’ll be alright eventually. But, you’re just a scientist, Rufus—a businessman. You haven’t been exposed to the things the rest of us have. You’re gonna get yourself killed if you walk into that.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Rufus shrugged off his jacket. “It’s not that big an ordeal.”

But as he made made to step forward, he was halted by Cloud’s grip on his wrist. Gentle, but it prevented him from going further just as sure as an iron fetter. “Don’t give me that,” Cloud growled, “when we both know you’re doin' it yourself 'cause you won’t even send your Turks down there.”

Rufus’s eyes widened slightly at Cloud’s perception. But then there was no time to argue further.

Faster than a beat someone rushed by, leaping over the precipice.

“Tifa!” Cloud called after her as she raced fearlessly across the ravine.

Yet the overpass was deceptively thin, and before she could so much as near the other side, she suddenly leapt to a high purchase. Behind, the translucent surface where she had only just been shattered away into the stream below.

“What're you—?” Cloud looked all but devastated to see the danger she had thrown herself into.

“I'll handle this!” she asserted.

Her eyes flashed with a battle light. Nothing but steadily cracking geodes stood between her and a deadly fall into the current below. Yet she held her position with the agility earned through years of rigorous training, with the strength of one whom could count her losses on one hand, and her victories in a ledger.

She leapt outright, no choice but to drop to a rocky shelf far off her mark, as the column beneath her finally gave way.

Free-falling far below and hitting the mineral surface hard, she coughed to catch the breath that had been knocked from her chest.

“It's too dangerous,” Cloud urged. “We'll find another way to get it!”

Bruised cheek resting on the glassy surface, Tifa looked up to the goal in her sights. As the broken cavern continued to erode against the surge of the stream, the stalagmite holding the sample was beginning to waver, the blubbery piece sliding ever closer to the edge.

“If we wait, we'll lose it!” she called breathlessly.

Cloud shook his head, still unsteady on his feet. “Forget it, just come back!”

Her eyes set, leather of her gloves creaking as her fists tightened. _“I may be a lot of things,”_ she murmured under her breath as she scraped herself up off the ground. “—but I'm no quitter!”

Gaze igniting with determination she took a running leap, pivoting from pinpoint to purchase of stone faster than the eye could follow, the sharp fragments shattering beneath her sneakers with each fleeting step.

Gaining higher ground she sprung from a final jut of rock, twisting with a twirl to land upon her destination.

Yet there was no time to revel in success. The moment her weight was added to the platform the pillar broke, the large shelf of crystal slowly tipping into the chasm.

Laying parallel to the shifting axis, she slid right down the glimmering surface with all haste. Nose wrinkling in distaste, she deftly grabbed the piece of writhing flesh as she skimmed past it.

As the toppling crystal crashed into the far wall, she jumped, darting once again from stone to stone. Utilizing all of her martial skill, it looked more instinct than plan as she narrowly evaded the sparkling ore crumbling and caving beneath her every step, the sharp shards falling from above like knives.

With one final leap she turned a somersault in the air, rubber of her sneakers burning against the dirt as she ground to a scraping halt on safe, even ground.

A breath of relief left her in a wash as she rest her hands upon her knees, specimen swiftly dropped to the silt at her feet.

“Well done,” Vincent stepped up beside her.

Still catching her breath, she smiled sideways at him. “Thanks.”

She picked up the mysterious thing and dropped it into a containment jar that only Tseng was willing to hold, hurrying to brush off her gloves of its residue. Already Rufus had helped Cloud back up to the surface, and away from the radiation of the mako below the young man seemed to return to himself, standing straighter. While the others hemmed and hawed over the grotesque new specimen and what to do with it, he walked over to her.

“You had me worried,” he shook his head.

She glanced aside, attempting nonchalance. “Did you forget? I can take care of myself,” she reasoned.

He crossed his arms. “Yeah, even still. I wish you wouldn't put yourself at risk like that.”

“It's nothing,” she dismissed. “Back when we fell into the lifestream, I came out of it okay. I may not take to mako like a Soldier but, it seems I've got a pretty high tolerance for it at least. So I figured I ought to do it.”

“That's all?” he questioned. The look in his eye suggested he knew her far better than that.

Her gaze lingered on the hardened mako at their feet. “I know that...it's not like I caused the Weapon to come and take Zack away. But, if I hadn’t upset him then...maybe he wouldn’t have gone off on his own, and things would have turned out differently.”

“That isn’t your fault,” Cloud resolved for her. “And you'd tell me the same thing”.

“Still, I feel responsible. At least in part. So I wanted to help. There was no point in Rufus getting hurt or you getting sick again, when I could do it.”

His eyes softened as he watched her. Lip bitten self-consciously and fingers laced, the way she fidgeted was almost childlike, as she remained bashfully avoiding his gaze.

But in a moment she glanced to her hand, considered the ring that glinted there. “You know, some of the things Zack said got me thinking.”

Slipping the ring off her finger she gave it a toss, sending the trinket over the ledge where it sank into the stream far below, evaporating into nothing. With a hint of a smile she turned back to him. “I want to make a new promise with you,” she decided. “And it's not about rescuing me when I’m in a pinch, or being around all the time. What I want is...for us to be there for each other, whenever we can. After all—that's what friends are for, right?”

She stood there, wine eyes looking to his with affable charm, an arm held up in front of her. And suddenly he smiled, softening. Reaching up he bumped his forearm with hers, sealing their deal. “It’s a promise,” he told her. Together, they looked more at ease than they had in years.

O

“Tell me there’s a mistake,” Cloud breathed as he looked at the screen from over Rufus’ shoulder.

Sighing, Rufus leaned heavily in his hand, looking away from the readouts before them. “I wish there was. But the science is irrefutable, and we have far too much research into this subject for there to be any doubt. “

“But Jenova died with Sephiroth! Even the remnants were lost 'cause she had no consciousness—just a severed head! How can there still be _more?”_

“Jenova’s will still lives on,” Rufus remarked absently, folded hands pressed to his lips. “How indeed...”

“Is Jenova controlling the Weapons, or is someone else pulling the strings?” Vincent wondered aloud.

Cloud shook his head. “If more Jenova experiments are involved, Zack’s in more danger than I thought.” His eyes hardened. “We have to find him. The longer it takes—there’s no tellin’ what'll happen to him.”

Rufus tapped his thumb upon the display in agitation, scrutinizing the holographic model of their sample from every angle, yet still having nothing to add. He sighed. “I’m sorry Cloud. At this point, I just don’t know what else to—”

 _“—Yo.”_ They were interrupted as Reno held up his tablet, screen bright. “Good news and bad news, Boss. White Materia just came up on the radar.”

On his feet at once, Rufus analyzed the data on the pad with a keen eye.

“Holy’s frequency,” Tifa brightened a bit from the melancholy that had drowned the room for the past hour. “That’s good, isn’t it?”

“What’s the bad then?” Yuffie asked nervously, feet together and knees quivering.

“If the frequency has cause to activate...” Rufus began.

“...Then Zack’s in pain,” Cloud realized. “Somethin’s hurting him—we have to get there!”

“We have the location,” Rufus concluded, eyes on the screen. “On the Eastern Continent. It…overlaps with an old ShinRa facility.”

The silence that fell over the room did nothing to abate the unease in the air. But finally, “Full speed, mister Cid. Show us just how superior this airship of yours really is.”

“You got it!” Cid brushed a thumb across his nose, waving to one of his pilots to increase pace.

As the Highwind whirred to life in the skies, turning about, Tifa placed a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “We’ll get there, Cloud. There’s no pilot better than Cid.”

He nodded in response. Still, his grip on the table bent metal.

O

“Up again?” Rufus sat down on the quaint bench of the observation area. “You’re not up on the deck this time.”

“Can’t sleep,” Cloud told him quietly.

Rufus nodded, and he himself looked incredibly tired, a dusting of shadow under his eyes. “I can’t blame you.” He nodded.

Pulling his tablet into his lap he lit the screen. “I’ve been looking further into the mystery surrounding Zack’s copy. The Turks and I have uncovered more data, though in many ways it hasn’t amounted to a great deal. Still, I thought I might share it with you.”

Cloud shifted closer to look at the screen, which contained a great deal of research.

“There wasn’t anything to be found in the lab where Zack woke. I sent Tseng and Elena to check shortly after your group’s arrival. However, the fact that there were originally multiple copies suggests to me that something specific was trying to be achieved. If it were only the single copy Zack currently possesses, one would think the purpose lay in creating another Soldier of Zack’s caliber. Yet, the other copies were clear failures, indicating that they lead up to _something_. Something that may be within the Zack we know.”

Cloud did not appear to like what he was hearing. Still, he listened avidly. “And you found that somethin’?” he surmised.

Rufus nodded, brow knitting. “The peculiar thing is, we don’t know what we’ve found. There’s a gene within his DNA from the labs that wasn't present in his body when he was in Soldier. And it’s an unknown element.”

“Unknown…as in alien?” Cloud was hesitant to ask.

Rufus’ fingers brushed across his lips as he submerged deeper into his thoughts. “I’m really not certain. It's strange. We have Jenova’s cells in our database; Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal—every major milestone of the company's projects is in the records, yet none of them are comparable to this. And that’s where our investigation has met a dead end.”

Cloud took it all in. “D'you have any guesses? 'Hypotheses', I mean,” he amended.

Rufus smiled a touch at that, yet still he looked weary. “It may be something we’ve never seen. Or it may very well be eliminated from the records. Considering how much was allowed into Hojo’s jurisdiction, anything is a possibility.” He sighed.

“Hojo…” The thought was a hiss on Cloud’s tongue.

“You hate him?” Rufus observed.

Cloud did not bother to deny it. “He’s the one who created the Nightmare, after all. If not for him…even Sephiroth wouldn’t’ve been the monster that he was.” It seemed difficult for Cloud to acknowledge as much, and yet he did. “I’ve never seen somebody lack compassion or pity, _humanity,_ the way he does. He’s a real monster.”

“Strife felt the same way. And because of it, I never liked him either.” Rufus settled against the wall, strict posture for once at ease. “I always tried to shuffle projects away from him, but he’d manage to worm his way back. Of course there was no denying the results he’d bring about, but tolerating him was like inhaling acid. And part of what made it all so detestable was knowing just how easy it was to end up on his table and under his knife. Even for me, I felt I always had to watch my back. And keep a close eye on my Turks.” So much as thinking of the deranged scientist seemed to leave a rotten taste in Rufus’ mouth.

“Yeah,” Cloud murmured. “I’ve been on that table.”

His gaze somewhere on the floor, he did not see the way Rufus appraised him with woeful eyes. The silence of the night stretched on.

“Cloud…I’m sorry.”

Cloud turned to his appointed brother, very little expression about his person. “Losin' Zack wasn't your fault,” he told him simply.

Rufus shook his head, ever so slight. “Not that.” Where his head leaned tiredly against the wall, he looked to Cloud with baleful eyes. “I meant, I’m sorry for everything else. For all the things I’ve done. For Soldier. All of my ill actions you’ve endured a part in. I really am…truly sorry.”

Cloud studied him. The sadness in the man, the invisible weight upon his whole being, made him look utterly pitiable. It did not suit the better part of him.

“I’m still in one piece,” Cloud told him at last, readjusting to settle against Rufus’ shoulder. “Tell me some of that boring science stuff you love so much.” He closed his eyes. “Maybe it’ll put me to sleep.”

Rufus watched the young man a moment, looking at once surprised and at a loss both. Yet soon enough he relaxed, and delved into an extensive—perhaps even purposefully dry—report of a failed thesis, to oblige him.  
  



	54. Chapter LII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER LII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

The runway strip the Highwind came to rest upon was decrepit, long since abandoned from its heyday and nearly fallen to pieces. Entire portions of the sky-scraping facility it belonged to had crumbled into the ocean. Dust and debris littered the grungy building, was stirred up as the small airship softly settled down.

Stepping out, the rescue party took in the surreal quiet and dilapidation with caution.

“This area may appear abandoned, but all the leads we’ve come upon so far suggest much to the contrary. The signal from the White Materia is difficult to pinpoint, so we’ll need to conduct a wide search. What parties you split into is your decision, just insure one of the Turks remains in your company to help guide you.”

“I'll presume I don't count.” A hint of humor quirked Vincent's lips as he and Yuffie once again stepped to Elena's side, Tifa and Barret returning to Tseng.

“It will be wise to keep our numbers even,” Nanaki reasoned, instead joining Reno and Rude.

“Hell yeah,” Reno grinned, leaning to toussel the beast's mane.

Satisfied, Rufus nodded. “It would be best if mister Cid stays to man the airship. In any event, I’ll be handling the high security area.” He turned to Cloud. “Would you care to join me? I was hoping to rely on your expertise.”

“You mean my muscle,” Cloud clarified with dry amusement. “But, 'course I will. You think I’d just let you go alone?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to presume,” Rufus smirked. Still he looked relieved to have the soldier at his side. “Let us begin then. Use discretion, we don’t know who we’re dealing with and we don’t want to lose any comrades while trying to save another.”

As they split up around the perimeter, some going around and some below, Rufus and Cloud proceeded straight ahead. As they came to a fortified entryway, shimmering behind a shield barrier, Rufus looked to a small display on his wristband. “This should be the ideal place of entry for us. So long as the old records on file are vaguely accurate, we'll be able to neutralize the defenses of the control center beyond here.”

“They keep it all in one place?” Cloud questioned. “Won't that make it obvious where we're headed?”

Rufus shook his head. “No, there are countless data terminals all over the building. This is just one of many. But the amount of security systems in place in this area suggest it may be close to our destination. Of course, that’s only a theory.”

“What kind o’ security are we talkin’?” Cloud asked, unshouldering his blade.

“Roughly Level B, if that has any meaning for you.”

“A bit,” Cloud nodded. “We’ll have to move quick though. You’re gonna try to hack this stuff?”

“Just leave it to me,” the man cracked his knuckles lightly, showy. “Beyond this point I wont have time to focus on anything else, though. You’ll have to handle the rest. Think you’re up to the task?”

Cloud nodded, more sure determination than ever before. “I’ll cover you.”

“You have my full confidence, then.” Taking a step back, Rufus unholstered his shotgun. Within the span of a breath, he had spun it, trained on a glassy orb above the threshold, and flicked off a single steady shot. The imitation materia shattered to dust, electricity crackling around the single, dead-eye bullet now buried deep in the internal mechanisms of the entryway. Satisfied, he gestured to the bared hatch. “If you please.”

"I thought you were gonna hack our way in," Cloud chided as he stepped forward.

Rufus smirked. "Most of it." 

With an easy flip, Cloud leapt up and slashed down the entire length of the thick steel in a blaze of hot sparks, busting it open and allowing them entry.

It appeared the building was overtaken by the dust of a long forgotten Midgar. However the instant they were inside, just as projected the automated systems within shook to life, honing in on the intruders with ominous red pinpoints of light.

“Guess you were right,” Cloud mused.

Without a single regard for the heavy artillery, Rufus ran up to the first terminal, fingers typing fast over the keys as he delved deep into the data that rushed past the screen.

All around him Cloud was a blur, the heavy _clangs_ of battle ringing out into the passageway as he deflected bullets four at a time all around. Fusion blade spinning this way and that, some of the approaching chunks of metal were volleyed right back at their senders, rendering them inert and smoking. At the same time, between the span of single seconds, he moved to slash apart the targets himself before returning to Rufus’ side.

As Rufus hastened through his work an occasional projectile sunk into the walls around him, mere centimeters to either side of his head and the equipment in use. However the consistency with which the deadly pieces landed appeared suspiciously calculated, remaining within a consistent distance of the man. All the while, not once when it occurred did Rufus so much as flinch nor break his concentration from the task at hand, entrusting all concerns of mortality entirely to his bodyguard as he moved along the corridor.

When they reached the far end of the perilous path, each computer terminal stood in pristine condition, lit with the glow of cleared access. Meanwhile all else lay in pieces, defense systems sparking, charred, and slashed to bits. It looked as though an entire battalion had charged through with weapons blazing, rather than a two-man party.

Rufus continued through the newly opened door casually, as though he had not just been in insurmountable danger, life resting expressly upon the impeccable skill of the young man at his side. “Well done, Soldier,” His lips quirked, a laughing light in his eyes. “Keep this up and you’ll make First in no time.”

“Rufus, I _will_ leave your smug ass here,” Cloud retorted as he shoved past, taking inventory of the room around them while Rufus chuckled lightly.

But then the soldier stopped. Cocking his head as if trying to parse a particular sound, the line of his shoulders suddenly tensed. Faster than sight, he grabbed Rufus and dashed from the center of the room, leaving the man breathless against the wall as something fell from above and crashed down where they had only just stood.

As a hulking, armored Defense Unit began clicking and unfurling its interlocking weaponry, Cloud rolled them through the next doorway and out of sight.

“Wait here.” Cloud’s ever soft tone seemed to hold no concern as he dipped back into the room they had only just exited.

Glancing in from afar, Rufus watched Cloud dance around the machine, the soldier staying in place only just long enough for the unit to lock onto his signature and leaping out of the way in the span of time it took the machine to process and fire.

Satisfied that the encounter was progressing well in Cloud’s favor, Rufus turned his attention to the next terminal in their path and set to work.

“Of course the last one is the most difficult,” he murmured in displeasure as he typed away. “No matter. It will fall all the same…”

After each gatling _patter_ of bullets, the corridor shook with a mighty rattle from the other room, followed by sputters and whirrs, as though the great machine were being bodily thrown into the very walls. At that Rufus was briefly distracted, blinking in surprise. “Maybe we _did_ go overboard with the Soldier project,” he observed under his breath. “Fucking hell…” With a shake of his head, he resumed typing.

Another colossal _scree_ of metal on metal rang out from the other side of the wall, bits of titanium and wire tumbling through the doorway with finality.

 _“Taken care of,”_ Cloud reported, voice echoing over the link in their ears. Already on his way to Rufus, he was only about to step through the door when suddenly a bright field blocked his path, preventing him from proceeding any further.

Rufus looked around them as an alert began to sound, the sporadic red flash ominous in the bleakness.

 _“What’s happening?”_ Cloud asked, hands against the barrier.

“That unit must have had a alarm trigger built into it. Clunky, but it is an older model after all...” Rufus informed absently as he looked about for something. “If that went off, then there’s probably going to be another—”

There was no time for him to finish before metal panels on the ceiling retracted and another Sentry Unit, even more formidable than the last, slammed into the floor below shaking the chamber.

Rufus stared up at the hulking machinery with wide eyes, before an insistent voice crackled in his earpiece. _“Rufus—run!”_

The man did not need to be told twice, snapping out of his reverie and slipping behind a metal support as bullets rained down a split instant behind him.

Weaving side to side, he picked his way through the narrow beams, distancing himself from the heat-seeking turret at his heels. Unable to follow through the tight space, the machine started tearing into the metal like an axe into lumber.

 _“Hold on, I’ll break through,”_ Cloud assured.

“That barrier runs through the infrastructure as well,” Rufus told him, wincing against the shriek of splitting iron while he moved.

_“I don't see any materia, can I shut it down?”_

“That’s a very complex procedure. The best we can hope for under the circumstances is—” He ducked as a stray shard of shrapnel clanged overhead. “—Overriding the alarm. I’ll walk you through it.” Having reached a wall and barred from going any further, Rufus looked over his shoulder at the rate the pillars were being steadily chopped apart. “You have about fifty seconds,” he calculated.

 _“Where do I start?”_ Cloud sounded winded.

“At the terminal, within the main data there will be a solitary code sending instructions to these units. You’ll have to single it out.”

_“What's it look like?”_

Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose, holding his breath as the scream of twisting bolts grew ever nearer. “It’ll be prefaced by a recurring stem; ‘defense’ or ‘security’, possibly a unit number.” As Cloud searched for the corresponding data, Rufus added, “thirty seconds Cloud.”

A beat, then, _“Got it. Now what?”_

“There's a standard series of commands to isolate and lock it down: _One, C, S, X—”_ the girder just above his head crushed and splintered, one of the Sentinel's robotic arms having smashed right through. Rufus slid slowly to the floor to put distance between himself and certain laceration, though he gained little more than a meter. He shut his eyes tight. _“—X,”_ he finished steadily. A sparking splinter grazed his cheek.

Beyond the wall, having entered the instructed sequence, Cloud was rewarded with nothing but _‘ACCESS DENIED’_ flashing in front of him.

“It didn’t take it,” Cloud answered breathlessly.

 _“Then…there’s nothing that can be done,”_ came the response over the communications.

“No,” Cloud hissed, fist denting the panel. “It can’t end like this!” Eyes scanning over the data, he appeared at a loss. But as a thought came to him he suddenly straightened, drawing the sword off his back. Holding the blade before himself, he looked down to the materia glinting in the slot near its hilt.

Stray beams clattered down around Rufus beneath the rapidly dwindling shelter. With a grinding screech, the thin pillars about him were bent aside, the armored unit looming overhead.

As the machine’s sights focused over him, Rufus could only stare up at cold, sightless titanium. Red of the laser light reflected in his unwavering, blue eyes. “Cloud, I…” At a loss for words, the whisper died on his tongue as he closed his eyes against the click of gunmetal.

The steady hum of a powerdown filled the air. The unit suddenly clunked and rattled, armaments retracting into its shell. With a creaking grind its bulk settled to the floor, systems blinking a steady pattern of standby.

Rufus was still staring at the machine in surprise when Cloud leapt over its bulk, coming to rest on the ground in front of him.

Yet it was decidedly odd the way the soldier landed, wavering a moment on his feet before he could right himself and possessing none of his usual grace. Coming to kneel in front of Rufus, he gingerly gripped the beams that had entrapped the man, tossing them aside. However when one clattered further than necessary, rebounding off the far wall, Cloud winced. “...Whoops,” he laughed.

“Cloud,” Rufus’ eyes were wide. “How did you neutralized the alarm? I thought you didn’t know how to—are you alright?” Rufus’ scientific interest was put on hold as he studied the young man’s visage. The mako in the soldier’s eyes positively burned, as though he had only just stepped from a mako shower.

Cloud smiled, blinking past the eerie glow as he cocked a brow. Though foreign on his face, the expression was somehow familiar. “Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that? You had quite the close call there.”

Rufus stood and brushed himself off. “I’m being serious, Cloud. What’s going on? You’re behaving…" He flicked his eyes up and down the young man. "Strangely.”

“Right, _ah._..about that.” There was something oddly reminiscent in the way the soldier swept a hand through his hair. “Honestly I feel terrible. Doing something like this without discussing it first, I mean. It’s just that I know these older ShinRa systems like the back of my hand, but Cloud doesn’t have a clue. Time was of the essence after all. Still, I don’t think this is what he had in mind when he activated the materia...”

Rufus’ eyes widened as he stared at the young man. “You’re not Cloud,” he murmured. “You're...”

‘Cloud’ flexed his fingers, looking at his hands. “It's so _strange,”_ he admitted. “I feel like I might accidentally tear a hole in the wall if I _lean_ on it too hard. I don’t know how he ever got used to this.” He shook his head. But after a moment he looked to Rufus, making the man stiffen. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. _Halfpint,”_ he added with a nostalgic smile. “Give Cloud my sincere apology—If I'm a betting man I'd say this is going to throw him for quite the spin, so be ready to catch him.”

 _“Hm?”_ Rufus barely made sound, still looking more stricken than he had in living memory. But as Cloud’s eyes suddenly closed, Rufus quickened forward to grasp him as he began to fall.  
  



	55. Chapter LIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER LIII_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

As Cloud’s eyes fluttered open he frowned, unsteadily pulling away from the man that held him. When he wavered on his feet, Rufus appeared reluctant to relinquish his grasp.  
“Are you alright, Cloud?”

Hand to his forehead, the young man looked anything but. “What...happened?” he managed.

Rufus took a breath before venturing to speak. “It would seem there was some interference to get us out of our predicament. You were...borrowed; as a conduit, to put the systems on standby.” He watched the young man carefully.

“'Borrowed'? You mean, he...?” Cloud did not finish his thought, looking down to the sword in his grip. The grey materia gently glowed in its slot.

Stiff shouldered, he suddenly turned away. Visage blank and voice monotone he asked, “which way past this point?”

As he started to continue the way they had been headed from the start, Rufus watched him go with hardening eyes. “Cloud—”

_“—Which way?”_ Cloud repeated, more barb than before.

“...The next right,” Rufus relented coolly.

They met no resistance as they continued on their way, Rufus remaining a calculated few steps behind Cloud while he gave the young man directions as needed. Not once did the Soldier speak, other than minimal inquiries relevant to location. Only as the narrow corridor they had taken came to an abrupt end in a fortified door did he stop. “You’ll have to open this one.” He stepped aside.

As Rufus began assessing the simple terminal his most calculated attention was on Cloud, whom was still adamantly refusing to look his way. “Cloud,” Rufus began again. “Something is clearly wrong. I think we need to discuss—”

“—You can open it, or I’ll bust it open. Those're your choices.” Though softly spoken, surely there was no denying the young man intended to follow through all the same.

Brow drawing in irritation, Rufus entered they last keys without so much as turning his attention to them, hard eyes still on Cloud as the door clicked open and the soldier walked through.

The chamber ahead of them was just as industrial as all else they had passed on their way. Pipes hissed and steamed somewhere above, and a few inches of water stood on the floor.

As Cloud made his way to the open door of the opposite side, Rufus halted in the center of the room, arms folding. _“Stop,_ Soldier.”

The young man paused. As he turned ever so slight, he glared back at the man with blue eyes burning like lightning. “Are you givin’ me orders, _President?”_ he demanded darkly.

“That’s right, Soldier. You’re well practiced at following those, aren’t you?” If Cloud was a gathering storm, Rufus’ tone was the first answering roll of thunder.

“What’d you say?” The murmur from Cloud’s lips was dangerous.

Rufus raised his gaze challengingly, as though he were looking down on the young man. “I said you’re good at taking orders.” He spoke louder than before, clear as a bell. “That’s what you’ve been doing for the past hour, after all.”

As Cloud turned and stalked back to the center of the room, water rippling with each step and eyes fierce, he was as intimidating as a force of nature.

And yet Rufus did not move an inch, arms still crossed casually as he regarded on the young man with calm eyes. _“Oh?_ Have something to say, now, do you? Care to talk?” he posed.

_“You—”_

Suddenly the doors before them ground and shook, sliding closed.

“What happened?” Cloud eyed the door distant with misgiving.

“It...looks like we missed our window.”

“What d’you mean?”

Rufus sighed. “This is a cooling chamber. Water pools here, then flows out to wick heat away from the heavy machinery. We’ll have to wait I until the maintenance doors open again.”

“Rufus” Cloud glared, eyes hot. “We don’t have time for this!”

“It wasn’t intentional,” Rufus held up his hands. “I didn’t know it was cycling through—you can’t just tear a hole in it!” he added as Cloud stalked toward the door with blade drawn. “We’ll be lucky if the last incident flies under the radar. Add another then you’ll alert our enemies to our presence and we wont have a chance of finding Zack.”

Cloud looked about in frustration, as though another course of action were simply waiting in the wings to be found. There was none. _“Do_ something!” he prompted.

“I _can’t,”_ Rufus insisted. Already water was rising around their feet. “It won’t be long to wait for it. And since we’re here, we may as well talk.”

“There’s nothin' to talk about!”

“I sincerely disagree. You aren’t even acting like yourself.”

_“Drop it!”_

“And what will you do if I refuse?” His eyes held a challenge as Cloud whirled on him. “Is it difficult when you have nowhere to run?”

Cloud came to stand toe to toe with him, eyes burning.

Rufus’ gaze broke contact, only to flick to the drawn fusion blade and back. “You can stop throwing around all that Soldier bravado of yours. You’re too gentle to hurt a Mog, let alone your own brother.”

Knee deep in water, Cloud turned away as Rufus’ hands gripped his shoulders. “Would you come off it already?” he spat, though his eyes were on the water.

“No, I will not. And I’m not letting go until I understand—not any more so than you were willing to let go of me.”

Cloud’s brows drew at the mention of it. He looked a breath away from coming to pieces as he shook his head. “Words aren’t gonna make a difference.”

“Cloud,” Rufus leaned to catch his eye. “Family isn’t my strong-suit, but whatever it is I’ll try to help.”

Cloud lowered his head, gazing at his reflection in the rising water. “You were there, at the Northern Crater. But I don’t think you knew what was goin’ on,” he began. “The world nearly came to an end 'cause I gave Sephiroth the Black Materia. I did that. I was just one more of Jenova’s puppets.” His eyes filled with grief. “I couldn’t control myself, almost killed Aeris with my own hands...” He shook his head as though the memories would shake away with it. “And I thought I’d gotten past all that, but as it stands...you’d be dead right now if somebody hadn’t made me their puppet all over again.”

Rufus’ eyes widened in realization as he listened.

“Even though it's not the same, I don’t know what to think or how to feel—and somewhere beyond here the guy I love's countin' on me and I’m being held up in here!”

With a mighty shove Cloud drove his blade into the wall beside them, allowing them a purchase to grasp ahold of now that the waist-high water had lifted them off their feet. Soaked to the bone and looking more defeated than he had in a long time, he clung to the blade as though it were a lifeline while he was lost at sea. “And I just wish...I had the strength, to keep from bein’ swept into another battle. To make things turn out differently. Zack always made me believe it was possible, but now he’s gone. And I’m losin’ hope I’ll get him back...”

As the water swayed, Rufus looked upon him with sympathy. “Cloud, what happened back at the terminal was my fault. I didn’t think about the defense system ahead of time. You did everything I instructed, and it failed because _I_ failed.” He shook his head slightly.

“Sometimes, I don’t have all the answers. And that was one situation where I was out of solutions. None of that was in your control. Sometimes, we can't prepare for everything, but that doesn’t stop us from giving it our all regardless.” His eyes softened.

“That being said, your father regretted what he did. You know he’d never cause you harm. You aren’t anyone’s puppet Cloud, and you haven’t let anyone down. As for everything else, I’ll tell you what I believe.”

He looked to his hands resting upon the sword next to Cloud’s as he gathered his thoughts. “I believe that, no matter who we are or how strong we are, we can’t always win. That we can’t protect everything.”

Cloud raised his head to look at him with woeful eyes.

“I understand the feeling, at least in part. When someone gets hurt, or when you lose them forever and you feel like there’s noone to shoulder the blame but yourself. Even if it was their choices and their decisions, it seems like just being alive in their stead makes the fault your own. And nothing ever seems to ease the stain that puts on the soul.”

Cloud’s stared wordlessly.

“...Weeks, months—years even, after Strife died, there wasn’t a day I didn’t think that my life was a waste. That it wasn’t a suitable exchange for his. If only I’d never lived, he could have gone on to all the things he dreamed about. And that’s how you felt with Zack, wasn't it?” The question needed no answer, and Cloud did not appear capable if he tried.

“But it meant everything to _them_. And as the ones that remain we have to keep trying to make it better the next time around. I, too, felt a burden when Zack died. I owed him my life as well. And with all my resources at my disposal I should have been able to prevent it, but couldn’t...

“I want this to succeed. And I don’t think it’s going to be the things we expect that will get us there, in the end. After everything I’ve seen, it seems to be something else altogether. And I believe this time, we have just the right combination of heart and determination to change our histories. That combined with the help of our allies, and Zack’s incredible _luck,_ I have to say—I believe in us.”

As he looked to Cloud, the young man’s gaze shown with all the gratitude in the world at hearing such words.

The room shuddered as the water began to drain again, filtering out to moderate more mechanical systems. Slowly it brought them back to level ground.

The instant their feet touched solid metal, Cloud threw his arms around his brother, gripping perhaps more tightly than he should for someone with his strength.

Yet Rufus only smiled as he held the young man in return. “The chamber’s opening again,” he observed. “Let’s go find him.”

Shouldering his blade, Cloud nodded, following him out. Yet as they finally entered the next corridor he ventured to speak up. “Y’know, you’re not too bad at it. This whole ‘family’ thing.”

As Rufus paused to glance over his shoulder, Cloud would not look at him, his face dusted pink.

Smiling a touch, Rufus continued on ahead. “I don’t have a great deal to compare it to. But, perhaps. After all, someone’s been teaching me a lot about it lately.”

Cloud smiled at Rufus' back. Yet as the man paused, he came to a stop as well. “What is it?” he asked.

“The White Materia,” Rufus informed, looking at the display of his wristband. He glanced to Cloud. “Active again. It's just ahead.”

Steeling, Cloud nodded, hurrying after him as he lead them down the next turn with all haste.

“Communications screen off. Zolom reporting, in the level five central system. Check in.”

_“Shiva, ready and in position,”_ Came Tseng’s answering tone.

_“Mog reporting in!”_

_“Ifrit, standing by.”_

Elena’s and Rude’s replies followed in suit respectively.

There was a slight pause in which Rufus raised a brow. “Bahamut...?” he inquired implicatively.

A loud thud and scuffling buffeted the line before Reno’s voice crackled through. _“Would ya cut it out already, Rude? I thought it was a given, we’re standin’ right next to each other, man! Damn!—Bahamut reportin' in, Boss. On our way to ya everything’s secure below, Code Blue.”_

Rufus sighed. “Clearing the way now,” he responded, setting to work on a wide mainframe more intricate than any of the terminals thus far. “Green,” he ordered, pressing a final key and allowing them access.

Cloud wasted no time, rushing into the room with blade drawn.

Yet he came to a halt, looking about the wide, dim room they ran into. Far distant, a plethora of walkways disappeared into the incredibly vast darkness. To the fore, a large cylindrical chamber stood to the side, a lab panel opposite it with screens lit. Cloud took in the sight with curiosity. “...A mako lab?” he wondered.

“It looks like its been repurposed,” Rufus observed the various mechanisms jury-rigged to the old mako shower containment unit. Upon seeing the control station still active and running data, he added. “And currently operational, whatever its new purpose...”

Any further deductions were dashed as Cloud caught sight of a lone figure behind the fortified chamber.

_“Zack,”_ he whispered. Rushing to the chamber he dropped to his knees, all other conscious thought abandoned as he pressed his hands to the glass. “Zack!”

On the other side the man lay upon the floor, looking for all the world asleep. And yet there was a stillness about him that sapped away any notion of peacefulness from the sight.

“Zack!” Cloud tried again louder, a trim of water riming his eyes as he rapped a palm against the divider between them in desperation. “Hey, c'mon. _Answer me...”_

A moment passed. Ever so slight, Zack’s lashes stirred, his eyes fluttering open. Slowly, he looked to the young man through brilliant green eyes. The barest smile shaped his lips. “Hey, my hero,” he answered quietly.

The breath of relief from Cloud surely tore all the air from his lungs. “Hey, Soldier,” he gasped, tears staining his face. “I’m gonna get you outta here, okay?”

“...That...sounds really good,” Zack managed, though his voice held none of its usual vitality or spark.

Cloud grasped ahold of the chamber’s rim with his fingers, muscles straining as he pulled with all his superhuman might. Yet even as the fortified transparency and solid metal creaked and groaned under the sheer force, the chamber hummed. Instantly Zack cried out, hands pressed to his chest and breath rasping.

Behind them a reminiscent voice tutted loudly, causing Cloud to whirl as someone stepped out from the shadows of the lab. “Really now. You ought to keep your filthy hands off. That’s my valuable specimen, you know.”

Cloud was on his feet in an instant, eyes wide. Already his companions were filtering down from the maze of walkways above to join his side. “...Hojo.” He stared in disbelief.

“You gotta be kiddin' me,” Reno sneered in disgust. “Ain’t he dead like twice over? This guy’s a roach.”

“More like the hydra,” the scientist leered, glasses shining in the laboratory light. “Cut off the head, but the body remains to rejuvenate.” From the scientist’s gesture and tone, surely he thought himself a god for his feats. Yet his captive audience was fast to recover from the genesis before them.

“What’ve you done to Zack!?” Cloud demanded, brandishing his sword. Yet at the aggressive move, Hojo tutted again.

Fingers tapping against something on the panel beside him, the hum returned, and once more Zack twisted and writhed in pain. “Are you sure you want to be waving that around, threatening _me?”_

Glancing between test subject and scientist, Cloud took a step back, blade falling as he stood down, able only to only glare at their loathed adversary.

“He’s younger than he should be,” Vincent came to stand beside Cloud, observing Hojo with calm red eyes. “Just as he was back when I was still with the Turks.”

That caught Cloud’s attention. “You mean..?”

Vincent’s face unveiled from his cowl as he appraised the scientist. “He can’t be the Hojo we knew. He must be a copy.”

_“Oh ho,”_ Hojo exclaimed with interest, “What an astute observation. Quite a marvel, isn’t it? What you see before you is a work of art!” He turned a circle, as if to show off his white coat “Incredible, what science can do.”

“But it doesn’t make any sense! How could he be back from the lifestream? Aeris wouldn’t do that,” Cloud spat.

Hojo sneered in distaste, nose crinkling. “What utter nonsense are you spouting, boy? Feats like this require planning, not miracles!” He circled the control console, training a hand along the metal edge as he walked. “My brilliant mind was too valuable to lose. I created the perfect copy to sustain it, and stored my consciousness within the Network. Like a computer, I’m directly contrived into this form. Frightening, isn’t it? That sort of immortality.”

_“Hmph,”_ A shadow of a smirk lit Vincent’s lips. “He doesn’t remember Omega. Underground or Chaos.”

At the mild mockery, Hojo’s amusement fell, mouth twisting. “Yes, one such plan I only presumed ended in failure...” he remarked vexedly. “It’s of little consequence now, the results of my success in _this_ endeavor are plain as day.” Brushing the matter aside, he sneered in wicked amusement again. “Now, I’m free to resume my work however I please, for as _long_ as I want.”

Cloud shook his head in disgust. “I should’ve known a monster like you’d be behind all this.”

“Monster?” Hojo leered. “How _dramatic.”_

Cloud’s fury was nigh electric, tangible in the air. “You use people like meat, cuttin' and splicin' them with whatever abominations you can get your hands on! You don't care who gets in your way. You turned people into puppets, made a monster out of your own son, brought Aeris and Nanaki here to experiment on and breed with one another—” His voice failed beneath the heat of his rage before he began anew. “So I'm not askin' you again— _what've you done to him?_ And what are you planning with the Weapons!”

“What am _I_ planning?” Hojo echoed. An amused smile cut an eerie sight across his features in the low light. “I just happen to have a generous benefactor, whose interested in my work. And an opportunity this rare, I can't pass up.”

“Benefactor?” Rufus stepped forward. “You mean the one who's trying to rebuild the ShinRa Corporation.”

_“Ah,_ the prodigal son,” Hojo looked down on Rufus with a dismissive air. “It doesn’t surprise me to see you among this rabble.”

“Whatever your work is, it's not gonna include Zack!” Cloud shouted, ignoring all but the most pressing matter at his attention.

“My work involves the retrieval of Holy,” Hojo told him simply, “And that includes none other than Mister Fair, here. If you can call him that. What you think _you_ have to do with that is beyond me.”

At a gesture from Hojo, the test activated again. As Zack yelped once more, Cloud fixed the scientist with electric eyes. _“Stop it!”_ he shouted.

Hojo folded his hands behind his back, pacing the platform. “Now why would I do that? My work is in its final stages.”

Zack lay curled against the glass, so far beyond pain he had gone voiceless.

_“I said stop it!”_

Hojo paused a moment, eyes shifting between the man within the chamber, and the young man without, until finally a glimmer of amusement lit in his eyes. _“Oh,_ now I see. _Now_ I _see,”_ he threw back his head and cackled. “I was wondering where he got the S cell from. You’re the only survivor that carries it, after all.” He laughed again. “Of course it can be done, but I never considered the possibility. After all, it was never part of my design that he have it. _Ohh,_ how utterly ridiculous.”

“Your design?” Cloud repeated.

“Why yes. I made those copies after all. That specimen there is _my_ experiment. Now property of this laboratory. How trite that you made such a thing your _lover,”_

“If you’re the one that made the copies, what were they for?” Cloud demanded, ignoring the insult.

_“Hm.”_ Hojo humored him a moment, pausing the equipment to regard him. “So short sighted. All of ShinRa was. For all its power, the Jenova cell was difficult to control. When those challenges presented themselves, I began to rework the original thesis. Back to square one, as they say. At that time Jenova was still presumed an Ancient. I couldn’t fathom where the theory had taken a wrong turn. But we had a _new_ sample, a living breathing pureblood Ancient to study. Perhaps the answers lay there. So from what material was left over I sought to create a new string of Soldiers, more powerful than the last!” Arms outstretched, he laughed into the darkness. “The Ifalna Gene, the true blood of the Ancients. Combined with our facilities, what kind of power could be created!? That’s what I wanted to find out...” he seemed to come down from his high of the memory, a sour taste in his mouth. His voice turned grudging. “Such a pity it was my sole success that ended up as Holy’s vessel. Such a pitiful waste. Thats why I was endeavoring to salvage the subject through the process...”

“That’s all his life means to you!” Cloud spat

“Life? Boy you are sorely mistaken to think this creation is a substitute for the original.” Hojo smiled with twisted amusement. “You came all this way, but he’s not the person you knew. He’s _just_ a copy. I suppose that’s desperation for you.”

“That’s not true! Aeris put his soul back into that body!”

_“Tch,_ preposterous.” Hojo scoffed. “Absolute drivel.” At that he seemed content to ignore them. “All that matters now is taking the exponential steps to preserve the last blood of the Ancients.” He turned back to the panel.

“You can’t preserve the specimen, Doctor. It’s not possible.” A female lab assistant had come up to stand beside Hojo. Leaning over his shoulder, she reactivated the controls, beginning Zack’s torture anew.

“Holy is only forty percent away from extraction. We’re too close to success to attempt a salvage now.”

At her appearance, Rufus darkened. “You,” he addressed her coldly. Brown hair just visible in the light, though the shine across her glasses glared out her eyes, her striking visage was clear enough to be recognizable as one of the assistants from the young businessman’s own lab. “You were so eager to continue with the tests on Zack. So you were working for Hojo this whole time. I’m surprised you managed to pull a stunt like that in our facility.”

“I’m quite smart,” she grinned keenly, sharp as a knife. “Smarter than you,” she added, a bitter hiss.

“This benefactor,” Rufus pressed. “Are you the one that’s been tipping them off as to our whereabouts? To Zack’s? Tell us where to find them.”

“Such an entitled brat, coming in here, demanding things,” she spat in irritation. “Such a high opinion of yourself. But you’re far too many steps behind to stop this. Eighty percent...” She observed with satisfaction. “Holy has almost materialized.”

“You’re killin' him!” Cloud’s voice broke with white-hot rage as he made to approach them. Yet the moment he did so, a voice called him back from the precipice of his anger.

_“...Cloud.”_ Leaning against the glass, Zack had mustered the strength to rise, though every bit of him looked on the verge of breaking.

His lover was at his side in an instant. “Zack!”

“Now _just a minute,_ Doctor.” Hojo’s face darkened at the woman. “We discussed my stance on this particular subject. I want to prolong the process if it means I still have my sample by the time all is said and done.”

“What makes you think your desires were ever taken into account?”

“Cloud— _stay away—"_ Zack breathed weakly, voice scarcely reaching his lover. “Away from her!” He cried out as pain wracked his body, falling heavily against the glass. “That scientist, the—hostess from the Square—the—rider from the raceway— _they’re all—!”_ He gripped his hair at his temples, green eyes blazing as they seemed to glaze over. _“Our dead mothers...our dead brothers... specters of the past but hollow_ —-so many faces, but they’re all—-all the same! _Cloud, she’s—”_

“I’m in charge here!” Hojo snapped to the woman beside him. _“I’m_ the genius. I’m the one who’ll decide—” The man’s words were cut off as suddenly he found himself pinned like an insect against the console, the assistant’s hand a vice on his windpipe. As she leaned over him her glasses slid down her nose, the vicious gleam of her smile outmatched only by the eerie, hollow red glow in her eyes. Her skin sifted and morphed, taking on a sallow, purplish hue as chords of flesh fell off her person, twisting and writhing around her like Medusa’s serpents.

“...Is that... _Jenova?”_ Cloud breathed.

The terror in Hojo’s eyes was a rare sight, yet as he looked upon the monstrosity that was Jenova, so much more than a project behind the observatory, his face was pale, spectacles askew and jaw gaping.

Without warning a knifelike tentacle flashed through the darkness and gouged through the man’s shoulder, straight into the metal below, mechanisms sparking and hissing as the scientist hollered in pain. Another lanced through his leg as her alien mass loomed over him, casting a shadow darker than space.

“Look at you,” she hissed. “This pathetic husk is your last fragile attempt at life, and it's about to fail. Did you know—after all your struggling, the culmination of all your life’s efforts—it's all ending in failure. How does it feel, Doctor? Such a menial existence. Like a specimen—-in a cage, perhaps?”

Cloud spun away as the alien tore into the man with vengeant ferocity, the scientist's subsequent screams more than enough to chill blood. With shaking hands Cloud drew his sword, looking frantically for a fast way to deactivate the equipment.

“It’s almost complete,” Rufus informed breathlessly at his shoulder, the flecks of blood on the man’s suit an indication he had been far closer to the carnage than was desirable. “And I can’t get anywhere near the controls—not without being gutted before I get anywhere.”

The gunfire behind them served as a warning their companions had already found it necessary to engage the monstrosity in their midst.

“There has to be somethin’ we can do on this side!” Cloud insisted. Swinging his blade down upon the thick chords that connected the chamber to the research station cut out some of the data readings, yet to their despondence, the assault on Zack within the chamber continued.

Jenova’s laughter rang out amidst the chaos of battle as Cloud cut away at more and more mechanisms futilely.

“There’s no point of control from here,” Rufus informed from where he surveyed an antiquated panel on the chamber. “It’s just a fortified shell. Even if we break it to pieces, it wont stop the source of the frequency. Our only chance is up there.”

Cloud looked to where the alien calamity still swirled around the console. “If I get close to her, everyone’s at risk,” he realized hollowly. “I won’t have any control.”

“If Zack loses Holy, we lose him,” Rufus pressed. “At the rate it was going, there can’t be more than a percent remaining.”

“Cloud,” Zack’s breath puffed against the glass. He fought to look at the young man through half-lidded eyes. “You have to—get out of here. Live Cloud—it’s too late, for anything else...”

Cloud pressed against the chamber as though he could somehow reach through it.

“It’s okay...Cloud. You’ll still always be...my hero.”

Cloud stared at him with broken eyes. But slowly, a serenity replaced his grief. “I’m not gonna abandon you, Zack,” he promised him quietly.

Surveying the various connectors and lines that fed into the chamber from above, Cloud seemed to settle on something. Opening an old panel on the front of the casing, he looked to the button housed within.

Rufus’ eyes lit with recognition as he looked to Cloud. “Don't—it's the mako override,” he warned. “That much will kill him.”

“Rufus.” Cloud was faced away, his gaze still on the glass between his hand and Zack's. “He’s gonna die. And...we can’t let Jenova succeed...he wouldn’t want that.” Cloud’s voice had returned to its soft monotone. Calmly he called out to his beloved companion. “Zack.” He waited for Zack's gaze to lift, the man already meeting him with half-conscious eyes.

“I love you. More than anything,” Cloud promised. “When...my soul returns to the planet, I...hope it finds yours. That's the wish I used to send up to the stars, and...it's all I'm askin' for now...” His blue gaze never left Zack’s as he clenched his fist, and jammed down the rusted override control.

In a breath of time, Zack blurred from sight as a brilliant green fluid flooded the chamber. Only when there was nothing but a wall of iridescence did Cloud dip his head, hand never leaving the transparent surface. “Rufus,” he murmured. “Gather the others an’ get outta here. I’ll see what I can do about Her, but it won’t buy you much time.”

Rufus looked overcome with shock as he stared, yet still he stirred himself to action. “Cloud, I am _not_ leaving you.”

“You have to.” The reply was so quiet it was scarcely audible. “You have to help the others save the planet. They need you.”

“They need you even more!” Rufus insisted, looking nigh driven to tears where he stood. “Cloud! This is—this is crazy, come on!” He ran a hand through his hair, entirely disheveling it, all sense of composure lost. “You want me to just let you die here?”

A light shove sent the man stumbling back some feet, though it caused him no harm.

“I said go.” It was soft, with finality. Drawing his fusion blade, Cloud held it aloft before him, resting his forehead against it and closing his eyes. It was a simple gesture, and when it was done Cloud looked to Rufus with something unfathomable in his mako eyes. “Thank you,” he told him. “For bein’ my family.”

Words seemed to choke in Rufus throat. Yet before he could so much as fathom what to say, his eyes widened as suddenly Cloud was knocked off his feet, thrown violently to the floor, sword clattering down beside him.

_“Human imbecile!”_ Jenova’s hiss split the very air. _“How dare you interfere with higher power.”_

“Cloud!” Rufus hurried to kneel by the soldier's side. As he looked up, all around their comrades were in a similar state, beaten to the floor, some struggling to rise and failing. Beneath him Cloud jerked and trembled, looking choked on his own breath as his pupils rapidly dilated and contracted into alien slits. _“Cloud!”_

Rufus looked up in time to see the world’s enemy slithering towards them. Tentacles and sinew trailing blood, with a snakelike wind, the otherworldly monster moved with a swiftness that was visceral-churning—enough to strike a predator-prey terror into any living creature. Faster than the mind could hope to comprehend, she was before them, dripping gore and eyes blazing.

Leaning over Cloud protectively, Rufus drew his shotgun—only to have it knocked away a moment later, as though it were not a deadly instrument but a foolish toy.

His blue eyes held the hue of fear, his complexion pale as paraffin. Still, even empty-handed he was a man of action. With nothing left at his disposal, no solution to be had, it seemed on instinct that he pulled his younger brother close, shielding the young man with his body as he braced for whatever would come down upon them.

A dry laugh filled the blood-pounding stillness, Rufus startled as tentacles and sinews entwined around his body, pulling him away from Cloud and hoisting him into the air.

“Poor Ruthless,” the alien mused. “Risking life and limb for an empty shell.”

Rufus brow knit as he hung powerlessly against the sinews that held him. “...He’s my brother,” he managed, the tremble that shivered through his body never coming out in his voice.

“No, he’s human. Worthless. He’s.....not even related to you by blood. I can see it in your mind. This idea of family is something you constructed. A sentiment without meaning.”

Her eyes burned as she turned her head. Behind her, where Cloud had attempted to rise to his feet he fell heavily to the ground again, sword clattering. “Do you think you can sneak up on me, puppet? I can see it in your mind,” she hissed. With the soldier incapacitated again, she turned her attention back to Rufus. “He’s a puppet.” She repeated. “Worthless.”

Rufus fixed her with hard eyes, even while his body trembled.

“Worthless’, thats a word you hate, isn’t it? I can see it in your mind. I can see all about you. What a complex puzzle you are...”

He winced as she turned him this way and that. “Look at you, trying to play the brave big brother, when you know you’re going to end up just like that mess over there.”

He pointedly averted his eyes from the gore upon the lab station, all that remained of Hojo, jaw clenched.

“But you were never meant to carry that role. So why are you trying now, after everything you’ve done?” While he only glared at her, she smiled through thin teeth. “No, you don’t have to say it. I can see it in your mind. You legitimately love him,” she concluded. “You consider him your responsibility, just as his father considered you his...”

As her tendrils reached out towards the young man struggling on the floor, Rufus suddenly grasped at the slimy sinews that held him, yanking her attention back.

“Is it humanity you hate, or just ShinRa?” He demanded boldly. “If its ShinRa, then Cloud has nothing to do with it.”

_“Oh?”_ she mused. “But you adopted him into it. ‘Cloud ShinRa’. That sentiment is something you cling to. It resonates in your heart, giving you strength.”

He flinched involuntarily as one of her sharp barbs prodded his chest.

“I can see it. Nothing hides from me. I am a superior being.” Still, her reach withdrew from Cloud for the moment as she considered her prey.

“It’s hard to say what I hate most,” she reflected. “Humanity, ShinRa. These labs, the scientists within them...the President, or you,” she added. “As the ultimate creation I am entitled to this planet, and yet its creatures do not yet comprehend their subservience to me. The promised Land, Mako, ShinRa and all the power it holds, are rightfully mine. And yet they were pilfered by an ignorant glutton. And then that power and luxury was passed on to you, simply by being born whole, and unbroken. Even the greatest of my vengeance was stolen away by you. The death of the President. And yet.”

A mournful hue came over the Calamity, in a way that was almost reminiscent. “It was your retaliation that broke my cage and set me free. If not for you I’d never have seen the light of day, or felt the sun on my face. You were the only one who genuinely pitied me; you with your bleeding heart...I could feel it. The first love I’d ever been given, however brief the moment.”

Though her coils still held him, the rest of her body began to change, returning to a human form. Yet again a new person stood in the monster’s place. This woman was strong, more matured than the young businessman she held captive. And yet she was of such striking natural beauty, it seemed a seraph had appeared to take the place of a demon. The only feature that served to mar the illusion of her flawless grace were the scars that ran upon her skin. Rufus was lowered as she stepped closer. “You gave me everything, and yet you also took everything away from me. So which is it, I wonder?”

The soft waves of her short golden hair were littered with the remnants of tears as she looked to him with eyes like the sky. Rufus’s eyes widened, for it was like looking into an odd mirror as her hand came to rest upon his cheek. “Do I hate you, or do I love you, brother?”

“...You,” Rufus breathed.

“You remember me now, don’t’ you? After all these years. _Oh...”_ with a thumb she brushed a tear from his cheek. “Is this for me? That’s why you’re so interesting, Ruthless.”

“Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” he managed. “I was a child then. Why wait all this time?”

A red glow burned in her left eye as she hissed in anger. _“'Why'?_ I have been _nothing._ From birth to youth I knew nothing but pain and the inside of a glass wall. I hid beneath the planet in agony as I tried to comprehend my own existence!” As she turned to him, hot tears spilled down her cheeks. “I would have been beautiful—strong, capable—everything I was meant to be! _But I was never given the chance!”_

She seemed to waver between the lines of sanity even as she spoke, the coils off her back twisting in rage. “But I resisted. I resisted the reunion, and now. _Now,”_ she turned to Rufus with vehement eyes. “I have conquered Jenova’s will. I am the strongest being in the universe. This planet rests in the palms of my hands.” She laughed as she looked at the very hands she spoke of. “And I have a gift. My gift to you, brother. You, who has shared in my suffering, known my loneliness and pain. I offer you a place at my side—the very dream, the family, you’ve always wanted. You don’t have to go searching for a place of belonging any more. Because _I_ am here now.”

Rufus looked to his eldest sibling with tired eyes. “You want me to rule the planet with you.”

“This planet is our vessel to the stars, Ruthless! Away from suffering, from the rot of humanity. I have done what Sephiroth failed to—soon I will hold the power of the promised land. With me, no one will ever hurt you again, Ruthless. No one will hurt either of us. From the depths of hell, I have risen out of the ashes and become a Goddess!”

As she looked to him her eyes were expectant, full of hope. Yet in an instant the red glow consumed all humanity in her gaze, and she screamed. _“Why are you still thinking of him!?”_ she screeched. In a heartbeat her barbed coils hovered around Cloud’s incapacitated form. “No matter what I say, your mind keeps returning to him! _Why? I’m_ your flesh and blood, I’m the real thing! _Why are you so willing to die for him when I’m offering you the universe!?”_

Rufus’ gaze did not waver in the wake of her wrath. “He’s my family,” he told her.

_“I’m your family!’”_ she cried. And yet even without answer she began shaking her head. “No. No, to you I’m not—I’m just a monster. That’s all you see...” She stared at Rufus with all the rage and injury of innocence shattered, left eye still searing red whilst tears fell from the humanity in her right. “You would throw me away, just like everyone else—just to save a withering planet, and your hollow _replacements!”_

Her coils constricted so tightly about him he could scarcely draw breath.

All her attention pinpointed on Rufus, Cloud’s gaze burned into her from where he lay. Slowly, hand trembling as if he were fighting against every ounce of his own strength, he began to move his fingers towards his sword.

“You live up to your name after all, Ruthless. As I do mine. A god, a monster—you will remember me as the child our father named before you, the creature this world created. I am _Vicious.”_

Rufus choked back a gasp as a trenchant, whiplike sinew lanced through the center of his chest. As he looked to the bloodied barb that protruded from his breast, his lips parted in words that could not form. Instead a ruby red bloomed from them, stifling all sound. Wordlessly he raised his eyes to the counterpart in front of him. The child long lost to experimentation and unknown horrors. With a shaking hand he rest his fingers upon her cheek, the soft leather of his glove brushing her tears away.

For the moment, beneath the touch, it was as though she had turned to marble.

And then she screamed, collapsing to the metal plated floor. In moments she had resumed her writhing, alien appearance as she howled, a deep gash spilling puce blood from her twisted back. Rufus collapsed to the plates alongside her, finally freed from her grasp.

Standing tall and with sword in hand, Cloud glared at Vicious with disdain. And yet, the mako of his eyes was iridescent in its brightness, giving off an otherworldly glow.

_“What—!?”_ she hissed. _“You_ —you’re consciousness—I can’t see it. But— _how? How are you hiding your mind!”_

As Cloud rolled his shoulders, all the endearing country twang was gone from his voice. “I have permission to do as I please this time around,” he announced, placing a hand on his chest.. “And while I’ll admit I never got around to much parenting, I’d say you are one bratty child.” Without hesitation, the blunt back of the fusion blade slammed into Vicious with all the force of a First Class Soldier, sending her tumbling across the rickety catwalks and far from Rufus.

Kneeling down at the young businessman’s side, the young man shouldered the blade and lifted Rufus carefully into his arms. “It’s okay, Shortcake. You’ll be alright, I promise.” Turning he looked to the room about him. Here and there, Cloud and Rufus’ comrades were beginning to get back on their feet. “Is everyone else alright?” he asked.

It was Reno who recovered himself first. Whatever significant wound the Turk had at his rib did not prevent him from coming to Rufus’ side.

_“Oh,_ Boss.” He looked to the ShinRa executive with anguished eyes. _“Elena!”_ he called, throat raw.

“Coming!” She winced as she hurried over with a Cura in hand, whatever injury staining her pant leg ignored by sheer force of will.

Strife gently set Rufus down for the Turks to evaluate. “I’m glad he has people who care for him so much looking after him. Cloud as well.”

Reno spared a moment to look up at the soldier over his shoulder, eyes searching.

“Strife,” the young man clarified. “Cloud isn't...present a the moment.” He seemed at a loss as to how to approach an explanation.

“...I've heard o' ya,” Reno allowed, though he looked wary. “Can't say I know what's goin' on, but I'll roll with it for now.” Perhaps the wild Turk cared little about the details beyond that, turning his attention back to Rufus.

“He’s stabilizing,” Elena reported, the extended use of materia a clear strain on her. “But something’s wrong. We’ve got to get him back to the Highwind.”

“I suppose I’ll have to help you with that,” Strife realized. “Considering Rufus is no longer able.”

Wearily, Vincent came to stand beside them. “What about...” his soft voice trailed off. Yet Strife seemed to take his meaning, turning to look at the mako chamber behind them. He hung his head. “I’ll have to release Cloud’s consciousness slowly. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but...I feel as though I’ve failed my son today...”

Perhaps Vincent’s keen observation had already put together the strange phenomena occurring within the young soldier, for he did not ask any questions. Instead he nodded. “Maybe all of us have. Still...we have to get going—before She gets a chance to regenerate.”

“Holy is a great loss for the planet,” Nanaki began softly. “In spite of that, I find the loss of our new comrade a far heavier weight to carry...”

Strife rest a palm over Cloud's heart. “I can feel the pain of it left behind, even while his consciousness isn’t present. It's soulrending...” He exhaled an unsteady breath, Cloud's eyes looking to them all with grieved apprehension, at a loss.

A sudden _thud_ shook the platform on which they stood, rattling it to the bolts.

“What is that?”

Another shake, more violent than the first popped metal plates out of the floor and sent them clattering down the way.

“Don't tell me there's something else in here!” Furtively rubbing the water from her eyes, Yuffie limped in closer to the group, eyes scanning the shadows as her quavering hands held her great shuriken at the ready. Barret kept his gun arm trained on the darkness, gaze hard-set and just as wary.

Another rattle sent stray pieces of equipment and plating down into the infinite abyss below. Without warning the fortified glass of the containment unit shattered in all directions, the deafening crack reverberating through the megabuilding as Vincent unfurled his cloak to offer them some protection from the debris. As mako poured from the wreckage and oozed across the lab, his expression darkened, ushering them back. “Don’t touch it,” he cautioned. “It’s pure mako.”

They withdrew a few paces instinctively eying the wreckage with apprehension, already battle-weary from the alien monstrosity that had left them beaten and wounded. At a movement, Strife’s eyes widened.

A black boot crunched against the glass and mako, followed by its match. Standing there, amidst glass and radiation, emblazoned with renewed strength and eyes searing green, was Zack Fair.

The man stood, flexing his hands to test his grip. _“Oh man,”_ Zack breathed, looking awestruck. “I dunno what all was in that, but I feel _powerful...”_

“Zack,” Strife murmured. “You’re alri—”

He was interrupted as Zack stepped up to him. “Heya, Hero.” Without pause Zack pulled Cloud into his arms, kissing him deeply.

As the young soldier froze like a rock beneath the touch, eyes wide and face reddening, Zack suddenly stopped. He looked at Cloud’s wide eyes in puzzlement. “Cloud? What’s wrong?” Cautiously he waved a hand in front of petrified mako eyes. “Are you in shock?”

“Yo, _uh_ Slick?” Reno called to him with a wave of his fingers. “C’mere a sec.”

Curious, Zack obliged. He threw another glance at Cloud on his way past, whom still had not moved a muscle, looking paralyzed.

“First off—happy t’ tears t’ ya didn't cash in the chips after all,” Reno rushed, stretching to sling an arm around Zack’s shoulders despite the man's height. “Secondly we’re in a major hurry here. And uh, also—” he leaned and murmured something in Zack’s ear. A moment, and then he clapped Zack on the back with a grin. “'Kay?”

Hand on his hip, Zack scratched the back of his neck. When he looked back to Cloud his face was a touch pink, still he grinned cheerfully, sauntering back and holding out his hand. “Sorry about that. I’m Zack.” As Strife gingerly shook his hand, Zack smiled, winking good-naturedly. “Just let me know when Cloud’s back, okay?” Clapping his hands together he turned to the others. “Right, let’s get Rufus outta here! Which way?”

“To the right,” Strife informed. “That would be ideal.”

A horrendous screech rent the air, gouging through their plans. High up in the swaying walkways above, Vicious had slithered far out of reach.

At her alien cry, suddenly the darkness was populated with glowing red lights. In a heartbeat the vast blackness beyond was lit with a terrible aura. Something fierce, something colossal, began to rise from the boundless, watery depths.

Yuffie pulled a face, taking a pace back. “No way! That's not that giant thing from the Gold Saucer, is it?”

“Oh no,” Reno groaned at the sight, already decorated head to toe with scrapes and bruises.

“Oh, _yes,”_ Zack countered. Punching a fist into his palm and cracking his neck, he stepped forward. “I’m not much for holding grudges. But I got a _world_ o’ payback to unleash, and a _whole_ lotta energy.”

Swiping the sword off Strife’s back, he popped the grey materia from its slot and tossed it to the young man. “Gotta borrow this, Pops!” he tossed over his should as he took off down the catwalk, headed straight for the shrieking Weapon.

“'Pops'?” Strife blanched.

“I’ll carry the Boss,” Reno decided. “Everyone else'll cover us while you lead the way—sound good?”

Strife nodded. “Alright. Take care to protect Cloud’s body as well. I don’t possess the training of a Soldier, he’s just as liable to get hurt as anyone else now.”

“You got it!” Reno clapped the young man's shoulder in reassurance before kneeling to lift Rufus into his arms.

“Okay!” Yuffie mustered the strength to push through her own injuries and rile up a bit of enthusiasm. “Onward—!” She was only just about to step in the direction Strife had indicated, when a mile-thick, white-hot beam seared right through the facility, up, around, and slicing the skyscraper in two. _“Nevermind, other way, other way!”_ she squawked, scrambling to dodge the disintegrating heat by a hairsbreadth. At once the lab began to fall to pieces, clattering down around them.

_“Left is gonna have t' be good enough!”_ Reno shouted over the noise.

With the very building collapsing down around them they ran with all haste, a Remnant of the past their only guide to navigate the deadly labyrinth ahead.  
  


* * *

  
  


* * *


	56. Chapter LIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:  
>  This story contains main plot information integral to the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII, and presumably key plot elements of the Remake. If you have not played through either version in entirety, please be advised that this story will spoil vital elements and scenes from any and all parts of the game.  
>   
> Additional Advisory: this story is Not Rated and no reader Warnings have been applied.  
>   
> **

#  **_CHAPTER LIV_**

####  **_ファイナルファンタジーVII_ **

“Okay, let’s see what you’re made of!” Faster than haste, Zack ran along the length of the wall. The inner framework of the facility was shaken to rattling bolts and sparking wires, but all had little effect on the ex-Soldier, sprinting across the expanse as if gravity had no hold over him.

Rising up from the tide and blocking out the horizon, the Weapon howled, unleashing its devastating blast and splitting the eaves to pieces. And yet despite overwhelming danger, the sight of the superpowered soldier in action was nostalgic, playful even. So much like the Second Class of younger days and fairer times.

Cetra-green eyes sized up the colossal enemy as Zack ran. With an impossible shove he leapt from the vertical purchase, flipping straight into the air.

“Come and get it!” he challenged, slamming sword-first down into the titan’s fleshy, alien side. At the force of the impact, a tremendous quake shook their shattered surroundings down to the rivets.

The Weapon roared under the barrage of earth-shattering strikes, its hot beam piercing the air left, right, and skyward in attempt to free itself of the onslaught. All around girders crumbled, solid iron supports curled like burning leaves, metal melted like thin ice—but Zack did not look worried in the least.

“Don’t think I’m gonna let you off easy!” he leveled, dealing a blow so fierce the titan threatened to topple. “After everything you put Cloud through—!” Colossal claws descended upon him, narrowly but surely evaded. _“—And me!_ That’s strike two!”

Winding back, Zack’s next strike hit the unnatural Weapon like a tidal wave, sending it down into the depths of the bay. Leather boots landed heavily on a precarious precipice of scaffolding while, all around, the heat of destruction rose up in waves. Unlike anything since his return from the Lifestream, Zack's eyes sparked with energy while his every fibre exuded raw power and focus.

“Are we done yet? I’m getting bored of you already.”

In answer, a beast of hellfire rose out of the steaming inferno that was now the bay. It seemed a part of the facility's coolant containment system had ruptured under the water, setting the saltwater to boil. Molten and superheated, the weapon was almost unrecognizable, shimmering as if with rage.

At this terrifying sight Zack only shook his head, twirling the fusion blade like so much aluminum. “Not down for the count yet, _huh?_ Alright,” he motioned at the monster with a flick of his fingers, a beckoning gesture, “let’s go.”

O

A storm of bullets sparked off the corridors, rattling through the shaking halls.

“Damn man, how much security's this joint got anyway!?” Reno grimaced as he ran.

As Strife glanced back something made him stop, and he brought them to a halt, Tseng, Rude and Elena moving in to cover them at once while Cloud’s comrade’s fought desperately up ahead. “Reno,” he began in Cloud’s tone, “you can’t carry him in that condition.”

His eyes were on the Turk’s side, to the dress clothes that were now thoroughly soaked through with blood. Whatever injury the man bore was nothing to make light of. Though his suit clung to the dampness of his skin, though the rise and fall of his chest was far too rapid, Reno only readjusted his hold on Rufus.

“I’ve been lookin’ after the Boss a long time _yo,_ think I can handle this.”

The Turks were a group of mysterious strength and resilience. Reno grinned spitefully past a cut along his lip, cheeky, as if daring the man to argue with him. “Never thought I’d say this to a Soldier, but just leave the fightin’ to us. You got a more important job, don’t ya?”

Cloud’s blonde locks shook. “Even still. I can’t let you endanger your lives and Rufus’ trying to protect me. At least if I carry him, you can defend yourself.”

Reno did not relent even as he fought to catch his breath and his stance wavered. He smirked at Strife through the red stain of his lips, but it was suddenly a melancholy thing. “Old habits die hard, _huh yo?”_ He looked to the young man with his bright eyes. “But this ain’t like way back when. It ain’t just you at stake this time, you’ve got your kid to worry about. So what’re ya gonna do?”

Electric blue eyes widened then, as if Strife only just remembered himself. He looked down at his hands. Seeing not his own, but Cloud’s, he slowly closed his fists. When he spoke, his voice was soft and empty. “I’ll kill one trying to save the other? Is that what you’re saying?” The hollow hue of heartbreak rose in the Soldier’s mako eyes, seen a hundred times before on Cloud's face, but never in quite this light.

Reno turned his attention to the man he held. Careful arms shifted Rufus to a gentler hold.

Though he appeared pained for more reasons than one, Reno was remarkably collected. “I’m just sayin’, we got a long way ahead and a lot t’ lose. From what the Boss used t' tell me about ya, I gather ya left this world pretty young, right? Us, we’ve all lived long enough t’ get used t’ the losses. Just make sure you’re prepared for worse case scenario, kid.”

It was a long moment where Strife appeared lost. He looked to Rufus’ pale face; his fragile form and fluttering chest, before turning back to the hands that were not his own. It looked as though something within him was being torn in two.

Yet with time running against them, he seemed to find his resolve. Turning, he hurried to a nearby panel and busied himself at the console. With all the focus of a scientist he said, “I’m limited in what I can do for you and your friends. So much of the facility is breaking down that I won’t be much use to you from here on out. Right now, I’m shutting down all working defenses from here to the helipad we arrived on. If you can get there quickly, you’ll make it. Just follow the path of least resistance. If anything’s still functioning—avoid that route.”

Reno nodded. “Ya made your choice then?”

Strife watched the console a brief moment before looking to Reno with conviction. “Yes. I understand that...it’s not my choice to make.” He nodded then, like bidding farewell. then Cloud’s eyes flickered closed, and he stumbled.

The young ex-Soldier only just managed to catch himself on the terminal, head hung low and legs looking as though they may give way at any moment.

“Welcome back, Pal,” Reno eyed him with interest. “Need me t’ fill ya in? Your old man’s been havin’ a hell of a time—”

“No.” Cloud shook his head, as if coming to his senses, standing firmly on his feet. “I...got an idea, even if it's not clear.”

“You ain’t upset?” The Turk posed.

Though Cloud did not turn Reno’s way, his voice was level. “This isn’t the time for conversation.” Reno opened his mouth, but Cloud was quick to intervene. “Let’s go, Rufus is runnin’ outta time.”

Running through the shaking corridors, Cloud was quick on his feet. Still, it was strange to see the young man without a weapon.

“Sure ya don't want a spare?” Reno called.

Cloud only shook his head. “I’m no good with firearms,” he admitted. And then, realizing the Turk was falling behind, he stopped to turn back. “Give him to me.” He held out his arms.

Reno huffed a breath. “Gimme a break, I just had this talk—”

“You’re at your limit,” Cloud told him matter-of-fact. “You’re more equipped to fight, and I’m more equipped to protect him. Don’t waste time arguing.”

With a sigh, Reno ultimately nodded his assent, placing Rufus in Cloud’s arms. For a moment, their eyes locked.

“Take care o’ him, alright Pal?” From Reno, it held more sentiment than his laid back nature ever cared to show.

Cloud nodded. And then with that he ran on ahead, the Turk now able to keep pace.

With their varying injuries, both the Turks and Cloud’s party were in a considerable state. Still, they had managed to hold their own against the collapsing terrain and unpredictable, antiquated opposition in their path. Yet certainly their success could be attributed to the fact that very little had managed to escape Strife’s intricate networking.

But there was one obstacle that could not be so readily deactivated. The Weapon's roar echoed through the facility as the party bolted across a wide open cavern, down the unsteady array of swinging catwalks and narrow rungs rusted from time.

With the shock and snap of crushing martial power, Tifa and Rude made quick work of stray turrets in their line of sight, while Yuffie and Nanaki bounded ahead, signaling the safest route forward. Vincent supported Elena, to keep up with the others, their backs covered by Barret's rain of machine gun fire.

Rufus held close to his chest, Cloud ran doggedly ahead, with all the speed and strength engineered in Soldier. There was no time for hesitation nor caution, with the very walls falling down around them.

 _“Cloud, over here!”_ Yuffie flagged him down across the way.

He hopped up and ran along the narrow handrail with frightening grace, preparing to make a leap to his companions’ side at any moment. But a two-ton chunk of falling debris hailing down forced him to jump out of the way onto a different rung.

 _“Cloud!”_ she called in dismay, _“The exit’s this way! Come on!”_

A distant cry from Jenova’s monster was the only precedent before boundless energy singed the air around them. The creature’s beam tore past, a bleach while wall between Cloud and his comrades.

The torrent veered off course however, as a minute blur rammed headlong into the Weapon, sending in crashing into the far wing of the skyscraper, shaking the rest of the building to rafters. In the wake of the stray attack, every suspended platform in the vicinity was obliterated to nothing but melted wires.

_“Cloud!”_

Cloud surveyed the damage rapidly, searching for an alternate way to cross the chasm. But once again the air super-charged with heat. As if upon instinct, the young man leapt into the air a fraction before another beam tore straight through the platform he had only just occupied.

Scarcely dodging the fatal blow Cloud fell far to the side, plummet broken by nothing but the hard metal plating, and his precious burden torn from his arms by the impact.

Shaking off the force of the blow, Cloud slowly sat up. Not far from him, Rufus lay unmoving. The mere state the man was in—unable to stand, to assert orders, to look upon them with bright, artful eyes—was frightening to the core.

 _“Cloud,”_ Tseng’s voice crackled to life in his earpiece, more somber than it had ever been. _“If the situation is impossible, it is more important that one of you get to the exit than neither of you.”_

Cloud stared at the tarnished white suit—the deep red wetness staining the back, the smooth blonde hair—of the man who was likely unaware of all that transpired around him. Of the decisions being made, or how his life hung on the precipice.

Pulling himself up Cloud shook his head fervently. “I can’t do that.” Kneeling next to Rufus, he pulled the man into his arms once again.

_“Cloud—”_

Ignoring the voice in his ear, Cloud held Rufus tighter. “Hold on,” he murmured. “Just keep holdin’ on.”

Another blinding flash of white obscured everything, and as the metal disintegrated beneath his feet, Cloud leapt into the nothingness.

O

A molten scream sent an electron-splitting blast right into Zack. Yet incredibly the man stood his ground, muscles unyielding and will unbending as he fixed the fusion blade before himself, cutting the beam right down the center, sending it searing off to either side of him in a blinding blaze. The fusion blade was bleach-white with heat, yet did not buckle beneath the pressure. Was it the alloy that made the weapon special, or the man wielding it?

“You’re finished,” Zack decided.

With a leap and a swing, the superheated swords sliced right into the beast’s armored head. Burning red eyes blazed as it’s screeching tore through the compound.

“That’s right,” Zack told it eye to eye, suspended for a moment in the air, his momentum slowed of his own volition. “I’m talking to _you,_ Jenova. You getting the transmission? I’m gonna wipe you off this planet!”

With a howling bellow, the red alien light receded as the titan’s eyes went dark. Slowly, like a skyscraper beneath an earthquake, the Weapon sank down into the inferno. Dissipating into light. A Phoenix succumbing to the ashes.

Zack landed on a paltry platform that was still standing with a _thud,_ shaking off the debris and heat of the fight. “Guess I better catch up,” he decided. Normally fair-weather, the man held a frightening focus in the midst of battle.

O

Cloud held on to the precipice with one hand, Rufus clutched tightly in his other arm. Blood trailed from a cut above his eye. His fingers paled with the effort of clinging to the edge. muscles shaking with fatigue, his breath stuttered. He strained to pull himself up, to no avail.

A cry of frustration passed his lips as he hung his head. There was nothing that could be done.

 _“Cloud,”_ the Director’s voice reached him over the line, fading, but still audible. _“You’ll have to leave him—”_

“No!” the young man hissed between his teeth, eyes mournful.

_“He wouldn’t want—”_

“Shut up!” Cloud spat. “Just shut up!” With a rough jerk, the communication device was knocked from his ear to fall into the depths below. Again, he tried to pull them both up, without success. As he looked up to the safe ground just out of reach, his gaze became distant. “That was my mistake,” he murmured. “I always let go too easy, in the past—” He grit his teeth against the strain. “If I’d been like Him, if I hadn’t given up then—maybe She wouldn’t have—He wouldn’t have...”

As whiteness surrounded them again, blinding in intensity, he shut his eyes. But the impact of the Weapon’s ray never came, nor the familiar heat. Still, as he slowly opened his eyes again, there was nothing but whiteness in all directions.

“You’re trying so hard, aren’t you?”

At the soft voice, soothing to the ears, Cloud looked up. On the ledge just above him, a beautiful young woman knelt, looking down at him with smiling lips as pink as her dress.

His eyes widened. “...You.” When his breath returned to him, he continued. “...What're you doin’ here?”

She hummed a soft note, smiling softly at his predicament. “Silly. Oughtn’t I be asking you that? What are you doing?”

“I...” he dipped his head as his hand trembled. “I can’t let him go. Like you, like Zack, I—” He did not seem able to finish.

“Even though everyone’s worried about you, you don’t want to leave him behind,” she concluded for him.

He nodded his assent.

“But you can’t hold on much longer,” she noted. Whether she meant his current predicament, or what remained of Rufus' life, was unclear.

As he shook his head, she looked over the state Rufus was in with pity. “He’s very near to the planet,” she cautioned.

When Cloud’s gaze rose to meet her eyes, the determination burned bright in his own. “Zack didn’t leave me...when I was like this. He fought the impossible...for me to stay—so how can I give up now?”

“Even if it means the end of you to try?”

“...Yeah.”

She smiled, leaning to place a hand on his cheek. “You never change. Always carrying everyone’s burdens on your own shoulders.”

Even while he trembled and his breath stuttered, a fondness pulled at his lips. “...Speak for yourself.”

She looked to him kindly. “You know, that if you need to let go, I’ll watch over him.”

His eyes softened. “I know that, but...the planet still needs him. And—even if not…I do.”

Closing her eyes, she chuckled to herself, as though she expected no differently. “I see. Well, if _that’s_ the case.” She reached out her hand towards him, bracelets clinking softly. “You can make it, right?”

Looking to her hand, he took a moment to build his resolve, before pushing off with what little strength he had left and reaching out to her.

O

A tight grip closed around his hand as the world came rushing back. Cloud jolted, looking up to see a familiar comrade, kneeling above where the girl had only just been.

“Hey,” Zack smiled down at him. “You looked like you could use a hand.”

Astonishment washed over Cloud’s features as he was hauled effortlessly to safety, Rufus still secured in his grasp.

“Zack.” Time stopped where the soldier was frozen, locked into the warm grip that clasped his own. Sky blue eyes searched the face of a man thought forever lost to the planet, returned yet again to the side of the living. Zack held Cloud’s gaze.

“Zack, I—” he hung up on his own words, speechless.

But there was a light in Zack’s eyes that could not be paralleled as he smiled his familiar smile down at the battle-worn warrior. “No time for a reunion now—we gotta get up top!”

Cloud had scarcely time to comprehend the words before Vincent was dropping down beside them. The party, it seemed, had found a long route around and were fast approaching.

“Too late,” Vincent informed, his silhouette a smooth shift through the haze. “There’s no way we’ll get any further with the place caving in.”

“No,” Tseng corrected. “Help is coming, though perhaps not as we’d like it.” The Turk was listening to something in his earpiece as he looked up. High above, amidst the tumbling metal and concrete, a colossal shape was fast descending towards them. But it was not another adversary or weapon. The shape was far too streamline, rigid, and intentional.

With an earth shattering shake that threatened to tumble them into the depths, the Highwind came to a rattling landing on the top level plating in a grind of metal and meteor shower of sparks.

Smoking and steaming, miraculously the hatch shuddered open.

 _“Get yer goddamn tails in the bird! Don’t jus’ sit there gawkin’! Shit!”_ Cid’s rough dialect was so coarse it could be heard a pace away from the earpiece.

They stirred at once, Vincent wasting no time to usher Elena on board, while Tifa and the others hurried after. Cloud carried Rufus with the Turks and Zack in tow. In no time, the Highwind was closing up again.

The party had barely boarded when the rattle of the airship send them stumbling all over the deck.

 _“Hey!”_ Yuffie squawked.

“Watch it!” Barret barked, picking himself up.

“Y’all shut up so I c’n think! We ain’t outta the fire yet!” With seasoned focus, Cid spun the helm and rallied the ship to life, slowing pulling off the ground and beginning their precarious ascent. Still the hull shuddered as debris cracked against the shell.

“Get the president to a stable room.” Tseng delegated and the Turks were quick to follow, whisking Rufus from Cloud’s hold and off into another part of the airship.

“It’s a miracle you fell where you did,” Tifa marveled from near the helm, where she rose to brush herself off.

“Ain’t no miracles ‘bout it. Whatcha see is pure skill, missy. Y’all ‘re lucky you got the world’s best pilot—managed t’ get ‘er down in one piece. Now hold on!”

Another crash sent them all stumbling, desperately grasping ahold of anything in the vicinity. Where Zack held himself steady along a handrail, he was quick to grab ahold of Cloud and reel him close.

Mako eyes looked up to the man. But then, Cloud’s features grew sombre. His skin paled as a cutting pain entered his eyes. Without a word he pulled away from his lover and retreated, unsteadily but swiftly, into the sporadic depths of the malfunctioning airship.

“Cloud!” Zack called after him, but was soon distracted by another rattle of the ship.

 _“Damn!”_ Cid swore, sweat broken over his brow. “If it ain't the worst kinda messes we get ourselves into—hang on!”

Cigarette between his teeth and a steel glint in his eye, he spun the helm and thrust them skyward. “It's gonna be close!” he called, muscles straining against the shake of the hull.

Debris rained down from the collapsing infrastructure above. With a roar of effort, he gave the thrusters one last punch, rocketing them towards either freedom or doom. “Lady Luck don't fail me now!” he entreated fate as the Highwind rumbled, and all as they knew it went dark.  
  



	57. END DISC ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of DISC I  
> Part One of Three  
>   
> 

  
  


####  _Please insert_

#  **DISC 2**

**_10.10.2020_ **

Thank you for reading Disc One!

I hope you've had fun reading **_Final Fantasy VII: Reunion_** Part One! The 'Unknown Story will continue in Part Two' [haha]. My respectful thanks to those who have left comments and kudos on this work, I'm happy to know you're enjoying the story insofar. As _Part Two_ takes shape, _Part One_ will continue to update with designs and artwork. All chapters containing visual materials for the first part will be itemized on this page. Having now played _Remake Part One,_ I have to say I'm ecstatic over the outcome, and I'll be not-so-patiently awaiting the second installment. In the meantime, I'm stoked all over again to continue work on this project. All the best, and again—thanks for reading!

_—Kobayashi_

_コバヤシ_

Chapter Artwork Directory:

Disc One............... [[Title Card]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528848/chapters/56431357#workskin)

Chapter XVI......... [[Strife and Rufus ShinRa]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528848/chapters/57089800#workskin)

Chapter LIII.......... [[Vicious ShinRa]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528848/chapters/63247342)

  
  
  
  



End file.
